La saga de Bra, Deuxième partie
by thrillergirl
Summary: Bra est maintenant remontée dans le temps, avant même que la planète des Saiyans ne soit détruite. Pourratelle sauver les Saiyans de leur funeste destin?
1. Default Chapter

**La saga de Bra**

Partie II

Chapitre 1

Bra avait un de ces maux de tête! Il faisait très sombre autour d'elle et pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre.

-Maman?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle se releva dans la machine et sortit, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la noirceur ambiante. Une étrange odeur régnait dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Bra grimaça, elle avait mal au coeur. Elle tourna autour de la machine et trouva le bouton de ré- encapsulation qu'elle actionna. Elle tâta le sol et ramassa la capsule avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. Soudainement, la lumière fusa autour d'elle et Bra ferma les yeux, trop surprise par la lumière vive.

-Mais... Qui... Qui es-tu, toi!

Bra se retourna vers un étrange personnage qui la regardait avec stupéfaction.

-Un intrus, cria-t-il!

Formant une boule de ki dans sa main, il l'envoya vers Bra avec l'évidente intention de la tuer. Bra l'évita facilement compte tenu de la faible puissance de la créature violette, mais elle trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher de la salle. Regardant sur quoi elle avait trébuché, Bra sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. C'était le cadavre, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait d'une créature verte dégoûtant dont les entrailles étaient répandues sur le plancher souillé de sang.

Bra eu un haut-le coeur en constatant que le sang commençait à imbiber ses vêtements, mais elle se retint de vomir quand elle entendit plusieurs pas et cris se diriger vers elle. De plus en plus terrifiée, Bra chercha du regard une sortie, mais il n'y en avait qu'une seule et tous les pas et cris s'y dirigeaient. Sentant un piège se refermer sur elle, Bra se décida à utiliser la solution que son père lui avait si bien enseignée dans toute situation de crise: tout faire sauter.

Envoyant une boute de ki dans le mur, elle se fraya ainsi un passage. Partout autour d'elle fusaient des cris outrés et paniqués. Désorientée et effrayée par son nouvel environnement, Bra courait dans les dédales de couloirs, sans se préoccuper de savoir où ils la menaient, souhaitant seulement échapper à ses poursuivants. Malheureusement, ces couloirs débouchaient toujours sur des gardes mécontents et à sa poursuite. De toute évidence, l'alarme avait été donnée qu'une intruse était sur les lieux. Alors qu'elle courrait dans un couloir, une solide paire de bras s'emparèrent soudainement d'elle, la soulevant de terre. Bra poussa un cri perçant et se mit à se débattre sauvagement. Elle ne voyait pas son adversaire, mais elle pouvait sentir sa puissance et cela la calma légèrement en constatant que son ki n'était pas aussi élevé que le sien. Bra aurait facilement pu se défaire de la poigne de son attaquant mais elle commençait à se fatiguer à force de chercher une sortie possible dans le labyrinthe, ignorant tout de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'est alors que Bra se raidit en sentant un puissant ki approcher. Elle sentit la peur grandir en elle en sentant que ce ki était bien supérieur au sien. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour elle. Où avait-elle bien pu tomber? Encore d'autres ennemis? Elle réalisa, un instant trop tard, qu'elle aurait dû se défaire de la poigne de son adversaire pour fuir.

-Ah! Enfin quelqu'un capable de s'occuper de cette petite peste! S'écria un personnage en émergeant de l'ombre.

Bra, qui avait cessé de se débattre, jaugea ce nouvel arrivant avec inquiétude. La créature, Bra n'aurait su dire si elle était féminine ou masculine, était rose et pas très grande. Deux énormes cornes ornaient les côtés de sa tête et elle avait une voix étrangement calme, mais inquiétante. Elle avait des lèvres minces et noires ainsi qu'une longue queue rose qui attira l'attention de Bra quelques secondes en bougeant d'un mouvement impatient de droite à gauche. Bra croisa alors le regard de la créature et elle sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un avec des yeux pareils, de la couleur des rubis, ou du sang... Bra, ne pouvant soutenir ce regard brûlant de curiosité et… d'autre chose, détourna rapidement les yeux.

-Maître Freeza, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous aider, mais cette enfant est très puissante...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Guiny, elle ne sera bientôt plus votre problème.

Sur cette remarque énigmatique, le personnage se retourna vers un troisième personnage venait d'apparaître, une seringue à la main. Bra, quant à elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Freeza? N'était-il pas mort des années auparavant, tué par Trunks? Et puis, Guiny était une grenouille, pas un grand guerrier au service de qui que ce soit! Soudainement, elle prit conscience de ce que la créature répondant au nom de Freeza venait de dire. Une seringue... Il voulait lui injecter quelque chose! Sentant soudainement la panique l'envahir, elle envoya une pluie de coups de pieds à l'homme qui la retenait prisonnière. Il n'était pas question qu'il lui injecte quoique ce soit!

-T'approche pas de moi avec ce truc, hurla-t-elle en assénant un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre du prénommé Guiny.

Celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé et Bra en profita pour tenter de s'échapper, mais elle n'avait pas fait trois pas lorsqu'une poigne de fer enlaça son avant-bras. C'était la créature qui l'avait saisie. Bra pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau et elle laissa échapper un petit cri, cette fois bel et bien effrayée. Le troisième personnage avait eu un mouvement de recul devant la rébellion de Bra, mais la créature eut en fait l'air ravi et lui fit signe de ne pas tenir compte de ses cris.

-Je suis ravi de constater que tu parles notre langue petite, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce qu'est qu'un tranquillisant qui te fera bientôt dormir.

La créature lui adressa alors un sourire qui ne fit qu'intensifier la peur de Bra. Elle tenta à nouveau de se défaire de la poigne de la créature, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était encore plus fort que Bra ne l'aurait cru et bientôt, elle sentit l'aiguille de la seringue s'enfoncer dans la chair de son bras. Elle poussa un cri de douleur avant de sentir ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent comme dans un rêve pour Bra. Aussitôt qu'elle émergeait de son sommeil brumeux, quelqu'un venait lui donner à manger et lui faire une nouvelle injection de tranquillisant qui la replongeait dans un sommeil sans rêves. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans la pièce grise où on l'avait enfermée mais quelque chose de différent se produisit ce jour-là. Au lieu de lui donner son habituelle injection, l'homme qui était venu recula brutalement et la regarda avec stupéfaction. Il laissa tomber la seringue sur le plancher où elle se fracassa puis sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Bra regarda faiblement autour d'elle à la recherche de se qui aurait pu créer une telle réaction chez l'homme et c'est alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur... sa queue. Bra la regarda avec curiosité. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais laissée garder sa queue de Saiyan et sa mère lui donnait à son père, son frère et elle une pilule spéciale qui l'empêchait de repousser car il aurait fallu l'arracher et son père lui avait dit à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux. Mais avec le temps et tout le tranquillisant qu'on lui avait donné, elle avait repoussé. Rongée par la curiosité, Bra caressa sa queue du bout des doigts et la trouva douce. Elle soupira et ne mit à réfléchir. Maintenant qu'on avait découvert sa queue, on pourrait faire le rapprochement avec les Saiyans. Devrait-elle l'arracher? Bra mesura sa force et se trouva encore trop faible pour même marcher alors tenter de s'arracher quoi que ce soit était hors de question. Elle soupira. Qu'allait-on faire d'elle maintenant?

* * *

Zarbon n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraire les affirmations du gardien de leur geôle. Dire que cet imbécile osait venir le déranger pour lui raconter une fable selon laquelle l'enfant dont il avait la charge aurait du sang saiyan. C'était complètement absurde enfin, elle avait les cheveux aussi bleus que l'azur! Mais même confronté à cet argument, le gardien ne broncha pas, il était sûr et certain que la fillette était Saiyan et il refusait maintenant de s'en approcher. Il ne connaissait que trop le tempérament de ces créatures et il ne voulait pas être mêlé de près ou de loin à la capture d'un de leur rejeton. Tant de stupidité exaspéra tant et si bien Zarbon qu'il tua le gardien sans autre forme de procès avant de se rendre à la salle de surveillance et juger de lui-même la situation.

C'est là qu'il reçut un choc… la fillette qu'ils avaient capturée il y avait un peu plus d'un mois avait était maintenant affublée d'un appendice velu qui s'apparentait fort à celui des Saiyans! Il était pourtant certain qu'elle en était dépourvue lors de son arrivée, sans compter que Lord Freeza n'aurait pas pu passer à côté d'un détail aussi important… L'idée qu'elle soit de descendance saiyan était cependant tout à fait saugrenue, tout le monde savait que les demi-saiyan n'existaient pas! N'empêche… si elle avait bel et bien une once de sang saiyan dans les veines, Freeza le tuerait pour ne pas avoir partager ses soupçons. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos et dégustait son habituel vin rouge en contemplant les étoiles... son empire. Zarbon savait bien que Freeza l'avait entendu entrer et pouvait parfaitement sentir la nervosité qui l'habitait, pourtant il ne lui adressa pas la parole.

-Maître Freeza..., commença Zarbon.

-Zarbon, pourquoi viens-tu troubler ma méditation?

Zarbon avala difficilement sa salive. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à son maître n'allait pas lui plaire!

-C'est à propos de votre dernière acquisition monsieur...

-Qu'y a-t-il? Le tranquillisant ne fait plus effet?

-Non, mais nous avons peut-être découvert à quelle espèce elle s'apparenterait.

Freeza se tourna alors vers Zarbon, l'air soudainement intéressé.

-Ah, et de qu'elle espèce s'agirait-il?

Zarbon prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre d'une voix posée:

-Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'elle serait peut-être liée aux… aux Saiyans, maître.

-Ne dis pas d'absurdités Zarbon! Elle a les cheveux et les yeux bleus alors que tu sais parfaitement que les Saiyans les ont noirs! Et sa puissance... aucun Saiyan n'est aussi fort, Dieu merci!

-Je sais bien monsieur, mais elle a une queue qui ressemble beaucoup à celle des Saiyans.

-Vraiment?

Zarbon ne répondit pas, devinant que ce n'était pas là vraiment une question et laissa son maître réfléchir à la situation. Enfin, après un interminable silence, Freeza se prononça :

-Emmène-la-moi.

Zarbon fit une légère courbette et ressortit de la pièce. Comme il s'y était attendu, Freeza n'avait pas du tout aimé apprendre que son nouveau spécimen avait du sang Saiyan. Son patron collectionnait des créatures étranges et uniques en leur genre et les cheveux bleu vif de la fillette n'avaient pas manqué de taper dans l'oeil du tyran. Quoique ce fût un point sur lequel Freeza ne pourrait pas revenir, si elle était saiyan, elle devait être bien la seule à posséder de telles couleurs!

Cependant, si la fillette avait bel et bien du sang Saiyan, Freeza ne pourrait pas la garder de peur que cela ne nuise à l'alliance qu'il entretenait avec les Saiyans. Il faudrait alors que Freeza la remette au Roi et ce serait à lui de décider du sort de l'enfants. Évidemment, Freeza pourrait faire des pressions auprès du Roi Végéta, mais Zarbon doutait que ce dernier accepte de voir l'un de leurs enfants réduit à l'esclavage et livré au bon plaisir de Freeza.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il pénétra dans la petite cellule où était retenue la fillette qu'il se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas eu son injection. Après l'avoir considérée pendant quelques secondes, il haussa les épaules et décida qu'elle était encore trop faible et ne représentait aucun danger pour le moment. Revenant vite à la réalité, Zarbon réalisa alors que la petite avait remarqué sa présence et le regardait avec méfiance. Zarbon s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, devinant qu'elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour marcher. Il la sentit immédiatement se raidir et chercher à lui échapper. Zarbon eut un mouvement d'hésitation, ayant entendu parler de sa force, puis la souleva résolument. La fillette était très légère et malgré ses faibles tentatives pour lui échapper, il lui trouva un air assez innocent. Elle avait l'air plus désemparée et terrifiée que dangereuse. Mais, il se rappela aussitôt que sous cette innocence se cachait une force capable de rivaliser avec celle du capitaine Guiny. Elle avait fait tout un raffut quand elle avait été découverte sur la base d'une des planètes de Freeza. Au début, celui-ci avait été furieux d'apprendre que ses imbéciles de soldats de classe médiocre avaient laissé s'infiltrer une fillette dans la base sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en aperçoive et il avait tué une bonne dizaine de gardes qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser sa route. Mais, quand il avait vu la fillette courir dans les couloirs sur les écrans de sécurité, il avait tout de suite voulu l'ajouter à sa collection déjà impressionnante d'espèces provenant de part et d'autre de l'univers. La fillette ne prononça pas une seule parole et garda les yeux rivés au sol jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les appartements de Freeza. Zarbon s'arrêta alors et la déposa durement au sol. Elle ne devait pas garder le silence, ce n'était pas genre de comportement que Freeza tolérait.

-Tu peux m'ignorer tant que tu voudras petite, mais je te conseille de parler lorsque Lors Freeza t'adressera une question si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'écorche vive.

La fillette ne lui répondit toujours pas, mais Zarbon remarqua la lueur de haine qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de l'enfant quand il avait fait référence à Freeza et cela l'agaça un peu. Un tel regard ne sied pas à une enfant aussi jeune, il préférait encore la peur. Celle-ci sentit un vertige s'emparer d'elle et elle dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle releva fièrement la tête vers l'extraterrestre devant elle comme l'aurait fait son père et comme il lui avait si bien enseigné, elle cacha la peur qu'il aurait pu lire dans son regard. Elle le dévisagea silencieusement, ses yeux lançant des éclaires. Zarbon sentit aussitôt un brin de sympathie pour la fillette, Freeza ne manquerait pas de briser son esprit rebelle si elle n'apprenait pas vite comment masquer ses émotions. Pourtant, Freeza ne sembla pas en prendre note cette fois, se contentant de dévisager, lui aussi, la fillette en tournant autour d'elle. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot, même quand il remarqua sa queue de Saiyan. Il s'arrête alors quelques secondes afin de la considérer et Bra cru qu'il allait lui poser une question quand, d'un mouvement brusque, il saisit sa queue entre ses mains et la serra cruellement. Une immense douleur explosa immédiatement dans la tête de Bra et elle tomba à genou en poussant un cri de douleur. Des tâches rouges dansèrent devant ses yeux et elle eut peur pour un instant de s'évanouir.

-Elle a donc bel et bien du sang Saiyan... Sa queue n'a pas été désensibilisée...

-Monsieur Freeza, je crois que la petite avait l'habitude de la faire couper.

Freeza parut intrigué mais il relâcha enfin Bra qui resta encore quelques secondes par terre. Tel un réflexe, aussitôt libérée, Bra enroula sa queue autour de sa taille. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de se relever, Zarbon, sous l'ordre de Freeza la souleva de nouveau et suivant son maître, ils se rendirent dans une pièce qui semblait être un laboratoire. Bra fut brutalement jetée dans une chaise d'où elle put remarquer que tous les occupants de la pièce avaient cessé de travailler pour rapporter leur attention aux nouveaux arrivants. Un homme qui devait être un technicien s'approcha d'eux et demanda avec beaucoup de respect:

-Monsieur Freeza, que pouvons-nous pour vous?

Freeza lui répondit froidement, ne perdant pas Bra du regard.

-Cette enfant a du sang Saiyan et je voudrais en connaître le pourcentage. Faites ce qui est nécessaire!

L'homme en sarrau acquiesça et alla rapidement chercher une seringue vide pour ensuite s'approcher de Bra. Elle le regarda l'air suspicieux, mais sachant qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour faire quoi que ce fût en ce moment, laissa le technicien lui faire la prise de sang.

-Combien de temps avant que l'analyse ne soit complète?

-À peine quelques minutes monsieur.

Zarbon s'approcha de Bra, devinant que son maître voulait des réponses à ses questions silencieuses et il décida de l'interroger lui-même, sachant que Bra répondrait plus facilement qu'à celles de Freeza.

-Quel est ton nom, petite?

Bra le regarda froidement, sans lui répondre et Zarbon ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement devant le mutisme de l'enfant.

-Allez, tu ne veux tout de même pas que je continue à t'appeler "petite" tout le temps!

Bra considéra la requête de l'étrange homme vert et décida que lui répondre ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal et de plus, il était déjà plus gentil que l'homme étrange qui était si méchant.

-Bra.

-Quoi?

-C'est mon nom, Bra.

Freeza qui avait écouté la conversation sans en avoir l'air, se tourna alors vers eux.

-Ça ne sonne pas très Saiyan comme nom.

-Ma mère n'est pas Saiyan et c'est elle qui a choisi mon nom.

Freeza était sur le point de lui poser d'autres question, sa curiosité piquée, quand ils furent interrompus par le technicien de retour avec les résultats des analyses.

-Les résultats sont prêts monsieur Freeza. Cette enfant est à 56, 957 Saiyan. Quant à ses autres origines, l'ordinateur est incapable de l'évaluer, c'est une espèce que nous n'avons jamais eue dans nos laboratoires.

Freeza eut alors l'air ravi d'apprendre que Bra appartenait à une espèce inconnue. Quant à Bra, ces résultats ne la surprirent guère. Sa mère s'était livrée aux mêmes expériences et Bra se souvenait parfaitement de la crise qu'elle avait fait à son père en apprenant que sa fille, qui lui ressemblait tant, avait plus de similitudes génétiques avec Végéta qu'avec elle. Bra ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à ce souvenir.

-Alors, petite, puisque tu t'es décidée à parler, dis-nous donc d'où tu viens.

Bra réfléchit à toute vitesse afin d'inventer un mensonge plausible, puis répondit le plus calmement possible.

-De partout, mes parents et moi voyageons tout le temps d'une planète à l'autre et je ne sais même pas sur qu'elle planète je suis née.

Freeza sembla réfléchir à la réponse donnée par Bra et celle-ci décida qu'il était temps qu'elle reçoive elle aussi des réponses aux nombreuses questions qui flottaient dans son esprit.

-Où est-ce que je suis et qui vous êtes?

Freeza ricana devant les questions de l'enfant :

-C'est toi qui t'es introduite ici et tu ignores que tu es sur la planète Freeza 72? Quant à qui nous sommes, tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Zarbon et moi, je suis le propriétaire de cette planète et de nombreuses autres, Freeza.

Bra le regarda alors sceptiquement. Lui, Freeza? Impossible, tout simplement impossible! Il était mort depuis de nombreuses années.

-Menteur! Freeza est mort des années avant ma naissance, tué par mon frère!

Zarbon la regarda d'un air médusé et cru que Freeza la tuerait sur le champ, mais celui-ci semblait en fait amusé par les paroles de l'enfant.

-Oh mais je peux t'assurer que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant et il n'y a personne dans cet univers qui puisse me tuer car je suis l'être le plus fort qui soit.

-Non, mon père est des milliards de fois plus fort que toi, rétorqua obstinément Bra.

Ayant enfin réussit à énerver Freeza, il lui envoya un coup de queue au visage. Bra fut violemment projetée contre le mur du laboratoire qui se craquela immédiatement sous la force de l'impact. Bra étouffa un cri de douleur tout en souhaitant de tout son coeur que son père soit auprès d'elle. Jamais il n'aurait permis à qui que ce soit de lui faire du mal. Elle avait raison de se méfier de Freeza, il n'avait non seulement mauvais caractère, mais il était aussi très violent.

-Personne n'est plus fort que moi! gronda Freeza.

Bra baissa alors les yeux au plancher pour cacher les larmes de douleur qu'il lui avait arrachées.

-Monsieur Freeza, dit Zarbon afin de calmer son maître, demain nous avons rendez-vous sur la planète Végéta avec le Roi. Voulez-vous qu'il soit mis au courant de... la petite demi-Saiyan ou bien voulez-vous lui annoncer la chose quand vous le verrez?

Freeza réfléchit à la question puis eut un sourire mauvais.

-Non Zarbon, cela ne serra pas nécessaire. Je préfère l'effet de surprise. J'ai hâte de voir comme le roi Végéta réagira quand je lui présenterai l'enfant bâtard qu'un de ses "singes" a engendrée.

Bra releva alors la tête, outrée. Elle n'était pas une enfant bâtarde! Puis, une pensée la glaça. Il avait bien dit la planète Végéta? Elle serait donc réellement remontée dans le temps avec la machine de sa mère? Bra frissonna. Le roi... son grand-père... Bra sentit la nervosité la gagner. Si ce que son père lui avait raconté était vrai, si cette... chose était bien Freeza alors elle ne pourrait rien contre lui. Par contre, elle pourrait lui donner bien du fils à retordre. Quant au Roi, elle n'avait qu'à espérer qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas que son sang coulait dans ses veines sinon, elle se trouverait dans une situation, disons -le, très délicate. Malgré tout, Bra sentit la curiosité la gagner. Elle pourrait enfin voir son grand-père paternel et même aller sur la planète Végéta! Elle s'était toujours demandée comment était la planète de son père. Bra frotta sa joue endolorie tout en regardant Freeza avec inquiétude. Il semblait s'être désintéressé d'elle pour le moment, donnant des ordres à ses hommes afin que tout soit prêt pour le lendemain. Bra décida qu'elle ne montrerait plus sa véritable puissance à qui que ce soit, à moins qu'elle ne soit menacée de mort. Jusqu'à quel point allait-elle changer le cours de l'histoire en se rendant sur la planète Végéta?

* * *

Le lendemain, Bra était toujours éveillée, on ne lui avait plus donné de tranquillisant mais elle ne tenta pas de s'échapper. Elle se savait étroitement surveillée et puis... où aurait-elle bien pu aller de tout façon? Sa machine ne serait pas rechargée avant plusieurs mois et pour l'instant, on ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de mal.

Bra avait remarqué la manière dont Freeza la regardait, interrogateur. Elle avait beaucoup baissé sa puissance et il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé depuis le jour de son arrivé. Pourtant, Bra aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec curiosité. Était-ce vraiment lui qui avait fait de la vie de son père un enfer pendant toutes ces années? Elle se l'était imaginé beaucoup plus grand, imposant et moins… posé. En fait, Bra était certaine qu'elle aurait affaire à une sorte de grosse brute sans cervelle, elle comprenait aujourd'hui à quel point elle s'était trompée. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une entrevue avec le tyran pour comprendre qu'il était un être à la fois intelligent et imprévisible, ce qui le rendait doublement dangereux. Il se présentait à elle sous sa première forme, ça Bra le savait et il possédait tout de même une puissance impressionnante pour une créature qui n'était pas saiyan. Tout en l'observant, Bra se prit à se demander ce qu'il aurait l'air sous sa forme finale. Serait-il plus grand, plus musclé avec des cornes gigantesques?

-Qu'as-tu à me regarder de cette manière petite, gronda Freeza irrité.

Bra fut tentée de lui répondre la même chose mais répondit plutôt avec insolence :

-Lorsque mon père parlait de toi, je t'imaginais beaucoup plus grand.

En l'entendant ainsi se moquer ouvertement de Freeza, la plupart des gardes se figèrent et parurent s'attendre à ce que la foudre s'abatte sur elle, mais à leur soulagement, Freeza répondit à cette attitude par un sourire suffisant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait cette remarque et il y avait longtemps qu'il ne le prenait plus comme une insulte. La fillette comprendrait assez tôt qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à le provoquer.

-Alors j'aurais rencontré ton père... Comment me décrivait-il?

-Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, répondit Bra en haussant les épaules.

Freeza transperça la jeune demi-Saiyan du regard et celle-ci s'empressa de détourner les yeux et s'absorba plutôt dans la contemplation de l'espace.

-Karryle, dans combien de temps serons-nous sur la planète Végéta.

-Plus que quelques heures, monsieur, lui assura la créature.

À cette annonce, Freeza vit la fillette se raidir. Ainsi elle appréhendait leur arrivée sur la planète Végéta. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant si elle connaissait le sort que réservait les Saiyans aux sangs-mêlés… Si la plupart des races de l'univers n'aimaient pas voir leur population se mêler de trop près avec leurs voisins, les Saiyans pour leur part considérait un tel acte comme un affront personnel. À moins bien entendu que la fillette ne possède quelques secrets qu'elle préférerait cacher aux Saiyans. Une chose était sûre, son accueil parmi les Saiyans serait des plus distrayant.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Le Roi Végéta tournait en rond depuis cinq bonne minutes et sentait son impatience grandissant alors que les secondes s'écoulaient. Où son fils pouvait-il bien être? Il l'avait envoyé chercher depuis déjà dix minutes et le Prince savait bien que son père n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre! Enfin, il entendit le pas familier de son fils dans le couloir de la salle du trône.  
-Où étais-tu Végéta! Tu sais bien que Freeza va bientôt arriver!  
  
Le jeune prince prit un air dégoûté pour répondre.  
-J'avais de l'entraînement à faire! Devenir plus fort est bien plus important que de venir accueillir ce gros lézard rose! De toute façon, un jour j'écraserai ce salaud et alors enfin les Saiyans seront enfin libres de conquérir l'univers.  
  
Le roi réprima un sourire et il sentit la fierté l'envahir en pensant que son fils était celui destiné à devenir le prochain Super Saiyan. À peine âgé de sept ans et faisant déjà partie de la classe élite, pour tous, il ne faisait aucun doute que le Prince deviendrait le prochain Légendaire Super Saiyan! Pourtant, le roi se força à le rabrouer. Si le Prince se montrait aussi impertinent envers Freeza, il s'en mordrait les doigts. De plus, il n'aimait pas que Freeza fasse attention à son fils, il s'intéressait au prince beaucoup trop au goût du roi.  
-Taies-toi Végéta! Si tu veux vraiment voir le jour où tu tueras Freeza, je te conseille de tenir ta langue devant lui!  
  
Sur ses entrefaites, un garde vint les avertir que le vaisseau de Freeza venait de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète Végéta.  
  
*****  
  
De là où elle se tenait, Bra observait la planète Végéta avec fascination. La planète de son père... Elle sentit son coeur se serrer à sa vue. Son atmosphère, contrairement à celle de la Terre, était rouge. Elle s'en étonna mais ne posa aucune question afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Zarbon, qui était plutôt intrigué par Bra et la surveillait du coin de l'oeil, s'aperçut de la façon dont elle contemplait la planète Végéta.  
-Je devine que tu n'es jamais allée sur la planète Végéta petite... dit- il.  
  
Bra secoua la tête légèrement irritée. Tout le monde l'appelait soit "petite" ou "fillette"; entre Freeza, ses hommes et Bynnos, elle allait finir par oublier son propre nom!  
-Alors tu dois te demander pourquoi leur atmosphère est rouge n'est- ce pas? Ne te fie pas à ça, la planète est très belle mais on raconte que la couleur de leur atmosphère représente le sang versé des innocents qu'ils ont tué et continue à tuer.  
  
Zarbon sourit.  
-Je te choque peut-être petite? À moins, bien entendu, que toi et tes parents voyagiez de planète en planète pour en anéantir les habitants, ce qui n'aurait rien de surprenant de la part d'un Saiyan.  
  
Bra prit un air indifférent et répondit d'un ton évasif.  
-Non, nous voyagions plutôt pour trouver une nouveau défi, dit-elle simplement.  
-Un nouveau défi?  
  
Leur conversation fut interrompue par un technicien annonçant l'entrée dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Bra sentit la nervosité de nouveau la gagner. Comment les Saiyans réagiront- ils devant une demie-Saiyan? Bra était maintenant plus qu'heureuse d'avoir persuadé son père de l'entraîner... En débarquant sur la planète Végéta, Bra ne put s'empêcher de penser que Zarbon avait raison. Le ciel, contrairement à celui de la Terre, était d'une couleur plus rosé que rouge. Des arbres géants étaient visibles au loin, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas dans ce qui semblait être la ville. Une très grande bâtisse majestueuse dans ce paysage était visible du poste de débarquement et Bra en déduisit que c'était le palais royal. Il y avait de nombreux cours d'eau qui circulaient un peu partout dans la ville et Bra se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau sur Terre. Pour une planète de conquérants, c'était vraiment une atmosphère merveilleuse. Bra avait toujours cru que les Saiyans ne se souciaient pas vraiment de l'apparence de ce qui les entourait... il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompée. Il y avait de nombreux Saiyans venus à la rencontre de Freeza et Bra, malgré la force qu'elle se savait posséder, se sentit immédiatement impressionnée devant ces guerriers gigantesques. Ils devaient tous faire 6- 7 ou même 8 pieds de haut! Leurs visages étaient pour la plupart inexpressifs mais elle sentit leurs regards se poser intensément sur elle. Freeza ne devait pas souvent se déplacer avec des enfants en sa compagnie. Bra les observa à la dérobée, suivant docilement Zarbon. Ils avaient tous les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs, comme son père lui avait dit. D'impressionnantes coupes de cheveux indomptables et volant par mèches dans les airs, les distinguaient des Terriens. Bra se félicita intérieurement d'avoir eu le bon sens de cacher sa queue sous ses vêtements avant de sortir du vaisseau. Elle ignorait toujours comment les Saiyans réagiraient à sa vue mais pour le moment, elle préférait ne pas le savoir.  
Elle préféra un peu oublier ses problèmes, se sentant d'humeur curieuse. Elle aurait voulu poser une foule de questions et visiter la planète en entier, pourtant elle se força à rester silencieuse. Une pensée la frappa soudainement. Dans quelques années, voir quelques mois, cette planète n'existerait plus. Cela rendit Bra furieuse et, sans le vouloir, son ki monta radicalement. Zarbon se retourna automatiquement vers elle ainsi que Freeza pour l'observer à la dérobée de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Leurs détecteurs d'énergie étaient presque sur le point d'éclater tant sa puissance montait en flèche. Autour d'eux, les gens s'arrêtaient pour la regarder avec une sorte de surprise et stupéfaction non-dissimulée, mais Bra ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte le moins du monde.  
Zarbon sentit la nervosité le gagner. Il voyait bien que Freeza ne comprenait pas la manière dont la petite s'y prenait pour contrôler ainsi sa puissance et que cela l'enrageait. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était montée, sa puissance redescendu pour le fixer à trois mille. Ils furent ensuite guidés dans le palais vers la salle du trône, sans laisser à Bra le temps de voir vraiment quoique ce soit. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, un homme s'inclina respectueusement devant Freeza. Bra, qui était un peu en retrait, s'approcha mais pas de trop, curieuse. Quand l'homme se redressa, elle le contempla bouche bée. C'était la réplique conforme de son père mais en plus grand avec une barbe et une moustache. Bra tenta de se ressaisir pour ne pas laisser paraître le flot d'émotions qui s'étaient emparées d'elle mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour Dodoria qui remarqua son trouble à la vue du Roi. Il ne passa pas de commentaire à voix haute, se contentant de chuchoter quelque chose à voix basse à Freeza. Celui-ci sourit de satisfaction, mais ne dit rien. Bra, qui n'avait rien remarqué, en profitait pour observer le Roi à la dérobée, sentant son coeur battre de joie à la vue de ce grand-père depuis longtemps disparu.  
Après quelques minutes passées à discuter affaires diverses, l'attention de Freeza sembla se détacher du roi pour fixer une autre personne derrière la monarche.  
-C'est bien ton fils Végéta, le jeune Prince, demanda alors Freeza?  
  
Bra regarda dans la même direction que Freeza et elle aperçut alors la version plus jeune de son père. Il semblait très ennuyé et ne répondit pas.  
  
-Végéta, gronda le Roi, irrité de l'impertinence de son fils.  
  
Freeza eu un petit rire indulgent.  
-Je comprends le jeune Prince, nos questions politiques ne doivent pas beaucoup l'intéresser.  
  
Végéta haussa les épaules, l'air toujours indifférent. Bra ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette attitude, c'était son père tout craché!  
-Mais, continua Freeza, je crois bien avoir quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser...  
  
Végéta avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et feignait de ne pas vraiment porter attention à ce que Freeza disait. Pourtant, Bra cru distinguer une lueur de curiosité s'allumer quelques secondes dans les yeux de son jeune père. Freeza fit alors un signe de la main à Dodoria qui poussa Bra devant Freeza, sous les regards surpris du Roi et du reste de la cour.  
-Une enfant Freeza? Et en quoi pourrait-elle intéresser mon fils, demanda le roi Végéta avec méfiance?  
-En fait Végéta, le reprit Freeza, ce n'est non seulement ton fils qu'elle pourrait intéresser mais tous les Saiyans.  
  
Le Roi haussa les sourcils tout en observant Bra qui était devenue cramoisie et fuyait le regard du Roi. Freeza était assez satisfait de la réaction du Roi et continua d'un ton mielleux.  
-Oui et je me demandais si vous étiez au courant de son existence.  
-Pourquoi serions-nous au courant de l'existence de cette enfant? Qu'a-t-elle donc de si spéciale?  
-Et bien, elle a que c'est une demie-Saiyan.  
-UNE QUOI, rugit le Roi stupéfait!  
  
Aussitôt un brouhaha envahit la salle du trône et Bra recula un peu apeuré par tout ce bruit. Elle se heurta à Freeza et levant le regard vers lui, vit qu'il la fixait avec une expression de satisfaction qui la fit frissonner de peur. Les yeux brillants, il la repoussa de nouveau vers l'avant. Le Roi fut le premier à se ressaisir et il dit alors, tout en observant Bra d'un air furieux:  
-C'est impossible Freeza, cette enfant a les cheveux et les yeux bleus. Aucun Saiyan n'en a jamais eu et vous savez très bien que le sang des Saiyans ne peut être mélangé à celui d'autres espèces de cet univers, les enfants ne survivent pas les premiers mois suivant la naissance!  
-Pourtant Végéta, cette enfant a bel et bien du sang Saiyan, nous avons même les résultats des analyses que nous lui avons fait subir pour le prouver. Bien sûr, vous pouvez en refaire mais je suis sûr que les résultats seront très semblables.  
-Pff, fit le Prince Végéta en regardant Bra d'un air supérieur. Elle ne peut être Saiyan, elle n'a même pas de queue!  
-C'est là que vous vous trompez, jeune prince, dit Freeza.  
  
Se disant, il plongea la main sous le chandail de Bra et se saisit de sa queue qu'elle avait enroulée autour de sa taille. Bra tressaillit mais ne cria pas. Freeza ne serrait pas assez fort pour lui faire du mal. Triomphant, il la montra au Roi et Prince qui la regardaient tous deux avec stupéfaction. Même le Prince Végéta la regardait maintenant sans cacher son air ahuri.  
Revenant de sa surprise en premier, le Roi ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la salle du trône sauf à son fils, Freeza et Bra. Freeza abordait un air calme alors qu'à l'intérieur, il jubilait. Le Roi tournait en rond tout en lançant des regards déroutés à Bra. Enfin, il parut se calmer et s'arrêta.  
-D'où viens-tu, demanda-t-il à Bra?  
-Elle vient de partout, répondit Freeza à sa place. Ses parents étaient, selon elle, à la recherche d'un défi et ils parcouraient l'univers.  
-Où sont ses parents?  
-Nous n'en avons aucune idée, elle est apparue dans l'une de nos salles d'entraînement sur la planète Freeza 72.  
  
Le Roi fronça les sourcils.  
-Comment apparue?  
  
Freeza jeta un regard à Bra puis reprit.  
-Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée. Elle a été trouvée par l'un de mes gardes dans une salle d'entraînement et ils lui ont donné la chasse en croyant qu'elle était une espionne. Nous avons réussit à la maîtriser que plus tard à l'aide de tranquillisants et depuis environs un mois et demie, elle était sous calmant. Nous ignorions alors qu'elle avait du sang Saiyan et elle n'était pas des plus faciles à contrôler.  
-Comme si notre queue n'était pas assez évidente, s'écria le jeune prince Végéta!  
-Elle n'en avait pas lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, répondit Freeza, légèrement vexé par l'impertinence du Prince.  
-Comment, elle n'avait pas de queue? demanda alors le Roi interloqué. Tous les Saiyans naissent avec une queue!  
-Ma mère me l'a coupée à la naissance, répondit Bra plus rapide que Freeza.  
-COUPÉE!, S'écrièrent le Roi et le Prince, horrifiés à cette idée.  
-Oui, coupée. Elle ne nous était d'aucune utilité et puis, nous allions souvent sur des planètes possédant une lune et ma maman n'avait aucune envie de courir après une bande de singes géants. Habituellement, elle ne repousse pas, ma maman nous donne des pilules qui l'en empêche à chaque mois mais ça fait trop longtemps que je n'en aie pas eu alors... elle a repoussé.  
-Mais, s'indigna le Roi, notre queue est la source de toute notre force, notre dernière ressource en cas d'échec! Comment un Saiyan a-t-il pu laisser une femelle supprimer la queue d'un enfant Saiyans tout en sachant ça?  
-Mon père croyait que nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de notre queue et qu'il fallait s'entraîner pour simplement ne jamais subir d'échec. Et puis, mon père fait ce que ma mère lui demande.  
-Ton père... C'est, si j'ai bien compris celui qui est Saiyan, quel est son nom?  
  
Bra sentit alors la panique monter pendant quelques secondes en elle. Il fallait qu'elle invente quelque chose au plus vite! Puis, elle sourit intérieurement devant sa soudaine illumination.  
-Gogeta, répondit-elle.  
  
Elle se retint de sourire devant l'air confus du Roi, du Prince et de Freeza. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas un prénom Saiyan pourtant, ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge puiqu'une partie de Gogeta était réellement son père.  
-Gogeta, répéta le Roi? Ce n'est pas un prénom Saiyan!  
-Je sais, répondit Bra en sentant l'inspiration la gagner. Ce n'est pas son nom de naissance, il l'a changé peu de temps après avoir pris ma mère comme compagne pour lui montrer qu'il ne se considérait plus comme un Saiyan. C'est pour tourner le dos à son passé qu'il a pris un autre nom, plus près de celui du peuple de ma mère. Il ne m'a jamais dit son vrai nom, il m'a toujours dit que ce qui appartient au passé reste dans le passé.  
-Mais... pourquoi s'écria le Prince!  
  
Son père et lui la regardaient l'air incrédule et furieux. Tourner ainsi le dos à sa race... la LEUR en plus, était ce qu'il y avait de plus révoltant pour eux!  
-Désolée de te mentir comme ça papa, pensa Bra qui savait bien que son père serait mort avant de tourner le dos à ses racines. C'est parce que ma mère avait toujours peur que mon père la laisse et ne rentre sur sa planète natale alors, pour lui prouver qu'il ne la quitterait jamais, il a changé son nom.  
-Tout ça est bien intéressant fillette et je suis certain que le Roi et le reste des Saiyans seraient très heureux de faire la connaissance de ton père, dit Freeza en souriant, sachant pertinemment que rencontrer son père, après tout ce qu'elle venait d'inventer réveillerait certainement chez tous Saiyans des envie de meurtres. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas comment tu es arrivée dans notre base.  
  
Bra baissa la tête, résolue de ne pas parler des événements de son présent, se contentant que du strict nécessaire.  
-C'était un accident, dit-elle. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais. Je suis tombée dans l'une des inventions à ma mère et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans votre "salle d'entraînement".  
-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, s'emporta Freeza. Nous n'avons vu aucune machine après ton arrivée qui ne soit pas des nôtres. Et une telle machine ne peut exister.  
-D'abord, cette machine n'est pas venue avec moi, je suis la seule à m'être déplacée, mentit Bra et oui, ma mère peut construire une telle machine. C'est une génie, la plus grande scientifique de sa planète natale!  
  
Freeza la regarda sceptique.  
-Dis moi petite, tu m'as dit que ton père t'avais parlé de moi, c'est donc que je l'ai déjà rencontré, quand était-ce?  
-Pas encore avant longtemps.  
  
Freeza fronça les sourcils devant une réponse aussi singulière et tentant de trouver le sens des paroles de Bra.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette réponse, demanda Freeza d'un ton colérique!  
-Vous comprendriez si vous verriez mon père, répondit Bra avec indifférence.  
  
Freeza ricana.  
-Bien sûr que je verrai ton père et très bientôt puisqu'il va venir te chercher. Je suis certain de ne pas être le seul à vouloir lui poser des questions! Mais parle-moi maintenant de te mère, tu as dis qu'elle était une scientifique... intéressant! De qu'elle espèce est-elle, elle doit être très forte!  
  
Bra le regarda légèrement suspicieuse.  
-Ça dépend de qu'elle manière on considère la force. Freeza se tourna vers le Roi qui écoutait toujours leur conversation avec grand intérêt.  
-J'ignore toujours de qu'elle espèce est sa mère mais elle devait être très forte pour donner naissance à l'enfant qui est devant toi Végéta car cette petite a une puissance assez grande pour rivaliser avec le capitaine Guiny lui-même!  
-IMPOSSIBLE, s'écria le Prince! Elle n'a une puissance que de trois mille en ce moment!  
-Oh je sais bien jeune prince, répondit Freeza. Mais il semblerait qu'elle soit en plus capable de contrôler sa force.  
-C'est pas vrai, s'écria Bra qui n'aimait pas du tout que Freeza comprenne comment elle faisait pour contrôler son Ki et sentir celui des autres. Je ne contrôle pas ma force, elle augmente quand je suis en colère ou quand j'ai peur.  
-Peu importe pour l'instant, comme je te le demandais, ta mère devait être très puissante. Autant que toi?  
  
Bra réprima un sourire.  
-Non, ma mère n'est pas du tout forte, elle serait probablement considérée comme l'être le plus faible sur cette planète.  
-Mais alors, comment un Saiyan peut-il accepter de recevoir des ordres d'une créature plus faible que lui, demanda le Prince le regard noir.  
-Mon père fait toujours ce qu'il veut mais quand ma mère veut obtenir quelque chose de lui, elle utilise deux menaces. Un, elle ne lui donne plus rien à manger, ou bien, continua Bra, ma mère le menace de le faire dormir sur le canapé pour les six mois à venir.  
  
Le Roi et le prince la regardèrent alors avec effarement.  
-C'est habituellement la menace qui fait le plus d'effet à mon père, dit-elle. Mais moi je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, le canapé n'est pas si inconfortable que ça!  
  
Le Roi devint rouge comme une cerise devant l'interrogation de la fillette car lui comprenait bien l'allusion que pouvait contenir une telle menace. Contrôlant tant bien que mal un éclat de rire, Freeza eut soudain une pensée qui lui glaça le sang. Il continua donc son interrogatoire en prêtant particulièrement attention à ses réponses.  
-Alors, dit-il avec détachement, si ta mère n'est pas du tout forte...Ton père doit alors posséder une force grandiose...  
-Pour ça oui, répondit vivement Bra en regardant Freeza droit dans les yeux.  
  
Avec une pointe de défi dans la voix, elle ajouta.  
-C'est la personne la plus puissante que je connaisse, aucun combattant de ma connaissance n'est capable de l'égaler.  
  
Freeza se força à garder son calme devant cette attaque ouverte à sa puissance et fit signe au Roi Végéta qu'il voulait lui parler en priver, laissant Bra seule avec le Prince.  
-Pff, je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père puisse tolérer une demie- Saiyan!  
  
Il toisa Bra d'un regard méprisant mais celle-ci se retint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Végéta sourit alors et dit d'un ton dédaigneux:  
-Ta mère doit vraiment être une vrai bonne salope pour garder un guerrier Saiyan après d'elle. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas tuée hein? Il a encore besoin d'elle pour réchauffer son...  
  
Végéta ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Bra lui sauta dessus et l'empoigna à la gorge, le plaquant contre le mur de la salle du trône.  
-Tu vas retirer ça tout de suite, dit Bra les dent serrées, l'air menaçante! Mon papa adore ma maman et serait prêt à donner sa vie pour elle ou pour moi.  
  
D'un geste brutal, elle le projeta sur le plancher.  
-Bien sûr, votre altesse, je suis sûre que vous ne pouvez comprendre ces sentiments qui sont bien au-dessus de vous!  
  
Bra savait qu'elle devrait se taire mais elle était si furieuse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer une dernière flèche au Prince.  
-Et c'est pour ça que vous ne deviendrez jamais un Super Saiyan.  
  
Puis elle lui tourna le dos, laissant Végéta honteux d'avoir été battu par une enfant plus jeune que lui et seulement demie-Saiyan.  
-Tu parle comme si... Comme si tu étais une super Saiyan, dit Végéta en ravalant sa colère et en jetant un regard venimeux à Bra.  
-Bof, fit Bra en prenant un air indifférent. Je suis toujours plus près de le devenir que tu ne le seras jamais!  
  
Végéta poussa alors un cri de rage et se précipita vers Bra qui esquiva facilement son attaque. Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire moqueur ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère de Végéta. Voyant rouge, celui-ci lui envoya la boule d'énergie la plus puissante qu'il put mais que Bra bloqua sans problème. Furieux, il se lança alors à ses trousses, la poursuivant sans relâche à travers la salle du trône.  
Bra aurait facilement pu le semer si elle l'avait voulu, mais elle s'amusait bien à provoquer son jeune père. Elle le laissait croire quelques instants qu'il était sur le point de l'attraper puis elle s'esquivait gracieusement, ne faisant qu'augmenter la rage de Végéta,  
Pendant ce temps, Freeza et le Roi discutaient dans une autre pièce sans se douter du grabuge dont Bra et Végéta étaient les auteurs.  
-Alors Végéta, dis-moi,susurraa Freeza, que vas-tu faire de la petite?  
-Je ne sais trop, répondit le Roi pensif.  
-Crois-tu que tes sujets accepteront une demie-Saiyan parmi eux? Si elle ressemblait un peu plus à une Saiyan alors, il n'y aurait probablement pas autant de questions, mais avec ces cheveux... Et puis, qu'adviendrait-il si tous les Saiyans se mettaient à choisir des compagnes parmi les autres espèces? Car c'est inévitable, si tu reconnais cette enfant, il y en aura certainement d'autres. Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais te débarrasser d'elle avant que trop de sujets ne soient au courant Végéta?  
  
Le Roi resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
-Je ne peux pas la tuer ça c'est certain. Si elle est aussi forte que vous le dites et que son père l'est encore plus, alors je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre un Saiyan fou de rage au point qu'il veuille anéantir la planète sous prétexte que j'ai fait assassiner sa fille. Je voudrais aussi garder un oeil sur elle... Elle m'intrigue et je veux connaître ses origines.  
-Qui te parles te la tuer Végéta? Je te propose de la prendre avec moi. Je m'arrangerai pour que plus personne ne soit au courant qu'elle a du sang Saiyan et voilà... Ça résout le problème. De plus, j'ai les meilleurs scientifiques de l'univers à mon service. Si jamais on allait sur la planète natale de la mère de cette enfant, je pourrais t'en informer tout de suite.  
  
Le Roi resta pensif quelques secondes avant de répondre:  
-Je vais y réfléchir Freeza. Elle n'est jamais venue sur la planète Végéta et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle ne sait rien de la culture Saiyan. Je voudrais qu'elle reste ici quelque temps et ensuite je verrai bien comment elle s'adapte. De plus, si jamais son père venait à réapparaître, je voudrais qu'il justifie ses actes devant moi.  
-Très bien Végéta, dans six mois, je reviendrai et j'espère que tu laisseras la fillette partir. Elle ne peut qu'apporter des problèmes aux Saiyans et à ton royaume.  
  
Le Roi et Freeza revinrent alors dans la salle du trône pour voir Végéta et Bra se donnant la chasse autour du trône du Roi. Le Prince était rouge de fureur mais Bra elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Végéta, tonna le Roi. Que se passe-t-il ici?!  
  
Le Prince se tourna alors vers son père et lui dit le plus simplement du monde:  
-J'essaie de lui foutre la raclée qu'elle mérite!  
-Comme le Prince l'a si bien dit, il ESSAIE, mais jusqu'ici, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès, dit Bra d'un air narquois.  
  
Freeza sourit devant l'air furieux du Prince. Il serrait les poings le long de son corps et semblait être sur le point d'exploser.  
-Végéta, calme-toi immédiatement, s'écria le Roi excédé!  
-Mais père, elle m'a provoqué, s'exclama Végéta!  
-Moi, s'indigna Bra!? Mais c'est toi qui as commencé!  
  
Végéta était sur le point de répliquer d'une parole acerbe quand son père intervint de nouveau.  
-Suffit s'écria-t-il, obtenant enfin le silence désiré! Végéta, tu sais que je n'aime pas être contredit alors tais-toi quand je te le demande! Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé, quant à toi, fillette...  
-Bra.  
-Quoi, demanda le Roi égaré?  
-Mon nom c'est pas fillette, c'est Bra.  
  
Le roi la regarda un instant interdit.  
-Il faut vaiment que je parle à ton père à propos de ces choix de noms, grommela le Roi. Très bien Bra, tu ne dois jamais provoquer un membre de la famille royale. Tu nous dois le respect car nous sommes des dirigeants de ta race. Je devrais te faire fouetter pour avoir manqué de respect au prince héritier, mais puisque tu n'es de toute évidence pas habituer aux coutumes Saiyans, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Tu devrais te montrer reconnaissante!  
  
Le Prince Végéta regarda Bra avec un sourire de satisfaction au lèvres et un air hautain. Bra quant à elle baissa les yeux et fixa le plancher.  
-Je ne le ferai plus, dit-elle tout bas.  
-Très bien, dit alors le Roi avec soulagement. Végéta, j'espère que toi aussi tu réviseras ton jugement sur notre jeune invitée car elle restera parmi nous encore quelque temps.  
-Quoi, s'écria Végéta, perdant toute contenance! Mais père, vous n'allez tout de même pas permettre à cette.. demie-Saiyan de se promener en toute liberté dans le palais!  
-Végéta, dit le Roi en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais questionner des ordres!  
  
Le jeune Prince semblait fulminer.  
-Veuillez m'excusez, dit-il sèchement avant de quittez la salle du trône.  
  
Bra garda posément les yeux sur le sol. Elle contenait de tant bien que mal son excitation en vue de rester sur la planète Végéta. Elle qui croyait qu'elle devrait repartir avec cette immonde lézard rose! Et connaître un peu plus l'enfance que son père avait connu serait sûrement des plus intéressants... 


	3. Chapitre 3

NA: Merci à tout le monde qui ont soumis des commentaires sur ce fanfic. Si vous avez des questions, ne vous gênez pas pour les poser.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Végéta était furieux; comment son père pouvait-il tolérer une demie-Saiyan dans le palais? Il pourrait toujours l'enfermer quelque part et chercher à découvrir à qu'elle autre race elle appartient au lieu de la laisser se balader en toute liberté. Végéta devinait facilement que son père était très intrigué par la fillette et lui même devait avoué qu'il était curieux de savoir d'où lui venait ces cheveux bleus.  
En sortant de la salle du trône, Végéta était si furieux qu'il se rendit immédiatement à la salle d'entraînement de palais pour se défouler. Les techniciens ne lui adressèrent pas la parole, sentant la tension que couvait le Prince et Végéta se contenta de leur ordonner d'envoyer dix saïbaï-men, se qu'ils s'empressèrent d'exécuter. Ces étranges créatures vertes conçues pour l'entraînement et les combats mineurs n'étaient pas près du niveau de Végéta et le jeune Prince les pulvérisa en quelques secondes.Ça n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. Ce qui l'aurait défoulé aurait été d'avoir cette arrogante et insignifiante petite peste comme partenaire de combat. En repensant à leur poursuite, Végéta ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Comment avait-elle osé l'humilier ainsi en face de son père et de cet horrible lézard de Freeza!  
Il ressortit de la salle d'entraînement nettement plus furieux qu'avant d'y entrer et Végéta ne regardait pas vraiment ce qui l'entourait, trop furieux pour y prêter la moindre attention. Soudainement, il se frappa à quelqu'un.  
-Espèce d'imbécile, siffla-t-il sans lever les yeux. Pousse-toi!  
  
Végéta leva alors les yeux et le regretta bien vite, en croisant le regard de Dodoria. Végéta savait bien qu'il ne devait pas provoquer le guerrier de Freeza. Il était peut-être aussi, sinon plus stupide que Nappa, mais il était très fort.  
-Comment oses-tu faible primate m'ordonner de m'écarter de ton chemin alors que tu n'es qu'un Prince d'une race inférieur? Mais, je crois comprendre, tu ne dois pas être très content de la venue de la petite Saiyan aux cheveux bleus qui est immensément plus forte que toi! Et qu'il y ait des chances qu'elle soit ta soeur ne doit pas beaucoup de plaire. Je peux comprendre que tu sois aussi énervé, dit Dodoria en souriant moqueusement à Végéta.  
  
Végéta se figea en dévisageant de nouveau Dodoria  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire!  
-Ben quoi, fit Dodoria, t'as pas vu la tête de la petite quand elle a vu ton père? Elle le connaît c'est évident. Après tout, elle ne sera certainement pas la dernière bâtarde à qui un Saiyan aura donné la vie!  
  
Dodoria se mit alors à rire, ne faisant qu'augmenter la fureur de Végéta.  
-Si j'étais toi Végéta, je me remettrais à l'entraînement tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que ton père lègue le trône à ta demie-soeur!  
  
Végéta aurait voulu passer son chemin et simplement ignorer Dodoria mais ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Supposer que la demie-Saiyan ait une once de sang royal dans ses veines était la pire des insultes à laquelle on pouvait exposer Végéta. Lui, descendant royal à 100% Saiyan serait moins fort que cette enfant au sang souillé! Un vrai insulte à toute la culture Saiyan!  
Furieux, Végéta s'élança de toutes ses forces et frappa Dodoria au Visage. Celui-ci ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, fut projeté contre le mur du couloir. Il se releva en jurant tout bas contre Végéta mais au moins il avait cessé de rire. Il se frottait la joue et de toute évidence, il n'était pas prêt de laisser passer ça! Malgré l'attitude menaçante de son adversaire, Végéta ne recula pas d'un centimètre, bien trop fier pour se sauver. À la place, il prit une position de combat et attendit que Dodoria fasse son premier mouvement qui ne tarda pas à venir. Dodoria répliqua d'un coup de poing qu'il espéra, atteindrait le prétentieux Prince au ventre. Mais Végéta s'esquiva à la dernière seconde et Dodoria qui ne s'y attendait pas ne put le suivre. Végéta profita de son avantage pour passer derrière Dodoria et lui envoyer un coup de pied à la tête. Dodoria bascula vers l'avant et s'affaissa de tout son long sur le plancher du couloir. Mais il ne resta pas à terre bien longtemps. Il se relava, les yeux injectés de sang et il semblait évident que s'il mettait la main sur Végéta, le Prince était pour le payer très cher.  
-Sale petit morveux, s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers Végéta!  
  
Celui-ci tenta à nouveau de s'esquiver à nouveau mais Dodoria anticipa son mouvement cette fois et saisit le jeune Saiyan à la cheville. Il le souleva à bout de bras avant de le projeter de toutes ses forces contre le plancher. Végéta serra les dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de douleur quand il sentit plusieurs de ses côtes se briser sous l'impact. Ses poumons étaient en feu et chacune de ses inspirations le mettait à la torture. Pourtant, il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna vivement en ignorant la douleur que lui communiquait tout son corps pour envoyer un rayon de Ki dans l'oeil de Dodoria. Dodoria se redressa brutalement, relâchant sa prise sur la cheville de Végéta pour se couvrir l'oeil à deux mains en hurlant de douleur.  
Végéta se relava péniblement, projetant de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Dodoria pour se rendre à la clinique médicale du château. Mais il reçut alors un puissant coup de pied dans le dos, à la base de sa queue. Il y eu un grand "Crack" sonore et Végéta cru mourir sur le champs tant la base de sa queue le faisait souffrir. Il fut projeté telle une poupée de chiffon contre le mur de couloir, le démolissant. Végéta releva péniblement la tête pour constater l'état de sa précieuse queue et à son plus grand effroi, la vit pendre mollement, brisée à la base. Plusieurs pierres lui étaient tombées dessus, rendant impossible toute tentative de se relever dans l'état où il se trouvait. Végéta ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle de son corps mais il savait que Dodoria n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui. Il avait encore l'air si furieux! Puis, Végéta vit son adversaire lui sourire cruellement tout en rassemblant un boule de Ki dans sa main.  
-Ça devrait t'envoyer dans le coma pour un bon mois, sale primate, après on verra si tu oses encore revenir m'attaquer.  
  
Se disant, il envoya sa boule d'énergie sur Végéta qui baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même afin de tenter de minimiser les dommages que le coup lui apporterait. Il y eut une grosse explosion et tout trembla autour de Végéta. Il sentit de petits morceaux de mur et de plafond lui tomber dessus mais la douleur qu'il attendait elle, ne vint jamais. Enfin, il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et quand la poussière retomba autour de lui, il vit Bra se tenant devant lui, lui servant de bouclier. Elle n'avait pas une égratignure et Végéta s'aperçut qu'elle avait contré pour lui l'attaque de Dodoria. Végéta en resta bouche-bée. Bra, même pour ses cinq ans avait un air terrifiant avec cet air haineux au visage. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'air de plaisanter comme dans la salle du trône.  
-Comment as-tu oser lever la main sur Végéta! Je vais te faire regretter ça pour le reste de tes jours, gronda-t-elle en dévisageant Dodoria.  
  
Le détecteur d'énergie de Végéta s'était mis en marche et Végéta se sentait pâlir alors que les chiffres continuaient à monter en flèche devant ses yeux. Dire qu'il avait voulu lui donner une leçon dans la salle du trône, si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu le tuer! Au moins il pouvait se sentir soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas dans le camps ennemi! Quant à Dodoria, il sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son front.  
  
*****  
  
Le Roi avait fait sortir Bra de la salle du trône peu de temps après que le Prince fut sorti, de toute évidence , furieux. Freeza quant à lui, avait l'air ravit de la tournure des événements. Ensuite, le Roi avait fait appeler un garde afin qu'il escorte Bra jusqu'à un chambre qui lui serait assignée le temps de son séjour au palais.  
C'était évident que le Roi voulait lui poser plus de questions mais Freeza le pressait de passer à des sujets plus urgents et Bra devina sans mal que bientôt elle serait soumise à un interrogatoire bien plus serré que le premier.  
Bra ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour son père. C'était évident que le Roi ne lui montrait pas beaucoup d'affection mais Bra pouvait sentir que le Roi éprouvait un réel attachement pour son fils mais refusait tout simplement de le montrer.  
Elle suivait docilement le garde Saiyan qui l'accompagnait tout en gardant les yeux rivés au plancher en signe de fausse soumission. C'était ce que le Roi lui avait demandé de faire ainsi que de cacher sa queue encore quelque temps pendant qu'il consulterait des scientifiques à son sujet. Bra n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être traitée comme un spécimen de laboratoire mais elle se résigna. Il faudrait qu'elle s'invente un nouveau un nouveau passé sans la moinfre faille pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du Roi ou de qui que se soit. Et encore moins Freeza. Bra sentit un frisson monter le long de sa colonne en repensant à l'étrange créature rose. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont il la regardait, comme s'il la manipulait à son gré. Elle fit la grimace en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'elle laisse la salle du trône :  
-Profite bien de ton séjour parmi les Saiyans, tu n'y resteras pas longtemps... On se reverra bientôt toi et moi.  
  
Il avait ensuite paru se désintéresser d'elle. Bra avait jeté un regard vers le Roi mais il était encore occupé à donner des instructions claires au garde qui devait la guider dans le palais et ne semblait ne rien avoir entendu. Elle n'avait vraiment pas aimé ça. Elle se rappelait tout ce que son père lui avait dit sur Freeza, de sa cruauté. Jamais dans les détails bien sûr, mais Bra savait que son père avait dû beaucoup souffrir.  
Bra était bien décidée à bien se conduire au château, faire tranquillement ce qui lui était demandé et en apprendre le plus possible sur la culture Saiyan. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être le Roi lui permettrait-il de rester parmi les Saiyans et ne jamais repartir avec Freeza. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle sentit un ki familier monter rapidement. Malgré la grande différence de force entre son père et le jeune prince qu'il avait été il y a de cela des années, Bra le reconnu tout de suite. Ce qui l'inquiéta cependant, était l'autre ki qu'elle sentait, bien plus puissant que celui de son père. Bra hésita une seconde avant de se précipiter vers la source des ki, plantant là le garde qui l'accompagnait. Elle l'entendit pousser un cri de surprise et lui ordonner de revenir tout de suite mais Bra l'ignora royalement.  
Malgré qu'elle ne connût pas le palais, l'émanation de ki la guidait facilement. Après avoir couru pendant quelques instants et dévalé un escalier, elle tourna un coin et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut Dodoria donnant un coup de pied dans le dos de son père, envoyant celui-ci contre le mur qui s'effondra sous la force de l'impact. Bra fit une grimace de douleur en entendant un retentissant bruit d'os se briser. Elle vit les traits de son père se tordre de douleur et ensuite le regard atterré qu'il porta à sa queue. Bra vit ensuite le grotesque personnage rose rassembler une boule d'énergie dans sa main avec l'évidente intention de l'envoyer de l'envoyer au Prince. Bra n'hésita pas une seconde et se plaça devant son père sachant que l'attaque de Dodoria n'aurait aucun effet sur elle mais pourrait certainement blesser sérieusement son père ou bien pire, le tuer!  
Elle bloqua facilement l'attaque de Dodoria, sentant à peine la chaleur de la boule de Ki contre sa peau, dispersant la boule de Ki autour d'elle pour qu'aucune particules ne touchent son père. Bra sentait une rage froide l'habiter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était elle qui aidait son père et non l'inverse. Mais elle se sentait vibrer de haine pour Dodoria et elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de pouvoir contrôler sa force. Ce salaud n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à tuer son père et elle savait après avoir sentit la puissance des autres Saiyans de la planète que personne n'aurait pu y faire quoi que ce soit. Bra attendit que la poussière tombe autour d'elle afin que Dodoria comprenne bien qui l'attaquait. Elle entendit le cri étouffé de son père derrière elle quand il la reconnut mais pour l'instant, elle n'y prêta pas attention.  
-Comment oses-tu lever la main contre le Prince? Tu vas regretter ça pour le reste de tes jours, gronda-t-elle, d'un air dangereux.  
  
Bra vit Dodoria reculé d'un pas, incertain. Il avait probablement entendu parler de la force cachée qui sommeillait en elle. Bra eut un rire mauvais. Puis, elle lui sauta dessus, visant de son pied la gorge. Sa vitesse était bien supérieure à celle de Dodoria et il ne dut même pas voir ce qui l'avait frappé. Il se plia en deux, tenant sa gorge à deux mains afin de faire entrer de l'air dans sa gorge mais Bra savait qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne puisse recommencer à respirer normalement. Bra faisait bien attention de ne pas le tuer d'un coup, mesurant sa force. Mais elle était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui. Elle lui envoya ensuite une série de coups de poings au visage sans lui laisser le temps d'esquiver. Dodoria tenta faiblement de répliquer mais il ne pouvait toujours pas respirer normalement et une bonne partie de sa concentration passait sur ce problème. Comme il recommençait à respirer normalement, Bra lui envoya un crochet au ventre, lui coupant de nouveau la respiration. Dodoria n'était maintenant plus seulement rose mais rouge comme un homard.  
  
Bra rassembla son énergie entre les mains et se plaça non loin de Dodoria afin qu'il puisse parfaitement la voir. En lui envoyant cette boule d'énergie, Bra savait qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer aussi se positionna-t- elle à proximité de lui. Bra poussa un cri de rage qui se mêla au cri de terreur de Dodoria et elle lui envoya sa boule d'énergie qui frappa, l'envoyant définitivement au plancher. L'armure de Dodoria était totalement détruite et une de ses jambes pendait dans un angle bizarre. Elle devait probablement être brisée. Il respirait bruyamment et péniblement mais ne faisait aucun geste pour se relever, de peur que Bra ne repasse à l'attaque. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui en ne souriant pas. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et parut soudainement hésitante. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait du mal à quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle se battait contre son père ou son frère jamais elle n'aurait réussi à les blesser. Et puis, jamais elle ne s'était battue contre qui que ce soit pour faire du mal. Mais il avait presque tué son père... Que ferait-il s'il avait été à sa place et elle à la place de son jeune père? Bra réfléchit quelques instants, faisant balancer sa queue gracieusement derrière elle sans s'en rendre compte. Puis, elle sut, bien évidemment, son père le tuerait sans hésiter. Son père le ferait... mais elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit... encore moins tué! Mais elle devait le faire, sinon, il reviendra faire du mal à son père. Elle fit un pas vers Dodoria puis, elle l'entendit râler et tendre la main vers elle.  
-Arrête, je t'en prie!  
  
Bra tenta de rassembler son courage. Elle devait mener sa décision à terme. Résolument, tentant d'avoir l'air assurée, elle l'attrapa par le collet et le souleva afin que ses yeux soient à sa hauteur.  
-Je devrais te tuer, tu as fait du mal au Prince. C'est mal, très mal, mon père voudrait que je te tue!  
-Bra, cria quelqu'un derrière elle.  
  
Elle se retourna et vit que son jeune père c'était relevé péniblement, soutenant son bras avec l'autre.  
-Laisse-le, on va déjà avoir de gros ennuis avec Freeza, si tu le tues, il va être furieux et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire!  
  
Bra hésita de nouveau puis, sachant que son père avait raison, elle libéra Dodoria qui s'affaissa de tout son long. Un jour elle repartirait chez elle, elle ne serait ensuite plus là pour protéger son père et les hommes de Freeza en profiteront sûrement pour se venger. Mais avant de partir, elle décida de flanquer une bonne frousse à Dodoria et elle se pencha vers lui, lui chuchotant à l'oreille ces quelques mots qui le hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
-Je devrais peut-être te tuer ou bien non parce que de toute manière ça ne fera pas une grande différence parce que dans quelques années, un hommes te tueras et cet homme, ce sera mon père. Alors peut-être que tu auras une toute petite idée d'où je viens. Profite bien des années qui te restent car mon papa ne t'oubliera pas!  
  
Elle se redressa ensuite, réprimant un sursaut en entendant le cri de terreur de Dodoria. Tel un réflexe, elle lui assena un coup de poing, le mettant K.O Végéta et Bra se dévisagèrent en silence pendant une bonne minute. Elle s'aperçut alors que son jeune père souffrait. Elle fit un pas vers Végéta et voulu l'aider mais il la repoussa.  
-Je peux me débrouiller seul!  
  
C'est alors que des éclats de voix leur parvinrent. Le Roi et Freeza apparurent au bout du couloir en courant vers eux. De toute évidence, leur détecteur d'énergie s'était déclenché et avait capté l'énergie qu'avait dégagée Bra pendant le combat.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici, tonna le Roi en posant les yeux sur Bra et Végéta.  
-Dodoria? S'écria Freeza en observant son acolyte toujours dans les pommes. C'est toi qui as fait ça! Dit-il en posant son regard mi- admirateur, mi-furieux sur Bra.  
  
Bra ne répondit pas, fuyant leur regard.  
-C'est toi qui as fait ça? Demanda le Roi stupéfait. Bra ne voulait pas répondre mais elle sentit le regard autoritaire du Roi posé sur elle et se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle sentit le rouge lui brûler les joues et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comme elle aurait voulu que son père soit près d'elle pour la protéger!  
-Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était forte! Siffla Freeza les poings serrés.  
  
Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Bra attaquerait l'un de ses hommes... Ça n'augurait rien de bon! Le Roi remarqua alors son fils qui avait encore de la difficulté à tenir debout.  
-Tu t'es attaqué au Prince! S'écria-t-il la colère résonnant dans la voix  
  
Bra recula d'un pas devant le ton venimeux et le regard brillant de haine que le Roi lui adressa.  
-Non père, elle ne m'a pas attaqué, dit Végéta en s'interposant entre elle et son père. Elle m'entraînait c'est tout.  
  
Le Roi haussa les sourcils l'air interrogateur vers son fils.  
-Tu veux vraiment qu'elle t'entraîne? Nappa ne te suffit pas?  
-Non père, j'ai depuis longtemps dépassé le niveau de Nappa et puis, puisqu'elle va rester pendant quelque temps au palais, il est mieux qu'elle ait quelque chose d'utile à faire. Nous venions à peine de commencer quand Dodoria s'est attaqué à nous. Bra l'a ensuite mis dans cet état.  
-Et pourquoi Dodoria vous aurait-il attaqué, demanda Freeza soupçonneux.  
-Je n'en sais rien, dit Végéta en haussant les épaules, ce qui le fit grimacé de douleur. Il faudra le lui demander plus tard, je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il soit en état en ce moment.  
  
Freeza observa plus attentivement Végéta qui lui tourna délibérement le dos pendant que le Roi appelait des hommes afin qu'ils viennent chercher Dodoria et Végéta pour les conduire à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, Freeza avait de nouveau détourné son attention du Prince pour fixer Bra qui le dévisageait silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas! Plusieurs Saiyans vinrent en entendant parler de l'affront dont Dodoria fut l'objet et ils dévisageaient tous la jeune enfant aux yeux bleus qui leurs rendait bien ces regards intrigués. Le Roi vint alors leur annoncer qu'elle serait la nouvelle entraîneuse du Prince. Aussitôt les regards intrigués et méfiants se transformèrent en regards admiratifs et plus indulgents. Le Roi ne parla cependant pas de ses origines même si elle surprit plus d'un regard se porter sur sa queue qu'elle avait oubliée de cacher pendant son combat. Un nouveau garde se présenta pour l'emmener à sa nouvelle chambre et Bra le suivit docilement malgré qu'elle eût bien voulu courir aux cuisines tant la faim la tenaillait. A bord du vaisseau de Freeza, on ne lui avait rien servi depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée mais elle ne voulait rien exiger. Elle soupira. Elle était bien loin des soirées tranquilles à la maison où à cette heure elle dînait avec sa famille! Si jamais on ne lui donnais pas à manger d'ici pas prochaine heure, elle irait elle-même à la recherche des cuisines du château. Avec autant de Saiyans à nourrir, elles ne devraient pas être difficiles à trouver! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Freeza regagna sa suite au palais, l'air pensif. Dodoria serait dans l'appareil de guérison pendant un bon mois au dire du technicien. La petite ne l'avait vraiment pas ménagé et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas être fatiguée après son combat. La puissance que la jeune Saiyan possédait semblait énorme... Cela donnait beaucoup à réfléchir au tyran. Il faudrait qu'il s'assure qu'elle quitte la planète Végéta sous peu. L'emmener ici n'avait pas été une bonne idée après tout, surtout si sa fidélité allait à la famille royale!

Une guerrière aussi puissante gonflant les rangs de l'armée Saiyan ne présageait rien de bon et ne ferait qu'encourager une rébellion. Depuis un certain temps, les Saiyans n'étaient plus aussi coopératifs et chaque fois qu'il venait sur la planète, il pouvait sentir une certaine animosité à son égard. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Quant au jeune Prince, il cachait quelque chose. Freeza pouvait le sentir. Dodoria ne les aurait pas attaqués sans raison et le tout n'expliquait pas pourquoi Bra s'était enfuie du garde auquel on l'avait assignée... Quand le garde était revenu en courant dans la salle du trône pour leur annoncer que la fillette s'était enfuie, le Roi, tout comme Freeza étaient entrés dans une colère noire et l'un deux auraient fini par tué le garde pour son incompétence quand ils avaient sentit un puissant tremblement secouer le palais et que leurs appareils à détecter les puissances ne deviennent fous.

Végéta avait affirmé que Bra l'entraînait pourtant, Freeza avait vu la surprise se peindre sur les traits de la fillette pour aussitôt disparaître. Si elle se mettait à entraîner le Prince, celui-ci ne tarderait pas à devenir aussi puissant qu'elle... Il faudrait définitivement qu'il garde un oeil sur lui aussi. Tout comme la fillette, le Prince possédait un énorme potentiel, mais à la différence de la fillette, celui du Prince ne s'était pas encore développé.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Freeza renvoya avec impatience une esclave qui était venue lui servir du vin. Celle-ci s'exécuta immédiatement de peur de mettre Freeza en colère. Il devait bien se l'admettre, malgré toutes les raisons valables qu'il avait pour reprendre Bra, il y avait plus... Un très lointain souvenir qui était resté ancré dans sa mémoire. Le jour de son vingt et unièmes anniversaire. C'était un anniversaire très spécial pour tous les Icejins, la race de Freeza. Pour eux, vingt et un étant un nombre parfait, c'est à cet anniversaire que l'on faisait appel au Laïkzmen. Le Laïkzmen était habituellement un très vieil homme. Lui et sa famille étaient presque aussi respectés que la famille royale chez les Icejins car à chaque fois qu'un Laïkzmen venait à mourir, il passait son don de clairvoyance à ses descendants.

Contemplant d'une fenêtre du palais la nuit qui se levait et toujours perdu dans ses pensés, Freeza envoya un coup de queue furieux à la table derrière lui, la réduisant en charpies et envoyant des parcelles de bois un peu partout autour de lui.

Le Laïkzmen était bien venu au palais comme il le devait le jour de son vingt et unième anniversaire mais Freeza n'avait pas du tout aimé ses prédictions. Et aujourd'hui... Il lui avait prédit que son empire ainsi que sa famille seraient détruits par un Saiyan de sang royal aux yeux bleus.

Ces prédictions avaient alors laissé Freeza songeur car il ignorait ce qu'était un Saiyan. Puis, des années plus tard, il entendit parler du massacre d'un peuple du nom de Tsufuls. Les auteurs de ce carnage étaient les Saiyans et ils étaient, selon la rumeur, de très puissants guerriers pour ainsi dire assoiffés de sang. Freeza s'était alors empressé de conclure une alliance avec eux, croyant faire d'une pierre deux coups puisqu'il gagnait de solides combattants à ajouter à son armée, tout en surveillant ces ennemis potentiels. Pourtant, Freeza s'aperçu rapidement que non seulement tous les membres de la famille royale avaient les cheveux noirs, mais qu'il en allait de même pour tous les Saiyans. Il avait alors interrogé discrètement un Saiyan qui s'était esclaffé. Un Saiyan aux cheveux bleus... ça n'existait pas! Jamais il n'y en avait eu et jamais il n'y en aurait puisque le sang des Saiyans n'était pas génétiquement compatible avec les autres espèces de l'univers. Et de la famille royale en plus! N'importe quoi!

Fou de rage, Freeza avait alors tué le Saiyan afin qu'il ne parle à quiconque de leur conversation puis, il était rentré sur sa planète natale pour y faire subir au Laïkzmen qui n'avait pas bien su prédire son avenir, provoquant un scandale retentissant.

Pourtant maintenant, avec la venue de la fillette, Freeza dut réviser sa position, peut-être le Laïkzmen n'avait pas eu tord... La fillette qu'il avait trouvée, pouvait-elle être celle qu'on lui avait annoncée? Et si c'était bien elle, alors cela voulait dire que sa famille était destinée à les détruire! Mais encore, elle n'était pas de sang royal. Enfin... Freeza ne le croyait pas... Le Roi n'avait absolument pas eu l'air de la reconnaître et Freeza doutait qu'il eu une bâtarde. Pourtant, Freeza ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Il gronda, sentant l'inquiétude le gagner. Il croyait qu'en l'emmenant ici, peut-être ses parents se seraient-ils dénoncés mais il semblerait qu'il se soit à nouveau fourvoyé! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ramène la fillette sur sa propre planète. Il pourrait alors la faire surveiller et décider plus tard ce qu'il ferait d'elle. Quant à sa famille, si jamais elle rappliquait, il pourrait toujours les faire chanter pendant quelque temps pour ensuite les tuer. Jamais il ne laisserait des Saiyans détruire ce qui lui avait pris des années à construire! En attendant, il donnait au Roi six mois pour enseigner à la fillette la culture Saiyan. Six mois à la fillette parmi ces barbares et six mois à ses scientifiques pour lui construire un petit bijou de technologie. Souriant à cette pensée, Freeza appela son département de scientifiques.

* * *

Dans un soupir, Bra se hissa sur le lit de sa nouvelle chambre et regarda par la fenêtre la nuit se lever sur la ville. Elle plongea la main sous son chandail et se saisit de son médaillon. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda la photo de sa famille. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais elle les ravala bien vite. Si elle se mettait à pleurer maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Dans la situation où elle se trouvait, il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un effort, qu'elle soit aussi forte que son père, surtout que Freeza était impliqué dans toute cette histoire. C'était un ennemi, aussi, sinon pire que Bynnos. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il apprenne d'où elle venait réellement sinon... sinon quoi? Bra ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait faire mais ce ne serait certainement rien de bon. Il tuerait sûrement son père s'il apprenait que son frère était destiné à le tuer!

Bra referma son médaillon sans oublier de le glisser à nouveau sous son gilet. Si quelqu'un venait à s'en saisir, elle aurait de gros ennuis. L'emblème de la famille royale ainsi que la photo de son père soulèveraient bien des questions embarrassantes auxquelles Bra n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Le mieux à faire aurait sans doute été de le détruire, mais Bra en était bien incapable; Ce médaillon, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille dans cet endroit étrange et inconnu. Bra pensa alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était atterrie dans le passé à sa mère et son frère qu'elle avait laissés dans le présent, à la merci de Bynnos. Bra sentit un étau lui enserrer la gorge à cette seule pensée. Lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle, y aurait-il quelqu'un qui l'attendrait à part Bynnos pour la tuer? Bra saisit la capsule de la machine et l'examina sans l'ouvrir. Lorsque Bra avait fait le voyage dans le temps, le chargeur était à demi plein. Ce qui voulait dire que sa mère avait prévu pouvoir faire l'allée et le retour avec un chargeur plein. Si elle voudrait rentrer chez elle, Bra devrait attendre que le chargeur soit prêt et sa mère lui avait bien dit que cela pourrait prendre du temps…

Le gargouillement de son estomac la ramena à la réalité. Ce devait être égoïste de sa part, mais il fallait encore qu'elle mange. Oserait-elle braver l'interdiction du roi et quitter sa chambre pour trouver les cuisines? Un nouveau gargouillis la décida. Interdiction ou non, elle irait à la recherche des cuisines du palais. Heureusement, le Roi n'avait pas cru bon de poster un garde devant sa porte! Bra se concentra du mieux qu'elle pu pour savoir s'il y avait des gens qui traînaient dans le couloir et se sentit immédiatement rassurée. C'était une tâche plutôt aisée sur une planète fourmillant de guerriers qui ne savaient pas cacher leur énergie. Bra étendit sa recherche et trouva bien vite le ki qui lui importait plus que tout : celui de Freeza. Il était immobile pour le moment et très éloigné d'elle, mais Bra savait qu'avec sa puissance, il pourrait se déplacer à une vitesse surprenante. Elle devrait veiller à ne pas l'attirer vers elle, Bra n'avait aucune intention de se retrouver à nouveau en sa présence si elle pouvait l'éviter.

Tout en gardant ce but en tête, elle baissa son ki au maximum et se glissa en douce hors de sa chambre. Bra traversa plusieurs couloirs, laissant ses pas les diriger en espérant qu'il la mènerait aux cuisines. Elle entendit bien quelques rires appartenant à des Saiyans, mais elle n'eut pas le courage de les déranger. Ils semblaient s'amuser pour le moment et elle ne savait toujours pas comment ils réagiraient si elle allait les interroger. Si jamais l'un d'entre eux pensait qu'elle cherchait à s'enfuir et allait alerter le Roi... Bra frissonna en se rappelant la menace de son grand-père de la faire fouetter et s'éloigna sans bruit.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce toutes de blanc. Plusieurs machines emplissaient la pièce. Sa mère aurait certainement aimé apprendre à quoi servait chacune d'entre elles et Bra devina tant bien que mal qu'il s'agissait de la clinique médicale du palais. Bra soupira. Elle était loin de son but premier!

Bra vit alors au fond de la salle des tanks de guérison. Son père lui avait souvent parlé de ces appareils où les malades flottaient dans un liquide qui les guérissait des pires blessures, mais elle n'en avait encore jamais vues. Certains patients flottaient dans le liquide et Bra reconnu presque aussitôt Dodoria parmi eux. La colère menaça de l'envahir puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur son père et Bra se radoucit. Elle s'approcha et appuya le front contre la vitre fraîche qui les séparait. Son père semblait dormir et Bra aurait cru qu'il était mort si elle n'avait pas vu le masque qui lui permettait de respirer sur son visage.

Rencontrer son père à cette époque… qu'avait-elle fait? Tout ça appartenait au passé! Puis, en regardant de nouveau Dodoria, une nouvelle résolution l'emplit. Non, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Mirai Trunks était remonté lui aussi dans le temps pour sauver la Terre et il avait réussit. Elle n'était peut-être pas arrivée ici de son propre gré, mais maintenant qu'elle était ici, elle comptait bien accomplir quelque chose. Quelle ironie du sort! Son frère, qui était le préféré de sa mère, était remonté dans le temps pour sauver la Terre. Il n'aurait certainement jamais pensé à essayer de sauver la planète Végéta! Et elle, la préférée de son père, était maintenant elle aussi, remontée dans le temps mais sur la planète de son père! Si seulement elle était aussi forte que son frère l'avait été quand il avait entrepris le voyage! Heureusement, grâce au Prince, elle avait une bonne raison de l'entraîner. Elle le rendrait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et s'assurerait qu'il puisse se défendre contre de puissants ennemis. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même la dépasser! Elle ne le laisserait pas tomber! Elle en faisait même le serment : Végéta, pourrait se défendre avant son départ. Elle avait remarqué comment Freeza regardait son père avec une espèce d'affection qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle refusait de rester les bras croisés à observer l'évolution de la situation. Son père ne lui parlait jamais des années passées sur le vaisseau de Freeza, mais Bra se doutait bien qu'elles aient dû être pénibles. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher que cela ne se produise. Bra serra les dents et les poings avant de elle murmurer d'un ton décidé:

-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber papa, je te le promets!

Puis, elle leva les yeux vers la forme flottante et elle croisa alors le regard de son père qui la fixait intensément. Bra ne fit aucun mouvement pour détourner son regard et chacun s'affronta en silence, s'observant mutuellement. Enfin, le prince baissa les paupières, signifiant à Bra qu'elle devait partir afin qu'il regagne ses forces. Celle-ci se retira donc, songeuse. Un instant, elle fut tentée de débrancher l'appareil de guérison ou bien le masque à air de Dodoria mais elle n'en fit rien, se rappelant que Freeza se vengerait sûrement sur les Saiyan s'il venait à mourir. Tant pis, son père s'occuperait de lui de toute façon. Un jour ou l'autre, même si elle échouait à sauver la planète des Saiyans, son père tuerait Dodoria. Peut-être pas sur Namek tel que prévu, mais ailleurs. Bra soupira de plus en plus découragée. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas encore mangé!


	5. Chapitre 5

NA: On m'a dit que mes textes étaient trop collés alors j'ai essayé d'y remédier comme j'ai pu, mais mes chapitre, surtout celui-ci, sont très narratifs. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuirez pas trop, je sais que ce chapitre est long, mais je ne pouvais couper nul part.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Le lendemain, le Roi la fit de nouveau venir dans la salle du trône. Freeza était à ses côtés ainsi que Zarbon. Bra espérait nerveusement que Zarbon n'allait pas lui attirer des ennuis. Elle fut donc soulager quand le Roi se mit à parler de l'entraînement futur de Végéta.  
  
-Puisque mon fils t'a choisit pour entraîneur, je n'ai rien à y redire. Je fais pleinement confiance à mon fils dans ce domaine. Cependant, pendant les deux jours restant à la guérison de mon fils, tu resteras avec Nappa.  
  
Bra observa le grand Saiyan. Comme tous les Saiyans, il était très grand et il devait effrayer ses ennemis mais Bra ne sentit aucune crainte à sa vue. Son père lui en avait souvent parlé et avait plus d'une fois exprimé ses regrets de l'avoir tué. Bra lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Elle l'aimait bien celui là, il lui faisait penser à un gros nounours. Mais elle l'aimerait encore plus s'il était celui qui lui donnerait enfin à manger!  
  
-Nappa et sa famille ont toujours été fidèles à la famille royale et il connais bien les us et coutumes des Saiyans. Respecte le, tu as comprit?  
  
Bra s'empressa d'acquiescer, ignorant de son mieux le regard perçant de Freeza sur elle.  
  
-Très bien, pendant ton séjour ici, lorsque tu n'entraîneras pas le Prince, il t'apprendra les traditions Saiyans puisque ton père n'a pas jugé bon de te les apprendre.  
  
Bra haussa les sourcils à cette dernière remarque. Le Roi avait prit un ton méprisant pour parler de son père et Bra fut tentée de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle ravala bien vite sa réplique. C'était vrai que son père ne lui parlait pas souvent de sa planète natale et ni son frère, ni elle n'avaient jamais pensé l'interroger sur ce sujet délicat.  
  
Bra n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car Nappa, après avoir remercié le Roi de la confiance qu'il lui témoignait et l'avoir salué, se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Bra s'empressa de le suivre et faillit buter contre lui quand il s'arrêta devant la salle du trône pour l'observer. Puis, il lui demanda soudainement:  
  
-Pourquoi ton père a-t-il trahi l'empire Saiyan?  
  
Bra resta interdite quelques secondes.  
  
-Tr-trahi? Balbutia Bra inconfortable.  
  
-Oui, pourquoi n'est-il jamais revenu sur la planète Végéta? Et puis, pourquoi choisir une compagne d'une autre race? Les nôtres n'étaient pas assez bien pour lui? Il aurait eu des enfants bien plus forts s'il avait gardé la pureté de sa ligné intacte!  
  
Bra recula de quelques pas. C'était vrai qu'aux yeux de la plupart des Saiyans, son père devait paraître comme un traître...  
  
-Mon père n'a jamais trahi l'empire Saiyan. Il mourrait pour défendre cette planète, je le sais! Mais il ne peut pas choisir entre vous et ma maman, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Vous n'aimeriez pas ma maman même si elle est la plus gentille! C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Et puis, c'est pas de sa faute s'il est tombé amoureux de ma maman. Il ne pouvait pas revenir ici et c'est chez elle qu'il restait. Et puis, ma maman m'a dit que plus le sang des Saiyans étaient mélanger à celui de sa race, plus la puissance des générations à venir est grande.  
  
-Comment il ne pouvait pas revenir? Toi tu as bien atterri ici non? Et le Roi m'a dit que ta famille et toi parcouriez l'univers. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu revenir?  
  
-Mais je te l'ai dit, il aime trop ma mère et il sait que vous ne l'aimeriez pas.  
  
-Pff, ce genre de sentiment montre à quel point ton père est faible.  
  
-Mon père est loin d'être faible! Dit Bra les poings serrés et les yeux lançant des éclaires!  
  
A nouveau elle sentait monter son Ki. Elle n'y pouvait rien, on avait insulter son père! Nappa l'observa quelques secondes avant de rire doucement.  
  
-C'est donc vrai que ta force augmente quand tu te mets en colère, dit-il pensivement. Peu importe. Je suppose que ton père avait ses raisons de ne pas revenir mais je peux te garantir que lorsqu'il viendra te chercher, le Roi saura lui faire regretter sa trop longue absence. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais le Roi le fera probablement battre pour le punir. Peut-être sera-t-il battu à mort, tout dépendra de l'humeur du Roi ce jour-là.  
  
Bra le regarda l'air amusé, laissant son Ki redescendre. Personne sur la planète Végéta, même pas si tous les Saiyans s'y mettaient, ne pourrait faire de mal à son père. Mais elle se garda bien d'en souffler mot à Nappa, ne voulant pas se replonger dans une conversation orageuse. Celui-ci se détourna d'elle et se remit à marcher.  
  
-Suis-moi, ordonna sèchement Nappa.  
  
-Où on va? Demanda timidement Bra en espérant de tout coeur que ce serait quelque part où il y aurait à manger.  
  
-Le Roi veut que je t'enseigne les traditions Saiyans alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais je d'abord te montrer nos salles d'entraînements, puisque tu vas entraîner le Prince, il faudra que tu sois capable de l'entraîner dans les conditions qu'offrent les salles d'entraînement du palais.  
  
Bra s'arrêta alors de marcher et regarda Nappa avec une mine piteuse. Celui- ci fit encore quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne le suivait plus. Il se retourna et lui demanda avec impatience:  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant?  
  
-On va pas manger? Demanda Bra dont la déceptions résonnait dans sa voix. Mais j'ai faim moi!  
  
Nappa la regarda interrogateur.  
  
-A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as mangé?  
  
Bra réfléchit. Le dernier repas qu'elle avait eu remontait à lorsqu'elle était captive sur le vaisseau de Freeza. Avant de lui donner d'autre sédatif, on lui donnait aussi à manger mais on dirait qu'ils avaient oublié de lui donner à manger lorsqu'ils avaient cessé de la tenir sous sédatif. Soit deux jours.  
  
-Ça fait deux jours, dit-elle timidement. J'ai faim!  
  
-Bonté divine, personne n'est venu te chercher pour t'emmener manger ce matin? Demanda Nappa.  
  
Bra secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
  
-Bon, je suppose que les salles d'entraînement attendront.  
  
Le visage de Bra s'illumina alors d'un sourire.  
  
-Allez vient, on va passer aux cuisines, ils sont toujours entrain de faire à manger.  
  
Bra lui suivit avec entrain, trottinant joyeusement derrière le géant. Les cuisines étaient très grandes. Plusieurs personnes y travaillaient. Certains nettoyaient, d'autres cuisinaient en prévision du déjeuner. Tous s'arrêtèrent de travailler quand ils virent apparaître Nappa accompagné de Bra. Elle se tenait en retrait derrière le géant, observant les cuisiniers. Il y avait très peu de Saiyans, beaucoup moins qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Ils appartenaient presque tous à d'autres espèce, beaucoup plus petite que les Saiyans. Ils ressemblaient un peu aux humains mais la couleur de leur peau était vert pâle. Bra les trouva plutôt beaux. Leurs cheveux étaient tous argentés avec quelques mèches dorées et leurs yeux violets. Ils regardaient Nappa avec de la peur dans leur regard, tous semblaient retenir leur respiration et personne ne faisait le moindre mouvement. Bra commençait à se poser de sérieuse questions quand une dame de la même espèce que les autres s'approcha de Nappa et Bra, toute souriante. Elle s'adressa à Nappa, n'ayant pas encore aperçu Bra et lui dit avec chaleur et un brin d'humour.  
  
-Mais si ce n'est pas mon commandent préféré! Nappa qu'est-ce qui vous emmène aujourd'hui à visiter le monde fantastique et merveilleux de ma cuisine? Le déjeuner ne sera pas servit avant quatre bonnes heures, ne me dites pas que vous êtes venu chercher les restants du petit-déjeuner! A moins bien sur que vous ne soyez venu pour me voir, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un clin d'oeil à Nappa?  
  
Nappa tiqua et Bra observa de nouveau la femme avec plus d'attention. Bra la trouvait sympathique, elle lui rappelait un peu sa mère.  
  
-Lymnia, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ta dernière phrase et oui, je suis venu chercher les restes du petit-déjeuné. Vois-tu c'est que...  
  
-Qui est cette adorable enfant qui vous accompagne, la coupa la femme répondant au nom de Lymnia.  
  
Elle se pencha vers Bra et lui adressa un sourire.  
  
-Nappa, vous m'aviez caché votre adorable fillette! Cachottier! Et qui est l'heureuse épouse que je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer lors de mes visites?  
  
Nappa parut s'étrangler et Bra vit le rose lui monter aux joues. Décidément, la jolie dame ne laissait pas Nappa indifférent.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ma fille Lymnia. C'est une invitée au palais et elle n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours alors, tu veux me faire plaisir et dire à ces idiots qu'ils arrêtent de nous regarder et lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Ah et au fait, elle est Saiyan alors donne lui un vrai petit- déjeuné, pas à peine de quoi nourrir une souris!  
  
-Je me disais aussi qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup trop délicate pour être ta fille, dit Lymnia en se mettant immédiatement à l'ouvrage.  
  
Lymnia adressa un regard aux autres travailleurs et aussitôt, le travail reprit.  
  
-Allez viens mon chou, dit tranquillement Lymnia en installant Bra à une grande table. Assieds-toi ici pendant que je te prépare un petit quelque chose.  
  
Peu de temps après, Bra eu devant elle, assez de nourriture pour lui permettre de patienter jusqu'au déjeuné. Avant de se mettre à manger, ignorant encore pendant quelques secondes les gargouillis de son estomac, Bra adressa un regard de reconnaissance à Lymnia.  
  
-Merci madame, ça a l'air très bon.  
  
Lymnia parut surprise puis lui rendit son sourire.  
  
-Toi tu t'es pas fait élever par un Saiyan ordinaire, j'en connais pas qui soit si polie!  
  
A ces mots, Nappa vint s'asseoir en face de Bra et avant qu'elle puisse prendre une seule bouchée lui demanda:  
  
-Je suppose que ton père ne t'as jamais montrer quoi faire avant de te mettre à manger.  
  
Bra lui décrocha un sourire lumineux.  
  
-Oui, ça je sais, dit-elle toute heureuse.  
  
-Ah, bien, ton père n'est si idiot après tout.  
  
Bra se leva de table et couru au lavabo le plus près.  
  
-Il faut toujours se laver les mains avant de manger, c'est maman qui l'a dit.  
  
Nappa eu l'air exaspéré.  
  
-Non, c'est pas ce dont je te parlais. C'est très facile, il suffit que tu y pense, surtout si tu es invitée à manger à la table du roi. Il sera mécontent si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis. Tu ne veux pas que je Roi sois en colère contre toi hein?  
  
Bra secoua à nouveau la tête.  
  
-Ce n'est pas très compliqué. D'abord, la personne assise au bout de la table est la personne la plus importante. Tu ne dois jamais en aucun cas commencé à manger avant cette personne. Tu as compris?  
  
-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que je fais s'il y a une personne à chaque bout de la table?  
  
-Ça, n'arrivera pas, dit Nappa les dents serrées. C'était la place de la Reine et comme elle est... décédée, personne ne prendra sa place. Seul la compagne du Prince prendra un jour cette place mais pour l'instant, elle sera toujours vide alors tu n'as pas besoin de te poser la question.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à la maman du Prince?  
  
Nappa fit un geste brutal, signifiant que le sujet était clos.  
  
-Sans importance pour l'instant. Bon continuons. Tu verras tous les Saiyans avant de manger mettent leur main droite de biais contre leur coeur.  
  
-Comme ça? Demanda Bra en faisant le geste que Nappa venait de décrire.  
  
-Oui, c'est ça. N'oublie pas de faire ça, c'est un symbole qui signifie que tu es fidèle à l'empire Saiyan et à ses dirigeants. Tu as compris? Tu n'oublieras pas?  
  
-Je ne pense pas, répondit Bra. Je peux manger maintenant?  
  
Nappa acquiesça et Bra se mit joyeusement à manger. Lymnia s'approcha encore d'eux pour mieux observer Bra.  
  
-C'est elle qui a fait tout ce chahut avec Dodoria?  
  
-Oui, c'est bien elle.  
  
-Ma petite, tu es très forte, tiens, je te donne un part de dessert du déjeuné pour avoir réussit à donner une bonne leçon cet idiot de Dodoria. Personne au palais ne l'aime, mais Freeza l'emmène chaque fois parce qu'il sait qu'il est très fort. Ah, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir été là!  
  
-Seul le Prince était présent, répondit doucement Nappa en ne quittant pas Bra de vue. Bra elle, n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que Lymnia disait.  
  
-Mon trésor, tu aurais dû voir dans quelle rage Freeza était hier soir! Il était furieux même s'il ne voulait pas que ça se voit, il le cachait moins dans ses appartements!  
  
-Et dis-moi Lymnia, qu'est-ce que tu allais faire dans les appartements de Freeza? Demanda Nappa avec une certaine fureur contenu.  
  
-Enlève-toi ces idées de la tête Nappa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Pense-tu vraiment que j'aurais accepter de faire quoi que ce soit avec ce... truc?  
  
-Lymnia, crois-tu vraiment qu'il t'aurais laissé le choix?  
  
-Et puis merde Nappa, tu sais bien que Freeza ne s'intéresse que très rarement aux femmes et toutes celles qui passe la nuit avec lui ne voit pas le jour se lever. J'ai entendu les filles du harem parler, il les massacre littéralement! Et c'est pas une manière de parler. Même les hommes qui ont l'estomac solide sont malades à la vu de ce qu'il leur fait à ces pauvre filles! Je suis contente d'avoir été repêchée par vous plutôt que Freeza et ces hommes. Et encore plus heureuse de m'occuper des cuisines!  
  
-Lymnia, arrête de parler de choses que tu ne connais pas.  
  
-Connais pas, connais pas, c'est pas toi qui a dû faire le ménage dans la chambre de ce gars après une de ses nuits "d'amour", si on peut appeler ça comme ça!  
  
-Et pourquoi nettoyais-tu cette chambre alors que tu t'occupes des cuisines, demanda Nappa?  
  
-Les autres avaient franchement besoin d'aide Nappa, T'as vu le bordel qu'il a fait?  
  
-Oui Lymnia, je sais. C'est moi qui ait ordonné le nettoyage au complet. Mais c'était supposé resté secret alors arrête d'en parler!  
  
- Quel enfant de pute! En plus avec la tête qu'il a c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus existant à avoir dans son lit! J'aimerais pas l'avoir dans ma famille celui-là! Enfin, c'est une chance pour les filles du harem qu'il soit plus adepte du vin que des filles. Et c'est ce que j'étais allée lui servir du vin! Tu vois Nappa, dit-elle en l'enlaçant, pas besoin de faire le jaloux, y'en a pas deux comment toi!  
  
-Lymnia, arrête!  
  
Bra les observait en coin tout en mangeant. Elle n'avait pas tout comprit ce que Lymnia avait dit au sujet de Freeza mais ça ne le faisait pas paraître plus sympathique du tout!  
  
-Dis Nappa, dit Lymnia en chuchotant à son oreille. Est-ce que tu crois que la petite pourrais nous débarrasser de Freeza?  
  
Aussitôt après que ces mots lui eurent échappé, elle se redressa et porta ses mains à sa bouche en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. Nappa resta de marbre.  
  
-Lymnia, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de contrôler davantage ta langue! Si Freeza ou l'un de ses hommes t'aurait entendu, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde! La petite est forte, Freeza en est conscient mais ne va pas lui fourrer une telle idée dans la tête sinon, elle ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour avoir seulement le temps de s'entraîner davantage!  
  
Bra avait cessé de manger pour regarder Nappa avec des yeux ronds. Il s'aperçut de la manière dont elle le regardait.  
  
-Arrête de me regarder comme ça! Pourquoi crois-tu que Freeza soit si intéressé par toi? Reste tranquille et peut-être qu'il finira par t'oublier, dit Nappa paraissant vouloir la réconforter maladroitement. Tu as fini de manger?  
  
Bra acquiesça, incertaine. Freeza ne semblait vraiment pas commode. Et si lui aussi décidait de la tuer? Elle ne serait donc en sécurité nul part?  
  
-Allez, viens, on va voir les salles d'entraînement, lui ordonna Nappa en se levant.  
  
Bra le suivit docilement après voir remercier Lymnia pour son repas. La dame était très gentille, Bra l'aimait beaucoup mais elle était curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait les salles d'entraînement du palais. Elle les comparerait à celles que sa mère avait construites pour son père afin qu'il cesse enfin de détruire ses précieuses platte-bandes. Tout en marchant, un ronronnement régulier se fit sentir. Bra sentit l'excitation la gagner. Ainsi ils avaient des salles de gravité ici aussi? Ça lui serait très utile! Pourtant, Nappa dépassa sans s'arrêter l'endroit d'où semblait venir les vibrations.  
  
-On va pas voir les salles de gravité? Demanda alors timidement Bra.  
  
-Les quoi? Répondit Nappa en se retournant vers elle, l'air interrogateur.  
  
-Ce qui fait vibrer le sol...  
  
-Ah, les laboratoires de naissances, on ira après.  
  
-Des laboratoires de naissance?  
  
-J'ai dit qu'on irait après!  
  
-C'est quoi des laboratoires de naissance? Demanda Bra, sa curiosité piquée.  
  
-Tu poses toujours autant de questions, se contenta de répondre Nappa, irrité?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Comment ton père fait-il pour te supporter?  
  
-C'est facile, il répond toujours à mes question parce qu'il sait que tant que j'ai pas eu de réponse, je vais continuer à en poser.  
  
-Tais-toi à la fin! Je te montrerai plus tard et les technicien répondront à toutes tes questions!  
  
Bra se tut et continua à trottiner docilement derrière le géant sans poser plus de questions. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent dans une large pièce où plusieurs Saiyans tapaient à l'ordinateur tandis que d'autres surveillaient des écrans.  
  
-C'est la salle de contrôle, dit Nappa patiemment, devançant ses questions. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller ceux qui s'entraînent au cas ou il y aurait des accident et pour enregistrer la puissance des combattants.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
Nappa grogna mais, après un soupir, répondit le plus calmement possible à sa question.  
  
-Parce que c'est comme ça que nous pouvons classer nos soldats et ainsi leur assigner des missions correspondant à leur puissance.  
  
Bra s'approcha des écrans de surveillance pour observer les combattants. Certains s'entraînaient seul, d'autres deux à deux et puis, il y en avait qui se battaient contre des trucs vert qui lui semblaient étrangement familier. Puis, elle se souvint des entrailles vertes couvrant ses vêtements. Bra sentit son coeur se soulever à ce souvenir et elle s'empressa de détourner son regard des écrans. Ils utilisaient donc ces choses vertes simplement pour les tuer?  
  
-C'est quoi ces choses vertes, demanda-t-elle à un technicien?  
  
Le Saiyan baissa les yeux vers l'enfant et fronça les sourcils, l'air ennuyé. Mais, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Nappa qui observait attentivement la scène, il lui répondit enfin.  
  
-Tu es arrivée avec Freeza et tu ignores ce que sont les SaïBaï-men?  
  
-Des quoi?  
  
Bra entendit Nappa derrière elle pousser un soupir d'exaspération et le technicien la regarda de nouveau étrangement.  
  
-C'est avec quoi nous nous entraînons... On les fait pousser en laboratoire et ensuite, nous les présentons à des combattants qui doivent les affronter. Ils n'ont pas d'intelligence propre et n'ont d'autres but que celui de ce battre.  
  
-Alors, vous vous entraîner avec jusqu'à ce que vous les surpassiez et ensuite, vous les tuer? Demanda Bra en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-C'est ça, dit le technicien de toute évidence soulagé qu'elle ait compris.  
  
-Mais c'est ridicule! S'écria Bra.  
  
-Comment ridicule? Demanda Nappa. Comment s'entraînait ton père à ton avis? En se battant contre des gens plus fort que lui et en les tuant par la suite. C'est comme ça que tous les Saiyans s'entraînent!  
  
-Mon père me fait pas ça! C'est une perte de temps. Et puis, qu'est- ce qu'il est supposé faire après avoir tué tous ses adversaires?  
  
-Mais alors, comment s'entraîne ton père?  
  
-Ma mère lui a construit une salle de gravité, c'est là qu'il s'entraîne tous les jours.  
  
-C'est quoi ça?  
  
Bra remarqua alors que les techniciens avaient cessé leur travail pour entendre sa réponse.  
  
-Une invention de ma mère.  
  
-Et en quoi est-elle si spéciale cette salle de gravité?  
  
-C'est une chambre où mon papa peut augmenter la gravité aussi haut qu'il le veut.  
  
-Aussi haut qu'il le veut, s'exclama un technicien stupéfait!  
  
-Quel genre de prototype ta mère a-t-elle utilisé pour construire cette machine, s'empressa de demander un autre technicien, de toute évidence intéressé?  
  
-C'est quoi un prototype, demanda Bra?  
  
-Bande d'idiots, vous ne pouvez pas penser avec votre tête pour une fois, grogna Nappa? Comment voulez-vous qu'elle vous réponde à son âge!  
  
-Ma maman est un géni, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait tout vous expliquer.  
  
-Mais, elle arrive vraiment à recréer et restreindre une très forte gravité dans une salle? A combien s'élève-t-elle?  
  
-Mon père s'entraîne en ce moment à sept cent fois la gravité normale, mais comme ma mère ne veut pas refaire un nouveau programme à chaque fois que mon père s'adapte à une nouvelle gravité, elle a fait son dernier programme pouvant aller jusqu'à cinq mille. Elle en fera un autre quand il sera rendu là.  
  
-Sept cent fois la gravité normale, s'écria Nappa les yeux exorbités?! Et tu t'entraînais toi aussi là-dedans?  
  
-Oui mais mon papa ne mettait pas la gravité si haute quand il m'entraînait. Moi, je n'étais qu'à deux cent fois la gravité normale et je n'ai pas encore fini de m'habituer.  
  
-Merde, c'est normal que tu soies aussi forte si tu t'entraînais dans des trucs comme ça, dit Nappa en épongeant la sueur qui se formait sur son. front.  
  
-Maman dit que ce n'est pas bien de dire des mauvais mots.  
  
Nappa la regarda interloqué puis, il se ressaisit.  
  
-C'est bien que tu entraînes notre Prince, il deviendra, un jour, l'homme le plus fort de l'univers et j'espère que tu es consciente de l'honneur que la famille royale te fais en te confiant son entraînement! Plusieurs autres Saiyans seraient prêts à tout pour avoir le privilège d'entraîner le Prince Végéta!  
  
-Est-ce que je devrai entraîner Végéta dans vos salles?  
  
-Bien sûr!  
  
-Je peux les voir?  
  
Nappa regarda un technicien qui se leva alors précipitamment. Les Saiyans observaient maintenant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avec une sorte de respect mélangé à de l'incrédulité. Bra se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle devait paraître très inexpérimenté à leurs yeux et elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle l'était. Bien sûr, elle savait se battre et se défendre mais elle n'avait jamais été à le guerre comme eux et souhaitait fortement ne jamais avoir à le faire.  
Bra suivit à nouveau Nappa, accompagné cette fois d'un technicien. La salle d'entraînement n'était pas très grande, enfin, pas assez pour le genre d'entraînement que Bra prévoyait pour le prince. Bra scruta attentivement la salle puis, s'approcha d'un mur afin de tester sa résistance. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il ne suffit que d'un coup de poing pour que le mur ne se retrouve avec un énorme trou.  
  
-Je ne pourrai pas entraîner le Prince dans ces salles, annonça-t- elle à Nappa.  
  
-Comment! Pourquoi?  
  
-Elles ne sont ni assez grandes ni assez résistantes.  
  
Nappa se retourna alors vers le technicien qui ne faisait que dévisager Bra les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Ben alors abruti, aboya Nappa, ne reste pas comme ça, prends des notes! Je veux que d'ici demain une salle convenables soit aménagée.  
  
-Oui commandant!  
  
-C'est tout, demanda Nappa?  
  
-Pour le moment, je crois que oui.  
  
-Bon, alors suis-moi, on va aller voir les fameux laboratoires de naissance qui semblent tant t'intriguer.  
  
Bra suivit alors docilement Nappa tout en tentant de masquer sa curiosité. Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle encombrée de plusieurs colonnes de verres. Ces colonnes ressemblaient un peu aux tanks de guérisons car elles étaient remplies elle aussi d'un liquide transparents comme de l'eau. Bra s'en approcha, curieuse de voir ce qu'elle allait y découvrir sous le regard attentif de Nappa. Elle ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'elle voyait puis, la nature de ce qu'elle voyait la foudroya sur place. Des bébés, c'étaient des bébés qui se trouvaient dans ces colonnes de verre! Il semblaient être morts avec leurs yeux fermés et leur peau translucide. Alors que le sang se retirait de son visage, Bra sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
-Pourquoi... pourquoi vous noyez les bébés, demanda Bra d'une voix chevrotante?  
  
-Pourquoi on quoi, répondit Nappa?  
  
Bra se retourna vers lui et pointa les colonnes du doigt. Nappa constata alors qu'elle était devenue aussi blanche qu'un drap, que sa lèvres inférieure tremblait et que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.  
  
-Oh non! Ne pleure surtout pas, s'écria Nappa, prit de panique! Il ne sont pas morts! En fait, il ne sont même pas encore nés! Tu n'as jamais vu ça?  
  
-Non!  
  
-Mais... comment ta mère t'a-t-elle donné naissance?  
  
-Normalement!  
-D'accord, je vois, ta mère t'as portée toute la duré de sa grossesse...Nous ne faisons pas cela sur la planète Végéta. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure surtout pas. Un Saiyans ne pleure jamais!  
  
-Alors pourquoi les bébés y sont dans l'eau?  
  
-Nos femelles n'ont pas le temps de porter leurs enfants, elles doivent s'entraîner et participer à des missions. Nous avons des centaines de planètes à conquérir et nous perdrions trop de temps et d'argent si nous attendions que les femmes aient eu leurs enfants avant de les renvoyer au combat. De plus, continua Nappa, cela épargnent à nos femmes la douleur des accouchements et les chances qu'elles meurent en donnant naissance. Les enfants sont conçus en leurs mères mais ensuite, nous les "transplantons" si tu veux, dans ces cuves pour qu'ils puissent continuer à grandir jusqu'au jour où ils ont fini de se développer. C'est alors qu'ils naissent. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont comme tous les autres bébés de l'univers et qu'ils ne souffrent pas. Tu comprends?  
  
Bra réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer lentement au plus grand soulagement de Nappa.  
  
-Viens maintenant, je vais te faire visiter un peu le palais et te raconter l'histoire des Saiyans. Ton père t'en a-t-il déjà parlé?  
  
Bra secoua la tête en signe de négation et Nappa poussa un petit soupir découragement avant de la guider vers une autre salle plus loin.  
  
-Ceci est la salle des souvenir.  
  
Bra observa la salle qui était très spacieuse et avait un plafond très haut, avec fascination. Cette pièce, contrairement aux autres qui étaient froides et stériles, était beaucoup plus chaleureuse, quoique solonnelle. Richement décorée dans les tons de rouge et or, la pièce était très accueillante. Il y avait, sur trois murs des quatre murs de la pièce, de nombreuses peintures et sur celui du fond, une bibliothèque qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond. Les murs étaient d'un rouge profond avec des moulures en or. plusieurs tables étaient disposées un peu partout dans la salle, supportant des statuettes. Tout au fond, Bra pouvait apercevoir une alcôve où quelques Saiyans plus âgés lisaient ou méditaient devant un feu dans un foyer gigantesque où l'on aurait facilement pu faire cuire un boeuf tout entier. Le plancher, fait de dalles de marbres, était en partie recouvert d'un grand tapis moelleux aux motifs complexes.  
  
-C'est beau ici! S'exclama Bra.  
  
Elle s'approcha du premier tableau présenté pour mieux l'observer. Il représentait des Saiyans, vivant des les bois. Certains s'entraînaient alors que d'autres chassaient des animaux sauvages. On voyait un village bien modeste où les Saiyans vivaient en communauté. Ce tableau respirait une telle sérénité que Bra ne pu s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi les Saiyans avaient choisit que quitter ce mode de vie pour en venir à celui qu'ils avaient maintenant.  
  
-Ce tableau représente la vie que les Saiyans menaient autrefois, quand nous ne parcourions pas l'univers afin de le conquérir, expliqua Nappa en observant attentivement les réactions de Bra.  
  
-C'est jolie, est-ce que ça fait longtemps?  
  
- Il y a plus de cent ans.  
  
Bra avança au second tableau et eu un sursaut de surprise devant la violence et la souffrance représentée dans celui-ci. C'était un contraste saisissant avec la beauté paisible du premier. Le tableau était séparé en deux. D'un côté, il y avait des Saiyans se tordant de douleur, certains coupé en deux, leur corps déversant leurs entrailles alors que d'autres étaient brûlés vif par une lumières vive. Le village du tableau précédant étaient en flammes, la forêt ravagée et recouverte de cadavres éventrés. Et derrière tout ce carnage, il y avait des être aux sourires moqueurs qui observaient la scène avec un regard rempli d'une fascination sadique.  
  
Bra sentit un tremblement la gagner et une tristesse mélangé à de la peur l'envahir. La seconde partie du tableau représentait des Saiyans couverts de sang et de blessures regardant la lune qui était pleine. Puis, des Oozurus dévastant une ville. Les mêmes êtres qui observait précédemment la souffrance des Saiyans se sauvaient, leurs visages exprimant une telle terreur que c'en était presque hypnotique.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Bra d'une toute petite voix.  
  
-C'est lorsque nous, les Saiyans avons détruits les Thufurs.  
  
Bra se retourna alors vers Nappa, le regard accusateur.  
  
-On m'en avait déjà parlé, vous partagiez la planète Végéta avec les Thufurs avant et un jour, vous en avez eu assez alors pour vous débarrasser d'eux, vous avez profiter de la pleine lune pour tous les massacrer. C'était méchant de vous attaquer à les innocents qui ne vous avaient jamais rien fait!  
  
-Rien fait... rien fait... Tu crois que nous les avons tué simplement parce que nous ne voulions plus partager la planète avec eux? Nappa eu un petit rire hystérique avant de poursuivre d'un ton féroce. C'est ton père qui t'as raconté ces fadaises?  
  
-Non, mon père ne m'en parle jamais, c'est maître Kaïo qui me l'a dit.  
  
-Maître Kaïo, qui c'est celui là et qu'est-ce qu'il en sait?  
  
-Maître Kaïo est celui qui veille sur cette partie de l'univers. Il a entraîné un ami à mon papa quand il était mort et il lui a raconté que c'était ce qui vous aviez fait.  
  
-Un mort qui s'entraîne et quelqu'un qui veille sur l'univers c'est quoi ces histoires?  
  
-Mon père connaît plein de gens très spéciaux.  
  
-Hey bien si jamais tu le revois ton Maître Kaïo, tu pourras lui dire qu'il ne fait pas son boulot comme il le devrait! Je vais te raconter ce qui ce passait VRAIMENT sur la planète Végéta avant que l'on ne détruise les Thufurs alors écoute bien.  
  
Nappa s'était dirigé vers l'alcôve, Bra a sa suite. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil après avoir salué discrètement les autre Saiyans présents et s'apprêtait à commencer son histoire quand, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, Bra grimpa sur ses genoux. Il resta un instant interdit alors que Bra l'observant, attendant visiblement qu'il commence.  
  
-Laisse moi deviner, soupira-t-il, ton père te laisse monter sur ses genoux quand il te raconte une histoire?  
  
Bra ne lui répondit que par un sourire lumineux.  
  
-Bon, enfin, commençons. Comme tu le sais déjà, nous, les Saiyans partagions la planète avec les Thufurs. Eux, vivaient dans des villes alors que nous, vivions, comme tu l'as vu, dans des villages. Tout allait plutôt bien, nous ne les embêtions pas et eux nous laissaient tranquille. Cette paix dura jusqu'au jour où les Thufurs se mirent dans la tête de nous chasser de nos forêts afin de pouvoir s'en emparer. Et ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer qu'ils n'avaient pas de terres fertiles pour leurs cultures! C'est alors que la guerre commença entre nos deux espèces. Elle commença longtemps il y a environs quatre générations et elle ne prit fin il n'y a qu'une vingtaine d'années. Dans ces temps, les Saiyans n'étaient pas forts comme nous le sommes en ce moment et les Thufurs avaient une technologie qui nous était inconnue. La vérité, c'est que ce sont eux qui se sont mis à nous massacrer. Les tribus se sont alors rassemblées afin de pouvoir être mieux préparées en cas d'attaques. Les Thufurs nous voulaient, soit tous morts, soit dans des laboratoires où ils se servaient de nous en tant que cobayes pour tester leurs nouvelles armes.  
  
Bra sentait son coeur se serrer à mesure que les paroles de Nappa l'atteignaient. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors, elle devrait avoir une très longue conversation avec Maître Kaïo en rentrant à la maison.  
  
-La guerre continua comme ça pendant des années. A chaque génération, nos enfants devenaient plus forts et nous commencions à les entraîner bien plus tôt afin d'assurer leur survie. J'ai, tout comme le roi, connu ces années de guerre mais, ne vas surtout pas lui en parler. La famille royale était toujours celle qui nous menait au combat, ses enfants étant les plus forts. Les Thufurs ont bien dû s'en apercevoir, car lors d'une attaque, c'était eux qu'ils visaient. Toute la famille royale fut exterminée avec beaucoup d'autres Saiyans cette nuit là. Seul le roi Végéta, alors âgé de quatre ans, survécu ainsi que la soeur de sa mère. Elle est d'ailleurs toujours en vie. C'est elle qui a élevé le Roi et bien d'autres enfants devenus orphelins. Même s'il n'était qu'un enfant, Végéta était maintenant notre roi. Il fut décidé que nous nous retrancherions plus profondément dans la forêt. Il eut alors une trêve de onze ans. Les Thufurs avaient eu se qu'ils désiraient... pour l'instant. Nous savions qu'ils reviendraient lorsqu'ils en voudraient davantage aussi, nous sommes nous entraînés, très bien entraîné, pendant ces onze ans. J'étais plus âgé que le Roi mais il m'a rapidement surpassé. Il en voulait tout spécialement aux Thufurs et leur vouaient une haine connue de tous. C'est encore un sujet très sensible pour lui. Enfin, après ces onze ans, nous ne voulions plus attendre que les Thufurs viennent nous chercher, c'est nous qui les avons attaqués. Et quelle bataille ce fut!  
  
Nappa avait les yeux perdus dans le vague au souvenir de ce combat. Bra, elle, était littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres afin de ne rien manquer de ce qu'il lui racontait.  
  
-C'est au cour de cette bataille que le roi rencontra celle qui deviendrait notre reine. Des Thufurs avaient le roi Végéta dans leur mire de tire et c'est alors qu'Assafran, les attaqua, les tuant tous. Elle était légèrement plus jeune que le roi et elle aussi avait une bonne raison d'en vouloir aux Thufurs, ils avaient entièrement massacré sa tribu. Je l'avais déjà remarqué car elle était l'une de nos meilleures combattante et l'une des plus déterminée à gagner la guerre. Le roi, lui ne la connaissait pas, il était bien trop pris par son propre entraînement.  
  
Le roi rappelait à Bra son propre père. Lui aussi s'entraînait beaucoup pour toujours être prêt au combat.  
  
-Nous sommes sortis vainqueur de cette bataille, continua Nappa. Et le roi ne voulait plus leur céder un seul centimètre de nos terres. Il se montra très reconnaissant à Assafran de l'avoir sauvé et à compté de ce jour, elle devint sa co-équipière sur les champs de bataille. Quel duo ils formaient ces deux là... La guerre avait reprit mais cette fois, nous étions beaucoup plus forts. Les Thufurs se réfugièrent dans leurs villes au bout de quatre ans. C'est à ce moment que le roi décida de faire d'Assafran notre reine. Il eu une très grande célébration qui dura quatre jours et quatre nuits entières. Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple, soupira Nappa avant de reprendre. Sur la planète Végéta, la pleine lune n'a lieu qu'à chaque huit ans. Cette nuit est habituellement réservé à d'énormes célébrations mais lors de la dernière pleine lune, nous n'avions pas vraiment le coeur à se réjouir. C'est la nuit que les Thufurs redoutaient plus que tout, même si nous ne nous étions jamais approché de leurs villes auparavant. Le roi Végéta savait que c'était notre seule chance de nous débarrasser des Thufurs une bonne fois pour toute. Il en avait plus qu'assez de toujours devoir se battre pour conserver ce que nous avions durement gagné. Le roi voulait que nos enfants puissent de nouveau être libres et ne connaissent pas la peur, qu'ils puissent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles la nuit au lieu de toujours être aux aguets, attendant une attaque. Avec la reine et tous les Saiyans, le roi organisa la fin des Thufurs. Au cour de cette nuit, très peu de Saiyans moururent et tous les Thufurs furent exterminés. C'était un peu un cadeau de mariage du roi à la reine.  
  
Nappa se tut alors. Bra médita tranquillement ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur les Saiyans. Dans le fond, ils n'étaient pas si méchants que ça...  
  
-Ensuite, poursuivit Nappa, nous nous sommes emparés de la technologie des Thufurs pour les mettre à notre profit. Nous avons construit la villes où nous nous trouvons en se moment, laissant nos forêts. Nous en prenons toujours soin afin de ne jamais oublier d'où nous venons. Nous ne venions peut-être que de forêts, pourtant, nous étions loin d'être stupide et il ne nous fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre le fonctionnement de la plupart des machines que le Thufurs avaient inventés. Nous les avons ensuite améliorer pour nos besoins et puis... nous nous sommes mis à la conquête de l'univers. Ça ne s'est pas fait d'un seul coup mais nous sommes arrivés à ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Plus tard, quand notre réputation de guerriers était faite, Freeza est venu et le roi a conclu une alliance avec lui. Il y a de cela treize ans.  
  
Bra cru sentir une certaine amertume dans la voix de Nappa à la mention de Freeza.  
  
-Enfin, c'est pour se souvenir de tout ça que nous avons fait construire cette chambre. Les autres tableaux représentent des généraux importants, de grands combats et des légendes.  
  
-Des légendes?  
  
-Oui, nous avons de nombreuses légendes pour expliquer pourquoi nous sommes capables de nous transformer en Oozuru, comment nous sommes venus à habiter la même planète que les Thufurs. Elles sont pour la plupart, représentés sur des tableaux, tu peux aller les voir, je te les expliquerai si tu veux.  
  
Nappa n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà, Bra avait sauté de ses genoux pour aller observer les autres tableaux. Il l'observait, visiblement surpris de l'enthousiasme avec laquelle elle examinait chaque peinture. Il la laissa tout observer un instant avant de l'interpeller.  
  
-Hey, petite, si tu aimes vraiment nos légendes, alors admire le chef-d'oeuvre!  
  
Bra regarda autour d'elle, sans trouver quoique ce soit qui sortit de l'ordinaire.  
  
-Non, non, non, petite, tu n'y ait pas du tout, regarde, dit Nappa en pointant vers le haut!  
  
Aussitôt, Bra leva les yeux vers le haut plafond et fut frappée par l'image représentée. Un guerrier doré, les cheveux dressés dans les airs la contemplait, la défiant du regard. Ce regard échauffé par le combat, presque sauvage, Bra ne le connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir souvent vu chez son père, son frère ainsi que Goku et toute sa famille.  
  
-Un Super Saiyan!  
  
-Ton père n'a donc pas totalement oublié de te parler de nos légendes... Tu connais la légende?  
  
-Oui! S'écria Bra avec enthousiasme. Le dernier Super Saiyan aurait vécu il y a trois mille ans. Il était sur une planète étrangère et alors qu'il se battait, il devint Super Saiyan. Malheureusement, le pouvoir qui le submergea était trop puissant pour lui et la planète. Celle-ci fut détruite, tuant du même coup le guerrier.  
  
-Quelque chose me dit que tu as entendu cette histoire très souvent.  
  
-Oui, répondit Bra tout sourire, c'est ma préférée.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'entends? On parle d'un Super Saiyan? Nappa, quelles idioties es-tu encore entrain de raconter? 


	6. Chapitre 6

NA: On m'a demandé quand est-ce que l'action était pour débutée dans mon fanfic, si vous voulez-dire quand est-ce que Freeza va attaquer la planète des Saiyans, il faudra attendre encore bien des chapitres parce que j'ai l'intention de faire confronter Bra à bien des évênements avant l'affrontement final. Cependant, l'entraînement de Végéta devrait commencer dans 3 chapitres. Pour l'instant, j'essaie de dresser un portrait de la culture Saiyan, de leurs croyances et comment Bra y réagit. Si vous voulez que je vous fasse un résumé de ce qui va arriver dans les prochains chapitres, écrivez-moi. Je vais sûrement être en mesure de mettre le prochain chapitre sur Internet au courant de la semaine, mais celui qui suivra ne parraîtra sûrement pas avant un autre mois, désolée... Mais en attendant, j'espère que vous aurai autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Bra se retourna vers la nouvelle venue qui s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers eux. Celle-ci était une très vieille femme aux cheveux presque tout blancs et au regard fier. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée que Bra voyait une Saiyan aussi âgée. Malgré son âge avancé, la vieille femme se tenait encore fièrement debout et le fait que ni Bra ni Nappa n'avaient détecté son arrivé prouvait qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de son instinct de guerrière.  
-Bra, je te présente la tante du Roi Végéta, Shany.  
  
-Petit chenapan, n'essaie pas de changer le sujet! C'est pas parce que tu es plus grand que moi que tu as le droit de me manquer de respect! Tu racontais encore cette histoire mensongère sur Niko?  
  
Bra, à demie cachée derrière Nappa, considéra la vieille femme avec curiosité. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup d'autorité sur Nappa qui avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute.  
-Ce n'est pas une histoire mensongère mamie!  
  
-Ça l'est devenue! J'ai entendu Végéta dire qu'il y avait une petite nouvelle sur la planète et que c'est toi qui, pour le moment, en avait la charge. Tu sais bien que j'insiste pour rencontrer tous les Saiyans, même ceux qui sont envoyés sur d'autres planètes. Alors, où est-elle?  
  
Bra s'avança alors vers la dame qui braqua son regard pétillant d'intelligence et de fierté sur elle. Elles se dévisagèrent quelques instants en silence. Puis, Shany déclara.  
-Elle a les cheveux bleus.  
  
-Oui, c'est une demie-Saiyan.  
  
-Une demie-Saiyan? Son aura m'est pourtant familière, marmonna la vieille femme.  
  
-Tu saurais dire qui était son père Shany?  
  
Bra sentit alors la panique l'envahir. Si cette dame pouvait sentir les auras et identifier son père, alors toute l'histoire qu'elle venait d'inventer tomberait à l'eau.  
-Bien sûr que je peux identifier son père Nappa! Je connais tous les Saiyans qu'il y a sur la planète et il me suffit de les voir une fois pour les reconnaître partout.  
  
-Alors, qui es son père?  
  
-Laisse-moi un peu de temps Nappa! Je connais tous les Saiyans mais je ne prétends pas que ma mémoire est -ce qu'elle était il y a de cela cinquante ans. Mais ma parole, tu as encore changé de sujet! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à propos de Niko?  
  
-Je ne lui ai rien dit moi, se défendit Nappa! Elle connaissait déjà l'histoire.  
  
-Ah alors comme ça on t'aurais raconté la légende de notre Super Saiyan?  
  
Bra resta silencieuse, impressionnée par cette femme si autoritaire.  
-Alors ma fille, est-ce que le chat aurait mangé ta langue? Quel est ton nom?  
  
-Bra, répondit-elle timidement.  
  
-C'est un nom intéressant. Qui t'a raconté l'histoire de Niko?  
  
-Mon papa, mais il n'avait pas dit que le Saiyan s'appelait Niko.  
  
-Oui, la plupart des Saiyans oublient la véritable histoire au profit d'une légende qui leur plaît davantage. Tu voudrais la connaître?  
  
Bra acquiesça timidement.  
-Alors dans ce cas, viens petite, mes pauvres jambes n'en peuvent plus. Nappa, ne reste pas là à rien faire! Donne ton bras et conduis-moi à l'un de ces fauteuils qui m'ont l'air si confortables!  
  
Nappa s'empressa d'obéir et Bra les suivit, toujours aussi curieuse. Une fois installée, la vieille dame observa les flammes un instant avant de débuter.  
-Cette histoire s'est produite, il y a de cela très longtemps, trois mille ans pour être exacte. Mais tu savais déjà cela n'est-ce pas?  
  
Bra acquiesça gravement. Shany lui fit alors signe de monter sur ses genoux et Bra s'empressa d'obtempérer avec plaisir.  
-J'adore raconter des histoires aux enfants, c'est moi qui s'occupe encore de la plupart des petits Saiyans, même aujourd'hui. Bon enfin, où en étais-je? Ah oui, Niko. Savais-tu que Niko appartenait à la famille royale? C'était le frère cadet du roi de ce temps. On se raconte bien des choses dans la famille et on oublie rarement un Saiyans comme Niko. Enfin, c'était un Saiyans très enjoué. Il n'était pas écrasé sous les responsabilités comme son frère aîné aussi, il en profitait pour explorer. On raconte qu'il allait souvent dans la ville des Tsufurs et que c'est là qu'il aurait dérobé son vaisseau spatial. Oui, notre petit Niko était l'un des premier Saiyan à aller dans l'espace. Il était très intrépide et curieux. Nous savions qu'il y avait d'autres planètes habitées mais nous ne nous en occupions point alors. Il semblerait que cela fascinait Niko. Il se rendait sur différentes planètes et en rencontrait les habitants. Il se serait fait beaucoup d'amis à ce qu'il paraît et il revenait toujours pour raconter ses folles aventures aux autres Saiyans. Niko parlait avec tant d'enthousiasme de ses voyages que cela commença à en intriguer d'autres, dont son amie d'enfance, Célia. Un jour, elle se décida à l'accompagner dans l'un de ces voyages et en revint transformée. Comme plusieurs s'en doutaient, Niko la prit pour compagne peu de temps après. Son frère aurait fait de gigantesques célébrations qui durèrent quatre jours en leur honneur. Or, comme tu as pu le voir, notre Niko n'est pas ordinaire donc, il va de soi que sa lune de miel ne serait pas ordinaire.Célia et lui avaient décidé de se rendre sur une nouvelle planète, encore inexplorée par nos jeunes aventuriers.  
  
Shany fit une pose, semblant réfléchir au reste de son histoire avant de reprendre.  
-Notre Niko était aussi aventurier qu'innocent. Le roi, son frère, l'avait à plusieurs reprises mis en garde contre les espèces étrangères, mais Niko refusait de croire en une race malveillante. Sa lune de miel devait durée trois mois mais, il ne dura qu'une semaine. Cette planète où ils avaient décidé d'aller n'avait rien d'accueillante. Ce fut sur cette planète que Niko devint Super Saiyan, le premier en plusieurs siècle. Tous les Saiyans sentirent sa puissance sur la planète Végéta puis, sa mort. Plusieurs se posèrent des questions auxquelles personne ne pouvait répondre. Puis un jour, le vaisseau de Niko revint. Il ne contenait que le corps de Célia, sans son jeune compagnon. Elle était à peine reconnaissable, la pauvre petite. Les Saiyans n'y comprirent rien jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un message que Niko avait enregistré sur le vaisseau avant de mourir. C'était la première fois que les Saiyans voyaient un Super Saiyan de leurs yeux et c'est à l'image de Niko que l'on peint le plafond de cette salle. Les habitants de la planète avaient été plus qu'hostiles à l'arrivé de nos deux amoureux. Ils les avaient faits prisonniers dès leur arrivée sans les écouter et avaient fait l'erreur de tuer Célia devant Niko. C'est ce qui aurait réveillé le Super Saiyan en lui. Il aurait tué tous les habitants de la planète puis, aurait renvoyé le corps de Célia pour qu'on lui fasse une tombe décente. Il s'excusait à son frère de ne pas revenir. Il disait qu'il était trop faible pour affronter la vie sans Célia à ses côtés et se serait donné la mort, détruisant la planète avec lui.  
  
Shany sourit doucement à Bra.  
-Tu comprends sûrement pourquoi les Saiyans ont voulu adapter la légende à leur guise, un être si fort, se donnant la mort par pur faiblesse... Cela contredit toute la culture Saiyan. Mais ne crois-tu pas que la vraie version donne bien plus d'explication quant à l'origine d'un Super Saiyan?  
  
-Oui, un Super Saiyan apparaît lorsque le désespoir naît en un Saiyan. Cela se produit habituellement lorsqu'un Saiyans est près de perdre un être cher ou bien lorsqu'il l'a déjà perdu. À ça s'ajoutent la souffrance physique et la peur, récita Bra tranquillement.  
  
Son père lui avait souvent expliquer comment devenir Super Saiyan et tous ceux de la Terre avaient dû passer par ce processus pour devenir un légendaire guerrier doré. Enfin, presque tous. Son frère, Trunks et son ami Goten faisaient exception car ils étaient tout simplement devenus Super Saiyan, sans faire le moindre effort. Cela épatait encore son père.  
-Tu en sais des choses, s'exclama Nappa.  
  
-C'est que son père lui en a beaucoup parlé Nappa, le reprit Shany.  
  
-Vous allez encore me raconter des histoires? Demanda Bra.  
  
-Non, le temps des histoires est passé, il faut aller déjeuner maintenant.  
  
-Manger! Youpi!  
  
Bra sauta en bas des genoux de la dame et se mit à sautiller sur place.  
-On y va? On y va?  
  
-C'est sûr qu'elle a du sang Saiyans celle-là! Dit Shany en riant.  
  
-Nous devons y aller Shany, il ne faut pas faire attendre le Roi. Allez-vous venir déjeuner à la table royale aujourd'hui?  
  
-Freeza est toujours sur la planète?  
  
-Oui, il devrait repartir demain.  
  
-Alors je déjeunerai dans mes appartements. Tu sais parfaitement que je refuse de seulement être dans la même pièce que cette vicieuse créature, Nappa. Allez viens Bra, allons déjeuner.  
  
-Mais Shany, le Roi s'attend à ce que la petite vienne déjeuner à la table royale!  
  
-Mon neveu se passera de notre compagnie, Nappa. Bra va venir déjeuner avec moi point final. Il n'est pas question que je laisse la petite s'approcher de cet être immonde créature davantage. Elle a déjà assez subi son influence. Allez commandant, dites à mon neveu que la petite est entre bonnes mains et dites-lui que j'ai à lui parler après le déjeuner et que je n'accepterai aucune excuse.  
  
-B-bien madame.  
  
Sur ce, Nappa quitta Shany.  
-Allez, viens Bra, dit Shany en prenant la main de Bra dans la sienne. J'ai l'impression que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire toutes les deux. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7  
  
Bra était assise dans un fauteuil dans les appartements de la vieille Shany. Des esclaves étaient venus leur servir le déjeuner et ils plaisantaient tranquillement avec la vieille femme tout en la servant elle et sa jeune invitée. Les appartements de la tante du roi étaient bien décorés. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière à flot et comme dans la salle du souvenir, de nombreux tableaux ornaient les murs. Seulement dans cette pièce, seuls des scènes douces et de paysages étaient représentées. Il régnait dans le petit salon de Shany une atmosphère chaleureuse et tranquille qui rassura Bra. Une fois que les esclaves se furent retirés, Shany reporta toute son attention à sa jeune invitée en lui souriant chaleureusement.  
-Tu dois avoir faim après un avant-midi aussi agité. Que dirais-tu de faire honneur au repas que Lymnia nous a préparé?  
  
Bra acquiesça joyeusement et sans oublier de poser sa main en travers de son coeur avant de commencer à manger.  
-Je vois que ce cher Nappa n'a rien oublié de t'enseigner petite, dit Shany en faisant de même.  
  
Ensuite, elles se mirent à manger en silence. Shany, tout en mangeant, observait Bra en silence. Celle-ci ne se rendait compte de rien et continuait à manger les plats devant elle avec plaisir. À la fin du repas, Shany fit signe à Bra de venir s'asseoir près d'elle sur un canapé de velours bleu.  
-Alors, dit Shany, tu es une petite fille très spéciale, bien plus spéciale que mon neveu ne le croit, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Bra se figea sur place et ne répondit pas.  
-Allons, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, je sens très bien que ton aura ressemble à celle de mon neveu et de son fils. Maintenant, je me demande bien d'où tu es venue. Mon neveu serait-il ton père? Si c'est le cas, il faut me le dire.  
  
Bra baissa la tête et la secoua énergiquement.  
-Le Roi n'est pas mon papa.  
-Mais alors, comment ce fait-il que ton aura me soit si familière? Je ne me trompe jamais, je sais reconnaître l'aura de notre famille partout et je sais que le sang de la famille royale coule dans tes veines.  
-Non, non, non! s'écria Bra effrayée par le pouvoir de la vieille femme.  
  
Sans attendre la réplique de Shany, Bra quitta le fauteuil et s'enfuit précipitamment de la chambre. Shany ne tenta pas de la retenir ou de la rattraper, la jeune Saiyan était bien plus rapide qu'elle. Shany resta donc tranquillement à méditer sur les origines de la petite. Son neveu la rejoindrait sous peu et elle avait à lui parler. La fillette cachait, de toute évidence, beaucoup de choses. Végéta ne pouvait être son père, pas après avoir entendu la façon dont la fillette en parlait et Shany ne croyait pas que son neveu ait pu abandonner l'un de ses enfants, légitime ou non. Maintenant, le problème était de savoir d'où lui venait cette aura qui ressemblait tant à celle de la famille royale. Ce n'est pas comme si un enfant de la famille royale avait disparu un jour sans laisser la moindre trace et qu'elle en serait la fille... Soudainement, Shany se redressa brusquement. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit... non, impossible! Pourtant, plus Shany se creusait la tête, plus cette seule explication possible lui apparaissait. Shany sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle les essuya avec irritation. Elle avait tant espéré recevoir un tel signe! Le Roi en serait stupéfait, enfin des preuves tant attendues! Il enverrait sûrement un bataillon de Saiyans à la recherche des parents de la petite et ils les retrouveraient!  
  
Le Roi Végéta, occupé à consulter Freeza sur les prochaines planètes où ils enverraient des guerriers, ne perçu pas immédiatement la présence de Nappa qui les avait rejoint alors que le déjeuner était servi.  
-Je crois que la planète Shafire serait parfaite; elle a de nombreuses ressources et son climat est doux, elle se vendra sûrement à un prix fort aux enchères. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle correspond à ce que recherche l'empire du Seïrus, qui est très riche.  
-Oui, mais ses habitants, s'ils ne sont pas très forts, possèdent une technologie très grandes et de nombreuses armes qui pourraient rendre la prise de la planète difficile.  
-Pas si nous envoyons des Saiyans lors de la pleine lune, leurs armes sont peut-être perfectionnées mais elle ne font pas le poids devant une armée d' Oozuru enragés.  
-Peut-être, répondit Freeza pensif. Vous enverriez vos élites?  
  
Le Roi s'esclaffa avant de prendre la coupe de vin que lui tendait une servante.  
-Inutile d'envoyer des élites Saiyans, ils s'ennuieraient beaucoup trop! J'enverrai plutôt une troupe de guerriers de troisième classe, ça les amusera et leur fournira un bon entraînement.  
-Troisième classe..., répéta Freeza toujours aussi pensif.  
  
Alors que le roi Végéta allait aborder le sujet d'une autre planète, il remarqua que l'attention de Freeza s'était dirigé vers Nappa et qu'il semblait légèrement impatienté. Puis, le roi réalisa pourquoi.  
-Commandant Nappa, où est la fillette, se serait-elle à nouveau enfuie?  
  
Nappa parut inconfortable, mais il ne se déroba point à l'interrogation de son supérieur.  
-Non votre majesté, elle est avec votre tante.  
-Ma tante, mais que fait-elle avec elle? Le déjeuner est servi, ne viendront-elles pas?  
-Euh, non votre majesté, votre tante préfère prendre le déjeuner dans ses appartements et y a convié la fillette.  
-Votre tante, interrompit Freeza, c'est bien celle qui s'oppose tant à notre alliance n'est-ce pas?  
-Ma tante ne réalise pas l'ampleur des avantages qu'offre notre alliance, il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir.  
-Oui, mais n'a-t-elle pas une grande influence sur tes sujets Végéta?  
-Les Saiyans la respectent, tout comme ils respectent tout les membres de la familles royale. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont obéir à ses ordres ou prêter attention à ses opinions politiques. Mes sujets savent qui est le roi et savent que ce n'est qu'à mes ordres qu'ils doivent obéir.  
-Vraiment, dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous que le commandant Nappa soit devant nous, sans la fillette alors que vous lui avez ordonné de ne pas la quitter des yeux?  
  
Le Roi devint rouge comme une cerise et lança un regard terrible à Nappa qui ne semblait vouloir que rentrer sous terre.  
-Commandant, reprenez votre poste et cette fois, que je ne vous plus un seul instant sans la fillette.  
-Oui votre majesté, murmura Nappa en s'inclinant devant le roi.  
  
Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter : -Votre tante désire vous parler après le déjeuner. -Ce sera tout Nappa, dit le Roi, les dents serrées.  
  
L'irritation du roi à l'égard de sa tante avait atteint un point culminant. La méfiance et le mépris qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Freeza ne le mettaient non seulement dans l'embarras, ils l'inquiétaient. Sa tante avait toujours été une personne très sage et habituellement, il aurait suivi les conseils de celle qui l'avait élevé. Mais refuser l'alliance que l'être le plus puissant de l'univers leur offrait était non seulement stupide, mais dangereux. Ne comprenait-elle pas le danger dans lequel elle se mettait en critiquant ouvertement Freeza et en encourageant les Saiyans à se rebeller contre les ordres de celui-ci? Bien sûr, Freeza n'était peut-être pas aussi respectueux qu'il ne devrait l'être, mais c'était dans l'intérêt de tous qu'ils gardent une bonne entente.  
-Cette entente est d' une importance primordiale, tenta de se raisonner le Roi.  
  
Sa tante n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi méfiante. Mais à nouveaux, le doute le submergea. Ses anciennes craintes se ranimèrent, malgré ses vaines tentatives pour les repousser. Avant sa tante, Assafran lui avait tenu le même discours... or Assafran était morte dans des circonstances encore mystérieuses. Freeza... Non, impossible. Il n'avait rien à craindre d'Assafran, elle ne représentait rien pour lui, il n'aurait eu aucune raison pour s'en prendre à la reine...  
Le roi se força alors à penser à autre chose. Sa tante voulait lui parler après le déjeuner, sûrement pour lui parler de la petite demie- Saiyan. Bra ne cessait de le surprendre, autant par son caractère, si différent de celui des Saiyans, que par sa force stupéfiante. Si ça tante voulait lui parler, c'était parce qu'elle devait avoir réussit à découvrir qui était le père de cette enfant.  
Le roi Végéta masquait tant bien que mal son envie de terminer sa discussion avec Freeza pour aller voir immédiatement sa tante. Pour l'une des rares fois, il aurait voulu que le déjeuner dure moins longtemps.  
  
Nappa se dépêcha de retourner chez la tante du roi et c'est là qu'il apprit à sa plus grande stupéfaction et horreur que Bra c'était enfuie.  
-Quoi! Mais, par où est-elle partie, s'écria Nappa en interrogeant Shany! Le roi et Freeza vont me tuer quand ils vont l'apprendre!  
-Nappa! Du calme, je suis persuadée qu'elle n'est pas partie très loin, répondit calmement Shany. Je suis certaine que tu la retrouveras près de la salle des souvenirs. Il est inutile d'en souffler mot à mon neveu pour le moment. Tu sais comment Bra est, elle ne veut causer de tort à personne, elle sortira de sa cachette sous peu.  
  
Les sages paroles de Shany calmèrent légèrement Nappa qui, après avoir remercié Shany repartit à la recherche de Bra. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps à la retrouver. Elle était, comme Shany l'avait dit, dans la salle des souvenirs, vide à cette heure à cause du déjeuner. Elle était assise par terre devant le feu, semblant réfléchir très sérieusement. Cet air si sérieux rappelait quelqu'un à Nappa, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir qui. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'elle, Bra se retourna simplement vers lui, nullement surprise de le retrouver là.  
-Nappa, dit-elle simplement, tu m'as trouvée.  
-Oui, je t'ai retrouvé, bougonna celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que tu resterais avec Shany! Le roi Végéta serait furieux s'il apprenait la manière dont tu t'es enfuie!  
-Je m'excuse Nappa, je voulais juste penser toute seule. Je... je veux rentrer de chez moi!  
  
Sur ce, à la plus grande horreur de Nappa, Bra se mit à pleurer.  
-Arrête de pleurer! Je t'ai déjà dit que les Saiyans ne pleurent pas!  
-J-Je veux maman, se contenta d'hoqueter Bra dont les sanglots redoublèrent!  
  
Nappa eut l'air paniqué, ne sachant que faire pour la faire cesser de pleurer.  
-Arrête de pleurer, tu la reverras bientôt!  
  
Mais Bra ne semblait plus l'entendre, se contentant de pleurer de plus belle. Nappa, réfléchit à tout vitesse, il ignorait comment calmer les enfants, mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui savait comment. Rapidement, il appela un garde à l'aide de son détecteur de Ki. On répondit à son appel presque aussitôt.  
-Commandant Nappa, vous avez appelé?  
  
En entendant les sanglots de Bra, il reprit :  
-J'ignorais que vous étiez reparti en mission.  
-Je ne suis pas parti en mission imbécile, au lieu de poser des question idiotes, envoyez-moi plutôt Lymnia à la salle des souvenirs!  
-Bien, monsieur.  
  
Nappa espéra sérieusement que Lymnia ne serait pas trop longue, les pleurs de Bra l'embarrassaient beaucoup et il espéraient encore plus qu'aucun autre Saiyan ne se pointe dans la salle des souvenirs. Quelqu'un devait écouter les prières de Nappa, car Lymnia se présenta quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Commandant chéri, qu'est-ce qu... Qui pleure?  
-Lymnia, c'est pas le moment, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé, la petite pleure, console-la.  
  
Lymnia le dévisagea silencieusement quelques secondes avant de se s'approcher de Bra et de la serrer contre elle.  
-Mon chou, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-J-je veux ma maman, je veux mon papa, Trunks et rentrer à la maison, hoqueta Bra entre deux sanglots.  
-Chut, tu les reverras bientôt tes parents, je suis certaine qu'ils te cherchent et qu'ils viendront bientôt ici.  
  
Ses paroles ne firent qu'augmenter les sanglots de Bra, qui se doutait bien que même s'ils l'avaient voulu, ses parents n'auraient pas pu venir la chercher.  
-D'accord, tu veux pleurer, alors pleure, il ne faut pas écouter ces Saiyans, ça fait du bien de pleurer.  
  
Nappa se tenait en retrait, n'osant pas trop interrompre Lymnia qui semblait bien plus savoir s'y prendre que nul autre personne sur la planète. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Bra semblait s'être définitivement calmée, elle hoquetait encore un peu, mais la crise semblait passer, au plus grand soulagement de Nappa. Lymnia berçait doucement Bra contre elle, lui murmurant de douces paroles pour la réconforter.  
-Là, là tout va bien. Je sais que tes parents te manquent, mais il faut que tu sois une grande fille d'accord? Quand tu les reverras, ils seront très fiers de toi, de voir ce que tu as fait. Ça va mieux maintenant?  
  
Bra hocha la tête tout en observant gravement Lymnia.  
-Bien, alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant? Tu sais, il faut que tu te garde occupée, comme ça tu auras pleines de belles choses à raconter à tes parents.  
  
Bra réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :  
-J'aimerais aller dans la forêt.  
-C'est bien, c'est une très bonne idée, ça! C'est très joli en forêt et il y a pleins de choses qui, je suis sûre, t'intéresseront. Nappa, sera très heureux de t'y emmener. N'est-ce pas Nappa?  
  
Sans se préoccuper de savoir si celui-ci écoutait ou était le moindrement d'accord avec elle, Lymnia continua :  
-Maintenant, il faut que tu me promettes de ne plus pleurer, ça te donne de vilains yeux rouges. Tu ne pleureras plus, c'est promis?  
-D'accord Lymnia, je pleurerais plus. Tu vas venir avec nous dans la forêt?  
  
Lymnia rit doucement en enlaçant Bra.  
-Je ne peux pas Bra, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire aux cuisines.  
-S'il te plaît Lymnia, viens avec nous, supplia Bra.  
  
Ennuyé par la scène, Nappa grogna.  
-Arrête de te faire prier Lymnia, tu n'es pas indispensable aux cuisines et tu meurs d'envie d'y aller. Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois obéissance à tout Saiyans et même si la petite n'est qu'à demi-Saiyans, tu dois lui obéir.  
-Très bien, répondit sèchement Lymnia en foudroyant Nappa du regard.  
  
Puis, elle reporta son regard vers Bra qui les observait, l'air interrogateur. Lymnia lui sourit plus tendrement.  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux Bra, alors je viendrai avec plaisir avec vous dans la forêt.  
  
Le roi Végéta entra rageusement dans les appartements de sa tante, sans prendre le temps de se faire annoncer.  
-Ma tante, tonna-t-il, comment avez-vous osé me ridiculiser ainsi! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir contredire mes ordres sans arrêt, c'est moi le roi sur cette planète et je ne vous permettrai pas de bafouer mon autorité plus longtemps!  
  
Shany, qui méditait en buvant un breuvage aux herbes, ne cilla même pas en entendant son neveu l'apostropher aussi durement, se contentant de siroter en silence sa décoction. Les roi, exaspéré par le silence de son aîné, repris aussi durement.  
-Avez-vous compris ce que je viens de vous dire ma tante? Je ne veux plus que vous dictiez des ordres à mes hommes et plus que tout, je vous somme de cesser de critiquer mon alliance avec l'empire de Freeza.  
-Mon neveu, assieds-toi, je croyais pourtant t'avoir mieux éduqué que ça!  
  
Le roi observa sa tante, redevenue silencieuse, avant de s'asseoir, soudainement lasse de toute cette affaire.  
-Végéta, j'ai toujours agi dans ton intérêt, reprit Shany. Aussi, il est de mon devoir de te prévenir que tu es entrain de t'engager dans un très dangereux chemin qui nous conduira tous à notre perte. Ne vois-tu pas que...  
-Suffit ma tante, l'interrompit Végéta. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Notre alliance avec Freeza est très importante pour l'avenir de notre empire. Cela fait des années que nous entretenons cette querelle. Etes-vous aveugle au point de ne pas voir à quel point ce fut profitable!  
-La mort d'Assafran te fut-elle profitable, rétorqua Shany, les yeux brillants de colère.  
  
Le roi Végéta se redressa brusquement, soudainement pâle.  
-Vous mentez! Vous ne...  
-Je ne suis pas aveugle comme tu le prétends, mais toi, tu l'es! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la mort d'Assafran n'avait rien d'accidentelle! Tu as déjà perdu ta compagne, n'attends pas te perdre ton fils aussi pour réagir!  
-Surveillez vous paroles, ma tante, vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves tangibles pour reconnaître le mal quand j'y suis confronté. Végéta, réveille-ton un peu, ne vois-tu pas qu'il s'intéresse bien trop à ton fils. Il a quelque chose derrière la tête et je n'aime pas ça. J'ai eu un sombre pressentiment depuis le jour de son arrivé sur notre planète et n'a alors pas cessé de croître avec les années. Aujourd'hui, ce sentiment de danger a atteint son point culminant. Végéta, je crains pour toi, pour ton fils et tous les Saiyans. Crois-moi je suis plus qu'heureuse que tu aies réussi à sortir la petite de ses griffes.  
  
Le roi Végéta resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'un ton détaché;  
-Freeza a offert de reprendre l'enfant afin d'éviter que trop de Saiyans apprennent son existence et ne soient tenté de chercher une compagne parmi les autres espèces de l'univers.  
-Quoi! Ne va pas me dire que tu as seulement considéré sa demande, s'exclama Shany!  
-Ma tante, ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre toutes les conséquences que la reconnaissance de cette enfants pourraient avoir sur notre race? C'est en grande parti parce que nous avons été capables de conserver la pureté de notre race intacte face aux Thufurs que nous sommes débarrassés d'eux aujourd'hui. Il n'y a que quelques habitants du château qui soient au courant de son existence, si elle repartait avec Freeza, je n'aurais plus à m'en inquiéter.  
-Végéta, je t'interdis de faire une telle chose, s'écria Shany avec agitation.  
  
Elle savait, au froncement des sourcils de son neveu, qu'elle avait franchi un interdit, mais tant pis, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son neveu faire une telle chose.  
-Vous n'êtes pas en droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, ma tante! JE suis le roi, tonna le roi en se relevant rouge de colère.  
-Je suis plus que dans mon droit de protéger ma famille!  
-Notre famille, en quoi est-elle concernée?  
-Elle est concernée puisque cette enfant est la fille de Teoloe!  
-Te-Teoloe... mon frère? Vous en êtes certaine?  
-Il n'y a que cette explication possible; je sens l'aura de la famille royale en elle et elle affirme que son père n'aurait pas PU revenir et ce, même s'il le désirait. Tout pointe vers Teoloe, ton frère cadet que tu as banni.  
  
Le roi resta alors silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.  
-Mon frère, il aurait donc trouvé refuge sur une planète éloignée, fondant une famille. Cette fillette, Bra, serait alors... ma nièce!  
-Oui, je suis certaine que Teoloe soit son père. Tu sais combien il était tendre avec les autres races, qu'il ait pris une compagne parmi l'une d'elles ne m'étonnerait nullement. Il faut que tu le retrouve, Végéta.  
-Quoi! Ma tante, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai seulement envie de retrouver ce traître?  
-Végéta, les années ont passées, je suis sûre qu'il regrette.  
-Il s'est dressé contre moi, son roi, contre mon autorité, non seulement en aidant des esclaves à s'enfuir, mais en attaquant la garde royale et moi-même.  
-Végéta, tu connais les liens qui l'unissaient à notre planète, à notre famille. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il était l'enfant illégitime de ton père et donc rejeté par celui-ci qu'il était si sensible aux problèmes des autres. Il n'a été reconnu Prince que lorsque tu as appris son existence, avant la chute des Thufurs. Sa fille ne nous a pas été envoyée pour rien, Végéta. Il est temps que Teoloe reprenne sa place au sein du conseil royale. Je sais que seul ta fierté te retient de te lancer à sa recherche, mais je t'en pris, si tu ne veux pas le faire pour Teoloe, fais le au moins pour son enfant, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit élevée sans rien connaître des traditions de notre peuple!  
  
Le roi resta à nouveau silencieux, soupesant le pour et le contre de la situation à laquelle il était confronté.  
-Bien, soupira-t-il enfin. J'enverrai quelques-uns de mes agents à la recherche de Teoloe. Mais ne croyez surtout pas qu'il restera impuni ma tante. Ses actes n'ont pas été oubliés et ils devront faire face à notre peuple au complet.  
-Je ne m'attends a rien de moins Végéta, murmura doucement Shany. La seule chose qui m'inquiète réside en ce que nous ferons de sa compagne.  
-Nous aviserons en temps et lieu, décida le roi. Elle lui a donné une fille très forte, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Peut-être pourrons-nous l'accepter. La fillette a dit qu'elle était une scientifique de génie, elle pourrait aider nos propres scientifiques dans leurs recherches. Quant à l'enfant elle-même, elle est encore jeune, ses étranges habitudes, qui découlent sûrement du tempérament doux de mon frère, peuvent encore être remplacées.  
  
Shany approuva d'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre.  
-Nappa est tout désigné pour lui transmettre la tradition Saiyan, tu as bien fait de lui confier la petite. Si elle apprend un peu plus à se comporter comme une Saiyan, elle deviendra sûrement une digne représentante de notre race.  
  
Soudainement, le roi fronça les sourcils.  
-Je doute que Teoloe se soit préoccupé de l'éducation de cette enfant et ait seulement pensé à sa présentation.  
-Sa présentation! Bien sûr, tu as raison Végéta. Elle ne fera jamais entièrement partie des Saiyans si elle n'est pas présentée aux Anciens. Mais crois-tu qu'ils l'accepteront?  
-Je compte sur vous ma tante pour vous assurez de leur coopération. Sa présentation aura lieu ce soir.  
-Cela ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, le conseil n'est encore au courant de rien!  
-Dites au conseil ce que vous voulez, mais ne leur dites pas encore qu'elle est la fille de Teoloe. Les explications seront remises à plus tard.  
-Comme tu voudras Végéta, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander.  
-Quoi ma tante? Si c'est à propos de Teoloe, je ne peux rien faire, il doit se soumettre à nos lois et je ne ferai aucune exception.  
-Je sais que je ne peux pas te demander cela Végéta, mais je te demande de ne pas parler de la cérémonie à Freeza.  
  
A nouveau, le roi hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.  
-Très bien ma tante, il n'en saura rien.  
  
Bra ne cessait de tournoyer sur elle-même, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Jamais sur Terre elle n'avait vu une forêt aussi magnifique. Les arbres étaient si grands qu'ils semblaient toucher les cieux de leurs branches. Nappa et Lymnia la surveillait du coin de l'oeil, tous les deux silencieux.  
  
-J'adore ça ici! C'est tellement beau! Ne cessait de répéter Bra.  
  
Nappa l'observait de loin, pour le moins perplexe.  
-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de si merveilleux dans cette forêt, une forêt est une forêt!  
-Oui, mais celle-ci est encore plus jolie que les autres forêts que j'ai vue dans ma vie.  
-Bra a raison, c'est vraiment calme ici, soupira Lymnia.  
  
Elle observa la jeune Saiyan qui sautillait allègrement sans rien ajouter. Bra se détachait peu à peu de ses gardiens pour courir un peu plus loin dans la forêt, mais ni Nappa ni Lymnia ne cherchèrent à l'en empêcher. Tout en continuant à garder l'oeil sur Bra, Lymnia ajouta mélancoliquement.  
-Elle est mignonne, la voir donne envie d'avoir des enfants. Et vous commandant Nappa, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre compagne et former votre descendance? Je suis persuadée que votre famille sera plus que soulagée de vous voir perpétuer votre lignée.  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des enfants, grommela Nappa. Je dois veiller sur la famille royale et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à la recherche d'une compagne.  
-Pourtant, le roi lui-même, qui est très occupé, a su trouver le temps pour chercher une compagne.  
-Le roi se doit d'assurer sa descendance, c'est ce que le peuple attend de lui.  
-Ainsi, vous ne voulez pas d'enfants. Tant mieux, dans ce cas, vous ne serez pas affecté par le fait que je suis enceinte et que je vais inévitablement perdre cet enfant, dit Lymnia avec détachement.  
-Quoi! Rugit Nappa, les yeux exorbités.  
  
Bra leva la tête vers ses deux gardiens, intriguée par ces éclats de voix.  
-Ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre non, au rythme ou vont les choses...S'expliqua maladroitement Lymnia.  
-Ça ne sert à rien que tu le gardes, tu vas t'en débarrasser n'est-ce pas? Demanda Nappa soudainement calme.  
-Comment ça ne sert à rien? protesta faiblement Lymnia, de tout évidence blessée par les propos de Nappa.  
-Tu l'as dit toi-même, les chances que tu portes cet enfant à terme sont très minces et puis, tu sais bien que même si tu parvenais à le faire, l'enfant mourrait de tout manière quelques jours plus tard. Tu veux vraiment passer à travers tout ça pour rien?  
-Peut-être que...  
-Lymnia, ne sois pas stupide, tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance que cet enfant survive. Débarrasset'en.  
  
Bra, qui avait cessé depuis longtemps de chercher à comprendre la conversation entre Nappa et Lymnia, concentrait son attention sur un étrange animal bleu aux yeux pêche qui avait attiré son attention. Le petit animal semblait très doux et Bra tentait, sans grand succès, de l'approcher d'assez près pour le toucher.  
-Viens ici petit, petit, petit, murmurait tranquillement Bra pour l'amadouer.  
  
Le petit animal se semblait pas effrayé, se contentant de suivre les mouvements de Bra de ses yeux pêches.  
-Nappa, regarde, j'ai trouvé quelque chose! S'exclama Bra, cette fois bien résolue à attraper le petit animal.  
  
Un cri étranglé lui parvint et elle se retrouva soudainement soulevée de terre par Nappa. Celui-ci envoya alors un puissant coup de pied à l'animal dont Bra avait eu tant de difficulté à s'approcher.  
-Nappa! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, s'écria-t-elle indignée  
-Il faut toujours que tu touche à tout?! C'était un Kaizilaïmar! Tu sais ce qu'un Kaizilaïmar est n'est-ce pas?  
  
Bra ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer Nappa.  
-Cet animal est poison au touché! Il s'attaque habituellement aux enfants qui sont intrigués par ses couleurs. C'est pourtant un animal assez répandu dans l'univers, tes parents ne t'en ont jamais parlé avant?  
-Non, je n'en avais jamais vu avant.  
-Ne touche plus à rien! Il soupira et jeta un regard de biais à Lymnia qui venait de les rejoindre.  
  
-Comment tes parents ont-ils fait pour ne pas devenir fous avec toi! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Bra resta silencieuse alors que le géant la reposait sur le sol.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait du danger ici, dit-elle finalement.  
-Il y a du danger partout, il faut toujours faire attention et ne pas toucher ce qui est inconnu.  
  
Un drôle de bruissement se fit entendre et Nappa s'écarta de Lymnia et de Bra afin de répondre à l'appel de son détecteur de puissance. Pendant ce temps, Lymnia prit la main de Bra afin de continuer la promenade. Bra remarqua qu'elle était pâle et paraissait malheureuse. Elle n'osa cependant pas poser de questions, consciente qu'elle venait d'échapper à un important danger. Nappa les rejoins quelques instants plus tard, l'air solonnel.  
-Il est temps de rentrer, j'ai été convoqué par le roi. Tu sais voler petite?  
  
Bra acquiesça simplement.  
-Bien, répondit le géant avec satisfaction.  
  
Il agrippa Lymnia qui passa les bras autour de son cou s'envola, suivit de près par Bra. 


	8. Chapitre 8

Désolée pour le retard dans la publication, ce chapitre a été plus compliqué à écrire que je ne l'avais prévu. Pour ceux qui ce se demandent si Barduck va être impliqué dans mon fanfic, la réponse est oui, mais je ne peux pas encore dire quand. Cependant, il n'y aura pas d'intermède dans mon histoire où les évênements du présent avec Bynnos seront expliqués avant la fin de mon fanfic.  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Bra pouvait sentir que quelque chose se tramait, mais elle ne pouvait pas définir quoi. Nappa agissait trop bizarrement depuis sa conversation avec le roi. Lymnia était restée avec elle pendant toute la durée de l'entretient, mais aussitôt de retour, Nappa l'avait renvoyée aux cuisines pour préparer le dîner. Il lui avait par la suite présenté une nouvelle esclave et lui avait intimé l'ordre de la suivre pour prendre un bain.  
-Pourquoi? Demanda innocemment Bra.  
-Parce que je te le dis, répondit Nappa avec impatience.  
  
Intriguée par son étrange comportement, Bra n'osa pas répliquer ou poser d'autres questions et obéit sagement. Elle suivit donc l'esclave jusqu'à une grande salle de marbres sombres au centre duquel trônait une énorme baignoire incrustée dans le sol. De grandes urnes ornées de petites fleurs rouges ainsi que d'étranges écritures dorées gravées à même les murs étaient les seules décorations de la pièce. Pendant que Bra barbotait tranquillement dans un bain moussant, elle vit l'esclave ouvrir un coffre et choisir, après mûre réflexion, une fiole qu'elle sortit du coffre et vint poser près de la baignoire. Bra l'observait attentivement afin qu'elle ne s'approche pas trop de ses vêtements dans lesquels elle avait dissimulé son médaillon. L'esclave lui souriait parfois gentiment, mais ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle semblait très occupée à mélanger des huiles odorantes et ne s'occupa pas d'elle avant de venir l'aider à laver ses cheveux avec une étrange mixture qui devait servir aux Saiyans de shampoing et qui dégageait une douce odeur de fleurs.  
-Cessez de gigoter mademoiselle, vous allez avoir du savon dans les yeux!  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-C'est un produit fabriqué à partir de fleurs de cette planète, expliqua l'esclave. C'est très rare que les Saiyans l'utilisent, rajouta-t- elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je le prends alors?  
-Parce que c'est le commandant Nappa qui me l'a l'ordonné.  
  
Déçue par cette réponse, fort vague, Bra ne répondit rien en se laissant docilement masser le cuir chevelu par les mains expertes de la jeune femme. Une fois sortie du bain et séchée, L'esclave prit son mélange d'huiles odorantes et lui en appliqua sur le corps. Bra se sentit immédiatement détendue et ce n'est que quand on lui passa une robe violette qu'elle revint à la réalité.  
-Ce n'est pas à moi ça, pourquoi est-ce que je ne remets pas mes vêtements?  
-C'est le commandant qui m'a apporté cette robe et m'a dit que c'était très important que vous la portiez. Il a aussi dit que je devais me débarrasser de vos vêtements, qu'il veillerait à l'avenir à ce que vous en ayez de nouveaux plus... adéquats.  
  
Bra observa l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, critique et du avouer que cette robe n'était pas si mal après tout. La profondeur du violet mettait ses yeux en valeur et le tissu était très agréable au toucher. Habituée à être habillée et coiffée en princesse par sa mère, Bra saisit instinctivement ses cheveux et les remonta, l'air songeur.  
-Vous avez parfaitement raison, mademoiselle, s'exclama l'esclave, qui avait observer le manège de Bra. Il faut vous remonter les cheveux.  
  
D'une main experte, elle lui remonta rapidement les cheveux en torsade et la fixa à l'aide d'une broche, elle aussi violet. Elle se saisit ensuite de quelques petites fleurs rouges et les piqua dans les cheveux de Bra.  
-Voilà, vous êtes prête, mademoiselle. Si je puis me permettre, vous ressemblez à une petite princesse.  
-Je sais, répondit Bra en contemplant sa réflexion, fort satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.  
-Je vais vous débarrassez de ces choses maintenant, dit l'esclave en se dirigeant vers les vêtements de Bra.  
-Non, s'exclama celle-ci en s'empressant de devancer la jeune femme pour ramasser sa pile de vêtements et discrètement s'emparer de son médaillon. Je vais m'en charger.  
-Vous n'y pensez pas mademoiselle, que dira le commandant? Laissez- moi ces choses, je les laverai et les placerai dans votre chambre.  
  
Ne voulant pas faire de scène, Bra se contenta de cacher son médaillon dans une petite pochette cachée dans les replis de sa robe et tendit ses vêtements à l'esclave. Elle fut ensuite conduite par un garde Saiyan dans sa chambre où l'attendait Nappa. Il ne passa aucun commentaire à son arrivée, mais semblait fort satisfait de la nouvelle toilette de Bra.  
-Le roi a pensé t'offrir de nouveaux vêtements pour ton séjour parmi nous. Tes pantalons de tous les jours sont bleu marin et les gilets sont violets, comme ta robe. Tes vêtements réservés à l'entraînement sont semblables, mais les pantalons sont noirs et beaucoup plus larges, quant aux gilets, ils sont blancs. Des questions,demanda-t-il, l'air ennuyé?  
  
Bra fronça légèrement les sourcils devant cette garde-robe sans imagination ni couleurs, mais préféra ne pas mentionner à Nappa que sa garde-robe habituelle occupait facilement, à elle-seule, la pièce qu'ils occupaient.  
-Si j'ai autant de pantalons, pourquoi est-ce que je dois porter une robe maintenant?  
-Ne te plains pas, je sais que la plupart des fillettes de ton âge détestent être attifées comme des poupées, mais aujourd'hui n'est qu'une exception.  
-Mais j'adore porter des robes moi! Et puis, je ne plains pas, cette robe met mes yeux en valeurs!  
  
Nappa regarda Bra, surpris par ces propos.  
-Tu es étrange, la plupart des fillette Saiyans de ton âges préfèrent porter des pantalons, c'est bien plus pratique pour s'entraîner. Je suis cependant content que la couleur te plaise, c'est la couleurs désignée pour les femmes de notre espèce.  
-Je ne savais pas ça... Mais je ne comprends pas les filles de mon âge.C'est vrai que les pantalons sont plus pratiques pour s'entraîner, mais une robe fait ressortir la féminité d'une femme.  
-Qui t'as raconté ça?  
-Personne, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien la manière que les monsieur, en particulier papa, regardent maman quand elle met une robe.  
-Tu ne devrais pas me raconter ces choses là! S'exclama Nappa dont les joues commençaient à prendre une teinte de rouge.  
  
Bra pouffa de rire avant de monter sur son lit pour sautiller dessus et se mettre à bombarder Nappa de questions.  
-Quand est-ce qu'on mange? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller voir Lymnia?  
-Assez, tais-toi! tonna Nappa excédé.  
  
Bra cessa aussitôt de sautiller sur le lit et Nappa se sentit obligé d'ajouter, devant son air contrit:  
-On mangera bientôt, alors calme-toi. Tu devrais toujours te tenir tranquille, c'est bien plus digne. Et en ce moment, tu devrais plutôt chercher à comprendre ce que signifie être une Saiyan plutôt que de chercher à t'amuser.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Cherche ce que c'est d'être un Saiyan.  
-Bah... c'est...  
-Ne me le dis pas, on te le demandera tout à l'heure et c'est seulement à ce moment que tu pourras donner ta réponse, pour l'instant, contente-toi de réfléchir. Bra s'assit sur son lit, étalant gracieusement sa robe autour d'elle et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question qui venait de lui être posée. Encore une fois, Nappa réalisa qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Rapidement, il fouilla ses souvenirs à la recherche d'un guerrier disparu et pouvant être le père de cette enfant si étrange. Ce devait être un guerrier de classe élite pour avoir donné naissance à une enfant aussi forte... Mais Nappa avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait pas à voir qui pouvait être son père.  
  
Bra sentait la nervosité la gagner alors qu'elle suivait Nappa et un garde vers une destination, qui lui était toujours inconnue, au coeur du palais, ses gardiens n'ayant pas encore jugé nécessaire de lui divulguer leur destination. Quand elle avait osé interroger Nappa à ce sujet, le géant s'était contenté de lui ordonner sèchement de les suivre en silence. Son gardien avait l'air si solennel que Bra ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait commis une faute quelconque ou l'aurait offensé.  
Il était tard dans la nuit et tout le palais semblait dormir, ce que Bra aurait bien fait aussi si elle n'avait pas été aussi intriguée par tout ce mystère. Nappa et le garde se parlaient parfois à voix basse, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil autour d'eux. Bra cru entendre le nom de Freeza à plusieurs reprises et cela ne fit que décupler son anxiété.  
On lui fit traverser un jardin, magnifique sous le clair de lune et entouré de hauts murs pour atteindre enfin une discrète bâtisse gardée par deux solides gardes aux regards soupçonneux.  
-Tout est prêt? Demanda Nappa.  
-Oui commandant, ils vous attendent, répondirent les deux soldats à l'union.  
  
Le garde qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'à ce moment, s'effaça devant Nappa, tandis que les deux autres gardiens ouvraient les portes pour les laisser entrer. Intimidée, Bra suivit Nappa à l'intérieur sans dire un mot. Aussitôt, les portes se refermèrent derrière elle, ne faisant qu'augmenter sa nervosité. Elle se retrouva alors dans une vaste pièce circulaire éclairée par de nombreuses torches où d'imposants Saiyans semblaient les attendre. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la salle, derrière une tribune, leurs regards inexpressifs posés sur Bra. Le roi Végéta, qui s'était levé à leur arrivé, semblait présider cette assemblé nocturne. Bra ne savait trop comment interpréter sa présence, devait-elle être soulagée ou, au contraire, redoubler de vigilance? Elle croisa alors le regard de Shany, assise près de son neveu. La vieille Saiyan ne lui sourit pas, mais lui lança un regard empreint de fierté, ce qui rassura quelque peu Bra. Instinctivement, elle s'était un peu rapprochée de Nappa qui ne la regardait pas. Sur le sol, au centre du cercle que formaient les Saiyans, était peint le symbole de l'Empire Saiyan. Bra songea, en observant ce symbole, à son médaillon, toujours dissimulé dans les replis de sa robe.  
-Bra, prononça le roi Végéta, rompant la rêverie de la jeune Saiyan. Approche, lui ordonna-t-il.  
  
Le roi se tenait au centre de la pièce, sur le symbole que Bra fixait quelques instants auparavant. Bra hésita un instant, puis rejoint le roi d'un pas qu'elle espérait être assurée. Elle sentait qu'on cherchait à la tester et si c'était bien là leur but, elle ne les décevrait pas.  
-Fille de... Gogeta, puisque cela est son nom, repris le roi. Tu es ici afin de découvrir si tu mérites d'être reconnue en tant que membre de notre peuple. Les Saiyans réunis ici forment le conseil des anciens et te poseront des questions auxquelles tu seras tenue de répondre afin que l'on puisse déterminer si tu sauras représenter dignement notre race dans l'univers. Comprends-tu ce que l'on attend de toi?  
  
Bra acquiesça lentement, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle entendait.  
-Bien, commençons, dit alors le roi avant de tourner les talons et de regagner sa place, abandonnant Bra aux regards inquisiteurs du conseil royal.  
  
Après un long moment de silence, un homme barbu assis à la droite de Shany prit la parole.  
-Dis-moi, petite, qu'est-ce qu'être un Saiyan pour toi?  
  
Bra, qui avait longuement réfléchit à la question, répondit sans hésiter :  
-C'est se battre.  
-Mais encore, demanda alors un autre Saiyan?  
  
Bra paniqua quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Son père, comment agissait son père? Il était fier, il s'entraînait tout le temps... C'est ça!  
-C'est toujours chercher à dépasser ses limites et ne reculer devant rien pour se surpasser, pas même la mort.  
-Comment un Saiyan doit-il agir lorsqu'il est confronté à un situation désespérée, poursuivit une femme?  
-Continuer à se battre.  
-Quand doit-il s'avouer vaincu?  
-Jamais.  
-Quelle est notre limite?  
-Nous n'en avons pas.  
  
Les Saiyans se regardèrent, surpris avant de poursuivre :  
-Ainsi, même la mort n'est pas une limite pour toi?  
  
Bra fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :  
-Non, il suffit de faire comme les autres, aller s'entraîner chez Maître Kaïo et revenir quand on est assez puissant pour affronter son ennemi.  
  
Il y eut un silence stupéfait dans l'assistance.  
-Maître Kaïo? Qui est-ce, intervint Shany, de toute évidence troublée par les paroles de l'enfant.  
-Bah, Maître Kaïo, c'est le Kaïo du nord, répondit simplement Bra, nullement impressionnée par le silence pesant qu'avait suscité sa réponse.  
-Elle a déjà mentionné cet individu, dit finalement Nappa. D'après ce qu'elle m'en a dit, ce serait une sorte de divinité qui veillerait sur cette partie de l'univers et entraînerait les morts.  
-Entraîner les morts... Tu as dis, il y a quelques instants, "comme les autres", tu connais donc des gens qui seraient revenus d'entre les morts?  
-Oui, bien sûr, répondit à nouveau Bra le plus naturellement du monde.  
  
Cette fois, les Saiyans se mirent à murmurer entre eux avec agitation. Le roi Végéta se leva pour imposer le silence à l'assemblée.  
-Nous clarifierons plus tard ces nouvelles informations, pour l'instant, poursuivons.  
  
Bra ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses propos provoquaient tant d'agitation chez les Saiyans. Chez elle, ces histoires faisaient partie du quotidien et ses parents lui avaient seulement interdit de parler des Dragon Balls aux inconnus. Elle croyait que tout le monde connaissait Maître Kaïo. Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle faillit ne pas entendre la prochaine question qu'on lui adressait.  
-Quel est le personnage le plus important pour les Saiyans?  
-Le Roi, répondit-elle sans hésiter.  
  
Par la suite, les questions défilèrent plus rapidement et Bra n'eut aucune difficulté à répondre aux questions quant à l'entraînement et au combat. Enfin, le conseil se retira dans une petite pièce attenante, abandonnant Bra à ses réflexions. Avait-elle bien répondu à leurs questions? Si elle n'était pas reconnue par ce conseil, cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait repartir avec Freeza? Cette seule pensée la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.  
Perdue dans ses sombres réflexions, Bra sursauta brusquement quand Nappa posa sa main sur son épaule, lui signifiant que le conseil avait fini de délibérer. En effet, les membres du conseils regagnaient déjà leur place. Le roi fut le premier à prendre la parole, l'air toujours aussi digne.  
-Bra, tu sembles comprendre ce qu'est d'être un Saiyan. Mais seras-tu capable de vivre en tant que tel pour le reste de tes jours? Acceptes-tu de renier tes autres origines pour ne te reconnaître qu'en tant que Saiyan?  
  
Bra acquiesça faiblement, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi le roi voulait parler.  
-Bien, dans ce cas, continuons, dit le roi avec satisfaction, ignorant l'air désemparé de Bra. Nappa et Shany ont accepté de te tenir lieu de parents pour cette cérémonie de présentation, remercie-les.  
  
Bra leva les yeux vers Nappa et la tante du roi qui les avait rejoint et murmura un vague remerciement, encore perturbée par les paroles du roi.  
-En ces lieux, à cet instant, devant ton roi et tous les anciens, jures-tu ton éternelle allégeance à notre race?  
-Oui, répondit Bra en tentant d'avoir l'air assurée.  
-T'engages-tu à défendre les intérêts de notre planète et ce, au dépens de ta vie, continua le roi.  
-Oui, répondit de nouveau Bra, plus fort cette fois.  
-Reconnais-tu le souverain de cette planète comme autorité ultime à qui tu devras te soumettre jusqu'au jour de ta mort et dans ton cas, ajouta ironiquement le roi, bien au delà?  
-Oui, répéta à nouveau Bra, impressionnée par l'air solennel de son ancêtre.  
-À genou, ordonna le roi.  
  
Bra s'empressa de s'exécuter. Elle sentit Shany et Nappa s'avancer vers le roi Végéta.  
-L'enfant que nous vous présentons aujourd'hui ne demande qu'à être reconnue en tant que Saiyan, dit Nappa.  
-Elle a répondu avec esprit à toutes vos questions et saura, par conséquent, représenter dignement notre race. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir l'accepter ce soir, continua Shanny.  
-Le conseil a entendu votre requête et reconnue que malgré son état de demie-Saiyan, c'est l'esprit de nos ancêtres qui guide ses pensés. C'est donc pourquoi le conseil a décidé d'accéder à votre requête en reconnaissant cette enfant comme l'une des nôtres.  
-Merci, répondirent Shany et Nappa en s'inclinant.  
-Cependant, continua le roi, puisqu'elle est aujourd'hui reconnue en tant que pure Saiyan et qu'elle a accepté de tourner le dos à ces autres origines, encore inconnues, cette cérémonie tiendra lieu, non seulement de reconnaissance, mais de renaissance. Il lui faut donc un nouveau nom, un nom qui clamera son appartenance à notre illustre race.  
  
Bra n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On allait lui donner un nouveau nom! Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'un autre nom que celui que sa mère avait choisit pour elle! Mais l'étrange cérémonie se poursuivait sans que qui que ce soit ne s'inquiète de son incompréhension.  
-Shany, Nappa, vous qui serez ses parents d'adoption, avez-vous choisi un nouveau nom pour cette enfant, demanda le roi Végéta?  
-Cereja, répondirent-ils d'une voix.  
-Fort bien. Au nom de notre race, le conseil des anciens et ton roi te reconnaissent maintenant sous le nom de Cereja, fille de l'empire. Relèvetoi Cereja.  
  
Interdite, Bra se redressa et croisa le regard de son grand-père.  
-Es-tu prête, Cereja, à recevoir maintenant ta première cicatrice au nom de notre empire qui achèvera de te reconnaître comme l'une des nôtres?  
  
Bra acquiesça de nouveau, incertaine.  
-Alors tends la main.  
  
Bra fit ce qu'on lui demandait et tendit la main au roi Végéta qui la saisit fermement. Elle vit un autre Saiyan s'avancer, tenant plateau de métal qui supportait un simple gobelet d'argent. Bra sentit alors Nappa poser sa main sur son épaule et l'entendit murmurer les dents serrées:  
-Serre les dents, ne crie surtout par, ils ne cherchent qu'à tester ton endurance.  
  
Bra ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi Nappa voulait parler. Le roi, pendant ce temps, avait retiré sa chevalière décorée du blason de l'empire pour la tremper dans le gobelet que lui tendait l'autre Saiyan. Le roi reporta ensuite de nouveau son attention sur Bra, l'observant attentivement quelques secondes en silence avant de retourner la main qu'elle lui tendait, révélant les cicatrices de Bynnos lui avait laissé en guise de souvenir aux poignets. En voyant ces cicatrices, le roi fronça les sourcils, mais ne prononça pas la moindre parole. Il se contenta d'abaisser sa chevalière sur les cicatrices de Bra d'un mouvement sec. Bra sentit la poigne de Nappa se resserrer sur son épaule et c'est alors qu'elle perçu une brûlure sur son poignet. Nappa lui avait bien recommander de ne pas crier, mais Bra en aurait bien été incapable de tout manière, la sensation de brûlure l'ayant prise par surprise et étant si intense qu'elle ne pu que laisser échapper un gargouillis étranglé en guise de protestation. Le roi n'appliqua sa chevalière que quelques secondes sur le poignet de Bra avant de la libérer, révélant le symbole de l'empire saiyan maintenant imprimé dans sa chair.  
-Cereja, tu porte maintenant l'emblème de notre empire afin que tu te souviennes toujours de ton serment d'allégeance envers de notre planète, annonça le roi à Bra, ignorant son air blessé et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Va maintenant avec tes parents d'adoption et ne nous fait jamais regretter de t'avoir accueilli parmi nous.  
  
Shany et Nappa s'inclinèrent dignement devant le roi Végéta ainsi que le reste de l'assemblé et murmurèrent:  
-Merci beaucoup mon seigneur.  
  
Ils entraînèrent ensuite une Bra tremblante à leur suite. Elle s'aperçu à peine qu'ils traversaient à nouveau le jardin et une bonne partie du palais pour la remmener à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, Shany appliqua un baume sur la nouvelle cicatrice de Bra, qui s'était mise à sangloter.  
-Cesse de pleurer Cereja, tous les Saiyans ont du passer par là à ton âge, la seule différence, c'est que eux savaient ce qui les attendait, leurs parents leur en ayant souvent parlé, tenta de la réconforter Shany. -Je-je m'appelle Bra, pas Cereja, sanglota Bra de plus bel. -Tu t'appelleras désormais Cereja, décréta sèchement Nappa qui se tenait en retrait. Bra n'est pas un prénom Saiyan. -C'est maman qui l'a choisi, répliqua Bra en tentant de calmer ses larmes. -Ta mère n'est pas Saiyan, ses choix nous importe peu. Maintenant, tu te tais et accepte ce qui vient de t'être offert, sinon nous dirons au roi que tu refuses d'être une Saiyan et tu n'auras plus rien à faire ici, s'emporta Nappa, ses yeux lançant des éclaires. -Nappa, tu es aussi enfantin qu'elle, s'exclama Shany! Tu ne vois pas que pour l'instant, elle ne comprend pas et est effrayée par ce qui vient de se passer?  
  
Nappa grogna sans rien ajouter, laissant Shany achever de panser le poignet de Bra. Une fois terminée, Shany tendit un verre à Bra en lui recommandant :  
-Bois jusqu'à la dernière goutte Cereja, c'est de l'eau sucré qui t'aidera à dormir et te fera oublier ta douleur.  
  
Bra obéi sagement et quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait déjà à poing fermé. 


	9. Chapitre 9

NA: Désolée pour le délai! Je ne croyais pas que ce chapitre me prendrait tant de temps!

**Chapitre 9 **

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces cicatrices? Interrogea tout haut le roi Végéta.

-Je l'ignore, répondit prudemment Shany qui avait rejoint son neveu dans les jardins du palais.

Bien que la présentation et la reconnaissance de Bra se soient déroulées comme elle les avait planifiées, les réactions de la petite l'avaient quelque peu déroutées. Elle semblait opposée à son nouveau nom, ce qui serait l'insulte suprême si jamais le roi venait à l'apprendre. De plus, les cicatrices que la petite avait aux poignets étaient plus qu'inquiétantes.

-Ces cicatrices... Elles sont semblables aux blessures que s'infligent certains prisonniers quand ils veulent s'enlever la vie, remarqua le roi.

-Je sais, mais je doute sérieusement qu'une enfant de cet âge ait seulement songé d'attenter à ses jours.

-Un mystère de plus ou un mystère de moins, ironisa le roi.

-Il est peut-être temps de lui poser plus de questions sur son passé, non seulement sur sa famille, mais sur son éducation. Cela nous aidera à la comprendre davantage.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de la comprendre, c'est à elle de tenter de vivre sous nos lois et non le contraire, ragea le roi. De plus, c'est marques n'ont absolument rien de normales, même si elles faisaient parties d'une sorte de rituel, peut-être issu de son côté maternel, le risque de mettre la vie de cette enfant en péril aurait dû primer sur la signification de telles marques!

-Je verrai cela avec elle, Végéta. Si je l'interroge, peut-être me donnera-t-elle des indices sur ses autres origines.

-Il n'en est absolument pas question! Si quelqu'un doit l'interroger, ce sera moi. Avec l'assistance du haut magistrat, que j'ai mis en charge de cette délicate enquête, il me sera plus facile de la faire parler, après tout, elle me doit obéissance, comme elle l'a juré lors de son serment.

-Végéta, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la manière la plus appropriée d'agir avec cette enfant.

-Pourquoi pas, questionna Végéta en dévisageant sa tante?

-Et bien, commença Shany qui se mis à tourner en rond, tentant de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ses pensées sans offenser son neveu. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait entièrement compris ce à quoi l'engage le serment qu'elle a dû réciter cette nuit.

-Comment n'aurait-elle pas compris, mon fils avait son âge quand il a prononcer ce même serment, en quoi est-elle si différente?

-Je l'ignore Végéta, tout comme j'ignore comment elle a atterri dans le vaisseau de Freeza, qui est sa mère, qui est Maître Kaïo, si l'on peut revenir d'entre les morts. Cette enfant est une énigme vivante! S'écria Shany.

-Parlant de ce "Maître Kaïo, croyez-vous qu'il existe, que l'on peut revenir d'entre les morts? Si c'était le cas, les informations que détient cette petite pourraient nous être d'une très grande importance!

Shany abandonna son neveu à ses réflexions pour se plonger dans les siennes. Il était évident que les mystères entourant la petite Cereja étaient nombreux. Sans les confessions de l'enfant elle-même, ou la soudaine apparition de ses parents, il leur serait impossible d'arriver à tout comprendre. Shany sentit la nervosité la regagner. Depuis quelques mois déjà, elle sentait que d'importants événements se préparaient non, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela... Freeza préparait quelque chose pour les Saiyans et que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Puis, la soudaine apparition de la fillette semblait avoir modifié quelque peu l'attitude du tyran vis-à vis des Saiyans. Shany avait plusieurs espions partout sur la planète, ainsi que parmi les esclaves du château qui lui étaient très attachés et ce qu'ils lui avaient rapporté sur le comportement de Freeza à l'égard de la petite demie-Saiyan était très déroutant. Shany ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'instant que d'observer l'évolution de la situation, sachant que même si elle s'ouvrait à son neveu, celui-ci rejetterait ses doutes.

Bra se sentait un peu engourdie dans un état de semi-conscience. Roulée en boule sous ses couvertures, elle tentait de percevoir la voix de sa mère se plaignant de n'avoir rien à se mettre ainsi que la musiques endiablée des jeux-vidéo de son frère. Étrangement, elle ne percevait rien de tout cela. Cependant, elle sentait la présence de son père se déplaçant dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. C'était très inhabituel, son père allait toujours s'entraîner très tôt le matin, ne rentrant qu'une fois son petit-déjeuner prêt. Bra grogna un peu et entrouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer, bien déterminée à dormir encore quelques heures. C'est alors qu'elle fut brutalement poussée hors du lit et s'écrasa brutalement sur le plancher. Maintenant parfaitement réveillée, Bra se débattit quelques secondes avec ses couvertures avant de lever la tête vers son lit où son attaquant la regardait, l'air moqueur.

-T'es vraiment nulle, tu sais, s'exclama le Prince Végéta! Tu dors encore à cette heure! Et tu n'étais pas même sur tes gardes, si j'avais été un ennemi, j'aurais pu te tuer au moins une dizaine de fois avant que tu ne te réveilles!

Bra se sentit très perdue pendant quelques instants. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette version miniature de son père qui l'apostrophait ainsi? Une douleur, maintenant familière à son poignet eut tôt fait de la ramener à la réalité.

-Quelle heure est-il? Demanda-t-elle penaude.

-Peu importe, le soleil va bientôt se lever, j'ai fait de toi ma nouvelle entraîneur alors debout!

-Le soleil n'est pas encore levé?

-Non, alors dépêche-toi de t'habiller, je veux commencer mon entraînement le plus tôt possible!

Son père n'avait pas changé, toujours debout aux premières heures du matin et couché tard dans la nuit! Bra, elle, préférait beaucoup plus paresser tranquillement dans son lit comme le faisait sa mère.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas quitter l'infirmerie avant demain, demanda timidement Bra.

Végéta sembla irrité par le ton familier que Bra employait pour s'adresser à lui, mais ne cru pas bon la reprendre.

-Moi, rester deux jours entiers à l'infirmerie! Tu sous-estimes mes capacités de rétablissements!, répondit-il avec arrogance. Maintenant, habille-toi, on va s'entraîner.

-Pas de petit-déjeuner?

-Plus tard!

-Ah non, j'ai faim, moi! En plus que je n'ai rien mangé hier soir, je dois manger! S'exclama Bra.

-Comment tu n'as pas mangé, les cuisines regorgent de nourriture, en plus d'être paresseuse, tu n'es pas débrouillarde, rétorqua Végéta avec irritation?

-Je sais où sont les cuisines, mais Nappa ne voulait pas que je mange hier soir.

-Pourquoi ça?

-J'en sais rien, moi. Et après la cérémonie, personne n'a pensé à me donner quelque chose à manger.

-Cérémonie? Quelle cérémonie, l'interrompit Végéta?

-Je ne sais pas quelle cérémonie, mais il y avait plein de Saiyans qui m'ont posé des tas de questions et le Roi qui m'a brûlé le poignet à la fin.

-Montre ton poignet, ordonna Végéta.

Bra défit docilement le pansement que Shany lui avait fait la veille pour pouvoir montrer sa cicatrice au prince. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la cicatrice rougeâtre de Bra avant de détourner les yeux et se diriger vers la placard de la chambre de Bra. Tout en parcourant la nouvelle garde-robe de Bra, celle-ci l'entendait marmonner quelque chose par rapport à son père et ses folles idées. Puis, il jeta les vêtements de Nappa lui avait présentés comme étant ses vêtements d'entraînements, mais en y ajoutant une paire de gants blancs, semblables aux siens.

-C'est pas étrange de s'entraîner avec des gants, interrogea Bra?

-Non, tous les Saiyans en portent pour couvrir leur cicatrice, rétorqua Végéta. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de t'habiller pour qu'on aille s'entraîner un peu.

-Pas de petit-déjeuner?

-Pas de petit-déjeuner.

Bra était toujours ennuyée de ne pas avoir de petit-déjeuner, mais elle ne restait jamais fâchée très longtemps et puis, contrarier Végéta maintenant ne serait pas une bonne idée. Elle s'empressa donc de s'habiller avant de rejoindre le prince qui l'attendait impatiemment dans le couloir.

-Est-ce que Dodoria aussi est sorti de l'infirmerie?

-Cette espèce de grosse limace, pas la moindre chance, rétorqua Végéta.

Bra le suivit rapidement dans les couloirs menant aux salles d'entraînement. Elle se demandait si Nappa avait fait construire la nouvelle salle qu'il lui avait promise... Elle n'en avait pas entendu parler. Il y avait peu d'activité à cette heure dans le palais, à peine quelques gardes qui les saluèrent respectueusement à leur approche et que Végéta ignora royalement.

-Je sais que Nappa a commandé une nouvelle salle d'entraînement, mais ils n'ont pas encore fini de la construire, commença Végéta. Nous allons donc travailler dans une salle d'entraînement normale pour l'instant.

-D'accord, mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de caméras.

Végéta fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle, mais se contenta d'acquiescer. Végéta ressemblait tant à son père que Bra ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, dit Végéta avec irritation.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père.

-La plupart des enfants ressemblent à leurs parents chez les Saiyans.

Végéta s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

-Tes traits sont trop doux pour être Saiyans, tu ne dois pas beaucoup ressembler à ton père.

-Nah, moi je ressemble plus à ma maman, même mon frère ne ressemble pas vraiment à mon père, sauf ses yeux.

À cette nouvelle, Végéta se retourna brusquement vers elle.

-Tu as un frère? Plus jeune que toi?

-Non, il est plus vieux.

-Tu n'en avais pas parlé avant, pourquoi nous l'avoir caché?

-Vous ne m'avez pas posée la question.

-Et ton frère, il est plus fort que toi?

-Évidemment, c'est lui qui m'entraîne parfois, mais il n'est pas aussi fort que mon papa.

-Bon, on va s'entraîner maintenant, je veux que tu me rende aussi forte que toi et une fois rendu là, je te donnerai la raclé que tu mérites!

Bra gloussa tranquillement devant l'enthousiasme de Végéta avant de le suivre dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle redevint alors très sérieuse.

-Je ne sais pas si tu pourras devenir aussi fort que moi en peu de temps, commença-t-elle. Devant l'air offusqué de Végéta, elle poursuivit. Moi, j'avais la salle d'entraînement que ma maman avait construite exprès et c'est ce qui m'a beaucoup aidé à m'améliorer.

-Alors on travaillera encore plus, dit fermement Végéta. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais autre chose à faire.

Bra ne rétorqua rien, se plaçant en position de combat, très vite imitée par Végéta. Végéta fut le premier à passer à l'offensive, tentant de la surprendre par un coup de pied quand tout laissait croire qu'il allait se servir de ses poings. Bra contra facilement son attaque et le repoussa avec son aura. Végéta ne se laissa pas démonter aussi facilement, repassant rapidement à l'attaque. Bra contrait chacune de ses attaques, l'envoyant plusieurs fois au tapis, mais en prenant toujours garde de ne pas trop lui faire de mal. Elle était ravie que Végéta face preuve d'autant d'enthousiastes et se montre prêt à apprendre.

De son côté, Végéta sentait l'irritation le gagner. Malgré les lectures de son détecteurs d'énergie qui lui indiquaient clairement qu'il était d'un niveau supérieur à celui de Bra, celle-ci était tout simplement plus rapide que lui. Passant de nouveau à l'attaque, Végéta tenta cette fois de la suivre du regard afin de l'empêcher de d'esquiver. Cependant, Végéta fut désarçonné quand Bra ne tenta pas d'échapper à son attaque et au contraire, répliqua d'un coup de poing qui l'envoya à nouveau au plancher. Serrant les poings de frustration, Végéta amassa son énergie entre ses mains et sourit en songeant à la surprise qu'il lui préparait. Il se jeta brusquement sur Bra, mais au lieu de chercher à l'atteindre, il se projeta au-dessus d'elle d'où il lui envoya une véritable pluie de boules d'énergie.

De sourdes explosions furent perçues partout dans le château, le secouant de part et d'autre, mais personne n'y prêtait attention, tous savaient que le Prince Végéta s'entraînait.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, le plancher avait cédé sous la pression de l'énergie que Végéta avait déployé, soulevant un mur de poussière opaque. Végéta n'osait plus bouger un muscle, s'attendant à ce que Bra réplique rapidement. Cependant, aucune attaque ne venait. La poussière retomba finalement au sol et Végéta chercha des yeux son adversaire. Stupéfait, il ne la voyait nul part. Il appuya avec frénésie sur son détecteur d'énergie, scannant la pièce à la recherche de Bra. Aucune trace d'elle. Ni Végéta, ni son détecteur ne parvenait à percevoir la moindre parcelle de vie dans la salle.

-Je l'ai tué, s'exclama Végéta avec stupéfaction. Et facilement en plus!

-Dans tes rêves, oui, lui répondit Bra!

Végéta se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Bra qui l'observait d'un air taquin.

-Co-Comment fais-tu ça? Freeza avait raison, tu peux contrôler ta force comme tu le veux!

-Oui et toi aussi tu dois apprendre. Mais avant toute chose...

Végéta n'eut pas le temps de protester que Bra s'était emparer de son détecteur d'énergie et l'avait écraser de son poing.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça! J'en ai besoin!

-Pourquoi faire?

-Pour repérer mes ennemis et évaluer leur force!

-Pourtant, tu n'était pas capable de me trouver, moi il y a quelques instants et tu n'es pas capable d'évaluer ma force!

Végéta la considéra quelques secondes, cherchant une réponse à lui offrir.

-Tu es différente des autres, dit-il finalement. Habituellement, les combattants que je rencontre sont incapables de contrôler leur force.

-Je ne fais pas que contrôler ma force, je peux aussi sentir celle des autres. C'est comme ça que je peux toujours savoir où tu te trouves à tout moment.

-Tu peux sentir ma force?

-Bien sûr, et celle de tous les habitants de la planète. Je sais que Nappa se trouve dans cette direction, pas très loin, dit Bra en pointant vers le coeur du palais. Je sais que le Roi est avec lui et que Freeza n'est toujours pas sorti de ses appartements. Je ne suis pas la seule qui a ce savoir, tous les amis de mes parents peuvent le faire et je suis certaine qu'il y a plusieurs autres personnes à travers l'univers pouvant en faire autant.

Végéta resta silencieux cherchant à "sentir" les forces des autres habitants du palais sans pourtant y parvenir.

-Apprends-moi, dit-il finalement.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Prince Végéta était toujours assis sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement, Bra à ses côtés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisaient le moindre mouvement. Le jeune Prince semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose et Bra l'encourageait parfois. Zarbon observait avec attention cette étrange séance d'entraînement. Freeza lui avait demandé d' avoir l'oeil sur ces deux enfants et de le garder au courant des progrès que ferait le Prince sous la tutelle de la petite demie-Saiyans. Bien que Bra ait insisté pour que son entraînement ne soit pas filmé, Zarbon avait réussi à convaincre un Saiyan que ce n'était que pour le bien du Prince qu'il désobéissait aux ordres. Après tout, personne ne savait rien de cette fillette, qui sait de quoi elle était capable...

Au début, Zarbon avait cru que ce serait plus intéressant, qu'il parviendrait peut-être, en observant les techniques qu'employait la petite, à percer certains mystères l'entourant, mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien appris. Et cette séance de méditation lui semblait aussi inutile que pesante. Comment comptait-elle améliorer la performance du Prince avec un tel entraînement? Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, ils s'étaient bien battus pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, mais maintenant, ils ne faisaient pratiquement plus rien. Zarbon réprima un bâillement et en conclut qu'il en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Décidément, ce n'était pas avec une telle entraîneuse que le Prince deviendra Super Saiyan un jour...

Végéta se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour faire le vide dans son esprit. De son côté, Bra tentait de rester tranquille dans son coin, ne lui donnant des conseils que s'il les lui demandait. Elle espérait que cette habileté l'aiderait dans ses futurs combats. Elle avait pris la décision de ne plus l'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de contrôler sa force, tout comme elle le faisait. C'était la prochaine chose qu'elle lui enseignerait. S'il contrôlait sa force, cela tromperait non seulement ses ennemis sur les champs de bataille, mais Freeza de même. Il ne devait pas s'apercevoir que Végéta faisait des proprets. Son père lui avait souvent expliqué que la terreur de Freeza était les Super Saiyan. Or, si l'entraînement que Bra avait prévu pour son père se déroulait aussi bien qu'elle le prévoyait, Freeza ne pourrait qu'être alarmé par les progrès de Végéta.

-Ça y est! s'écria Végéta.

Bra reporta immédiatement toute son attention sur Végéta, l'observant scruter les murs de la salle d'entraînement avec surprise.

-J-Je sens des tas de... d'esprits? De forces, reprit-il. Il y en a tant... Et elles sont toutes différentes les unes des autres!

-C'est normal, s'empressa de lui expliquer Bra. Chaque personne dégage un KI différent, quand tu seras plus habitué, tu pourras repérer une personne grâce au KI qu'il dégage.

Végéta se concentra de nouveau, puis pointa dans une direction.

-Ce KI est très différents des autres et il est bien plus puissant que celui des autres, ce doit être Freeza. C'est bien lui n'est-ce pas?

Bra n'eut aucun besoin de regarder dans la direction que lui désignait Végéta pour acquiescer.

-Mais toi, reprit Végéta, tu es plus forte que moi, plus forte que la plupart des Saiyans et pourtant, je ne te sens pas supérieure à moi.

Bra sourit malicieusement avant de lui répondre.

-Et tu veux savoir comment je fais?

-Peut-être, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu caches ta puissance. Pourquoi n'imposestu pas ta force aux autres? Elle est très impressionnante, j'en ai eu une aperçue quand tu te battais contre Dodoria, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de l'afficher ouvertement?

-Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire et parce que Freeza n'aime pas la compétition.

-Je n'ai pas peur de Freeza, moi. Un jour, je le tuerai! Décréta Végéta d'un ton supérieur.

-Peut-être, mais avant, c'est moi que tu devras battre, dit Bra avant de se jetter sur Végéta et de le plaquer au sol.

-Dégage, s'écria celui-ci, outré.

Végéta tenta de la repousser, mais sans grand succès.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet entraînement, je t'ordonne de me lâcher immédiatement! Dit furieusement Végéta tout en continuant à se débattre.

-Je te relâche aussitôt que tu auras répondu à l'une de mes question, le taquina Bra.

-Tu te souviens de se que mon père t'as dit la dernière fois, tu dois obéissance à la famille royale, argumenta Végéta.

Bra ignora la menace à peine voilée du prince et poursuivit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Freeza fera le jour où tu te rapprocheras de son niveau, quand il sentira que tu deviens une menace pour lui?

Végéta cessa aussitôt de se débattre pour fixer Bra, trop interdit pour lui répondre. Bra se releva gracieusement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant manifestement sa réponse. Finalement, après une bonne minute de silence, Végéta soupira et répondit :

-Je ne verrai pas même le jour où j'atteindrai son niveau, il m'aura tué bien avant.

Bra sourit, triomphante et reprit :

-Tu vois pourquoi je veux que tu apprennes à contrôler ta force! Après, tu pourras t'améliorer sans faire peur à Freeza. Ce n'est pas très difficile...

Cependant, Végéta ne l'écoutait déjà plus, un mouvement derrière Bra ayant attiré son attention. En effet, sans que celle-ci ne s'aperçoive que quoi que ce soit, sa queue avait quitté son refuge autour de sa taille pour décrire de gracieux mouvements de balancier derrière Bra. Végéta se souvint alors avoir observé ce même phénomène quand Bra avait battu Dodoria. Végéta sentit un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Rapidement, il se remit sur pieds et tout en continuant de sourire, interrompit Bra qui tentait toujours de lui expliquer comment contrôler sa force.

-Savoir se battre, c'est très bien, mais il faut aussi apprendre à ne jamais exposer ses faiblesses.

Bra se tut et considéra Végéta avec surprise et curiosité.

-Quelle faiblesse?

Ayant toujours ce sourire énigmatique plaqué aux lèvres, Végéta tourna quelques secondes autour de Bra avant de s'arrêter.

-C'est encore plus dangereux d'ignorer ses propres faiblesses, ajouta-t-il.

Soudainement, Végéta se saisit de la queue de Bra et la serra vivement.Aussitôt, Bra poussa un cri strident et tomba à genoux.

-Arrête, s'il-te-plaît, articula-t-elle péniblement, sentant des larmes de douleurs lui brûler les yeux.

-Pas avant que tu aies répondu à l'une de mes questions, l'agaça Végéta. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi une fois que je t'aurai surpassé?

Satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit et encore plus d'avoir réussi à se venger de sa précédente humiliation, Végéta relâcha Bra. Celle-ci s'assit à même le sol et observa sa queue avec un mélange de fureur et de rancune.

-Tu vas arrêter de geindre dans ton coin, tu dois encore m'apprendre cette technique pour contrôler ma force, lui rappela Végéta.

-Avant, tu v'as m'aider.

-Comment? À faire quoi?

-À me débarrasser de ma faiblesse. Je dois me débarrasser de ma queue et tu vas m'aider, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le faire seule.

À cette nouvelle, Végéta la regarda les yeux exorbités, puis, il explosa.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça! C'est interdit! T'as pas le droit de t'enlever ta queue sinon, tu n'es plus une Saiyan!

-Mais de DOIS me débarrasser de cette faiblesse. Et puis, c'est bien plus pratique de se battre sans.

-Il n'en est pas question. Si tu essaies, je raconterai tout à mon père et je peux te jurer qu'il te le fera regretter!

Végéta ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son sang froid avant de poursuivre.

-Si tu veux vraiment te débarrasser de ta faiblesse, je peux t'apprendre à désensibiliser ta queue. C'est ce que beaucoup de Saiyans font. Mais tu ne dois plus jamais tenter ou même parler de te débarrasser de ta queue. Compris?

Bra l'observa, puis un sourire rayonnant illumina son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, demanda Végéta.

-On dirait qu'on a beaucoup à apprendre de l'un l'autre!

10


	10. Chapitre 10

NA: ouf, encore une fois, désollée pour le délais, je fais de mon mieux pour écrire le plus souvent possible. J'espère que votre attente sera récompensée et que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. Si vous avez des questions, commentaires, n'hésitez pas à les écrires!

**Chapitre 10 **

Bra et Végéta s'affaissèrent d'un commun accord sur ce qui restait du plancher de la salle d'entraînement, épuisés. Tous les deux, hors d'haleine, durent attendre quelques secondes avant de parler.

-J-Je ne savais pas que sentir la force de ses attaquants en pleine action serait si difficile. Je n'ai pas le temps de me concentrer, admit Végéta.

-J'ai encore mal à ma queue, se plaignit Bra.

-Je ne comprends pas comment contrôler ma force en plein combat, pas comme tu le fais...

-J'ai faim, rétorqua Bra.

-Moi, aussi, renchéri Végéta.

-Tant mieux, le déjeuner vient d'être servi, vous avez raté le petit-déjeuner, dit Nappa en entrant dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Nappa! Qui t'a donné la permission d'entrer dans cette pièce, siffla Végéta.

-Personne, mon prince, mais vous savez que votre père m'a chargé de votre sécurité et une partie de cette responsabilité implique que je doive m'assurer que vous n'oubliez pas trop souvent de vous nourrir.

Nappa inspecta la pièce en silence puis, se tourna vers Bra.

-Je vois que tu prends l'entraînement du Prince au sérieux, je suis rassuré. Je pensais qu'une telle responsabilité serait trop importante pour toi, Cereja.

Végéta fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Bra gravement.

-Cereja, c'est un prénom Saiyans, je croyais que tu t'appelais Bra.

Bra ne répondit pas, tentant de cacher son irritation. Elle pensait qu'une fois éveillé, Nappa oublierait toute cette histoire de nouveau prénom.

-Prince Végéta, Cereja a connu sa présentation pendant votre convalescence et nous avons convenu qu'il lui fallait un prénom Saiyan.

-J'ai faim, reprit agressivement Bra.

-Bien entendu, venez, le roi vous attend dans la salle à manger.

Bra suivait tranquillement Végéta et Nappa à travers le palais sans prêter attention aux propos de Végéta. Quelque chose clochait, il manquait quelque chose dans le palais. Bra cru même le sentir dans l'attitude de Nappa qui semblait moins sur ses gardes ainsi que dans l'attitude des autres gardes du palais qui semblaient plus amicaux. Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement, ayant enfin réussi à mettre le doigt sur ce qui était si différent.

-Freeza est parti!

Nappa se retourna pour la considérer avec étonnement.

-En effet, il est parti il y a environ une heure.

-Bien, ça veut dire que ma tante sera présente au déjeuner, je déteste quand elle se terre dans ses appartements, on dirait qu'elle a peur, s'exclama Végéta.

Bra demeura silencieuse, sentant son coeur battre la chamade. Freeza était parti! Et personne n'avait parlé de la renvoyer avec lui! Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de le revoir!

La salle à manger était déjà pleine à craquer de Saiyans quand le trio fit son entrée dans la pièce. Comme Nappa lui avait annoncé, le roi était assis au bout de la table, en grande conversation avec d'autres Saiyans qui lui agitaient avec frénésie des cartes sous le nez et parlaient tous en même temps. Stupéfaite par tout ce remue-ménage, Bra stoppa net.

-Super, le conseil de guerre, fit Végéta avec ennuie, visiblement plus habitué à cette situation que Bra.

Les Saiyans qui discutaient avec animation se turent à l'approche du Prince qui prit place à la droite de son père. Aussitôt, le roi Végéta congédia le conseil qui s'empressèrent d'obtempérer.

-Végéta, après le déjeuner, tu te joindras à moi afin d'assister au conseil de guerre.

Bra, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre, restait auprès de Nappa, encore debout. Enfin, celui-ci la remarqua et lui fit signe de le suivre et la fit s'asseoir à sa gauche. Plusieurs Saiyans prenaient place à la table royale et Bra en reconnut plus d'un témoins de sa mystérieuse présentation, la nuit précédente. Shany, comme Végéta l'avait prévue, était assise à la droite du roi, silencieuse.

-Il y a toujours autant de gens à table? Demanda Bra à Nappa.

-Quoi? demanda celui-ci, distraitement. Ah, oui. Comme tu peux le voir, la famille royale tient à ce que les plus hauts- gradés du royaume assistent aux repas du palais. Il y a plusieurs membres des anciens, des conseillers, des ambassadeurs de différentes planètes, lorsqu'ils rentrent pour tenir le roi au courant de l'évolution de nos traités, toi, moi...

-Nous sommes importants?

-Je suis le capitaine de la garde royale, le garde-du-corps du prince. Et toi, tu es l'entraîneur personnel du prince, évidemment que nous sommes importants!

Bien vite, Bra perdit le fils de la discussion de Nappa. Elle faisait de son mieux pour imiter le géant à ses côtés, n'oubliant rien de ce qu'il lui avait enseigné, le jour précédant. Tout en mangeant le repas qu'elle savait fait par Lymnia, Bra réfléchissait. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pour le reste de la journée? Végéta ne viendrait pas s'entraîner après le déjeuner, peut-être qu'elle pourrait visiter la ville? Mais Bra n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer à s'interroger bien longtemps, un garde vint l'informer, peu après, que Shany la priait de se joindre à elle après le déjeuner.

Une fois que Bra eut terminé de manger, elle dû attendre que Nappa ait terminé son propre repas avant d'aller rejoindre Shany dans les jardins royaux. À la lumière du jour, ce lieu qui lui avait semblé magnifique sous le clair de lune, resplendissait de vie. Des milliers de fleurs s'ouvraient aux chauds rayons de soleil, donnant envie à Bra de toutes les cueillir. Shany les attendait, visiblement impatientée par le fait que Bra s'attarde autant à contempler les fleurs. Bra ne comprenait pas vraiment comment Shany et Nappa pouvaient rester insensibles à l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans le jardin.

-Nappa, tu peux disposer, dit-elle sur un ton irrité.

Celui-ci s'empressa d'obtempérer, ne voulant visiblement pas la mettre en colère. Bra, surprise par ce changement d'attitude qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, se contenta d'observer Shany tourner un peu en rond sans prononcer un seul mot. Puis, elle sembla se calmer car quand elle se retourna vers Bra, elle était tout sucre, tout miel.

-Cereja, comment a été ton entraînement ce matin? Végéta est doué n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, ça va, répondit Bra, quelque peu sur ces gardes.

Shany s'aperçu bien vite que Bra ne faisait pas confiance à sa nouvelle attitude et laissa donc tomber le masque.

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ce matin, lui demanda-t-elle alors?

-Freeza est parti?

-Oui, Freeza est enfin parti, mais il va revenir et pour nous le prouver, il a laisser Zarbon pour "veiller sur ses intérêts"... Cereja, tu ne sais vraiment pas où sont tes parents, lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Bra baissa la tête, tentant d'oublier la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa famille lorsqu'elle était partie.

-Ils sont très loin, marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de mentir Cereja, nous savons qui est ton père, dit Shany d'un air doux.

Bra la regarda, les yeux écartillés, ne pouvant pas comprendre comment la vieille Shany avait fait pour découvrir qu'elle venait du futur.

-Ne t'en fais pas Cereja, le châtiment de ton père sera levé aussitôt que nous le retrouverons. Végéta a toujours été proche de Teoloe et il me tarde de revoir mon neveu!

Bra ne put s'empêcher de regarder bêtement la vieille dame. Qui pouvait bien être ce Teoloe? Elle croyait que c'était son père? Si oui, grand bien lui fasse, au moins Bra n'avait plus besoin de chercher une explication quant à ses origines!

-Tu ne pourrais pas même me nommer quelques planètes que tes parents et toi avez visitées?

Bra secoua négativement la tête, tentant d'éviter le regard perçant de Shany. Celle-ci soupira avant de s'asseoir sur un banc, visiblement découragée.

-Cereja, je ne vais pas te mentir, Freeza pose beaucoup de questions sur toi et il est très intrigué par tes origines. Ton père a-t-il déjà rencontré Freeza? Ça expliquerait son empressement à te savoir sous sa tutelle.

Bra hésita quelques instants avant de finalement répondre :

-Oui, il l'a déjà rencontré, mais il ne s'est jamais battu contre lui.

Shany acquiesça gravement.

-Oui, pensa Shany, tout était maintenant beaucoup plus sensé. Freeza, lors de cette rencontre devait s'être aperçu que Teoloe était très puissant. Maintenant, il le craint et c'est Teoloe qu'il tente d'atteindre à travers la petite Cereja.

Or, Shany ne le laisserait pas faire et le seul moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour protéger Bra, était de tout faire pour qu'elle devienne parfaitement Saiyan. De son côté, Bra était plutôt nerveuse, elle espérait que cet interrogatoire prendrait fin sous peu. Shany se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter Bra. Celle-ci sentit ses cheveux se hérisser en réalisant que l'air mielleux de la vieille femme était de retour.

-Cereja, viens avec moi, tu veux.

Bra, malgré qu'elle se sente quelque peu méfiante, suivit Shany sans rechigner, toujours aussi curieuse. Quittant les jardins, Shany guida Bra vers les salles d'entraînements du palais.

-Je vais entraîner quelqu'un d'autre que Végéta? Demanda Bra avec surprise.

Shany rit doucement avant de répondre :

-Oh non, en tant qu'entraîneuse personnelle du prince, il est hors de questions que tu te préoccupes de l'entraînement de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Shany introduisit Bra dans la salle des contrôles et appuya sur plusieurs touches pour que certaines salles d'entraînement se trouvent isolées sur l'écran. Chaque salle contenait de jeunes Saiyans s'entraînant.

-Cereja, que pense-tu de ce garçon, dit Shany en pointant un Saiyan combattant trois Saïbaï-men?

Bra observa quelques secondes le garçon en question avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Ces créatures ne devraient pas lui poser le moindre problèmes, mais il ne se concentre pas assez. Il a reçu trop de coups et il a perdu son sang-froid, il va perdre ce combat.

Shany, qui observait aussi le jeune homme, dû donner raison à Bra.

-Et que penses-tu de celui-ci, lui demanda-t-elle de nouveau?

-Il connaît ses techniques, mais il ne sait pas rappliquer à celles de son adversaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire dans un vrai combat?

Cette séance de questions continua quelques minutes. Shany présentait un combattant à Bra et celle-ci tentait d'analyser leurs performances. Finalement, Shany présenta à Bra un dernier garçon qui se battait contre un homme bien plus âgé que lui.

-Celui-ci, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Bra, que ce nouveau jeu amusait beaucoup, reprit son observation, notant la vitesse du garçon et la précision de ses coups.

-Il est très bon! Il réfléchit avant d'attaquer et est rapide. Même si l'autre Saiyan est bien plus rapide et âgé que lui, il arrive quand même à le surprendre. Il va devenir un très bon guerrier!

Shany paru ravi de l'opinion de Bra.

-Son nom est Aciano, il a 10 ans et l'armée Saiyan nourrit de grands espoirs en lui. Il sera sûrement accepté sous peu dans la classe élite, tout ce qu'il a besoin c'est d'une occasion pour se démarquer. Bien sûr, il n'est pas aussi doué que Végéta, mais il deviendra un important pilier de notre armé dans un avenir proche. Sa famille est très honorable et tous ses membres sont très respectés.

Bra n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que Shany lui racontait. Elle commençait à en avoir mare de toutes ces biographies et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Shany prenait le peine de lui raconter tout cela. C'est alors qu'à son plus grand étonnement, Shany demanda à un technicien d'interrompre la session d'entraînement du dénommé Aciano pour lui demander de les rencontrer dans le grand salon dans une heure. En attendant, Shany invita Bra à prendre des gâteaux et à lui parler de l'entraînement de Végéta. Celle-ci, d'abord rétissante, finit par définir les grandes lignes des combats qui avaient eu lieu le matin même.

Quand le garçon paru enfin, il semblait irrité d'avoir été interrompu, mais le cacha rapidement en présence de Shany. Celle-ci s'empressa de le présenter à Bra, observant celle-ci avec attention.

-Cereja, j'aimerais te présenter Aciano. Aciano, voici Cereja. Elle est la nouvelle entraîneuse du prince Végéta.

-'jour, répondit Bra, intimidée par le garçon aux yeux sombres.

Celui-ci dévisagea Bra longuement avant de sourire et de se saisir de sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Bra, stupéfaite, se raidit instinctivement et lorsqu'elle pu récupérer sa main, l'essuya distraitement sur son pantalon. Shany semblait étrangement se réjouir de toute cette scène.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance, annonça-t-elle enfin.

Et avant que Bra ait eu le temps de protester, Shany avait disparue. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Aciano qui l'observait sans un mot, ne sachant que faire.

Végéta semblait écouter avec attention la présentation que faisait le conseil de guerre sur de nouvelles planètes alors qu'au fond, il s'ennuyait fermement. Si sa présence à de tels conseils de guerre était indispensable à son apprentissage de futur souverain, cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver cela mortellement ennuyeux. A quoi bon envoyer des ambassadeurs sur des planètes qu'ils projetaient de détruire de toute façon? Ces races étaient bien inférieures aux Saiyans, que ce soit au niveau de la technologie ou de la force. Pourquoi se fatiguer à développer divers plans d'attaque complexes alors qu'il était évident que la prise de la planète se ferait sans le moindre problème? Ne pouvaient-ils pas trouver quelques choses d'intéressants à dire? Une planète dont la conquête serait un véritable défi?

Alors que Végéta commençait à sentir poindre l'irritation, les conseillers royaux furent brusquement interrompus par l'arrivée inattendue de Zarbon. Végéta sentit la fureur contenue de son père assis près de lui face dédain qu'affichait ouvertement Zarbon à leur égard.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, siffla le roi, furieux.

Zarbon ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps d'observer les nombreuses cartes étalées sur la grande table devant eux.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous preniez tant de temps à élaborer des stratégies complexes pour conquérir ces planètes alors que vous pourriez facilement les conquérir par votre seul force, répondit-il enfin.

Végéta sentit quelques répliques bien nanties lui venir, mais il les garda pour lui-même, sachant qu'il ne devait pas provoquer Zarbon inutilement. Même si lui-même avait eu les mêmes pensées peu de temps avant, Zarbon n'avait aucun droit de venir critiquer leurs méthodes.

-De toute manière, continua Zarbon sans se préoccuper des regards assassins que plusieurs Saiyans lui jetaient, Freeza veut que vous concentriez vos efforts sur les trois planètes de l'empire du Lass.

-L'empire du Lass? Nous croyions que cet empire était pratiquement sous la juridiction de Freeza, intervint le roi, soupçonneux.

-En effet, répondit Zarbon. Mais nous avons tiré toutes les ressources que nous pouvions tirer de cet empire. Maintenant, ils ne nous sont plus d'aucune utilité et Freeza veut que vous vous chargiez de les éliminer avant qu'ils ne commencent à nous causer des ennuis. Comme vous le savez, ils sont d'assez puissants guerriers et ils pourraient entraver les alliances qu'entretient Freeza avec les autres planètes de cette partie de l'univers.

-Nous mettrons cette planètes sur la liste qu'il nous a déjà donné, dit finalement le roi avec impatience.

-Freeza a précisé que cela devait passer avant toutes les autres missions dont il vous a déjà chargé, précisa Zarbon.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Végéta sentait l'excitation le gagner. Il avait entendu parler de l'empire du Lass et espérait pouvoir participer aux missions que son père entreprendraient. Le roi, de son côté, demeurait silencieux.

-Sir, voulez-vous que nous commencions à rassembler le plus d'informations possible sur l'empire du Lass, interrogea l'un des conseillers?

-Oui, réunissez la classe élite et choisissez parmi elle les guerriers les plus puissants pour cette mission. Considérez que cette réunion est suspendue, mais je veux que vous continuiez d'étudier les stratégies dont nous avons discuté aujourd'hui. Même si Freeza veut que nous nous préoccupions de l'empire du Lass, nos autres missions ne sont pas annulées.

Les conseillers acquiescèrent et s'empressèrent de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Végéta attendu que tous les membres du conseil de guerre aient quittés la salle avant de s'adresser à son père.

-Père, je veux participer à l'assaut contre l'empire du Lass.

-Ce sont de très puissants combattants, Végéta. Te sens-tu prêt à leur faire face, répondit le roi?

-Évidemment.

De nouveau, le roi fut empli de fierté devant le courage que démontrait son fils. Il serait un grand roi!

-L'attaque ne surviendra pas avant au moins deux semaines, je verrai les proprets que tu auras fait d'ici là, dit cependant le roi.

-Dans ce cas, je vais retrouver Cereja pour poursuivre mon entraînement, déclara Végéta en se levant.

-Je crois que ta tante devait avoir un entretient avec elle après le déjeuner. Tu la trouveras sûrement encore là.

Végéta, décidant de suivre les conseils de son père, se rendit aux appartements de sa tante pour trouver celle-ci dans tous ses états. Shany n'était pas seule, elle aidait un garçon plus âgé que Végéta à se relever. Celui-ci semblait à demi- inconscient, étalé de tout son long sur le plancher et saignait abondamment du nez. Végéta reconnue sans difficulté Aciano, un garçon qu'il savait brillant, mais avec qui il entretenait peu de liens. Végéta ne perdit pas son temps à interroger sa tante sur l'absence de Bra, il la laissa au contraire se débrouiller avec Aciano, bien décidé à retrouver son entraîneuse lui-même. Tranquillement, il décida d'appliquer les nouveaux enseignements de Bra, tentant de repérer son KI . Bien qu'il se soit battu toute la matinée avec Bra, il lui fallut quelques minutes de concentration afin de la repérer. Il remarqua avec surprise qu'elle s'était éloignée du palais. Tranquillement, il se décida à la rejoindre.

Bra était assise sur une pierre, baignant ses pieds dans l'eau d'un ruisseau qui coulait tout près. Le soleil d'après-midi semblait danser dans les cheveux bleus de Bra. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner vers Végéta quand celui-ci atterri près d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, l'apostropha Végéta en se posant près d'elle.

-Tu aurais bien plus de difficultés à me trouver si j'avais caché mon KI, répondit- elle simplement.

-C'est toi qui as attaqué Aciano? Je crois que tu lui as brisé le nez.

Bra eut un reniflement méprisant avant de répondre:

-Il l'avait mérité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-Il a essayé de faire quelque chose de dégoûtant!.

-Quel genre de chose, demanda Végéta?

-Il a dit qu'un jour on se marierait et il a essayé de m'embrasser, beurk!

Bra attendit que Végéta lui réponde, mais celui-ci gardait le silence. Enfin, elle se retourna vers lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il l'observait avec une drôle d'expression.

-Il est bizarre, ajouta-t-elle.

Enfin, Végéta esquissa un sourire.

-Aciano ne l'aura pas facile avec toi.

-Quoi?

-Oublie ça pour l'instant, dit Végéta en faisant un geste évasif. Nous allons en mission sur une planète très prochainement et il faut que nous nous entraînions le plus possible.

-Il y aura des gens très fort?

-L'empire du Lass est assez puissant, cela me fera un bon entraînement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici pour commencer, je croyais que tu devais rester au palais!

Bra sourit puis, prenant un air malicieux, elle envoya une gerbe d'eau en direction de Végéta. Celui-ci, fit un bon en arrière, évitant d'entrer en contact avec l'eau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!

-C'est une trop belle journée pour rester enfermé dans une salle d'entraînement. Est-ce que ça t'arrive de sortir un peu des fois?

Végéta se renfrogna.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois apprendre à administrer le royaume.

Bra le regarda avec stupéfaction.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne sors jamais du palais! Est-ce que tu es déjà allé dans la forêt?

-Bien sûr que j'y suis déjà allé, j'y allais souvent avec ma mère...

Végéta se tu alors.

-Elle te manque? Demanda doucement Bra.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, ma mère ne voudrait pas que je sois assez faible pour la pleurer.

Bra considéra Végéta quelques secondes avant de reprendre:

-Tu sais, moi, je m'ennuie de mes parents même si je suis très forte.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu est différente des autres.

-Oui et c'est très bien comme ça, répondit franchement Bra.

Tranquillement, elle se recommença, à remuer les pieds dans l'eau du ruisseau tout en fermant les yeux, laissant le soleil caresser la peau de son visage. Bra eut un sourire de contentement et presque qu'immédiatement, elle entendit Végéta soupirer avant de se laisser choir près d'elle. Il y eut un instant de silence que Végéta finit par briser.

-Comment elle est, ta famille?

Bra entrouvrit les yeux avant de lui répondre.

-Bien... Il y a moi, ma maman, mon papa, mon frère et mes grands-parents.

-Je n'ai jamais connu aucun de mes grands-parents, avoua Végéta.

-Les miens sont bizarres.

-Plus que toi? J'en doute, s'exclama Végéta! Et ton frère, il est aussi bizarre que toi?

-Trunks? Il m'embête tout le temps!

-Et ta mère?

-Maman... Maman est géniale. Elle est la femme la plus intelligente de sa planète et elle raconte des histoires comme personne! En plus, elle cuisine bien. La tienne, elle était comment?

-Très belle et forte! Elle aidait toujours mon père à prendre d'importantes décisions, son intelligence était renommée.

Végéta parlait maintenant avec enthousiasme, des étincelles de plaisir scintillant dans des yeux.

-Elle adorait les fleurs, c'est elle qui a aménagé les jardins royaux, la plupart des autres Saiyans croyaient que c'était une perte de temps. Et en plus, elle n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'elle pensait.

-Ton papa devait l'aimer beaucoup.

Végéta fronça les sourcils en entendant cette remarque.

-Peut-être... Il ne le disait jamais.

-Bah, il n'a pas besoin de le dire pour que ça paraisse, expliqua Bra avec philosophie. Qu'est-ce que qui est arrivé à ta maman?

-Elle... Elle a eu un accident.

-Quel genre d'accident?

-Sa capsule a eu des problèmes alors qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Habituellement, la famille royale se déplace dans de grands vaisseaux, un peu comme ceux de Freeza, mais ma mère a toujours préféré les capsules. Pour une raison que l'on ignore, le filtre d'oxygène a brisé et elle est morte asphyxiée. Elle a tenté d'envoyer un message à mon père, mais nous avions des problèmes avec nos transmetteurs quand ça s'est produit. Nous n'avons appris sa mort que lors de notre arrivée sur la planète.

Bra observa que Végéta avait perdu toute expression et parlait froidement des événements qui étaient survenus. Son expression contrastait avec celle qu'il affichait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-C'est... terrible, murmura Bra.

Son père ne leur avait jamais parlé de sa propre mère et c'était la première fois que Bra entendait l'histoire tragique de son aïeulle.

-C'est de la faute à Freeza, siffla Végéta.

-Quoi?

Bra regarda Végéta, interloquée par cette accusation.

-Tu as dit que c'était un accident, lui rappela-t-elle.

-C'est la version officielle de l'affaire, mais...

-Chut, s'exclama Bra en pressant sa main contre la bouche de Végéta. Zarbon approche, expliqua-t-elle en rencontrant le regard furieux de Végéta.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

-Cette enfant est dangereuse, comment pouvez-vous la laisser se promener en toute liberté dans le palais, s'écria un Saiyans.

Shany se massa les tempes tout en écoutant les reproches qui lui étaient adressées indirectement.

-Elle n'est pas dangereuse, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner, elle ne connaît tout simplement pas encore tout à fait sa force...

-Elle a attaqué mon fils!

-Je crois qu'elle a été plutôt surprise par les attentions d'Aciano, expliqua Shany.

-Les attentions de mon fils?! Dame Shany, seriez-vous entrain de me dire que vous espérez voir mon fils choisir cette demi-Saiyan pour compagne?

-Cest en effet ce que j'avais en tête, répliqua franchement Shany.

Le Saiyan ne su d'abord que dire, contemplant Shany bouche-béé. Puis, il se ressaisit et répondit enfin :

-Mon fils est issu d'une illustre famille, il sera bientôt membre de la classe élite et vous espérez sincèrement le voir choisir cette fillette comme compagne?

-C'est en effet ce que nous espérions.

Shany et le Saiyan se retournèrent brusquement vers le roi qui venait de faire son dans les appartements Shany et qui avait ajouté cette dernière phrase. Shany se sentit rassurée en l'entendant émettre cet opinion. Cela signifiait qu'il la soutiendrait dans son projet. La famille d'Aciano ne pourrait alors qu'accéder à leur demande de peur de déplaire à leur souverain.

-Votre majesté, balbutia le Saiyan, ce doit être une plaisanterie!

-Vous avez absolument raison, ce doit être une plaisanterie de considérer que votre fils puisse un jour être digne de faire partie de la famille royale en acceptant ma nièce pour compagne.

-V-Votre nièce!

-En effet, elle est la fille de mon demi-frère, ce qui fait d'elle un membre de notre illustre dynastie, reprit froidement le roi.

-Bien que la puissance de votre fils soit de loin inférieure à celle de Cereja, nous avons pensé qu'Aciano ferait le parfait époux pour elle.

-Mais elle a les cheveux bleus, ne put s'empêcher de se récrier faiblement le Saiyan, scandalisé.

-Refuseriez-vous l'alliance que nous vous offrons, demanda le roi d'un ton menaçant?

-Non, non, bien sûr que nous, se reprit le Saiyans, pâle.

-De plus, le fait qu'elle ait les cheveux bleus ne lui enlève rien, poursuivit Shany, encourageante. Elle est très forte, imaginez un peu la force de leurs descendants...

Le Saiyan se tu alors, soupesant ce dernier argument. Il avait entendu parler de la force phénoménale de Cereja et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser aux avantages que lui offrirait cette alliance avec la famille royale. Enfin, il reprit plus calmement :

-J'ignore si Aciano-

-Peu importe les enfants, l'interrompit le roi Végéta, balayant l'argument d'un geste agacé. Votre fils sera honoré et puis, j'avais cru comprendre qu'Aciano avait déjà démontré clairement qu'il trouvait ma nièce à son goût!

-En effet, mais votre nièce l'a quelque peu repoussé, ne craignez-vous pas qu'elle s'oppose à ces fiançailles?

-Vous n'y connaissez rien aux filles, argumenta de nouveau Shany. Elles adorent se faire courtiser, cette rebuffade n'est rien d'autre que de la coquetterie! Après tout, c'est elle-même qui l'a choisi parmi tous les meilleurs éléments de notre armée.

-Dans ce cas j'accepte cet immense honneur avec plaisir, accepta enfin le père d'Aciano.

Alors que celui-ci allait se retirer, le roi Végéta intervint de nouveau :

-Gardez tous les détails de cette rencontre pour vous et votre famille, je ne veux pas que cela créé de discorde entre vous et d'autres importantes familles de l'empire. Je ferai une annonce officielle sous peu, confirmant les fiançailles de votre fils avec ma nièce.

Le roi Végéta attendit que le Saiyan se soit retiré avant de reporter son attention sur sa tante qui s'était affaisser dans une chaise.

-Ne croyez-vous pas que vous auriez dû me parler de ce projet avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, demande-t-il? Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit l'espace d'un instant que j'avais déjà le futur compagnon de Cereja?

-Bien entendu, Végéta et c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis de l'avant avant toi, je ne voulais pas que Cereja se retrouve prise avec un imbécile.

-Insinuez-vous que je soit incapable de prendre une decision acceptable pour l'avenir de ma nièce?!

-Ne t'offusque pas pour si peu Végéta, je crois simplement que tu ne t'y connaît pas vraiment en matière de fille et que j'ai fait pris la meilleure decision possible en ce qui concerne Cereja.

-Si vous vous y connaissez si bien, peut-être serez-vous capable de m'éclairer sur son étrange disparition, il semblerait que personne ne l'a vu depuis quelques heures.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton fils est parti à sa recherche et doit déjà l'avoir retrouvée.

-Que fais-tu ici, Zarbon, demanda Végéta avec irritation.

-Tous se demandent où sont disparus le prince et son entraîneuse, vous ne quittez pas souvent l'enceinte du palais et je préférais m'assurer que vous ne perdiez pas la notion du temps. Vous ne voudriez pas inquiéter votre père, n'est-ce pas?

-Mon père ne s'inquiète pas si facilement, lui répondit sèchement Végéta. Comment nous as-tu trouvés?

-Je passais pas ici, mentit-il.

-S'il est vrai que je ne sors pas souvent de l'enceinte du palais, il en est de même pour toi. Tu nous as donc suivis, l'accusa Végéta.

Zarbon sourit franchement, comme s'il entendait une bonne plaisanterie, même si le Prince avait rapidement compris ses intentions.

-Vous suivre? Pas du tout, pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps de cette façon?

-À toi de nous le dire, rétorqua Végéta.

Puis, il se tourna vers Bra qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'arrivée de Zarbon.

-Rentrons au palais, comme je te le disais, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire.

Bra acquiesça tranquillement et suivit Végéta qui était déjà haut dans le ciel. Zarbon les suivit du coin de l'oeil avant de lui-même reprendre la route conduisant au palais. Ces deux enfants lui créaient bien des soucis en disparaissant ainsi au milieu de l'après-midi. Sa journée ne se déroulait absolument pas comme il l'avait prévue. Nappa, après le déjeuner, avait découvert les caméras servant à épier le Prince et la petite demie-Saiyans. Il s'en était immédiatement débarrassé et même si Zarbon savait que le guerrier n'oserait jamais lui faire le moindre reproche, il l'aurait dorénavant à l'oeil. Quant au Prince et à la petite, quand il était enfin parvenu à les retrouver, il n'avait été capable d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. De quoi de si jeunes enfants pouvaient-ils parler avec autant de sérieux? Zarbon avait l'impression que beaucoup de choses lui échappaient quand il était question des Saiyans, or il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter de présenter des faits incomplets à Freeza, ce serait sa mort pour sûr! Cependant, il était étrange de constater que le jeune prince se soit si rapidement attaché à la petite demi-Saiyan, Zarbon le croyait bien trop froid pour cela...

Végéta était maintenant pressé de rentrer au palais afin de poursuivre son entraînement. Bra et lui avaient encore tant à faire avant que l'offensive contre l'empire du Las ne débute et Végéta ne voulait pas gaspiller son temps. Bien qu'il volât à grande vitesse, il ne douta pas un seul instant que Bra soit capable de le suivre. En traversant la ville, il aperçu Nappa qui venait vers lui et Végéta s'arrêta à sa hauteur afin de savoir ce qui lui aussi faisait hors du palais.

-Que fais-tu là, Nappa?

-Je vous cherchais, vous et Cereja, votre père m'a demandé d'aller au-devant de vous afin de savoir si vous l'aviez retrouvée. Mais je vois qu'elle ne vous accompagne pas, elle doit être retournée dans la forêt. Vous pouvez rentrer au palais, je veillerai à ce qu'elle rentre sous peu, lui assura Nappa.

-Que dis-tu, Nappa, elle était juste derrière moi, s'exclama Végéta!

Il se retourna afin de scruter l'horizon, mais pas la moindre trace de Bra. Végéta se prépara donc à bloquer l'attaque que Bra devait lui préparer, car cela ne pouvait que faire partie de son entraînement, jamais elle n'aurait osé partir sans rien lui dire! Mais bientôt, Végéta dû s'avouer que Bra avait bel et bien encore disparu. Le jeune prince ne cacha pas l'irritation que lui causait cette nouvelle disparition.

-Où peut-elle encore être passée, s'emporta Végéta.

-Je vais prévenir la garde royale afin qu'elle ratisse la ville pendant que j'irai moi-même dans la forêt, elle ne doit pas être partie très lui, proposa Nappa.

-Il n'en est pas question, s'opposa Végéta. Je sais comment la retrouver et les gardes ne feraient que perdre leur temps.

Végéta ne prêta nullement attention aux questions que lui posa Nappa, se concentrant pour retrouver la trace de Bra. Il s'aperçu très vite que son Ksi n'était pas aussi facilement repérable dans la ville, trop de Saiyans interféraient dans ses recherches. Enfin, il retrouva l'aura qu'il cherchait. Végéta nota, au comble d'exaspération que Bra s'amusait à nouveau à diminuer sa puissance. En fait, Végéta était parvenu à la retrouver en comparant plusieurs Ksi, celui de Bra étant le plus petit, mais fort différent de celui des esclaves.

-Viens Nappa, ordonna Végéta, je l'ai trouvée.

Nappa observa Végéta avec respect avant de le suivre dans la ville. La petite Cereja lui avait enseigné de bien étranges habiletés qui semblaient fort utiles.

Bra se précipita derrière un tonneau près d'une maison, tout en s'assurant de ne pas perdre le Saiyan de vue. Celui-ci s'était bien retourné à quelques reprises, sentant sûrement que quelqu'un le suivait, mais depuis qu'il avait rejoint un second Saiyan, qui semblait être son fils, il n'avait plus accordé la moindre attention à son espion en herbe. Silencieuse, telle une ombre, Bra suivit les deux Saiyans à travers la ville. Ils traversèrent un petit pont avant de s'arrêter devant une petite maison, sans pourtant y pénétrer. Bra se dissimula dans l'ombre, n'osant pas traverser le pont, guettant leurs moindres gestes et bouillant de savoir de quoi ils pouvaient parler avec tant d'agitation.

-Mais que f-, s'exclama Végéta en atterrissant près d'elle.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'apostropher plus durement, Bra l'avait de nouveau bâillonner de sa main. Elle ne manifesta pas la moindre surprise devant l'arrivée de Végéta et Nappa.

-Chut!! Ne fais pas tant de bruit!

Enfin, elle libéra Végéta en voyant celui-ci se calmer.

-Ça devint franchement une manie chez toi, lui fit-il remarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu te caches ou quoi?

-J'observe. Qui c'est, demanda Bra en pointant les deux Saiyans.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, s'emporta Végéta. Je ne connais pas tous les Saiyans sur la planète! Nappa, qui sont ces hommes?

Nappa scruta les deux Saiyans, qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqués, avant de répondre:

-Deux simples soldats de troisième classe, prince Végéta. Berduck et son fils, Radiez.

Bra reporta aussitôt son attention sur les deux hommes. Ainsi, il s'appelait Berduck... Bra avait été frappée par sa ressemblance avec Songoku à un tel point qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre dans la ville, abandonnant Végéta , qui croyait qu'elle le suivait toujours. Pendant quelques secondes, Bra avait nourri le fol espoir que cet étranger soit le Songoku qu'elle connaisse. Mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour désenchanter et se remarquer les différences entre lui et Songoku. Berduck avait les traits plus dures que Goku, impitoyables et une longue cicatrice courait sur sa joue gauche. De plus, il avait un teint basané que Goku n'avait jamais possédé. Chichi en aurait eu une attaque, Bra était certaine que la femme de Songoku n'aurait pas hésité à qualifier l'ancêtre de son mari de "voyou". Même après avoir constaté toutes ces différences, Bra n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre. Quant au fils de Berduck, Radiez, Bra ne le connaissait qu'à travers les récits que son père consentait parfois à lui raconter.

-Contente, maintenant? Rentrons au palais, exigea Végéta.

-Que font-ils?

Berduck venait d'allumer, ce qui semblait être, une bougie et l'avait mise dans un simple bol de bois avant de le déposer sur le ruisseau. Radiez, de son côté, jeta quelques pétales blanches dans l'eau. Le père et le fils se tinrent ensuite côte à côté, sans prononcer le moindre mot, le visage impassible, pour regarder la bougie dériver au loin.

-Nous ne devrions pas être ici, dit calmement Nappa.

-Mais que font-ils insista Bra.

-C'est une cérémonie funèbre, répondit enfin Végéta.

-J'ai en effet entendu dire que la compagne de Berduck était décédée il y peu de temps. Il attendait sûrement le retour de son fils pour procéder à leurs adieux finaux.

-Raditz est son seul fils, s'alarma Bra.

Végéta lui jeta un coup d'oeil, intrigué par le ton tendu de Bra. Nappa fronça les sourcils avant de répondre, lentement.

-Non, non je ne crois pas. Il a un autre fils, mais il n'est pas encore né. Il est dans les laboratoires de naissance, tu te souviens des laboratoires de naissance?

Bra soupira discrètement de soulagement et se fit promettre d'aller voir cet autre fils qui ne devait être nul autre que Songoku.

-Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller, s'impatienta Végéta.

Berduck et Radiez se retirèrent dans leur demeure et Bra acquiesça. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Végéta reprit le chemin du palais, suivit par Nappa et Bra, étrangement silencieuse.

Tout en regagnant sa chambre pour la nuit, Bra étouffa un bâillement. Comment son père pouvait-il s'entraîner autant sans se reposer? Dès leur retour au palais, il avait insisté pour qu'ils retournent s'entraîner et Bra avait dû demander grâce afin qu'ils ne manquent pas le dîner. Impatient d'en apprendre davantage, il avait poussé Bra à retourner s'entraîner aussitôt sa dernière bouchée avalée. Bra songea avec amusement qu'elle s'était rarement vu accorder le droit de se coucher si tard. Il était maintenant près de minuit et Bra, qui venait d'achever son bain, n'avait qu'une idée en tête: aller dormir.

Tout en marchant, Bra perçut un son qui la fit se figer sur place. Intriguée, Bra fit quelques pas dans la direction d'où provenaient ces bruits. En fait, plus elle s'approchait, plus Bra pu identifier les sons qui l'intriguaient tant; c'étaient en fait de longs sanglots déchirants que l'on tentait d'étouffer. Troublée, Bra continua de s'approcher afin d'identifier la personne atteinte d'un tel chagrin. Elle discerna quelqu'un recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l'ombre. Son KI semblait familier à Bra, mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse l'identifier avec certitude, la personne se trouvant devant elle l'agrippa et l'attira sauvagement contre elle. Bra eut un hoquet de stupeur et fut tentée de repousser l'étrange individu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'adresse à elle. C'était Lymnia.

-T-Tu es un-un miracle, tu le sais, ça? Hoqueta-t-elle.

Bra, stupéfaite de sentir de chaudes larmes appartenant à Lymnia couler sur son visage ne sut que répondre.

-Tu es jolie comme un ange et tu es _vivante_, pourquoi ne pourrais-je connaître le bonheur d'être mère? Pourquoi est-ce que la mort me suit-elle partout sans pour autant me faire la grâce de m'emporter avec elle?

Lymnia chuchotait ces mots entre deux gémissements et Bra ne trouvait toujours pas les mots pour lui répondre. Elle sentait le corps de Lymnia secoué de sanglots, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout à fait la cause de son chagrin.

-Je donnerais tout pour avoir une once du sang de ta mère dans mes veines, poursuivit Lymnia. J'offrirais même mon âme au diable pour avoir le bonheur de serrer un jour mon enfant contre mon coeur.

Lymnia eut un rire sans joie qui glaça Bra jusqu'au sang.

-De quoi est-ce que je parle, j'ai déjà offert mon âme au diable et encore pire, je lui ai offert mon coeur! Satané Nappa à qui j'ai tout donné et qui maintenant me prendra la vie de mon enfant par son sang souillé! Que tous les Saiyans soient damnés! Maudit soit le jour où ils apprirent l'existence de notre planète, maudit soit le jour où j'ai refusé de mourir avec les miens!

Bra regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, espérant qu'aucun garde ne viendrait surprendre les propos haineux de Lymnia, qui poursuivait toujours avec autant de véhémence :

-Qu'a-t-elle de plus que nous, ta mère? Qu'a-t-elle fait de plus que nous pour être bénie d'une si jolie fillette rayonnante de vie devant qui les Saiyans tombent en extase?

Lymnia cette fois, regarda Bra dans les yeux tout en continua à lui confier toutes ses pensées :

-Trois fois ma meilleure amie enfanta-t-elle, trois fois connut-elle le deuil. Nous sommes considérées comme des putains aux yeux des Saiyans et nos enfants, que nous sentons grandir en nous pendant des mois, sont une honte à leurs yeux, des déchets qu'ils leur faudraient éliminer. Pourquoi te respectent-ils? Pourquoi, parle-t-on de toi comme une sorte d'héroïne?

Bra ne savait que répondre aux accusations de Lymnia, mais elle sentait son coeur se gonfler et les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Le visage si doux de Lymnia était maintenant tordu de haine et c'est plein de fiel qu'elle lui lança ces paroles.

-Mais tu n'es pas une Saiyan pour eux, non, pas plus que nous, tu ne seras jamais rien d'autres qu'un jolie bijoux à exhiber, une esclave qui leur permettra d'atteindre de plus hauts sommets. C'est tout ce qu'ils voient en toi, une force à exploiter, qui leur permettra de mettre au monde des Saiyans à la force phénoménale!

Bra, horrifiée par les propos de Lymnia, se dégagea de son étreinte et couru vers sa chambre, mais elle ne put échapper aux dernières paroles de la jolie cuisinière :

-Meurtrière! Tu es aussi coupable que lui, le sang des innocents qu'il tuera souillera tes mains aussi bien que les siennes! Attends de voir ce que te réserve ton précieux prince le jour où il te dépassera! Tout le monde se souviendra de toi comme étant celle qui permit à un monstre de grandir!

NA: Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais les prochains devraient être plus longs. Pour ceux qui aiment bien Berduck, je promets qu'il occupera une plus grande place dans les prochains chapitres.


	12. Chapitre 12

NA: Bonjour et bonne année! J'ai enfin terminé le douzième chapitre et le treizième est amorcé, encore une fois, décolée pour le retard et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain matin, Bra n'était guère d'humeur joviale, les paroles de Lymnia, tel un écho, revenaient sans cesse la hanter. Bien qu'elle ait rejoint Végéta à leur nouvelle salle d'entraînement, Bra ne se sentait pas d'humeur à subir les caprices du prince aujourd'hui. Elle répondait toujours aux attaques de Végéta, mais celui-ci sentait bien que son esprit était ailleurs.

-Tu ne prête aucune attention à notre combat, dit enfin Végéta.

Bra, ne voulant pas dire tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, se garda bien de répondre.

-Tu reviendras quand tu voudras vraiment t'entraîner, pour l'instant, tu me faire prendre mon temps!

Végéta quitta alors la salle d'entraînement et c'est la tête basse que Bra l'imita. Plus elle pensait aux paroles de Lymnia, plus elle craignait le fond de vérité qu'elles contenaient. En effet, Bynnos n'était-il pas la preuve même que son père n'avait rien d'un enfant de choeur et qu'il avait même fait preuve de cruauté dans sa vie? Si elle acceptait de l'entraîner, n'utiliserait-il pas sa force pour réduire d'autres races à l'esclavage? Si c'était là ses plans, Bra ne voulait plus l'entraîner du tout. D'un autre côté, il y avait Freeza… N'avait-elle pas entrepris d'entraîner Végéta pour le protéger de Freeza? Que devait-elle faire maintenant? Bra, découragée, se dirigea alors vers la salle des naissances. Quelques techniciens se trouvaient sur place, mais ils ne firent aucunement attention à elle. Tranquillement, Bra passa d'une cuve à l'autre à la recherche d'une tête familière.

C'est au fond du laboratoire qu'elle trouva enfin qui elle cherchait, Sangoku. Silencieusement, Bra l'observait. Il était si petit, avait l'air si inoffensif, était-ce possible qu'une si petite chose devienne le grand guerrier que tous respecteraient? Bra fut surprise de trouver un technicien près d'elle entrain de compiler les données qui s'affichaient sur un petit écran près de Goku. Il n'était pas Saiyan, ce qui attira l'attention de Bra. La créature avait deux pairs de bras, l'une tenait un genre de mini-ordinateur et l'autre était croisée dans son dos. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment plus grand que Bra, ce qu'elle trouvait amusant. Bra lui trouva immédiatement un air amical, malgré son imposante moustache noire qui semblait vouloir complètement masquer la partie inférieure de son visage et ses grands yeux noirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je calcule la date de sa naissance et la nourriture dont il aura besoin d'ici là.

-Quand est-ce qu'il va naître?

Le technicien interrompu son travail pour baisser les yeux vers Bra.

-Tu es bien petite pour te préoccuper de ces choses. Tu veux devenir technicienne?

-J'en sais rien, peut-être. Mais j'aimerais devenir une ballerine aussi. Tu crois que je peux être les deux?

Le technicien éclata d'un rire franc avant de répondre.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends un Saiyan parler de ballet, je ne croyais pas qu'ils savaient même ce que c'était! Tu es gentille.

-Alors, quand est-ce que San.. heu, le Saiyan va naître?

-Dans un mois environ. Il fait parti de ta famille?

-Nah!

-Je m'en doutais, les Saiyans ne prêtent pas vraiment attention à leurs enfants avant leur naissance.

Le technicien tapa quelque chose sur le petit ordinateur qu'il tenait avant de passer à un nouvelle cuve. Bra se décida alors à le suivre.

-À quoi ça sert ça? Demanda-t-elle en désignant un cadran dans le mur.

-Garder la température de la cuve à une température stable, lui répondit patiemment le technicien.

-Ah, et ça?

Bra vit le technicien sourire avant qu'il ne lui réponde. Ils continuèrent leur tourné des cuves ainsi pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Bra posant toutes les questions lui passant par la tête et le technicien lui répondant toujours aussi gentiment. Il était entrain de lui expliquer comment ils parvenaient à donner de l'oxygène aux enfants sous l'eau quand ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un autre technicien.

-Kilaru, ils ont encore de la difficulté avec la capsule numéro 297. Viens y jetter un coup d'oeil, tu veux?

-Je viens, je viens, répliqua le dénommé Kilaru, imperturbable. Tu veux venir aussi petite?

Bra acquiesça joyeusement avant de suivre le technicien dans une autre pièce où une dizaine de personnes les attendaient.

-Cette damnées capsule ne répond pas, s'écria un Saiyans en voyant Kilaru s'approcher.

-Bon, bon, ne nous énervons pas, je vais y jetter un coup d'oeil.

Kilaru s'avança vers la capsule et s'y installant tout en vérifiant les diverses fonctions. Bra le rejoint quelques instants plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec la capsule?

-Je ne sais pas encore, on verra.

La curiosité de Bra fut piquée par une faible lumière qui clignotait dans un coin. Cela lui rappelait la machine à remonter dans le temps de sa mère.

-Ça, à quoi ça sert?

-Hum? Ah, ça c'est pour répérer une capsule dans l'espace, cela nous permet de toujours savoir où sont nos combattants. Mais je crois que cet émetteur est défectueux.

Kilaru délogea l'émetteur de la capsule avant de couper les fils le reliant encore à l'appareil.

-Il faut faire attention, marmonna, Kilaru pour lui-même, le fils jaune en premier, puis le bleu, sinon, nos centres de compilations de données vont devenir fous!

Bra sourit en entendant ces remarques, tentant de ne rien perdre de l'opération. Soudainement, Bra perçut une tension dans l'atmosphère. Elle leva alors les yeux pour croiser le regard glacial d'Aciano.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, lui demanda-t-il agressivement.

-J'observe, répondit tout simplement Bra en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas ta place, les Saiyans n'ont pas à entrer en contact avec les esclaves!

Bra ne daigna plus lui répondre et lui tourna résolument le dos afin de pouvoir continuer à suivre les faits et gestes de Kilaru dont la venue d'Aciano ne semblait pas avoir perturbé.

-Cereja, tu n'as rien à faire ici, reprit Aciano.

-Si je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici, toi non plus tu ne peux pas, répliqua Bra avec ennuie.

-Cereja, c'est aux esclaves à veiller à l'entretient des appareils technologiques, tu as mieux à faire, j'en suis certain. De toute façon, c'est une dicipline bien en dessous de nous!

Bra, que l'attitude condescendante d'Aciano commençait à agacer, allait le remettre à sa

place, quand Kilaru s'en chargea.

-Un sage sait que toutes discipline à ses bons côtés et que le savoir n'est jamais perdu, votre jeune amie semble l'avoir compris, elle qui semble déterminée à suivre nos traces de scientifiques. Si tous les Saiyans étaient aussi curieux qu'elle, votre réputation de peuple "barbare" ne saurait plus être fondée.

-Comment oses-tu nous traiter de barbares, espèce de fossile, ragea Aciano. Je vais t'apprendre à rester à ta place!

Sous le regard stupéfait de Bra, Aciano concentra une petite, mais puissante, boule d'énergie entre ses mains. Avant que Bra n'ait le temps de s'interposer, elle vit Végéta se dresser derrière Aciano et lui assener un coup à la nuque qui fit tomber Aciano à genoux.

-Qui ose, gronda celui-ci avant de reconnaître Végéta. Mon Prince, que faites-vous ici?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question avec infiniment plus de raison. Pour qui te prends-tu donc pour attaquer l'un des plus brillant scientifique de l'empire?

-Il s'en ait prit à la réputation de notre empire, tenta de se justifier Aciano.

-En l'attaquant, tu lui as donner raison, hors de ma vue!

Humilié, Aciano s'enfuis de la salle tout en jetant un regard frustré à Bra.

-Cereja, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, s'enquit Végéta.

-J'observais Kilaru, il m'apprend plein de choses.

-Je veux bien le croire, dit Végéta en fronçant les sourcils. Ainsi, c'est ce que tu préfères à l'entraînement?

-Votre Cereja possède déjà ce qu'il lui faut pour devenir une grande scientifique, elle a le désir de comprendre et d'apprendre, c'est une enfant vive, intervint Kilaru.

-Devenir une grande scientifique, c'est pas un avenir pour une Saiyan!

-À chacun son destin, Prince Végéta. Personne ne peut savoir ce que le sort lui réserve. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, je dois encore réparer cette capsule…

-Tu as du cran, le vieux, pour me congédier de la sorte! Mais soit heureux, je suis de bonne humeur et je veux bien te pardonner pour cette fois. Tu viens Cereja?

-Votre majesté est trop bonne, répondit Kilaru, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Merci de m'avoir montré toutes ces choses, s'empressa de dire Bra en remarquant que Végéta l'avait déjà devancée.

-Pas de quoi petite, mais voudrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi en retour?

Bra se contenta de dévisager gravement Kilaru. Celui-ci, n'attendant visiblement pas de réponse, poursuivit:

-On dit que tu es très forte, dans ce cas, fais-moi plaisir et entraîne bien de Prince Végéta. Je sens qu' il sera un grand roi et est destiné à accomplir de grandes choses. Il pourrait bien devenir le seul espoir qui nous reste, à nous, pauvres esclaves.

Bra le considéra en silence quelques instants avant de lui adresser un sourire lumineux.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, c'est juré!

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Bra fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour entraîner Végéta le plus souvent possible. Elle avait décidé d'oublier les paroles blessantes de Lymnia et de s'en tenir à son plan d'origine. Depuis la nuit où Lymnia s'était ouverte à Bra, la cuisinière semblait regretter ses paroles, s'appliquant à être le plus gentille possible avec elle quand il leur arrivait de se croiser dans les couloirs du château. Une certaine gêne s'était cependant installée entre elles deux et Bra tentait de l'éviter le plus souvent possible.

Bra était satisfaite des progrès de Végéta, mais le poussait toujours à faire plus d'efforts. Quant à celui-ci, bien qu'il semblât apprécier ces séances d'entraînement, il semblait éprouver une certaine frustration. En effet, malgré sa nette amélioration, il n'arrivait toujours pas à la cheville de Bra. En guise de réponse à ces reproches non formulés à voix haute, Bra ne faisait que le pousser à toujours se dépasser. Ainsi, à la fin de la plupart de leurs séances, Végéta ressortait-il de la salle d'entraînement écumant de rage, heureusement que dès le lendemain, il revenait toujours à la charge plus que jamais décidé à vaincre Bra.

Les habitants du palais suivaient l'entraînement du Prince dans l'ombre et chacun se demandait ce que les deux enfants pouvaient bien fabriquer dans cette salle d'entraînement isolée. En effet, Nappa veillait scrupuleusement à ce que personne ne dérange le Prince et son entraîneuse pendant l'une de leur séance. La plupart des entraîneurs voyaient d'un mauvais oeil cet entraînement qu'ils qualifiaient «d'inadmissible» et de «honteux». Bien qu'ils se gardaient bien de dire ce qu'ils en pensaient à voix haute, craignant les représailles que cela pourrait engendrer, ils ne manquaient cependant pas une occasion de souligner que la puissance du Prince n'avait pas variée depuis le début de son entraînement. C'était pour eux la preuve de l'évidente incompétence de la jeune Cereja.

Zarbon prêtait l'oreille aux moindres rumeurs d'une quelconque amélioration de la part du Prince Végéta pour le mentionner à Freeza lors de ses rapports quotidiens, mais ce qu'il entendait semblait rassurer son maître. Le Prince Végéta ne s'améliorait aucunement, preuve que malgré la puissance qu'il avait démontrée à un très jeune âge, il avait une limite et l'avait atteinte. Ainsi, la légende du Super Saiyan ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'une légende. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient…

-Freeza trouve que votre attaque contre l'empire du Lass n'a que trop tardée et il exige que ce problème soit résolu d'ici la fin de la semaine, annonça Zarbon au conseil de guerre.

-C'est bien trop tôt! S'exclama l'un des conseillers.

-Freeza estime que vous avez eu amplement le temps de vous préparer à ce combat final. Les combats précédents n'étaient que de vulgaires escarmouches qui vous ont permis d'estimer la puissance de vos ennemis, maintenant est le temps d'agir et de prendre la capitale.

Végéta réprimait mal son excitation. Bien que le conseil de guerre parrût très contrarié par cette nouvelle, le jeune Prince trépignait d'impatience de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son père afin de lui rappeler sa promesse. Végéta avait très hâte de mettre sa nouvelle force à l'épreuve et ainsi prouver aux Saiyans que son entraînement n'avait pas été vain. Il était au courant des rumeurs qui circulaient au sujet de l'impuissance de Cereja à bien l'entraîner, mais n'avait pas cru bon les démentir. Après tout, cela leur servirait de leçon à tous, ils n'avaient aucun droit de douter de lui.Végéta risqua un regard vers son père qui semblait soucieux. Il n'avait encore rien déclaré, mais il était évident que le roi ne pouvait qu'exécuter les ordres de Freeza. Le tyran semblait occuper une place de plus en plus importante dans leur empire et le manque de respect dont il faisait preuve à l'égard des Saiyans, plus particulièrement à l'égard de la famille royale faisait enrager Végéta qui ne comprenait pas que son père puisse accepter d'être traiter comme un minable vassal.

Enfin, le roi se leva pour imposer le silence aux autres Saiyans qui protestaient devant le peu de temps qui leur restait pour préparer une attaque digne de se nom contre la capitale d'un important empire.

-Zarbon, vous pouvez dire à Freeza que le délai qu'il nous a imposé sera respecté et que d'ici la fin de la semaine, l'empire du Lass ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

Zarbon esquissa un sourire satisfait et quitta la salle.

-Majesté, nous n'avons pas encore reçu tous les plans de la planète, comment voulez-vous préparer une attaque dans ses conditions?

-Nous nous débrouillerons, comme d'habitude, je ne me souviens pas que nous ayons jamais eu besoin de plans lorsque nous attaquions les Tsufurs, pourquoi faudrait-il que ce soit différent aujourd'hui?

-Mais la situation est légèrement différente aujourd'hui, se risqua un conseiller, lorsque nous attaquions les Tsufurs, nous n'étions pas en terres étrangères.

Le roi tenta de cacher l'exaspération que lui inspiraient les propos du conseiller, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il disait vrai.

-Nos espions devraient revenir sous peu, d'ici là sélectionnez les Saiyans qui seront nécessaires pour la prise de la capitale. J'ai l'intention de participer à la prise la capitale et d'emmener mes troupes ainsi que mon fils.

Végéta sentit la fierté l'emplir en entendant son père annoncer à tous qu'il comptait sur lui pendant la prise de la capitale. Les autres Saiyans, quant à eux, se regardèrent, interloqués, mais n'osant pas dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient. _Le Prince n'est pas assez fort pour participer à cette mission! _Végéta pouvait pratiquement lire ces paroles inscrites sur leurs visages incertains etil bouillait d'impatience de leur prouver à quel point il s'était amélioré.

Zarbon attendait patiemment que la réservoir de guérison se vide, observant avec ennui son acolyte regagner le monde des vivants. Les techniciens s'activaient autour d'eux, mais Zarbon n'en avait cure, il avait une mission à remplir.

-Bien dormi?

Dodoria cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, semblant légèrement désorienté.

-Combien de temps suis-je resté là-dedans?

-Un mois.

Dodoria cligna encore des yeux, de toute évidence interloqué.

-La petite n'y a pas été de main morte avec toi! dit Zarbon, moqueur.

-Hahahaha, tu ne rirais pas si tu avais été à ma place! Freeza est toujours là?

-Non, il est parti depuis quelques semaines déjà.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici dans ce cas?

Zarbon tendit une armure à Dodoria avant de lui répondre. Il devait peser ses mots avant de dire n'importe quoi devant d'éventuels témoins.

-Disons que je veille sur les intérêts de Freeza. Et puis, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux Saiyans, ils auraient pu t'occire pendant ton sommeil. Aller viens, nous devons parler.

Dodoria suivit Zarbon tout en notant que les Saiyans présents ne semblaient guère heureux de le voir sur pieds, mais qu'ils ne baissaient plus le regard sur son passage. Dodoria réalisa rageusement que ce changement d'attitude était sûrement lié à sa honteuse défaite contre la demi-Saiyan. Zarbon le conduisit dans sa propre chambre avant de permettre à Dodoria de parler.

-Qu'est devenue la petite demi-primate? Le roi a-t-il admis qu'elle était sa bâtarde?

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose pendant ton long sommeil, le roi n'a jamais laissé entendre qu'il y avait le moindre lien de parenté avec la petite demi-Saiyan, mais il en a fait l'entraîneur personnel de son fils.

Dodoria sentit des sueurs froides se former sur son front à cette idée.

-Et tu essaies de me laisser croire que Freeza ne fait rien pour remédier à la situation! Mais elle est bien trop dangereuse, que ce passera-t-il si tous les Saiyans deviennent aussi puissants qu'elle?

-Freeza est au courant et c'est en parti pourquoi il m'a demandé de rester, je dois lui faire un rapport des progrès que fait le Prince sous la tutelle de la petite.

-En un mois a-t-il vraiment eu le temps de faire des progrès significatifs?

-Heureusement, non. Mais je ne crois pas que le roi soit décidé à céder la petite à Freeza. D'après les rumeurs, il l'a reconnu en tant que Saiyan et lui a même donné un nouveau prénom, Cereja.

-Freeza le sait-il?

-Pas encore, mais il aimerait savoir ce qui s'est passé quand la petite t'a attaqué.

Dodoria détourna son regard de celui de Zarbon.

-C'est la faute du Prince, tu sais bien comme il peut être arrogant et je m'étais décidé à le corriger quand le petite est intervenue. Je crois qu'elle voulait me tuer, mais le Prince l'en a empêchée.

-Tu es entrain de me dire que le Prince Végéta t'a sauvé la peau?

Dodoria se renfrogna aussitôt.

-Si tu veux, alors oui, c'est grâce à lui si elle ne m'a pas tué. Qu'est-ce que le Prince à raconté?

-Que les avait attaqué, la petite et le lui pendant qu'ils débutaient leur entraînement.

-Ce sale petit menteur!

-Prends garde Dodoria, il a une garde-du-corps qui lui est très fidèle.

-Qu'est-ce que Freeza a l'intention de faire pour l'instant? Quels sont mes ordres?

-Tes ordres sont de seconder les Saiyans lors de leur très prochaine attaque contre l'empire du Lass. Bien que tu doives t'assurer de leur victoire, tu dois aussi faire en sorte qu'un nombre «acceptable» de Saiyans perdent la vie au cours de cette bataille. Mais Freeza ne veut pas que tu touches au Prince ni à la petite demi-Saiyan. Quant à moi, il me demande de laisser les deux enfants s'amuser à jouer les guerriers et me rapporter leurs autres rencontres.

Dodoria haussa les sourcils.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils ne font pas que s'entraîner?

-Non, ils se rencontrent à l'extérieur du palais et semblent s'amuser à jouer à cache-cache dans la ville.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt inhabituel pour le Prince de démontrer de l'amitié envers qui que ce soit?

-Précisément, Dodoria. C'est précisément ce qui intéresse Freeza.

Bra sentait la nervosité la ronger. Elle se tenait dans son armure toute neuve sur le pont principal du vaisseau avec Nappa. Elle tentait d'écouter les roi Végéta, qui expliquait pour la dernière fois la stratégie qu'ils allaient adopter sur Wekdof, la planète mère de l'empire du Lass, mais la nervosité l'empêchait d'assimiler l'information qu'on lui présentait. C'était son premier combat sur un champ de bataille et elle ignorait comment ce déroulerait son baptême. Végéta était aux côtés de son père et Bra le savait fébrile d'excitation, même s'il le cachait parfaitement. Il était très fier de pouvoir se battre auprès de son père et que c'était un grand honneur que le roi lui faisait.

Bra avait prévenu Nappa qu'elle n'avait jamais été sur un champ de bataille de toute sa vie et le géant avait donc reçu l'ordre de ne pas la perdre des yeux. Il ne semblait pourtant pas inquiet. Cela aurait dû rassurer Bra, pourtant elle sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Nappa lui avait assuré que «l'instinct Saiyan» la guiderait sur le champ de bataille, pourtant elle en doutait sérieusement alors que la petite planète qu'ils allaient aborder s'approchait de plus en plus. Bra, pour tromper sa nervosité grandissante, tenta de compter le nombre de capsules qui entouraient leur vaisseau, pour tenter d'estimer le nombres de combattants Saiyans qu'il y aurait, mais peine perdue. De plus, l'éveil de Dodoria et sa participation à leur mission énervait Bra. Elle ne faisait pas du tout confiance au guerrier de Freeza et redoutait des représailles de sa part. Il est vrai que depuis son réveil, le guerrier s'était efforcé de l'ignorer de son mieux mais Bra sentait parfois son regard teinté de haine se poser sur elle.

-La capitale est protégée par de nombreux soldats, c'est donc là que nos forces doivent se concentrer, mais il y a deux autres villes importantes, l'une au nord, l'autre au nord-ouest. Les sixième et cinquième formations se concentreront sur ces villes. Rappelez-vous que vous pouvez disposer des soldats ainsi que des dirigeants politiques comme bon vous semblera, mais que Freeza désire récupérer le plus grand nombre de scientifiques possible. Quant au reste de la population, tuez -les à la moindre résistance, le reste pourra être vendu aux marchands d'esclaves qui attendent la fin de l'opération.

Nappa s'aperçu bientôt que Bra n'avait pas écouté les instructions du roi en ne la voyant pas le suivre pour prendre rang dans la deuxième division avec lui.

-Cereja, suis-moi, lui demanda-t-il exaspéré.

Cereja était bien plus jeune que la plupart des Saiyans participant à ce genre de mission, le seul autre enfant à prendre part à cette mission, sauf le Prince Végéta, était Aciano qui s'était qualifié pour faire partie de la quatrième division impériale. Nappa ne doutait pas un seul instant que Cereja saurait se montrer à la hauteur des attentes du Roi. Bra suivit Nappa en tentant de rester attentive à ce qui l'entourait. Elle se plaça aux côtés au géant et se sentit quelque peu réconfortée par la présence d'un si impressionnant personnage. Elle prit quelques grandes inspirations pour se calmer, mais en sentant le vaisseau amorcer sa descente vers la planète, elle sentit de nouveau un noeud lui enserrer la gorge. Dans quelle aventure s'était-elle embarquée?


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

La nuit était déjà tombée à leur arrivée et Bra contemplait avec méfiance cette noirceur ambiante. Elle ne sentait pas d'auras malfaisantes tout près, mais elles semblaient concentrées dans quelques régions éloignées. Bra devait admettre que les Saiyans avaient dit vrai, les soldats de cette planète étaient forts et pourraient leur causer des problèmes. Un vent plus froid souffla et Bra sentit quelques gouttelettes lui tomber sur le nez. Un orage se préparait, cela n'augurait rien de bon, cela lui rappelait trop le soir où Bynnos était apparu dans sa vie.

Dès leur arrivée sur la planète, Nappa avait prévenu Bra que les soldats ennemis tenteraient sûrement de leur tendre une embuscade après avoir détecté leur arrivé. Elle devait donc se tenir sur ses gardes. En effet, elle sentait la force de plusieurs individus s'approchant à grande vitesse. Bra vit Végéta et son père ainsi que leur propre unité s'élancer vers une ville se découpant à l'horizon et elle leur envia leur confiance. Bra savait qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre pour Végéta, il détecterait l'arrivé de ses assaillants et saurait réagir bien avant qu'eux ne réalisent ce qui leur tombait dessus.

Pas de temps à perdre, grommela Nappa en faisant signe Bra de le suivre. Nous devons nous occuper des gardes de la capitale. En d'autres mots, nous assurons les arrières du Roi et de ses hommes. Tu as compris?

Bra lui fit signe que oui et Nappa donna aussitôt l'ordre pour que le reste de leur division commence l'assaut de la capitale pendant que les autres Saiyans se partageaient les deux autres grandes villes. Ils atteignirent la capitale sans aucun problème et Bra sentit que ce n'était pas normal car Nappa leur commanda de redoubler de vigilance. Tous les bâtiments de la capitale étaient élevés et fabriqués à l'aide d'imposants blocs de pierres et Bra observait maintenant avec une certaine crainte la cité qui se déroulait, sans fin, sous elle. En effet, les rues formant la ville n'étaient en fait que de très étroites ruelles où les bâtiments étaient serrés les uns sur les autres, rappelant l'image d'un labyrinthe à Bra, qui craignait de devoir s'y engager.

Où sont donc leurs brillants soldats, railla un Saiyan.

Oui, où sont-ils? Reprit un autre.

Peut-être qu'ils se cachent, continua le premier Saiyan.

Silence, tous les deux, leur intima Nappa.

Bra sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle sonda la ville et ne sentit que de très faibles auras, sûrement des civils, mais pas la moindre trace des vaillants soldats auxquels elle s'attendait. Tandis qu'elle cherchait toujours à détecter les soldats, les Saiyans poursuivaient leur conversation.

Je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer à la cache-cache, s'ils veulent jouer ainsi, je vais les faire sortir de leur terrier!

Le Saiyans rassembla une boule d'énergie dans sa main et visa une partie de la ville où un grand nombre de civils s'étaient rassemblés. Alors qu'un mur de la ville s'éffrondrait et que des cris de terreurs s'élevaient de la ville, Bra leva lentement les yeux vers le ciel. Des nuages noirs, déversant un torrent de pluie, l'empêchaient de voir les étoiles, mais elle sentait… quelque chose.

Oups, on dirait que les soldats n'étaient pas cachés là, gloussa le Saiyan.

Il amassa une nouvelle boule d'énergie quand Bra se retourna brusquement vers lui et s'écria.

Attention! Ils sont au-dessus de nous!

Bra n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que des puissants guerriers fondirent sur eux. Bra poussa un cri de terreur en les voyant. Ces guerriers étaient aussi, sinon plus grands que les Saiyans. Leur peau était aussi noire que la nuit, mais d'étranges signes blancs la marquaient. Leur chevelure blanche tranchait avec la nuit environnante, quant à leurs yeux, ils étaient grands et ne semblaient pas avoir de pupille, leur conférant un air démoniaque. Ce qui avait cependant fait hurler Bra de terreur était leurs puissantes mâchoires d'où jaillisaient d'énormes dents acérées qu'ils utilisaient, comme pouvait maintenant le constater Bra, à sa plus grande horreur, pour saisir les membres de leurs assaillants, les réduisant du coup en un amas de chaires sanguinolentes. Et si un Saiyan parvenait à éviter ce piège, il devait ensuite échapper à deux paires de griffes d'une longueur démesurée.

Un Saiyan hurla de douleur près de Bra, une mâchoire venait de se refermer sur son poing. Sans la moindre hésitation, Bra s'élança à la rescousse de ce Saiyan. Pour faire lâcher prise au monstre, elle passa derrière lui et lui envoya un rayon d'énergie, visant le coeur. Bra atteignit son but, le guerrier n'avait pas eu la moindre chance. Il ne cria pas, se contentant de relâcher le Saiyan et se retourner lentement vers Bra tout en portant une main vers son coeur. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais au lieu d'un cri, il ne pu qu'émettre une sorte de gargouillis suivit d'un épais filet de sang qui coula sur son menton et son armure. Bra était figée sur place, elle voyait maintenant devant elle rien d'autre qu'une créature, une créature qui mourrait parce qu'elle avait voulu protéger les siens. Le guerrier leva les yeux vers Bra et tendit la main vers elle, puis tomba comme une masse dans la ville.

Toujours sous le choc, Bra regarda ce qui se passait autour d'elle dans un état second. De part et d'autre, les combats se poursuivaient, la cité sous eux, victime de cette bataille, était déjà pratiquement en ruine. Bra se sentait étrangement vide, perdue. Près d'elle, quelqu'un cria et une gerbe de sang chaud l'aspergea. Était-ce le sang d'un Saiyan ou bien celui d'un guerrier ennemi, elle aurait bien été incapable de le dire. Bra entendit un rugissement au-dessus d'elle et elle releva la tête pour voir un guerrier Lassien foncer droit sur elle, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux. Le monstre leva le poing vers elle, mais Bra continua à le fixer avec détachement alors qu'il le rabattait brutalement sur elle. Elle entendit Nappa lui crier quelque part, au loin:

Cereja, bouge de là!

Mais Bra ne cilla même pas. C'est alors qu'elle fut brutalement poussée sur le côté et qu'elle vit Aciano parer le coup qu'il lui était destiné avant de répliquer d'un coup de poing qui atteignit le guerrier au ventre. L'armure qui devait protéger le guerrier se fendit et Bra l'entendit pousser un gémissement plaintif avant qu'Aciano ne lui porte le coup fatal, lui brisant la nuque d'un vif coup de pied. Il se retourna ensuite vers Bra qui le regardait, surprise, mais de toute évidence plus éveillée qu'elle ne l'était quelques instants auparavant.

Attention! Cria Aciano en l'agrippant avant de l'attirer contre lui alors que deux Saiyans balançaient un soldats Lassien où se tenait Bra avant l'intervention d'Aciano.

Merci, murmura Bra.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Cereja! Tu cherches à te faire tuer ou quoi? Ici, ce n'est plus dans une salle d'entraînement, c'est ta vie ou la leur et si tu hésites, saches qu'eux n'auront pas les mêmes scrupules. Reste près de moi, maintenant, lui ordonna Aciano. Si tu ne peux pas tuer, assure mes arrières d'accord?

Sans attendre une réponse dont il ne doutait point, Aciano se rejeta dans le carnage.

Dodoria , tout en s'assurant de rester hors de la vue des Saiyans, suivait chacun de leurs mouvements. Bien qu'ils soient encore loin de son niveau, Dodoria ressentait toujours une certaine nervosité face aux Saiyans. Leur facilité à s'adapter à tous les types de combattants qu'ils croisaient et à toujours ressortir plus puissant de chacun de leur combat les rendait dangereux aux yeux de Dodoria. Même s'ils étaient encore loin d'atteindre sa puissance ou celle de Zarbon, ils demeuraient une nuisance et devraient tous être éliminés sans tarder, c'est pourquoi Dodoria se faisait un plaisir d'exécuter les ordres qu'on lui avait donnés. Bien qu'il ait apprécié attaquer quelques Saiyans de face afin de voir la stupeur envahir leur visage devant sa trahison, il savait qu'il devait avant tout rester prudent et discret. C'est pourquoi il se contentait maintenant d'observer de plus loin afin de pouvoir choisir tranquillement ses victimes qu'ils tuaient de loin. Au milieu des combats qui faisaient rage, personne ne prenait le temps de chercher d'où venaient les coups et ainsi, les quelques Saiyans qui tombaient n'attiraient pas l'attention de leur compatriotes. Freeza voulait qu'il élimine les éléments les plus impressionnants de l'armée Saiyan et Dodoria en avait bien atteint quelques uns, mais depuis quelques instants, son attention avait été retenue par un jeune Saiyan dont l'agilité commençait à l'irriter. En effet, Dodoria avait tenté à quelques reprises de viser le jeune homme, mais celui-ci, comme doté d'un sixième sens, était toujours parvenu à contrer ses attaques. Dodoria jura tout bas, la petite demi-Saiyan était maintenant trop près de lui pour qu'il tenta quoi que ce soit. Zarbon avait été clair, il ne devait en aucun cas lui faire du mal…pour l'instant. Puis, Dodoria se souvint qu'elle était bien plus puissante que lui et que par conséquent, aucune de ses attaques ne pourrait la blesser. Bien décidé à prendre son mal en patience, Dodoria continua d'observer les deux enfants.

L'intervention d'Aciano avait éveillée Bra et bien que ce conflit la répugna, elle était bien décidée à s'assurer que ni Aciano ou d'autres Saiyans ne soient blessés. Elle dû rapidement suivre Aciano qui s'était déjà rejeté dans le carnage les entourant. Bien que les Lassien l'eurent surprise en prouvant qu'ils pouvaient contrôler leur force, les évènements qui suivirent la rassurèrent quelque peu, aucun d'entre eux ne possédaient sa force. Bra en profitait maintenant pleinement, surveillant le champ de bataille et intervenant où un Saiyan avait besoin d'aide. Sa vitesse phénoménale lui permettait de parcourir le champ de bataille sans que qui que ce soit ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Ainsi, elle s'assurait toujours qu'Aciano n'était pas menacé tout en gardant un oeil sur les autres Saiyans.

Bien malgré elle, Bra se prit à admirer Aciano. Il était rapide, bien plus rapide que sa force le laissait présumer et Bra devinait qu'il comptait beaucoup là-dessus pour surprendre ses adversaires. Sa technique était supérieure à celle d'autres Saiyans les entourant malgré son jeune âge et quelques Saiyans lui distribuaient parfois des mots d'encouragements au passage. Bien que Bra dû intervenir à plusieurs reprises pour l'empêcher de se faire attaquer par derrière, elle remarqua qu'il était toujours au courant de tout ce qui l'entourait et se préparait toujours à parer les coups que Bra bloquait pour lui.

Cependant, depuis quelques instants, Bra sentait la présence de Dodoria près d'eux et cela commençait à la rendre nerveuse. Elle ne le voyait pas et n'avait pas le temps de le chercher, trop occupée à parer les coups qui pleuvaient de part et d'autre, mais son aura était de plus en plus forte. C'est alors qu'elle le sentit distinctement passer à l'attaque. Il était supposé être de leur côté, peut-être faisait-il comme elle, peut-être veillait-il sur la sécurité des Saiyans de loin… Étrangement, Bra ne pouvait pas le croire, pas d'après toutes les histoires que son père lui avait racontées. Elle sentit la boule de Ki s'approcher à grande vitesse d'elle et Bra sourit en pensant que ce gros imbécile n'avait de tout évidence pas encore appris sa leçon, ce ne devait être qu'une sorte de revanche. Elle para le coup sans la moindre difficulté, mais c'est alors qu'elle sentit une deuxième boule de ki passer près d'elle à grande vitesse. C'est avec horreur que Bra comprit l'énormité de sa propre bêtise, elle n'était pas la cible de Dodoria, il l'avait simplement déconcentrée le temps qui lui était nécessaire pour atteindre sa véritable cible… Aciano. Bra s'entendit pousser une cri de terreur avant de foncer vers Aciano, tentant de devancer le coup meurtrier. Elle y parvint partiellement, sentent la boule de Ki claquer sur la peau et une sorte de pincement aigüe courir le long de son bras, sans pourtant lui faire mal. Elle n'avait cependant pas été en mesure d'épargner totalement Aciano qui avait été surpris par la vitesse de l'attaque. Bra constata, avec consternation, que son armure s'était brisée au niveau de ses flancs et que le sang commençait déjà à s'en échapper.

Oh, Aciano, je suis désolée, ça va?

Je vais survivre, ça m'énerve, je ne l'ai même pas sentit venir! Répliqua Aciano en souriant faiblement à Bra.

Celle-ci n'osa pas lui avouer de qui venait le coup. Elle sentait la colère à nouveau naître en elle. Tout en paraissant affairée à aider Aciano, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour trouver où se cachait cette de demi-portion qu'était Dodoria. Cette fois, il allait le payer.

Végéta suivait son père calmement à travers les nombreux couloirs du parlement lassien tout en tentant de cacher son agacement. Il était déçu de cette mission. Lui qui croyait pouvoir prouver à tous les progrès qu'il avait fait lors des combats qui auraient lieu, il se retrouvait entrain de rechercher quelques politiciens trop poltrons pour assister aux combats. Jamais Végéta ne comprendrait cette idéologie selon laquelle seule une portion de la population s'entraînait alors que l'autre dirigeait.

Cette expédition était loin de l'idée qu'il se faisait des glorieuses batailles qui devaient avoir loin en ce moment même et pendant quelques instants, Végéta envia Cereja qui avait la chance combattre les puissants guerriers qu'étaient les Lassien. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été envoyés de part et d'autre sur la planète afin de protéger les civils, ne laissant que quelques individus pour protéger les politiciens qui avaient trouvé refuge avec leurs familles dans ce qui était l'ancien palais impérial.

Ils avaient pénétré dans le palais sans le moindre problème et n'avaient eu aucune difficulté à trouver les dirigeants de la planète qui s'étaient tous réfugiés dans une grande salle de réception. Quelques gardes crurent les surprendre en se jetant devant eux, mais Végéta avait détecté leur approche longtemps avant qu'ils n'apparaissent dans son champ de vision et bien qu'ils fussent impressionnants, ils ne posèrent aucun problèmes aux élites Saiyans. Végéta pouvait sentir les batailles qui avaient lieu à l'extérieur et sentait sa frustration sur le point d'éclater. Les guerriers hors de l'enceinte du palais étaient bien plus puissants et devaient poser de réels défis aux Saiyans.

Végéta soupira discrètement tout en s'efforçant d'oublier les combats qui se déroulaient à l'instant même pour mieux reporter son attention à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le haut ministre de l'État s'était détaché du groupe qui dévisageait leur envahisseurs pour venir faire face au roi des Saiyans. Végéta contempla avec surprise l'homme qui avançait de lui-même vers une mort certaine et ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer son comportement qui faisait honneur à sa race. Le roi Végéta, après avoir dévisager son opposant déclara:

Tous les dirigeants de cette planète doivent être exterminés cette nuit.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, il détourna le regard, semblant réfléchir intensément à quelque chose. Enfin, il répondit :

Qu'en est-il des civils?

Ils pourront être épargnés, mais leur survie dépend en grande partie des marchands d'esclaves.

Je vois…Non, c'est faux, je ne vois pas. Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte de vous rebeller de la sorte, de nous détruire. A moins que vous ayez toujours su, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont perdus…

Nous rebeller, nous ne nous rebellons pas, nous ne faisons qu'exécuter les ordres.

Depuis un moment déjà, Végéta ne faisait plus attention à la conversation qui se déroulaient entre les deux souverains, trop occuper à surveiller du coin de l'oeil l'évolution d'un adolescent qui observait le roi Végéta d'un regard qui ne plaisait pas au Prince. Tout à coup, l'adolescent sortit un poignard de sa poche et se précipita sur le roi Végéta. Il n'atteint cependant jamais son but, son bras ayant été arrêté en plein vol. Stupéfait, l'adolescent baissa les yeux vers le Prince Végéta qui le dévisageait sans un mot. Sans lui donner le temps de revenir de sa stupeur, Végéta apposa sa main sur son abdomen et y concentra une petite, mais puissante boule d'énergie qui transperça le jeune homme de part et d'autre.

Katenuel, non! Hurla le haut ministre.

Il s'élança vers le corps qui jeune homme encore animé de spasme nerveux et s'agenouilla près de lui. Végéta observait la scène de son air le plus détaché.

C'est un imbécile qui a mérité son sort, il aurait pu survivre s'il ne s'était pas rebellé, dit-il finalement.

L'homme, les yeux emplis de larmes, mais le regard empreint de rage, ravala ses sanglots pour finalement répondre à Végéta.

Soyez maudits, sales démons. Ce soir, l'empire du Lass est peut-être tombée, mais Freeza se vengera de votre duplicité.

Le roi Végéta s'esclaffa tranquillement tout en rejoignant son fils.

Qui crois-tu nous as envoyé détruire ton empire, sinon Freeza lui-même? Et tu dis qu'il se vengera?

L'atterrement s'inscrivit sur le visage du vieil homme, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, le roi Végéta fit feu et l'atteint à la gorge, le tuant sur le coup. Des faibles cris ainsi que des pleures s'élevèrent parmi les familles des deux premières victimes.

Tuer les autres dirigeants, ordonna le roi Végéta au reste de ses troupes.

Les autres Saiyans s'empressèrent d'obtempérer, trop heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire dans cette mission.

Père, puis-je aller rejoindre Cereja, leurs combats doivent avoir pris fin.

Le roi Végéta lui fit signe qu'il pouvait faire comme bon lui semblait et il regarda avec fierté son fils s'élancer hors du palais. Étrangement, la prise de cette planète ne lui plaisait pas, Freeza était un être fourbe, cruel, sans parole et Végéta sentait que peut-être, il devrait commencer à prendre ses distance vis à vis de son empire, comme le lui conseillait si fréquemment sa tante. Il se détourna de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et allait sortir quand un faible rire entrecoupé de râles l'arrêta. C'était l'adolescent que son fil avait attaqué, il n'était pas mort et ricanait tranquillement.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi, c'est la mort qui te fait oublier la douleur?

J-e ris car j'avais r-raison.

Le roi fronça les sourcils.

Tu as vu ta mort venir et tu n'as pas voulu l'éviter?

N-non, je ris car F-Freezaa est… une ordure, haleta l'adolescent. Il-il y a une semaine, il-l nous a ordonné d'or-organiser un raid contre votre pla-nète. Il-il d-d-devait avoir lieu ce-ce soir, al-alors qu'il s-savait que vous or-organisiez un raid con-tre notre planète le soir même.

L'adolescent se mit à rire cruellement devant le regard horrifié du roi.

Co-comme il doit vous tarder de re-retrouvez vo-votre pla-planète main-maintenant. Qu'en restera-t-il?

D'un geste rageur, le roi écrasa la tête de l'adolescent, mettant finalement fin à ses souffrances. Son coeur battait vite, trop vite. Freeza… ainsi il aurait du écouter sa tante depuis le tout début! Sa tante, Shany, la planète Végéta!

Teleos! Envoyez un message d'urgence à la planète Végéta, qu'ils se préparent à être attaqués, aboya le roi!

Bra promenait son regard sur le champs de bataille qui s'étendait sous elle. La plupart des Lassiens avaient été mis en déroute par l'armée Saiyans, mais Bra avait entendu plusieurs Saiyans affirmés qu'ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à les retrouver. Aciano se tenait près d'elle, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentaient le besoin de parler. Bra avait repéré Dodoria depuis quelques instants et elle s'appliquait à le dévisager en silence. Il paradait parmi les Saiyans, narguant les blessés et énumérant les morts moqueusement. Aucun Saiyans ne se serait risqué à le remettre à sa place et Dodoria en profitait largement. Devant tant de malveillance et d'hypocrisie, Bra serra les poings, jurant de se venger. C'est alors que Végéta se joint à eux. Aciano s'inclina respectueusement devant lui, sous le regard amusé de Bra qui n'avait jamais eu à en faire de même.

Les Dieux étaient avec vous pendant la bataille, prince Végéta, vous n'êtes pas blessés.

Les Dieux auraient pu être avec moi si j'avais eu le chance de participer à un combat méritant le nom de bataille, grommela Végéta. Mais je vois que ni toi, ni Cereja n'êtes restez les bras croisés cette nuit, les Lassiens se sont montrés à la hauteur de nos attentes?

Avant qu'Aciano n'ait la chance de répondre, Nappa les rejoint, l'air préoccupé.

Prince Végéta, votre père à ordonné que nous rentrions immédiatement sur la planète Végéta.

Déjà? Ne sommes-nous pas supposés superviser les marchands d'esclaves? Demanda Végéta avec indifférence.

Ils ont leurs propres soldats, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, les civils sont inoffensifs.

Végéta hausse les épaules et s'apprêta à suivre Nappa quand il s'aperçu qu'encore une fois, Cereja n'avaient pas écouté un traître mot de toute la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieux. Elle fixait quelque chose en contrebas et c'est avec une certaine irritation que Végéta suivit son regard. Les marchands d'esclaves avaient déjà commencé leur sombre besogne et l'un d'entre eux entraînait sans ménagement une fillette en larme qui tentait de se raccrocher au cadavre de sa mère en l'appelant d'une voix déchirante. Le prince Végéta sentit un étrange malaise l'envahir et il détourna les yeux de la scène. Voyant que Bra observait toujours la scène, les yeux maintenant emplis de larmes, Végéta l'apostropha durement.

Cereja! Nous partons, arrête de traîner!

Puis, il repris plus doucement, tentant de justifier son indifférence:

Ça ne sert à rien de s'appitoyer sur leur sort, les plus faibles finissent toujours par souffrir.

Bra détourna lentement le regard des marchands d'esclaves avant de le poser sur Végéta, songeuse. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle sembla enfin se décider à suivre Végéta et Nappa. Aciano, de son côté, assisté d'autres Saiyans, rejoint sa propre division.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

De retour sur le vaisseau, Bra ne put demeurer avec Végéta, dès que le roi avait appris le retour de son fils à bord, il avait exigé que le prince le rejoigne. Bra sentait que quelque chose se tramait, l'atmosphère dans le vaisseau était électrique. Les Saiyans avaient l'air sombres, mais agités. Bra les voyaient murmurer entre eux, mais elle ne pouvait entendre de quoi il retournait. Légèrement inquiète, elle tenta d'attirer l'attention de Nappa.

-Nappa, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Nappa abaissa le regard vers la petite demi-Saiyan et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Les Lassiens auraient profité de l'absence d'un nombre important de nos guerriers pour attaquer la planète Végéta. Nous tentons depuis une bonne heure d'entrer en contact avec nos bases, mais nous n'avons pas obtenu de nouvelles.

Bra contempla Nappa, muette de stupeur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un peuple pu seulement envisager d'attaquer la planète des Saiyans. Ne sachant que faire, Bra préféra garder le silence alors qu'ils s'approchaient inexorablement de la planète Végéta ou plutôt de ce qu'il en resterait.

* * *

-Roi Végéta, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, dit un Saiyans en s'inclinant.

Le Saiyan en question était couvert de poussière, son armure sévèrement endommagée et une profonde coupure lui entaillait le front.

-Imbécile, ce n'est pas le moment, répondit le roi avec agacement, je veux un rapport immédiat de la situation.

Bra écoutait à peine ce qui se passait ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Elle contemplait en silence la cité fumante, maintenant si semblable à la capitale qu'ils avaient quittée quelques heures auparavant. Bra tenta d'être optimiste, notant que bien des maisons tenaient encore debout et qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir eu trop de pertes du côté des Saiyans. Tous s'agitaient autour d'elle, aidant les blessés, tentant s'établir un bilan des pertes saiyans ou matérielles. Cependant, malgré la situation, la plupart des Saiyans paraissaient calmes et résolus à aider de leur mieux. Nombre d'entre eux, ne pouvant recevoir des ordres directement du roi, qui était déjà débordé, s'étaient naturellement tournés vers Nappa, qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Bra aurait bien voulu aider, mais pour l'instant, Nappa semblait l'avoir complètement oubliée et elle n'osait pas interrompre les Saiyans qui venaient lui parler. L'un d'entre eux, que Bra reconnut comme l'un des membres du conseil, s'approcha du roi.

-Roi Végéta, nous avons de sombres nouvelles à vous communiquer.

Le roi Végéta eut l'air irrité par cette approche.

-L'empire vient d'être attaqué, évidemment que vous avez de sombres nouvelles, dit-il d'un ton las.

Le Saiyan ne se laissa pas démonter et il abaissa la voix pour s'entretenir plus discrètement avec le roi Végéta, empêchant ainsi Bra d'entendre ses paroles. Elle vit son grand-père pâlir et serrer les poings de rage. Il ne répondit cependant rien au conseiller, se contentant de le suivre après avoir expressément ordonné à son fils de le suivre. Le Prince semblait quelque peu dérouté par les événements, pourtant il ne protesta pas. Il passa près de Bra, sans seulement lui adresser un regard.

-Cereja!

C'était Nappa qui l'appelait, l'air en colère.

-Cela fait une dizaine de fois que je t'appelle! Essaie d'être plus attentive!

Bra baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de s'empêcher de lui rappeler que son prénom n'était pas Cereja.

-Tu vas aider ces Saiyans à trouver tous les blessés et tu aideras à les transporter à l'infirmerie.

-Commandant Nappa, ne croyez-vous pas qu'elle soit trop jeune pour nous aider? Demanda l'un des Saiyans près de Nappa. Ne devrait-elle pas plutôt rejoindre les enfants dans la grande cour?

-Que fais-tu encore là, lui répondit Nappa? Je t'ai dit d'aller chercher des blessés alors file! Quant à toi, Cereja, ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu sur Wekdof, il est temps que tu réalises toute l'ampleur d'un combat et ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si Aciano n'avait pas été aussi vigilant Tu devrais avoir honte de t'être laissé impressionner de la sorte par les Lassiens! Figer de la sorte en plein combat, tu cherches à te faire tuer où quoi?

Bra, sentant la honte lui brûler les joues, répondit d'une toute petite voix:

-Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant.

-Je sais que c'était ta première expérience sur un champ de bataille, mais j'aurais cru qu'on t'aurait mieux préparée à faire face à tout ce chaos.

-Non, c'était la première fois que je… que je…

-Que tu quoi? S'impatienta Nappa.

-Que je tuais quelqu'un.

Nappa fut quelque peu désarçonné par cette réponse. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été traumatisé par la mort d'un de ses ennemis.

-Ça te passera, finit-il par dire. C'est dans notre nature d'exterminer ceux qui sont moins puissants que nous. Regarde autour de toi, la mort est partout, tous les jours nous devons y faire face, il n'y a rien de répréhensible à tuer son assaillant. Maintenant, va aider les autres, comme je te l'ai demandé et que je n'entende plus parler de cette histoire.

Bra, qui se sentait toujours aussi inconfortable à l'évocation de la mort de ce Lassien rejoint les autres Saiyans de mauvaise grâce pour les assister dans leurs tâches.

* * *

Végéta avala difficilement sa salive en contemplant le cadavre de sa grand-tante Shany. Il se tenait, silencieux auprès de son père, se sentant étrangement vide, tout simplement incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Tous les événements des dernières heures, l'attaque sur Wekdof, l'arrivée sur la planète Végéta, la destruction de la capitale et maintenant la mort de sa tante, tout cela lui semblait trop irréel.

Son père s'adressait maintenant d'un ton accusateur aux gardes du palais, n'étaient-ils pas supposés s'assurer de la sécurité de Shany, de veiller à ce qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait? Les gardes bafouillaient, l'attaque avait été trop soudaine, ils n'avaient rien vu et croyaient la vieille dame en sécurité dans ses appartements, loin des combats. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi Shany avait quitté ses appartements ni comment elle s'était trouvée sur le champ de bataille.

Furieux par tant d'ignorance et d'incompétence, le roi tua les deux gardes qu'il avait chargé de la protection de sa tante pour ensuite se retourner vers les quelques membres du conseil des anciens qui étaient présents. Ceux-ci étaient de toute évidence terrifiés à l'idée de connaître le même sort que les infortunés gardes.

-Où sont les esclaves de ma tante? Ils savent tout ce qui se passe par ici, ils doivent savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit! Je les veux devant moi immédiatement!

-Mais Sir, protesta un membre du conseil, beaucoup d'esclaves sont morts pendant l'attaque qui a eu lieux, ils ont peut-être connu le même sort que votre tante.

-Dans ce cas, trouvez-moi leur corps, si je ne les ai pas devant moi dans une heure, je me contenterai du vôtre.

Immédiatement, les Saiyans se dispersèrent, laissant le père et le fils seul à seul. Le roi, maintenant qu'il avait passé sa frustration sur quelqu'un, sentait le poids de la mort de Shany sur ses épaules.

-Shany était une grande Saiyan, même à son âge elle n'a pas hésité à aller au combat en se doutant sûrement qu'elle n'y survivrait pas. Sois fier d'elle Végéta, c'est sûrement grâce à elle que notre race a survécu pendant nos années de guerre contre les Tsufuls.

-Je le suis, père, répondit Végéta sans émotion.

-J'annoncerai la nouvelle au reste du peuple demain matin. C'est un moment grave de notre histoire, j'espère que tu es prêt à y faire face. Après une si grande tragédie, le peuple a besoin de nous savoir forts, c'est vers nous qu'ils se tourneront.

Végéta leva la tête vers sont père et répondit courageusement :

-Je serai prêt, père.

* * *

Péniblement, Lymnia se força à poursuivre son chemin. La forêt était sombre, si sombre que Lymnia arrivait difficilement à distinguer ce qui se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Même si elle était terrassée par la fatigue et la peur, elle se força à poser un pied devant l'autre, espérant s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la ville. De toute manière, il était trop tard maintenant pour changer d'idée, s'il la trouvait, il la tuerait sur le champ et même s'il ne le faisait pas, les Saiyans s'en chargeraient, tel était le sort réservé aux esclaves en fuite.

Lymnia trébucha pour la centième fois et jura tout bas. Même si elle avait quitté la ville depuis des heures maintenant, elle doutait d'avoir pu parcourir une distance raisonnable pour être en sécurité. Lymnia sentait bien un peu de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir abandonnée Shany à son sort, la vieille Saiyan avait été si gentille avec elle. Alors que ceux de son espèce lui avaient tourné le dos en apprenant qu'elle portait l'enfant d'un Saiyan et que la plupart de ceux-ci la traitaient avec un mépris hautain, Shany n'avait pas modifié son comportement envers elle.

-Quel cauchemar, pensa Lymnia!

Les radars Saiyans avaient détecté l'arrivée imminente des guerriers lassiens sur la planète Végéta et tout de suite, l'alarme avait été donnée. Lymnia, qui ne s'occupait plus des cuisines depuis quelques semaines et qui était dans sa chambre avec d'autres de ses compagnes, ne sut comment réagir à cette alarme. À sa connaissance, personne n'avait jamais osé attaquer la planète Végéta. Au début, ses compagnes et elle s'étaient raisonnées, le palais était bien protégé, aucun guerrier ne pourrait en franchir les murs, mais quand le courant vint à manquer et que le palais fut secoué de toute part par des explosions, ce fut la panique générale. Les compagnes de Lymnia, persuadées de leur mort prochaine, s'étaient ruées hors de la chambre. Celle-ci, après une longue hésitation finit par en faire de même. Dehors, c'était la cohue générale. Des Saiyans couraient dans toutes les directions, ne se gênant pas pour rudoyer quelques esclaves au passage. Lymnia se doutait bien que dans toute cette cohue, les Saiyans ne se gêneraient pour disposer de quelques esclaves gênant aussi s'empressa-t-elle de s'éloigner d'eux. Des explosions ainsi que des cris lui parvenaient de partout et la seule chose à laquelle Lymnia pouvait penser, c'était de sortir du palais. Elle y parvint, sans trop savoir comment. Dans le ciel, c'était un véritable carnage et Lymnia avait peur de recevoir une boule de ki destinée à un Saiyan. Maintenant sortit du palais, elle n'était cependant pas plus avancée, figée sur place, elle ignorait où elle serait en sécurité. Elle sursauta brusquement lorsqu'on la saisit par le poignet fut tentée de se débattre avant de s'apercevoir que c'était l'un de ses anciens aide-cuisinier. Il lui fit nerveusement signe de le suivre et Lymnia, ne pouvant trouver une meilleure idée, le suivit donc.

Lymnia se retrouva donc au milieu d'autres esclaves, rassemblés autour de Shany, qui tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans leur rang, les exhortant de garder leur calme. Lymnia se terra dans un coin, observant ce début d'organisation de loin, sentant son coeur recommencer à battre à un rythme normal. Puis, une boule de ki lancée parmi eux vient mettre fin à tout espoir de retrouver un calme quelconque, tuant la plupart des esclaves et dispersant les autres dans tous les sens. Ceux qui avaient échappé à cette attaque ne purent fuir très loin, plusieurs rayons de ki vinrent les transpercer les uns après les autres sans leur laisser la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Shany, furieuse, se retourna pour voir d'où provenait les attaque et c'est alors qu'IL tomba gracieusement du ciel pour se poser près de Shany.

-Toi, siffla Shany haineusement en dévisageant Zarbon. Je savais que Freeza trahirait l'empire Saiyan un jour ou l'autre!

-Vous parlez trop, dit calmement Zarbon, j'ai l'ordre de vous tuer et c'est un ordre que j'attendais avec impatience d'exécuter!

-Jeune imprudent, si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me tuer sans devoir faire face aux conséquences !

Zarbon eut un petit rire méprisant alors qu'il continuait de toiser la vieille dame avec amusement.

-Si vous compter sur votre neveu pour vous venger, oubliez-le, il est loin de mon niveau!

-Ne sous-estime pas les Saiyans, cracha Shany. Ils me manqueront pas de s'allier contre toi et ton maître lorsqu'ils apprendront que vous avez les mains souillés du sang de la famille royale!

-Ëtes-vous aveugle, regardez autour de vous, vos esclaves, vos précieux espions, sont tous morts, qui ira apprendre à au roi Végéta ou a nul autre Saiyan qui est votre véritable meurtrier?

En entendant cela, Lymnia sentit la peur lui enserrer la gorge. Dissimulée derrière une colonne de marbre d'où elle suivait la scène, Zarbon ne l'avait pas détectée.

-Trêve de bavardage, je n'ai pas toute la nuit, dit cruellement Zarbon!

Il lui envoya une boule de ki, visant la gorge de la vieille dame avec un ennuie évident. Lymnia étouffa le cri d'horreur qui menaçait de lui échapper alors que Zarbon s'éloignait déjà de la scène.

-Pff, me faire perdre mon temps avec une vieille sans défense, Freeza aurait pu charger quelqu'un d'autre de cette corvée!

-Tu me sous-estimes, gamin!

Stupéfait, Zarbon cherche l'origine de la voix de Shany et la trouva, confortablement callée contre le tronc d'un arbre de la cour.

-J'échappais déjà des ennemis bien plus rapides que toi alors que tu étais encore aux couches, ne t'avise pas de l'oublier!

Sur le coup, Zarbon sembla s'étrangler de fureur, puis il retrouva son calme.

-J'ignore comment vous avez fait pour éviter mon attaque, mais je vais vous faire regretter de ne pas être demeurée cachée.

-Un Saiyan ne fuit jamais un combat!

Zarbon ne perdit pas davantage de temps, s'élançant vers Shany et l'empoignant par la gorge avant de la soulever de terre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui broyer le cou, Shany leva le bras et Lymnia ne put que distinguer un soudain éclair balayer le visage de Zarbon alors que celui-ci poussait un grand cri de douleur et de fureur.

-Mon visage, hurla-t-il!

Lymnia pu alors voir une grande entaille courir de la tempe de Zarbon à son menton. Il relâcha Shany, se prenant le visage à deux mains pour les voir se couvrir de son propre sang. Shany ne perdit pas son temps, dès qu'elle fut libérée, elle s'empressa d'attaquer à nouveau, visant les genoux de son adversaire. Cette fois, elle ne fut pas aussi chanceuse, Zarbon para son coup et il la frappa au visage de toute sa force, envoyant la vieille femme contre l'un des murs du château, à quelques mètres de Lymnia. Les yeux embués de larmes, la jeune femme se couvrit la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler d'horreur. Le mur sur lequel Zarbon avait projeté Shany était un mur couvert de grands drapeaux de l'empire Saiyan et Shany s'était retrouvée empalée par l'une des longues tiges de métal qui retenait les lourds tissus. Zarbon s'approcha, triomphalement pour contempler la vieille Saiyan qui se vidait de son sang contre le mur, mais qui vivait toujours.

-C'est tout ce que vous méritez pour avoir osé abîmer mon précieux visage! Comme j'ai hâte de voir la tête de votre neveu lorsqu'il verra quelle mort pitoyable vous avez reçue.

Lymnia hoqueta de terreur et c'est alors que Zarbon remarqua sa présence. Un sourire cruel toucha ses lèvres.

-On dirait que l'un de vos petits rats a réussit à échapper à mon attention. Je vais vite remédier à cette fâcheuse oublie.

Lymnia poussa un petit cri et chercha une arme du regard, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune chance de vaincre un combattant aussi puissant que Zarbon.

-Tu es encore plus ennuyante que cette vieille peau, dit Zarbon.

Il ramassa une boule de ki avec ennuie et Lymnia se recroquevilla sur elle même. C'est alors qu'un bruit de métal tordu se fit entendre et que Lymnia contempla avec stupéfaction Shany, qui avait brisé la barre qui lui traversait l'abdomen, et qui la tordait maintenant autour du cou de Zarbon.

-Cours, cria-t-elle à Lymnia!

Celle-ci ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle prit ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuit en direction de la forêt où elle se débattait maintenant pour se dégager des branches qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

Lymnia n'arrivait pas à croire que la vieille dame si calme qu'elle connaissait puisse cacher autant d'énergie. Mais elle ne se faisait pas la moindre illusion, Shany devait être morte à cette heure, Zarbon n'aurait pas failli à une mission que Freeza lui avait confiée. Lymnia se laissa choir à même le sol, épuisée. L'adrénaline avait cessé de faire effet et Lymnia ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille. La vieille Saiyan était sage, mais elle demeurait une Saiyan, Lymnia ne se faisait aucune illusions, si Shany l'avait sauvée, ce n'était ni pour elle ou pour son enfant à naître, elle l'avait fait pour que Lymnia rapporte ce qui c'était passé, qui l'avait tuée, pour que les Saiyans la venge. Or, Lymnia n'avait aucune envie de rentrer au palais, Zarbon la retrouverait bien avant qu'elle ait pu révéler son secret à qui que ce soit et Lymnia préférait encore rester seule dans la forêt où elle avait une chance de survivre qu'agir en héroïne et mourir. Ça, c'était bon pour les Saiyans, mais pas pour elle!

* * *

Bra se retrouvait encore une fois couverte de sang. Lors des combats sur Wekdof, il pleuvait tellement que le sang de ses ennemis avait vite été lavé, mais sur la planète Végéta, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante même si le soleil s'était couché depuis des heures et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe du plus petit nuage de pluie à l'horizon. Comme Nappa lui avait demandé, elle avait aidé des blessés à regagner l'infirmerie ainsi qu'à retrouver certains Saiyans qui étaient prisonniers sous les décombres de la ville. Ce n'est que bien des heures plus tard, alors que l'aube allait poindre, que Bra obtient la permission d'aller se reposer, à son grand soulagement. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage et la poussière qui avait été soulevée pendant les combats s'incrustait maintenant dans ses cheveux et était à l'origine des démangeaisons qui commençaient à l'irriter. Quant à son armure, ses jambes et ses mains, ils étaient souillés du sang de tous les Saiyans qu'elle avait aidés. Bra, était maintenant décidée à trouver une douche ou un bain pour se débarrasser de toute cette crasse, c'est aussi à son plus grand effroi qu'elle appris que l'eau avait été coupée au palais, du moins pour l'instant.

Frustrée, Bra se mit à déambuler dans la ville. Il était hors de question qu'elle aille se coucher ainsi, peu importe le niveau de fatigue qui la tenaillait. Des gardes patrouillait la ville, ils semblaient être à la recherche de quelqu'un, sûrement des soldats lassiens, décida Bra. Elle les ignora, poursuivant son chemin. Elle savait maintenant où elle irait pour se laver, elle irait au ruisseau où Végéta et elle s'étaient entretenus il y avait quelques jours. Elle aurait bien aimé profiter des nombreux ruisseaux de la ville, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient transformés en marres d'eau boueuse qui pouvaient, comme avait pu le constater Bra, contenir quelques mauvaises surprises, vestiges des combats qui avaient eu lieu quelques heures auparavant.

Bra retrouva facilement le chemin du ruisseau et sans attendre, elle se débarrassa de son armure et s'immergea complètement dans l'eau. Un morceau de savon n'aurait pas été de trop, songea-t-elle en se frottant vigoureusement. Après quelques minutes, Bra se considéra propre, mais rechignait à l'idée de rentrer au palais. La tranquillité des lieux l'apaisait et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut à quel point cette expérience sur un champ de bataille lui avait déplu. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il lui semblait qu'un goût de cendre imprégnait sa bouche et qu'une pierre s'était logée dans son estomac. Tout en tentant de trouver l'origine de ce malaise, l'image de l'enfant en pleurs appelant sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Son malaise s'accentua et Bra leva les yeux au ciel dans l'espoir de chasser ces mauvais souvenirs. Les trois lunes de la planète, bien que toute dans des phases différentes, approchaient dangereusement de leur dernière phase, mais la baignait dans une douce lueur. À cet instant, il lui sembla n'avoir jamais vu un spectacle aussi beau.

Puis le vent se leva et le charme fut rompu. Bra prit conscience du silence autour d'elle et de la profondeur des ténèbres qui l'entourait de toute part, comme s'ils voulaient l'engloutir. Cette pensée lui déplut et soudainement pressée de retrouver les lumières de la ville, Bra utilisa son aura pour se sécher avant de reprendre la route de la capitale. La fatigue lui brûlait les yeux, mais elle doutait de trouver le sommeil cette nuit. C'est donc pourquoi elle accueillit avec soulagement le bourdonnement d'activités du palais. En effet, dès son arrivée elle croisa des gardes à l'air sombres escortant un groupe d'esclaves tous très pâles. Bra fut rassurés de les voir s'occuper ainsi des esclaves. S'ils en étaient déjà à se préoccuper de ceux qu'ils considéraient leurs inférieurs, cela voulait sans doute dire que les dommages occasionnés à l'empire n'étaient pas très grands.

-Combien avez-vous trouvé d'esclaves? Entendit-elle une Saiyan les interroger à l'entrée du palais.

-Une dizaine, répondit le chef des soldats.

-Le roi Végéta voudra les voir tout de suite.

Cet échange intrigua Bra; le roi n'entrait habituellement pas en contact direct avec les esclaves, que ce passait-il ici?

-Je peux y aller aussi, demanda Bra en tirant la manche de la Saiyan.

Celle-ci sembla surprise par sa demande :

-L'entraîneuse personnelle du Prince n'a pas à demander une telle chose, elle va où bon lui semble, fut sa seule réponse.

Ravie, Bra rejoignit les Saiyans qui introduirent les esclaves auprès du roi. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'être admis dans la salle du trône où Bra, fut surprise de trouver son grand-père à l'air aussi grave que dangereux. Le Prince Végéta était à ses côtés et paraissait étrangement détaché. S'il remarqua sa présence, il n'en démontra rien. Un silence absolu régnait dans la pièce à un point tel que Bra avait presque peur de respirer. Quel pouvait bien être la source de tant de tension? Enfin, le roi Végéta pris la parole:

-Que savez-vous?

-Rien, balbutia le plus vieux des esclaves. Nous n'étions pas près de cette aile du château quand votre tante est décédée!

-Dans ce cas, dit le roi, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité.

Et avant même que Bra puisse comprendre ce qu'impliquaient ces paroles, le roi dressa la main et tous les esclaves furent instantanément tués par une violente attaque. Devant la violence de l'acte perpétré par son grand-père, Bra demeura muette de stupéfaction. Pourquoi les avait-il tués? De quoi étaient-ils coupables? Cela n'avait aucun sens!

Bra fixa les cadavres des esclaves étalés à quelques mètres d'elle et sentit la nausée la gagner alors que quelques gardes s'emparaient des corps pour en débarrasser la salle du trône. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers son aïeul à la recherche d'une émotion quelconque et fut perturbée de n'en trouver aucune. Un coup d'œil jeté à son père suffit pour lui faire comprendre que lui non plus ne s'en trouvait guère affecté. Un tremblement s'empara de Bra alors que les paroles de Lymnia lui revinrent à l'esprit. _Le sang des innocents qu'il tuera souillera tes mains aussi bien que les siennes!_ Sa gorge se noua instantanément. C'est alors qu'un nouveau groupe de Saiyans entrèrent avec de nouveaux esclaves tremblants de tous leurs membres.

Devinant tant bien que mal le sort que le roi leur réservait et incapable d'en supporter davantage, Bra s'enfuit de la salle du trône sans demander son reste. D'abord l'attaque sur Wekdof, puis le traitement réservé aux civils et maintenant ceci… Trop de sang, elle avait vu trop de sang en une nuit! Même un face à face avec Nappa dans les couloirs du palais n'arrêta pas sa course; Bra fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures, refusant de croire ce qu'elle venait de voir.

La réalité était dure à avaler. Toute sa vie, elle avait considéré son père comme un héro sans peur et sans reproche. S'il avait commis des actes répréhensibles, c'était parce que Freeza l'y avait obligé et en une soirée, elle s'était vue détrompée. C'était terriblement dur à accepter. Enfin, elle avait compris la vraie nature des Saiyans et pourquoi ils étaient à la fois haïs et craints à travers l'univers. Dégoûtée d'avoir pris par à leur barbarie, Bra éclata en sanglots.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Bra se calma. Assise sur son lit, elle osait à peine bouger. Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis quelques heures qu'elle en avait le tournis. Même si le palais avait subi de lourds dommages, les soldats lassiens n'en avaient pas atteint le cœur et Bra en était soulagée. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire face aux Saiyans immédiatement et pour l'instant, ils étaient pour la plupart occupés ailleurs.

Elle ne savait plus que penser. Depuis les dernières heures, elle n'avait pas cessé de revoir la scène de la salle du trône et avait finalement réalisé que Shany était morte. Le décès de la vieille dame affectait beaucoup plus Bra qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait vaguement conscience d'avoir perdu la seule personne sur la planète Végéta lui ayant démontré un peu d'affection, la seule personne à qui elle aurait pu confier ses angoisses. Shany aurait sûrement su expliquer le comportement des Saiyans et faire disparaître cette impression d'avoir été souillée par leurs actions. Bra était si confuse! Elle aimait se battre, mais pas tuer et elle sentait très bien que cela la différenciait des Saiyans. Malgré sa puissance, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt à tuer des êtres plus faibles qu'elle et elle avait bien compris à la réaction de Nappa que les Saiyans désapprouvaient une telle attitude. Son père ne le lui en avait jamais fait le reproche, mais au fond, peut-être qu'il pensait-il comme eux… C'était sûrement là la raison pour laquelle son père avait évité de discuter de la culture saiyan avec son frère et elle. Plus Bra retournait la question dans sa tête et plus elle était confuse et frustrée. Même en s'y appliquant, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la ligne de pensée des Saiyans. En y réfléchissant bien, Bra trouva qu'elle se rapprochait davantage de Lymnia qu'aucune autres personne sur la planète!

Lymnia… Bra ne l'avait pas encore revue depuis son départ sur la planète Wekdof, qu'était-elle devenue? Si elle avait, par quelques miracles, échappée aux combats, elle n'aurait sûrement pu échapper à la vigilance des Saiyans qui ratissaient maintenant la planète à la recherche des esclaves en fuite. À l'heure qu'il était, la jolie cuisinière avait sûrement périt aux mains des Lassiens ou de son grand-père. Bra se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour contempler le panorama qui s'offrait à elle. Il y avait encore quelques des feux qui faisaient rage dans la ville, mais alors que l'aube allait poindre, tout semblait étrangement calme.

Bra observa la forêt qu'elle avait explorée en compagnie de Nappa et Lymnia. Il y avait de nombreux petits animaux de force importante, des esclaves pouvaient facilement se fondre dans un tel environnement, les Saiyans avec leurs détecteurs ne pourraient faire la différence entre eux et un animal. Mais Bra, elle pouvait reconnaître un ki humain et elle connaissait Lymnia, peut-être pourrait-elle la retrouver! Sans perdre un instant, Bra s'élança hors de sa chambre en direction la forêt. Si Lymnia était encore vivante, elle pourrait la retrouver.

* * *

C'est sans s'en apercevoir que Lymnia s'était laissée glisser contre le tronc d'un arbre et s'était assoupie. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle dormait quand un léger bruissement près d'elle l'éveilla en sursaut. Lymnia se figea instantanément, sentant la présence d'une autre personne dans les bois près d'elle. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre afin de protéger l'enfant qui y sommeillait sans oser se retourner vers l'origine du bruit.

-Lymnia, qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir!

Lymnia sursauta violemment en reconnaissant la voix de la petite demi-Saiyan, puis calma les battements affolés de son cœur. Ce n'était ni les gardes du palais ayant retrouvé sa trace, ou Zarbon venu l'achever.

-Tu viens, on rentre. Nappa va se faire du soucis!

Lymnia dévisagea l'enfant devant elle. Elle était si différente des Saiyans, comment pouvait-elle appartenir à cette race sans pitié? Bra s'impatienta en attendant la réponse de Lymnia et se mit à taper du pied. Tout impressionnée qu'elle soit de son grand-père, elle était persuadée que si elle rentrait au palais en démontrant clairement que Lymnia était sous sa protection, aucun Saiyan ne trouverait à y redire. En fait, Bra mettrait au défi quiconque chercherait à faire du mal à Lymnia. Si elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait les Saiyans, elle savait toute fois que la puissance était tout et elle se savait bien plus forte qu'eux! Elle n'avait jamais envisagé abuser de sa force de la sorte, mais elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire pour protéger Lymnia. C'est pourquoi Bra fut quelque peu abasourdie par la réponse que celle-ci lui fournit :

-Cereja, je ne vais pas rentrer au palais.

Lymnia interpréta son silence comme un preuve d'hostilité et poursuivit en choisissant ses mots soigneusement. Elle ne tenait pas à provoquer une querelle avec la demi-Saiyan.

-Je me suis enfuie, Bra. Les Saiyans me tueront si je rentre maintenant. J'ai une petite chance de survivre si je me cache dans la forêt.

-C'est parce que tu as peur du Roi que tu ne veux pas rentrer?

-En partie, oui…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserai pas te tuer comme les autres!

-Les autres? Quels autres?

Bra hésita une seconde, puis révéla à Lymnia le sort que réservait le roi Végéta aux esclaves. À mesure qu'elle parlait, Bra vit la jeune femme pâlir et porter la main à sa gorge.

-Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais non! S'empressa de la rassurer Bra. Si tu rentres avec moi, personne ne te fera de mal, c'est juré!

Lymnia en doutait fortement, mais elle ne cherchait pas à briser les illusions de l'enfant. Si Bra prenait son parti, nul doute que les Saiyans ne tenteraient rien immédiatement, mais à la seconde où Bra quitterait ses côtés… un accident était si vite arrivé! Puis, Lymnia réalisa la chance qui lui était donnée.

-Cereja, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Zarbon est celui qui a tué Shany

-Zarbon!

-Oui, Freeza semblait se méfier des conseils que la tante du roi prodiguait à son neveu, il lui fallait donc l'éliminer enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris.

-Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu ne rentres pas au palais? Tu ne peux pas vivre dans la forêt! Nappa ne te laissera pas faire!

Lymnia ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle avait déjà songé à son avenir et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'options. Nappa ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé son état et Lymnia avait depuis longtemps cessé de croire qu'il pourrait lui venir en aide. Rentrer au palais était hors de et elle ne pourrait pas non plus se cacher éternellement dans la forêt. Tout dépendait de son enfant. Quand il naîtrait, s'il était en bonne santé, Lymnia avait l'intention de quitter la planète Végéta avec son bébé et ne jamais revenir. Comment? Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle aurait tout le temps pour y songer. Cependant, si comme tous les autres demi-Saiyans, son enfant devait mourir, Lymnia ignorait encore si elle trouverait la force de refaire sa vie ailleurs et ce, même si elle avait la possibilité de fuir la planète Végéta. Tout en réfléchissant à ces options, Lymnia sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Lymnia, tu me laisseras m'occuper de ton bébé quand il va naître? demanda Bra pleine d'espoir.

Cette phrase des plus innocente fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, Lymnia éclata en sanglots sous le regard médusé de Bra.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lymnia?

Tout en tentant de refréner ses pleurs, Lymnia prit Bra et l'attira contre elle.

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses un jour voir mon bébé, Bra, il ne survivra sûrement pas plus que quelques jours et ça, c'est seulement si j'arrive à mener cette grossesse à terme.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Bra, confuse par les propos de Lymnia. Si tu as un bon médecin, il survivra.

-Tu ne comprends pas encore en quoi tu es si spéciale, tu es la seule demi-Saiyan connu de cet univers, tous les autres sont morts car ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour survivre au sang saiyan. Mon bébé sûrement mourir aussi.

-Ton bébé va bien aller, tenta de la raisonner Bra.

-Il faudrait un miracle pour que ce que tu dises se réalise!

Bra réfléchit quelques secondes, puis lui annonça le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Dans ce cas, je sais où tu dois aller.

* * *

Telles deux ombres, Bra et Lymnia faufilèrent entre les bâtiments de la ville, évitant les patrouilles du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient afin d'arriver à la base d'embarquement.

-Cereja, qu'est-ce que l'on ait ici, siffla Lymnia avec inquiétude?

Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le ki le Lymnia, même s'il était faible, pouvait tout de même être détecté par les gardes qui traînaient encore dehors à la recherche d'esclaves en fuite.

-Suis-moi, Lymnia, on est presque arrivée!

Celle-ci, ne voulant par se retrouver toute seule s'empressa de suivre Bra sur les sombres terrains d'atterrissage. Étant donné les circonstances, tous les techniciens de la planète étaient confinés chez eux, mais cela ne les laissait pas les pistes d'atterrissage inoccupées pour autant. Les Saiyans, craignant que des Lassiens ou des esclaves ne tentent de s'échapper, patrouillaient les terrains encore plus souvent qu'ailleurs.

-C'est de la folie Cereja, je vais me débrouiller, oublie toute cette histoire, dit Lymnia, espérant convaincre Bra de renoncer.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, elle fixait quelques choses dans l'obscurité, une capsule ronde de combattant. Après avoir inspecté les alentours, elle se saisit de la main de Lymnia et fonça tout droit vers le petit habitable. Lymnia hoqueta de terreur et tenta vainement de résister, mais peine perdue, elle fut entraînée à la suite de la petite demi-Saiyan. Sans perdre un seul instant, Bra se remémora les gestes de Kilaru et c'est avec assurance qu'elle pu ouvrir la capsule.

-Cereja, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, les Saiyans vont repérer cette capsule tout de suite, je ne pourrai jamais quitter cette planète! Et puis, ils pourront toujours savoir où j'ai trouvé refuge!

Ignorant les protestations de Lymnia, Bra scanna la capsule du regard pour trouver la petite lumière clignotante qu'elle cherchait. Enfin, elle la repéra. Imitant Kilaru, elle dégagea l'émetteur du mur de la capsule tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas rompre les fils électriques.

-Zut, je n'y vois rien!

Elle éleva les fils vers le ciel en espérant capter quelques faibles rayons de lumière, mais fut soudainement distraite.

-Hey, vous là-bas, qu'est-ce que vous faites! tonna une voix forte.

Ennuyée, Bra abandonna sa tâche pour s'élancer derrière le garde et l'assommé. Le garde, qui ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à trouver quelqu'un capable de rivaliser avec sa puissance s'écroula sur le sol sous le regard ahuri de Lymnia.

-Cereja, sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire, demanda-t-elle, horrifiée?

-Pas le temps, d'en parler, de toute manière, il ne m'a pas vu, répondit Bra avant de se remettre à la tâche. Ahah! Voilà le bleu, ce qui veut dire que celui-ci est le jaune, c'est donc celui-ci que je dois couper en premier!

-Où as-tu appris à faire toute ces choses, demanda Lymnia, pour le moins fascinée?

-J'apprend vite! Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à programmer la destination, ils ne pourront jamais te retrouver maintenant!

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche de ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Namek… Namek. Ah oui, c'est vrai, su 83 et ensuite 9045xy. Bon allez Lymnia, tu peux monter tout est prêt!

-Oh là, pas question, où est-ce que tu m'envoies comme ça?

-Chez des amis, ils pourront t'aider! Dis-leur que tu as besoin de leur aide pour sauver ton bébé et que tu as besoin d'invoquer Purugua. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'en ont peut-être pas l'air, mais ils sont très gentils!

-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas d'où tu venais et ne connaissait aucune planète que tes parents et toi avez visitées!

-J'ai menti! Maintenant, pars vite avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive!

Lymnia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, la petite porte se referma et c'est le coeur réjouit que Bra la regarda filer dans le ciel. Aussitôt après le départ de Lymnia, Bra entendit des cris outragés venir dans sa direction et elle s'empressa de disparaître avant que des gardes ne puissent la détecter.

Alors qu'elle regagnait sa chambre, elle sentit un ki très familier qui la suivait, qui l'avait suivi depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un corridor et sans même se retourner, dit à voix haute.

-Pas ce soir, mais tu ne pers rien pour attendre, je vais m'occuper de toi demain!

Bra étouffa un bâillement qui lui rappela qu'elle tombait de fatigue et elle regagna sa chambre en catimini, bien déterminée à profiter des quelques heures qui lui restaient à dormir. Elle repoussa toutes les sombres pensées qui menaçaient de l'envahir pour s'évader vers le pays des songes.

* * *

C'est pâle de colère que Zarbon observa la petite demi-Saiyan disparaître dans le couloir. Il avait eu une soirée un peu trop mouvementée à son goût. Alors que les Saiyans tentaient de remettre un peu d'ordre dans leurs rangs, il n'avait pas perdu son temps, faisant des pieds et des mains pour retrouver l'esclave qui lui avait échappé sans jamais y parvenir. Freeza lui avait bien spécifié que personne ne devait savoir que la mort de la tante du roi avait été orchestrée par lui et Zarbon ne voulait pas essuyer la colère de son maître quand il apprendrait que son plan avait plus ou moins dérapé. Aussi, c'est avec horreur qu'il avait enfin retrouvé l'esclave… accompagnée de la jeune demi-Saiyan. Zarbon n'avait pas osé faire un seul mouvement de peur de provoquer la colère de cette enfant dotée d'une force démoniaque. Il ne les avait que suivies, tremblant à l'idée de ce que l'esclave avait pu révéler à la petite demi-Saiyan et les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Il n'avait pas fait un geste alors que l'esclave fuyait en capsule, se demandant cependant où la petite avait bien pu l'envoyer.

Maintenant, il n'était guère avancé, il ignorait tout de ce que l'enfant savait, mais après les paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées dans le couloir, cela n'augurait rien de bon! Il aurait dû faire son rapport à Freeza depuis des heures déjà, mais Zarbon n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait ou non annoncer son échec à son maître. Puis, il eut une idée, peut-être n'était-il pas tout à fait perdu après tout…


	15. Chapter 15

NA: Je sais que ce chapitre a été long à paraître et je m'en excuse, j'ai du le recommancer au complet quand mon ordinateur a eu la brillante idée de détruire ma disquette. J'espère cependant que l'attente en aura valu la peine. Pour les fans de Bardock, bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de l'incorporer à mon fanfic, il sera présent dans le prochain chapitre.

**Chapitre 15**

Le roi Végéta n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il n'avait toujours rien appris sur le meurtre de sa tante, mais il avait dû laisser l'enquête entre les mains d'autres Saiyans afin de se consacrer entièrement sur le problème épineux qu'était devenu Freeza. Il n'avait pas annoncé à qui que ce soit que Freeza était derrière l'attaque dont ils avaient été victimes avant de début de la réunion d'urgence qu'il avait organisée avec les membres du conseil.

Tout comme lui, ils avaient été abasourdis par la fourberie de Freeza, celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur plus important allié! Comment réagir? Car il leur fallait bien réagir! Allaient-ils tout simplement déclarer une guerre ouverte à l'être le plus puissant de cet univers? Ce ne serait pas très sage… Mais ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas rester les bras croisés à attendre la suite des évènements!

-Il faut immédiatement attaquer, pendant qu'il ne sait pas encore que nous sommes au courant de sa traîtrise! cracha haineusement un Saiyan.

-Votre majesté, ne prenez pas de décision trop hâtive, dois-je vous rappeler qu'un grand nombre de nos guerriers sont partis en mission, il vaudrait mieux attendre que notre armé soit complète avant de faire quoi que ce soit! déclara un autre.

-On pourrait toujours commencé par se débarrasser de Zarbon et Dodoria, ils ne le verront jamais venir!

-Vous êtes complètement fous! Nous allons nous faire massacrer!

-Pas du tout! Nous avons des guerriers très forts, sans oublier la petite demi-Saiyan qui a une force extraordinaire. Elle a déjà battu Dodoria, elle pourrait le tuer, lui et d'autres des hommes de Freeza.

-Silence, exigea le roi Végéta. Nous devons nous tenir prêts, mais pour l'instant, pas question de tuer qui que ce soit. Ne nous jetons pas dans la bataille sans avoir pesé le pour et le contre, nous n'avons pas affaire à un ennemi ordinaire. Vous savez que les relations entre les hommes de Freeza et nos propres soldats sont très tendues ces derniers temps, je ne voudrais pas enclencher cette guerre prématurément.

C'est à ce moment qu'un messager vint interrompre leur réunion.

-Quoi encore! S'écria le roi, exaspéré. J'espère que c'est important, j'avais ordonné qu'on ne nous dérange sous aucun prétexte!

-Sir, on m'a envoyé vous prévenir de l'arrivé imminente de Freeza. Son vaisseau a déjà pénétré notre atmosphère, il devrait être ici sous peu.

Un silence de mort s'abattit alors sur l'assemblé. Nul n'osait croiser le regard fulminant du roi qui, pendant un instant sembla s'étrangler de fureur. Enfin, il put reprendre la parole, le plus calmement possible.

-Cette réunion est ajournée et je vous interdis d'aborder le sujet avec qui que ce soit avant que je ne convoque de nouveau le conseil. Rappelez-vous qu'en ce moment, nous avons l'avantage puisque Freeza ignore que nous sommes au courant de sa traîtrise, je compte sur vous pour que la situation de soit pas renversée!

Les membres du conseil s'empressèrent de vider les lieux, laissant le roi Végéta seul avec son appréhension. Ce dernier profita de ces instants de solitude afin de composer l'air digne et impassible qu'il afficherait devant Freeza.

Furieux, le prince Végéta quitta la chambre de Bra tout en appelant Nappa. Cette journée avait mal commencé. Tout d'abord, il avait eu une nuit éprouvante, rêvant constamment à diverses scènes sanglantes où des images de sa mère et sa tante se confondaient. Pour oublier tous ses tourments, Végéta avait besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose et il avait décidé que ce quelque chose serait son entraînement. Or, son entraîneuse refusait catégoriquement de quitter le lit. Cette fois, aucune menace n'avait pu la faire changer d'avis.

-Quelle paresseuse! pensa Végéta avec rancoeur.

En attendant, il devrait se contenter de Nappa. Malheureusement, le commandant était loin d'être à la hauteur des besoins du Prince et celui-ci laissa, bien malgré lui, son esprit vagabonder encore une fois. Il se sentait étrangement vide lorsqu'il pensait à la mort de sa tante. Il savait qu'il aurait dû sentir au moins une certaine frustration, mais il se sentait… vide. Il sursauta brusquement en réalisant qu'il s'était senti exactement ainsi lors du décès de sa mère. Cet instant d'inattention permit à Nappa de lui envoyé un crochet au menton. Furieux contre lui-même, Végéta se rappela à l'ordre, chassant de tels pensés de son esprit aussi vites qu'elles lui étaient venues. Il s'apprêtait à rappliquer quand il remarque soudainement que le regard de Nappa s'était fait distant et froid.

Végéta n'eut aucun besoin de se retourner pour savoir quelle était la cause de ce changement d'attitude chez Nappa. Il interrompit son geste et fit signe à Nappa que leur séance d'entraînement était terminée. Il poussa un soupir imperceptible avant de se retourner vers la seule créature de cet univers osant perturber son entraînement.

-Lors Freeza, déjà de retour! demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

Végéta n'aimait pas le regard que la créature posait sur lui; peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Freeza semblait toujours se moquer de lui. Encore une fois, pour une raison qui échappait à Végéta, Freeza avait cet éclat ironique dans les yeux quand il s'adressa à lui. C'est comme s'ils jouaient à un jeu dont seul le lézard connaissait les règles.

-En effet, je dois m'entretenir avec le roi dans quelques instants, mais lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais en plein entraînement, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir constater les progrès que tu as faits en mon absence.

-Le spectacle vous a-t-il plu? raya Végéta.

En un instant, le regard amusé de Freeza devint acéré.

-Tu as du talent jeune prince, c'est indubitable, mais ton potentiel est présentement gâché par cette racaille qui te sert de peuple.

Végéta serra les poings et tenta refréner l'envie qu'il avait de sauter à la gorge de cet homme qui ridiculisait ainsi sa race. Mais Freeza, qui semblait se complaire à insulter les Saiyans, poursuivait toujours sur un ton mielleux.

-Je dois dire que ton futur est à plaindre, jeune Prince, avec de tels vassaux, il t'est impossible de t'entraîner convenablement! Comment pourraient-ils t'inculquer l'art de la guerre et faire de toi un grand roi dans ces conditions? Pourquoi ne pas travailler pour moi, Végéta? Sous ma tutelle, tu apprendrais tellement plus!

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour m'enseigner quoi que ce soit, Cereja se montre une très bonne entraîneuse!

Végéta n'essayait même plus d'avoir l'air respectueux, et encore moins reconnaissant de l'offre que venait de lui faire Freeza. Son ton était mordant, presque qu'agressif, mais loin d'avoir l'air insulté, Freeza se contenta de lui sourire froidement.

-Cereja? Ah, oui la jeune demi-Saiyan… Je me demande ce qu'une enfant, qui plus est, plus jeune que toi, pourrait bien t'apprendre.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas! se contenta de répondre Végéta.

-Prends garde, jeune Saiyan, ne compte pas trop sur la petite demi-Saiyan, il est possible qu'elle quitte ton service plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Que le destin nous réserve souvent des surprises.

Sur ce, Freeza abandonna Végéta, irrité par les sombres propos de la créature.

-Nappa, est-ce que tu sais de quoi il parle?

-Non… Est-ce que vous voulez poursuivre votre entraînement?

-Oui, mais avant, je veux que Cereja vous rejoigne.

Végéta se tut pendant un instant, cherchant à retrouver la trace de Bra dans le palais. Il fut satisfait de constater qu'elle avait quitté son lit, mais il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec _lui_?

Bra, assise sur un comptoir de la cuisine, terminait son copieux petit-déjeuner pensivement. Après la scène que lui avait faite Végéta, elle avait tout simplement été incapable de se rendormir et en avait profité pour se rendre aux cuisines chercher son petit-déjeuner.

Depuis la bataille contre les Lassiens, les lieux étaient tout simplement méconnaissables. Des murs s'étaient effondrés, bloquant l'accès à certains couloirs, alors que d'autres avaient tout simplement disparu. Des boules de KI avaient percé des trous dans le plafond et détruit les tables de bois, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Bra prenait son petit-déjeuner sur un comptoir. Un four avait été arraché du mur et les armoires éventrées de leurs contenus. Une canalisation d'eau avait éclaté, inondant la salle pendant que de lourdes pierres, vestiges des murs, jonchaient le sol.

C'est dans ce fouillis que devaient s'afférer les esclaves qui avait échappé à la colère du roi Végéta. En effet, ce dernier, malgré l'état pitoyable des cuisines royales, avait ordonné que les repas eussent lieu comme d'habitude. Ainsi, les esclaves courraient-ils dans tous les sens, tentant vainement de compenser pour leur nombre restreint et leurs nouvelles conditions de travail insalubres.

Bra observait tout ce petit monde sans vraiment les voir. Habituellement, elle les aurait bombardés de questions, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait des choses autrement plus importants auxquelles réfléchir. Freeza était revenu et ce seul fait obnubilait toutes ses pensées. Bra quitta les cuisines, sans pourtant oublier de remercier les esclaves qui frôlaient la crise d'hystérie et s'engagea dans les couloirs du château.

Végéta devait être impatient de reprendre son entraînement et Bra n'avait aucunement l'intention de le faire attendre. Partout où elle allait, Bra remarquait les Saiyans qui s'activaient, entreprenant déjà la reconstruction des endroits les plus durement touchés. Ces derniers s'effacèrent sur son passage sans pourtant lui prêter attention. Bra se frayait ainsi un chemin quand elle remarqua avec un certain agacement qu'elle était suivie par Zarbon. Elle continua pourtant sa route, l'ignorant avec superbe. Enfin, il se décida à l'aborder.

-Bra… Où devrais-je dire, Cereja, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposée après toute les émotions de la veille. Je voulais te parler hier soir, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais eu une soirée plutôt occupée.

Bra se retourna brusquement, dardant sur Zarbon un regard emplit de haine.

-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été occupée, répliqua-t-elle.

Zarbon se contenta de sourire devant l'air courroucé de l'enfant. Il remarqua cependant que des Saiyans avaient interrompu leurs travaux pour mieux écouter leur conversation, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

-Peut-être devrions-nous poursuivre cette conversation dans un endroit plus discret… suggéra-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Je dois aller retrouver Végéta et je n'ai pas envie de te parler!

-Je crois qu'au contraire, tu ne devrais pas aller retrouver le prince, à moins que tu ne sois décidée à lui avouer ce que tu fais de tes temps libres.

-Quels temps libres?

Zarbon eut un sursaut d'irritation en constatant que Bra ne comprenait pas ses sous-entendus, mais il s'efforça de se rappeler qu'il s'adressait à une enfant afin que son humeur ne transparaisse pas trop quand il répondit :

-Suis-moi, nous avons à parler.

Sans attendre pour voir si la demi-Saiyan le suivait, Zarbon lui tourna le dos et quitta les lieux. Bra resta quelques instants indécise. Elle était tenaillée par l'envie de sauter sur Zarbon et lui faire regretter la mort de Shany, mais la curiosité l'emporta finalement et elle s'engagea à la suite de l'hypocrite guerrier.

Zarbon les conduisit dans une partie des jardins royaux qui avait été ravagée par les combats. Enfin, c'est ce que Bra croyait être la cause de la désolation les entourant, jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter que Zarbon l'avait menée précisément là où il avait froidement exécuté Shany et tous ses esclaves. Les arbustes, hier encore couverts de fleurs, étaient maintenant déracinés et calcinés, offrant par la même occasion un terrain découvert où Zarbon pourrait parler à l'enfant sans craindre d'être surpris. Pendant un instant, ni Zarbon, ni Bra ne prononcèrent un seul mot, se toisant comme deux chiens de faïence. Zarbon rompit enfin le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que l'esclave t'a raconté?

-Tu as tué Shany, cracha Bra avec colère.

Zarbon ne tenta même pas de nier sa culpabilité, souriant à Bra avec mépris.

-En effet, j'ai tué la vieille, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Bra avec franchise. Je pourrais tout aller raconter au roi Végéta ou bien je pourrais te tuer, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Loin d'être effrayé à cette idée, Zarbon éclata de rire.

-Je t'en pris, sois un peu sérieuse, tu veux?

-Je le ferai! Rugit Bra en serrant les poings, rouge de colère.

-Non tu ne le feras pas, tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu es trop gentille. Dodoria m'a raconté comme tu as réagit face à la mort du guerrier lassien, tu ne pourras pas recommencer. Tuer de sang-froid, c'est bon pour les vrais Saiyans, pas pour les âmes sensibles comme la tienne.

Bra, penaude, devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Zarbon lui souriait avec suffisance, sachant qu'il l'avait mené exactement où il le voulait.

-Quant à tout aller raconter au roi, vas-y si tu veux, mais j'y réfléchirais à deux fois si j'étais toi. Le roi n'est pas reconnu pour être la clémence personnifiée, tu t'en es bien aperçu hier soir et je doute qu'il soit disposé à écouter tes propos quand il apprendra que tu es coupable de haute- trahison.

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas trahi les Saiyans!

Bra tentait d'avoir l'air assurée, mais l'attitude de Zarbon l'inquiétait, il semblait trop content de lui-même. Devant son air confus, Zarbon se fit une joie de l'éclairer.

-Bien sûr quesi, tu as bel et bien trahi l'empire Saiyan! Hier soir, n'as-tu pas profité d'un situation d'urgence pour aider une esclave à s'échapper? Or, cette esclave détenait des informations d'une extrême importance pour le roi Végéta! Tu savais que les ordres étaient de lui amener tous les esclaves afin de les faire comparaître devant lui, mais cela ne t'a pas empêché d'envoyer cette esclave au loin! Te rends-tu seulement compte que tu as délibérément désobéit aux ordres de ton roi? Sais-tu quels châtiments les Saiyans réservent aux traîtres?

Bra, pâle secoua la tête en signe de négation alors que Zarbon poursuivait avec un plaisir malsain l'énumération de ses crimes.

-Tu l'ignores? C'est bien ce que je pensais… Ta situation est déjà pour ainsi dire, désespérée, mais tu as fait pire encore! Tu t'es attaquée à un Saiyan appartenant à la garde royale, c'est presque aussi grave que s'attaquer au roi lui-même! Un tel crime est puni par la peine de mort sur la planète Végéta, mais je suppose que tu l'ignorais…

Bra laissa échapper un gémissement craintif. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée? En voyant son air désemparé, Zarbon reprit la parole.

-Je dois cependant admettre que ton cas est spéciale, les Saiyans ne peuvent te mettre à mort, tu es plus puissante qu'eux! Mais le roi pourrait bien décider de t'envoyer au loin, là où tu ne pourras plus nuire à son empire, au service de Freeza, par exemple…

Bra eut un mouvement de recul en entendant l'une de ses plus grandes craintes formulées à voix-haute. Elle qui avait l'intention de bien se comporter et n'offrir aucune raison au roi pour la renvoyer… Qu'avait-elle fait? Aider Lymnia lui avait pourtant semblé une bonne idée, mais maintenant, qu'allait-elle devenir si le roi l'apprenait?

-Heureusement, il ne dépend que de toi que le roi n'en sache jamais rien, dit Zarbon, interrompant ses sombres pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? demanda Bra d'une voix mal assurée.

-Très peu de choses en fait, tu n'as qu'à ne jamais dire un seul mot sur la mort de Shany et moi j'oublierai bien vite toute cette histoire de trahison.

-J'ai promis à Lymnia de tout raconter! Protesta faiblement Bra.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, une promesse faite à une esclave de compte pas! De plus, même si tu décidais de tout raconter, qui le roi croirait-il entre un guerrier ayant depuis longtemps fait ses preuves et une enfant, plutôt gênante d'ailleurs, pouvant parfaitement bien être une espionne?

-Je ne suis pas une espionne! Protesta Bra avec véhémence.

-Le roi pourrait le croire, après tout, peut-il réellement faire confiance à une demi-Saiyan?

Ne sachant que répondre à cette plaidoirie, Bra ne put que se rendre aux arguments de Zarbon.

-Très bien, je ne dirai rien.

-Excellent! Mais dis-moi, où as-tu envoyé l'esclave? Je t'ai vu programmer la capsule, où l'as-tu envoyée?

-Je ne sais pas, mentit Bra avec aplomb, c'est Lymnia qui m'a donné les coordonnées.

Loin de se laisser convaincre aussi facilement, Zarbon s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, quand il vit Bra lui tourner le dos pour saluer Nappa et Végéta qui venaient à leur rencontre. Zarbon jura tout bas, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à demander à l'enfant, mais les deux Saiyans venaient changer ses plans.

-Bonjour Végéta, bonjour Nappa, salua Bra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Cereja? Tu aurais dû venir nous retrouver dès ton réveil! lui reprocha Végéta qui observait Zarbon d'un oeil mauvais.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre Saiyans, vous devez avoir tant à discuter! intervint Zarbon avant de s'éclipser.

Les deux Saiyans le suivirent du regard avant de retourner leur attention vers Bra.

-Cereja, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui? demanda sèchement Nappa.

-Rien, bafouilla Bra, il voulait simplement savoir comment allait l'entraînement du Prince. improvisa-t-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

-Que l'entraînement se déroulait bien, répondit Bra sous le regard inquisiteur des deux Saiyans.

Un grésillement dans le détecteur de Nappa poussa ce dernier à prendre la communication à part, laissant les deux enfants ensemble.

-Freeza est revenu. annonça Végéta.

-Je sais.

-Cereja, Zarbon travaille pour Freeza, il est notre ennemi! À quoi pensais-tu en lui parlant de mon entraînement? Je t'interdis de lui parler!

Bra acquiesça faiblement, comptant bien obéir à cette injonction.

-Cereja, d'après toi, dans combien d'années est-ce que je pourrai affronter Freeza?

-Quoi?

-Tu m'entraînes depuis déjà cinq mois, j'ai fait des progrès, je le sais, mais dans combien de temps est-ce que je serais prêt à affronter Freeza à ce rythme?

Bra considéra son jeune père, cherchant une réponse qui pourrait le satisfaire.

-Je ne crois pas que tu seras prêt avant bien des années, mais cela dépendra de tes entraîneurs.

-C'est toi mon entraîneur et tu n'es pas prête de partir, n'est-ce pas?

Bra ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en songeant qu'elle devrait bientôt le quitter pour rentrer chez elle. Sa machine était maintenant prête à entreprendre un voyage complet, mais Bra ne voulait pas partir tout de suite, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Végéta et les Saiyans dans les circonstances présentes.

-Je ne suis pas aussi forte que Freeza, protesta Bra, je ne pourrai pas toujours t'entraîner.

-Oui, mais tu m'as dit que ton père était encore plus puissant que toi.

-Hein? Mon père? Mais tu ne connais pas mon père… Et il n'est même pas ici!

-Pour l'instant, non, mais mon père croit qu'il viendra pour toi et à ce moment, il devra bien rester.

Quelle drôle d'idée, pensa Bra avec amusement. Comment réagirait le prince s'il était confronté à sa version adulte? Nappa revint sur ces entrefaites, dispensant Bra de répondre.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles, Nappa?

-Une capsule a été dérobée cette nuit, nous ignorons par qui ainsi que sa destination. Un garde a été découvert inconscient sur la piste de lancement, mais il n'a pas été en mesure de nous faire une description de son assaillant. Nous ignorons donc encore si c'était un esclave en fuite ou un Lassien.

Bra n'était que trop heureuse que Nappa ne s'adressa pas directement à elle. Se sentant pâlir au souvenir des menaces de Zarbon, elle s'absorba dans la contemplation d'une pierre, feignant de ne pas être intéressée par la conversation.

-Je croyais que toutes nos capsules étaient munies d'émetteur..

-Elles le sont, prince Végéta, mais il semblerait que peu importe qui s'est emparé de la capsule, il a pris le temps de retirer l'émetteur.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas un travail nécessitant l'assistance d'un technicien?

-Oui, prince Végéta, mais aucun d'entre eux ne sont sortis hier soir, ils étaient confinés dans leurs ailes pendant toute la durée des combats et après.

-Vraiment, murmura Végéta en fixant Bra sombrement.

-Bon, si on allait s'entraîner? Dit nerveusement Bra.

C'est dans la salle du trône que Freeza avait rejoint le roi Végéta afin qu'ils puissent discuter tout à leur aise. À part les salutations usuelles, les deux souverains n'avaient pas encore échangé la moindre parole, attendant que l'esclave qui leur servait du vin se retire.

Respectueusement, l'esclave leur présenta à chacun une coupe du meilleur vin rouge que produisait une lointaine planète de leur empire. Alors que Freeza appréciait tout à son aise le bouquet corsé de la boisson, le roi Végéta en profita pour scruter le visage de son ennemi, cherchant à percer ses pensées. Mais Freeza affichait ce petit air suffisant qu'il affectait toujours en la présence du roi et qui semblait narguer ouvertement le Saiyan. Habituellement, le roi Végéta aurait ignorer cet air, mais après tous les événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu, cela le mettait sur les charbons ardants. Après avoir pris une gorgée du précieux liquide, Freeza brisa enfin le silence.

-Végéta, je dois dire que je suis plutôt satisfait de la tournure des événements, l'empire du Lass n'est plus qu'un souvenir et ma suprématie sur cette partie de l'univers m'est assurée.

-Votre suprématie était-elle vraiment mise en danger par l'empire du Lass?

-Végéta, je me trompe ou bien tu es entrain de remettre en question mes décisions? Demanda Freeza d'un ton doucereux.

-Bien sûr que non, Lord Freeza, si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais jamais permis que vos ordres soient exécutés aussi promptement.

-Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, Végéta, tu sais que je ne supporte pas l'insubordination et que tu ceux qui se sont mis dans mon chemin s'en sont mordu les doigts.

-Vos démonstrations ont toujours été très instructives pour l'empire Saiyan et les autres empires de cet univers. répondit le roi du tac-au-tac.

-Parlant des autres empires, où tes guerriers en sont-ils dans les missions que je t'avais assignées?

-N'ayez crainte, toutes les planètes devant être purgées le seront dans les délais prévus.

Le roi Végéta tut cependant à Freeza les problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés lors de la vente de certaines planètes, devinant que l'orgueilleux souverain n'aimerait pas apprendre qu'il leur avait fait attaquer une planète appartenant à l'un de leur plus important client… Du moment où Freeza voyait l'argent rentrer, il ne poserait pas de questions.

-Je vois que ta planète n'a pas été fortement touchée par l'attaque d'hier soir, Végéta.

Le roi, l'espace d'un instant, fut pris au dépourvu par le brusque changement de sujet et ne sut que répondre. Enfin, il se ressaisit et répondit avec une note d'avertissement dans la voix :

-Personne en pourrait venir à bout de l'empire Saiyan aussi facilement.

Aussitôt que le roi prononça ces mots, ils les regretta, craignant d'en avoir trop sous-entendu. Freeza ne releva cependant pas la provocation et lui sourit comme on sourit à un enfant capricieux.

-J'ai entendu dire que ta tante avait malheureusement perdu la vie dans ce conflit, tu m'en vois navré, Végéta.

-Elle était une Saiyan très fière et elle est morte comme elle a vécu, en combattant. répondit le roi avec raideur.

Le roi savait bien que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Freeza était le véritable responsable de la mort de sa tante par sa traîtrise, mais il en vint à se demander quel était son niveau d'implication dans toute cette affaire.

-La destruction de l'empire du Lass tombe à pic, poursuivit Freeza avec légèreté. Ainsi, ta tante a pu être vengée. Dis moi, Végéta, as-tu eu la chance de parler au premier ministre lassien?

Désorienté par la rapidité avec laquelle Freeza changeait de sujets, le roi Végéta essaya de répondre avec prudence, mesurant davantage la portée de ses propos.

-Oui, j'ai pu lui parler quelques instants avant sa mort. Répondit-il enfin.

-Oh, vraiment? C'est intéressant, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté?

-Il m'a interrogé sur le sort des civils puis il a été dévasté d'apprendre que nous travaillions pour votre compte, il croyait que vous vous empresseriez de venger la chute de leur empire.

Freeza laissa échapper un petit ricanement devant la crédulité du défunt premier ministre avant de poursuivre en plongeant son regard dans celui du souverain des Saiyans.

-J'ai appris par expérience que mener une guerre non-déclarée avait de nombreux avantages, dont celui de triompher plus facilement d'empires récalcitrants sans trop faire de bavures.

Le roi Végéta sentit une colère sourde gronder en lui et l'inquiétude le ronger, mais il s'efforça tant bien que mal à ne rien laisser transparaître des émotions qui menaçaient de l'étouffer. Heureusement, Freeza changea à nouveau de sujet, dispensant le roi de répondre.

-Végéta, assez parlé de cette guerre, c'est chose du passé et nous devons regarder vers l'avenir. J'ai repéré un groupement de planètes du nord-est de Jedapskiv fort intéressantes. Tu vois de quelles planètes de je parle?

Mais sans laisser la chance au roi Végéta de répondre, il continua de plus belle.

-J'aimerais que tu produises une liste des meilleurs éléments de ton armée afin que je puisse les incorporer dans les missions que j'ai l'intention d'envoyer sur ces planètes. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne les crois pas capable d'entreprendre des missions aussi délicates…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Freeza faisait de telles demandes et habituellement, le roi s'y serait plier sans soulever la moindre objection et sans la moindre arrière-pensée, mais aujourd'hui, il était hanté d'un sombre pressentiment.

-Vous aurez cette liste sous peu, Lors Freeza, mais bien que je veuille pas priver mes soldats de l'honneur de servir sous vos ordres, j'aimerais concentrer les efforts de mes élites à la reconstruction de la planète.

Le lézard eut l'air ennuyé par cette opposition, mais il laissa ce refus passer avec le même petit sourire énigmatique qu'il arborait toujours et qui mettait tout son entourage mal à l'aise.

-Végéta, j'ai entendu dire que ton fils n'avait pas été très satisfait du rôle qu'il a joué dans la prise de la planète Werkdof. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour reconstruire la planète, il pourrait participer à quelques-unes de ces missions. Il a fait de grands progrès depuis ma dernière visite.

Surpris par cette demande pour le moins incongrue de la part du tyran, le roi bafouilla :

-Lord Freeza, je suis flatté de l'attention dont vous faites preuve envers mon fils, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait fait assez de progrès pour participer à des mission d'une telle importance.

-Je crains que tu ne sous-estime ton fils, Végéta. La petite demi-Saiyan semble avoir pris son rôle d'entraîneuse très au sérieux. Bien que la puissance du Prince n'ait pas variée, sa technique s'est développée, raffinée. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt impressionné par les résultats que la fillette a su obtenir du prince en si peu de temps.

-Elle s'est avérée être une très bonne entraîneuse, mon fils s'estime pour l'instant satisfait de son enseignement, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

-Ton fils a du potentiel, je crois que, s'il est convenablement développé, il pourrait devenir un très grand guerrier.

Le roi Végéta pressentait bien que toutes ces flatteries cachaient quelque chose et il préféra clore le sujet pour passer à autre chose.

-Je vous remercie de la foi que vous entretenez en mon fils, Lors Freeza. Soyez assuré que nous mettons tout à la disposition du prince afin de lui assurer un grand avenir.

-Permettes-moi d'en douter, Végéta. dit Freeza en ricanant.

-Je vous demande pardon? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le roi Végéta, interloqué.

-Comment veux-tu donner à ton fils l'éducation dont il à besoin si tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec lui? Le prince Végéta a besoin d'un modèle à suivre, de quelqu'un qui saura toujours dresser un défi devant lui et apaiser sa soif de connaissance, quelqu'un… comme moi. Confie-moi ton fils et j'en ferai un guerrier avec une puissance dont tu ne peux même pas concevoir l'étendue.

-Lord Freeza je-

Percevant une note de colère dans la voix du roi, Freeza l'interrompit.

-Penses-y avant de me répondre, Végéta. J'ai à mon service les guerriers les plus puissants de cet univers, le meilleur département de science. J'ai mis au point les stratégies qui ont marqué toutes les civilisations avec lesquelles je suis entré en contact. Je suis le plus qualifié pour servir de mentor à ton fils. Sous mon aile, je pourrais lui en apprendre bien plus que tu ne le pourras jamais. Confie-le -moi, je lui assurerai un avenir digne de lui.

Cette demande avait pris le roi Végéta de court, il ne savait trop quel argument avancer pour refuser la requête de Freeza sans provoquer la guerre qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

-Lord Freeza, je ne peux pas vous confier mon fils, il est mon héritier et a de nombreuses responsabilités, beaucoup à apprendre. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir pour une période indéfinie.

-Je ne crois pas que tu m'aie compris Végéta. Je veux ton fils.

Le ton de Freeza n'avait plus rien de sympathique, il était glacial, menaçant. Mais le roi Végéta n'en avait cure, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner son fils à la merci de ce perfide seigneur. Prenant le risque d'encourir les foudres de celui-ci, le roi Végéta lui répondit sombrement:

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir.

-Végéta, je suis un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut et je veux ton fils. Tu as déjà été témoin de la chute de nombreux empires, il me serait facile d'ajouter celui des Saiyans à la liste.

Devant cette menace directe, le roi Végéta n'eut d'autre choix que de réagir. Il bondit sur ses pieds, renversant sa chaise au passage, et répondit avec colère :

-Si vous voulez la guerre, Freeza, vous serez servi, les Saiyans n'ont pas peur de votre armée!

Le roi bluffait et ils le savaient tous deux. Freeza aurait pu le tuer, lui et tous les Saiyans sur la planète et ce, sans faire le moindre effort. Les yeux du roi Végéta lançaient des éclairs, alors que le regard de Freeza était toujours aussi impénétrable. Les deux souverains s'affrontèrent ainsi du regard, nul ne faisant le moindre mouvement. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle du trône était chargée d'électricité et le roi Végéta s'attendait presque à être foudroyé sur place pour avoir osé contredire Freeza, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. C'est aussi à sa plus grande surprise qu'il vit un sourire naître sur les minces lèvres noires de son ennemi.

-Tout doux, Végéta, inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux! Il est inutile de nous engager dans un conflit dont nous connaissons déjà tous deux l'issue.

-Vous sous-estimez l'empire Saiyan!

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive en vaine protestation, jamais tu ne déclencheras de guerre entre nos deux empires, ce serait condamner ton peuple à mort. Je commande une armée bien plus puissante que la tienne! Même si tes élites sont impressionnants, ils ne font pas le poids. Une seule solution s'offre à toi, celle d'accéder à ma demande et de me confier ton fils.

-Vous croyez pas vraiment que notre alliance pourra continuer après de telles menaces?

-Non, bien sûr que non, je sais que tu feras tout ce qui est dans ton pouvoir pour te soustraire de mon influence, mais je sais aussi que tu ne tentera rien de drastique tant et aussi longtemps que j'aurai ton fils.

-Vous donnez trop d'importance à un enfant, Freeza. Ne me prêtez pas des sentiments que je n'ai pas. Je croyais pourtant qu'après toutes ces années, vous auriez appris à mieux connaître les Saiyans, nous ne nous attachons pas à nos enfants.

-Végéta, ne me fais pas rire! Vous, les Saiyans, vous vous croyez si froids, si immunisés contre toute émotion alors que vous respirez la passion! Tu peux nier ton attachement à ton fils autant que tu le désires, mais je connais la vérité.

-Quelle vérité?

-Après avoir perdu ta compagne et ta tante, tu ne te risqueras pas à condamner ton fils unique ou ton peuple à mort.

Le roi Végéta sentit poindre le désespoir en voyant à quel point la situation était désespérée. Il repoussa ce sentiment qui lui paraissait comme une faiblesse, transférant toutes ses émotions sur la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Freeza. Ce sale lézard les avait piégés! Il avait eu des années pour préparer et parfaire son plan diabolique et lui, sombre idiot, n'avait jamais rien vu venir, malgré les mises en garde de sa tante et d'Assafran. Pour un peu, il aurait mérité d'être acculé au chantage de Freeza.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin! S'écria le roi.

Freeza savait qu'il tenait maintenant le roi Végéta entre ses griffes. Peu importe ce qu'il lui demanderait, le roi ne pourrait que lui céder. Il adorait ces moments où il voyait la panique se refléter dans les yeux de ses adversaires. Pour l'empire Saiyan, ce moment avait été à plusieurs reprises retardé, mais cette attente en valait bien la peine, le désespoir de l'orgueilleux Saiyan était presque palpable et Freeza s'en détectait.

-Je ne veux pas mettre fin à notre entente qui est, nous le savons fort bien, très lucrative, répondit Freeza. Mais je pensais plutôt à un nouvel arrangement, une nouvelle alliance si tu préfères. Rassieds-toi, nous avons à discuter.

Le roi Végéta obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

-Je dicterai les nouvelles conditions auxquelles ton peuple et toi devrez vous soumettre, en d'autre mot, je me déclare souverain absolu de ton empire.

-Les Saiyans sont fidèles à la famille royale, ils ne vous obéiront jamais! S'objecta le roi.

-Je le sais parfaitement, c'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention de te laisser régner sur ton peuple commeavant, tant et aussi longtemps que tu me reconnaîtra comme l'autorité ultime.

-Très bien. Accepta le roi Végéta.

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait trouver le moyen de reprendre le pouvoir par la suite.

-Très bien, je vois que tu es raisonnable, Végéta. Sache que je partirai dans deux jours en laissant des troupes d'occupation sur ta planète et… en emmenant ton fils.

Le roi acquiesça faiblement, incapable de prononcer une seule parole. La rage l'étouffait et il craignait de tenter quelque chose de stupide s'il devait parler.

-À partir de maintenant, tes soldats ne participeront plus qu'aux missions que je te présenterai, poursuivit Freeza. Je continuerai à partager une partie des profits avec toi.

Freeza continua donc à énumérer ses conditions, se délectant de voir le roi Végéta dans cette situation, obligé de répondre à toutes ses exigences, aussi démesurée ou révoltantes soient-elles.

-C'est vous qui avez fait assassiner Assafran et ma tante, n'est-ce pas? L'interrompu, soudainement le roi Végéta.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Freeza parut pris au dépourvu, mais le roi Végéta ne sut jamais si c'était le fait qu'il ait osé l'interrompre qui avait provoqué cette réaction, ou le contenu de la question. Freeza se reprit cependant très rapidement, répondant franchement :

-Bien sûr que oui. Je croyais que tu l'avais deviné!

-Pourquoi? Elles ne vous menaçaient pas, pourtant.

Une expression de contentement se peint alors sur le visage de Freeza.

-En effet, elles ne me menaçaient aucunement, mais leur mort t'a laissé désemparé et plus facilement manipulable.

Le roi Végéta ne put rien faire d'autre que fixer Freeza sans dire un mot, foudroyé par la simplicité du motif des meurtres des deux femmes qui avaient compté le plus dans sa vie.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter pour l'instant, Végéta. Nous reparlerons plus tard, quand tu auras eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui a été dit aujourd'hui.

Freeza quitta la salle du trône en véritable maître des lieux, abandonnant le roi qui se tenait encore droit et immobile sur sa chaise, fixant le vide devant lui où Freeza s'était tenu quelques instants auparavant. Il avait été incapable de protéger sa tante et Assafran, il se devait de sortir son fils des griffes de ce monstre, mais comment?

Dès qu'il eut laissé le roi, Freeza se retira dans ses appartements et fit appeler Zarbon. Ses dernières machinations avaient parfaitement fonctionné, enfin… presque. Freeza contemplait son nouvel empire par la fenêtre de sa chambre quand Zarbon fut introduit chez lui.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler, Lord Freeza?

Comme à son habitude, Zarbon avait une attitude empreinte de déférence envers son maître. Il avait répondu promptement à l'appel, mais cela n'apaisait en rien la colère de Freeza.

-Zarbon, je t'avais confié un mission de la plus haute importance, pourrais-tu m'en rappeler les termes?

En entendant le ton glacial avec lequel Freeza s'adressait à lui, Zarbon sut immédiatement qu'il avait faillit d'une manière ou d'une autre à sa mission. Il déglutit péniblement avant de répondre, toujours incliné devant son maître:

-Je devais surveiller l'évolution de l'entraînement du Prince Végéta ainsi que le développement de l'amitié qui le lie à la petite demi-Saiyan. Je devais aussi vous faire un rapport hebdomadaire, ce que j'avais découvert.

-Oui et dans ces rapports, tu m'affirmais que le Prince n'avait pas progressé! Or, je l'ai vu plus tôt et j'ai tout de suite perçu une nette amélioration en lui! s'écria Freeza, hors de lui.

Freeza planta son regard dans celui de Zarbon et ce dernier sentit la peur lui serrer les trippes quand il saisit l'étendue de la fureur de son maître.

-L-Lord Freeza, je vous assure que je n'ai jamais vu ou sentit la moindre amélioration chez le Prince! Tout le monde disait que la petite était une mauvaise entraîneuse…

-Et tu les as crus sans prendre la peine de vérifier ces ouï-dire!

-Je-

-Tais-toi! cria furieusement Freeza. Si ce n'était de toutes tes années de loyaux services, je te tuerais sur le champs! Maintenant, hors de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis!

Zarbon s'empressa d'obéir sans rien ajouter, sachant que Freeza n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Laissé seule avec sa frustration, Freeza regretta presque de ne pas avoir tué Zarbon.

Durant les cinq mois qu'avaient duré son absence, il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour analyser la situation et il en était venu à la conclusion que la petite demi-Saiyan n'était pas de lignée royale, mais que son amitié envers le prince Végéta était dangereux. Si le prophète avait dit vrai, alors il n'avait plus qu'à avouer que ces deux enfants étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. La force de la demi-Saiyan alliée au potentiel infini du Prince leur permettrait de détruire son empire comme le disait la prophétie. Oh, cela n'aurait pas lieu dans quelques mois, Freeza le savait bien, mais un jour ou l'autre, ces deux enfants lui causerait des ennuis. Heureusement, il avait eu la chance d'entrevoir l'avenir et il pouvait maintenant s'assurer que cette prophétie ne se réalise jamais.

Certe, il aurait été facile de tout simplement tuer l'un des deux enfants et il le ferait sûrement éventuellement, mais pour l'instant, les séparer devrait suffire, il avait encore quelques années devant lui pour prendre une décision. Le prince Végéta, tout comme la fillette étaient des créatures intéressantes qu'il aimerait bien observer grandir. Pour l'instant, ils étaient loin de son niveau et ils pourraient être utiles à son armée. Freeza avait donc convenu qu'il prendrait l'un des deux enfants sous son aile et l'éloignerait de la planète or, il avait déjà réglé cette délicate question un peu plus tôt avec le roi Végéta. Initialement, il avait prévu de prendre la fillette, mais le Prince s'était avéré un choix judicieux. En effet, il cimentait ainsi ses plans d'origine et lui permettrait de manipuler le roi à sa guise.

Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que Végéta ait fait des progrès. C'était ennuyeux, mais pas dangereux, il était encore loin du niveau de ses meilleurs combattants et par conséquent, du sien. Freeza aurait cependant préféré superviser l'entraînement du jeune Prince, apprendre peu à peu à contrôler le fougueux enfant. Sous sa tutelle, le Prince deviendrait un guerrier sans merci craint par tous. Il viendrait renforcer les rangs de sa propre armée déjà impressionante et par la même occasion, la peur qu'il suciterait chez les autres peuples de l'univers serait décuplée. Oui, plus Freeza y songeait et plus il devait admettre que le prince Végéta était le seul Saiyan qui mérita réellement son attention.

Quant à la fillette, elle pourrait rester en vie pour l'instant. Il garderait toujours un oeil sur elle, et verrait comment évolue la situation. Si cela s'avérait nécessaire, il l'éloignerait elle aussi de la planète Végéta. Ses scientifiques avaient maintenant achevé sa commande spéciale et il lui tardait d'en voir les résultats. Sous peu, il tiendrait tous les Saiyans sous sa coupe.


	16. Chaptitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Bra para les coups de Végéta sans faire le moindre efforts et les lui rendit coup sur coup. Elle le sentait à bout de souffle, mais elle ne lui laissait pas un seul instant de répit. Bra, tout comme le prince Végéta avait besoin de cet entraînement, ils avaient besoin de se dépasser, de repousser leurs limites toujours plus loin. Nappa suivait leur entraînements avec intérêt et ne bougeait à peine, de peur de les déconcentrer. Il profitait aussi par la même occasion des enseignements de la petite demi-Saiyan. En effet, exceptionnellement Bra lui avait permis d'assister à leur séance, n'ayant pas le coeur à se quereller avec le géant après la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Zarbon. Heureusement, le prince Végéta semblait très en forme aujourd'hui, plus que jamais déterminé à prendre cette session d'entraînement au sérieux et semblait avoir oublié cette malencontreuse histoire de capsule. C'est aussi avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle du mettre fin au combat sur l'ordre de Nappa.

-Pourquoi nous déranges-tu, Nappa! dit Végéta en reprenant son souffle.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais le Roi vint de vous mander dans la salle du trône immédiatement.

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas interrompu ma session d'entraînement pour que je fasse des courbettes devant Freeza! J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que passer mon temps à écouter cet imbécile débiter des calomnies sur les Saiyans! Ragea Végéta.

-Votre père a dit que c'était très important, tenta de le rassurer Nappa.

-Tout est toujours important avec Freeza, maugréa encore le prince. Cereja, ne t'éloigne pas trop, je vais m'arranger pour que cet entretient ne soit pas trop long. Tu as toujours le détecteur que je t'ai donné?

Bra sortit le drôle de petit engin de sa poche et le présenta au Prince.

-Mets-le, ce sera plus facile de communiquer avec toi.

Bra installa l'appareil comme Nappa le lui avait montré et s'émerveilla de le voir tenir en place. Elle appuya sur un bouton sur le côté et pu entendre des personnes en pleine conversation, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle testa quelques boutons et elle parvint à mettre l'appareil en attente. Bra se tourna ensuite vers Nappa et l'interrogea:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Ne compte pas sur moi Cereja, le Roi m'a aussi fait mander.

Bra tenta de cacher sa déception en voyant les deux Saiyans la quitter. Elle ne voulait guère plus errer dans le palais, s'y sentant démunie depuis sa conversation avec Zarbon; elle craignait de le rencontrer à nouveau. Il posait trop de questions, il était une menace dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser sans encourir les foudres de Freeza. En voilà un dont elle aimerait bien se faire oublier! Elle était bien chanceuse de ne pas l'avoir encore revu depuis son retour sur la planète Végéta.

Bra sortit presque en catimini de la salle d'entraînement, sondant le palais à la recherche de ses ennemis. Elle fut soulagée de sentir Freeza dans ses appartements avec Zarbon et Dodoria dans la taverne du palais. En voilà un autre auquel il lui faudrait donner une leçon, cet abrutit devait encore être en train d'embêter des soldats! Oui, décidément, il lui faudrait faire regretter à Dodoria ses humiliations constantes.

Mais en attendant, Bra se sentait désoeuvrée à errer seule dans les couloirs du palais. Les travaux étaient maintenant bien entamés et ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'aide. C'est avec ennui qu'elle se décida à allumer son détecteur, pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être l'amuser. Aussitôt que le détecteur fut enclenché, Bra fut assaillie par diverses conversations qui, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, n'avaient pas toutes lieu sur la planète Végéta. Fascinée, elle se prit au jeu et se mit à écouter ce qu'elle captait sur différentes fréquences. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que Brékol s'était cassé le nez sur la planète Durent, que Lechuguaz avait perdu son pari contre Apio, mais qu'il refusait d'honorer sa dette et que Bakia s'était fait mordre par un tarenkula sur Giovasp 4. Amusée, Bra s'amusait à suivre ces conversations et aussitôt qu'elles lui semblaient trop complexes, elle changeait de fréquences. C'est alors qu'elle capta un nom familier, quoique qu'embrouillé qui retint son attention. Bra s'empressa de régler son appareil sur les mêmes fréquences que ceux qui conversaient et capta ainsi une conversation fort intéressante.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu y vas trop vite? Interrogea une voix.

-Pas du tout, je suis prêt à faire face à Maiz! Si tu ne m'en crois pas capable, tu n'as qu'à me regarder faire, tu verras comme je me suis amélioré!

-Raditz, tu n'es pas raisonnable, Maiz appartient à une classe de combattant supérieure à la tienne, lui rappela l'interlocuteur

-Et alors, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être aussi, sinon meilleur que lui! protesta Raditz.

-Tu es exactement comme ton père, tu cherches toujours à échapper à la classe qu'on t'a assignée!

-Bah, normal, non? Qui se contenterait de la classe qu'il a reçu à la naissance quand il sait qu'il mérite mieux! Alors, tu me l'organises ce combat, oui ou non?

-Jeune fou, je veux bien, mais ne viens pas te plaindre à moi lorsque tu te seras fait expédier à l'aile médicale pour les prochains mois à venir!

Bra sentit l'excitation la gagner en réalisant à qui elle avait affaire. Raditz, c'était Raditz, le compagnon d'infortune de son père et le frère de Goku! Il était tout simplement hors de question que Bra laisse passer cette occasion unique de revoir ce Saiyan et de lui parler! La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas osé aller le voir, mais plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis et aujourd'hui, rien ne l'empêchait de le rencontrer. Sa décision prise, Bra sauta sur ses pieds, voulant aller au-devant de Raditz, mais c'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas le Ki de Raditz. Il lui était donc impossible de le retrouver de cette manière, ce qui était très embêtant.

Frustrée, Bra tapota le sol de son pied tout en cherchant le moyen d'arriver à ses fins. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint du détecteur qu'elle portait toujours. Malheureusement, Nappa ne lui en avait pas expliquer toutes les fonctions et elle ignorait encore comme repérer des gens avec cet appareil. Hésitante, elle appuya sur quelques touches pour en tester les fonctions. Ce test n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté. Une série de symboles se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux, mais Bra n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier. À bout de patience, Bra s'écria tout haut:

-Et puis zut! Où tu es, Raditz!

-Ça dépend, qui le demande?

Bra sursaute en s'apercevant qu'elle avait été entendue, mais se reprit très vite, décidant de profiter de ce coup de chance.

-Je suis Br- Heu… Cereja. Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver Raditz?

-Cereja? La nouvelle entraîneuse du Prince Végéta? Vous voulez vraiment parler à Raditz, le fils de Bardock? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites sur les fréquences des troisièmes classes?

-Aucune idée, répliqua joyeusement Bra. Mais je veux bien voir Raditz! Où est-il?

-Il est descendu dans le quartier C3 pour s'entraîner…

-Merci! Dites, c'est où le quartier C3?

Bra avait suivi les instructions de son interlocuteur à la lettre et n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver les salles d'entraînements du quartier C3 où Raditz se serait aventuré. Elle s'était considérablement éloignée du palais et ce, malgré les ordres de Végéta, mais tant pis, elle devait absolument rencontrer le frère de Goku.

Les Saiyans qu'elle rencontrait maintenant n'étaient plus des élites, ils n'étaient pas des habitués du château et beaucoup semblaient choqués de la voir se déambuler parmi eux. Bra pouvait les entendre chuchoter dans son dos, sentir leurs regards, parfois hostiles, sur elle, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle devait retrouver Raditz et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour l'instant. Cependant, Bra devait bien admettre que si elle avait atteint le quartier sans problème, elle était maintenant bel et bien perdue. Ne sachant plus de quel côté chercher, Bra rassembla tout son courage et se décida à interroger les Saiyans autour d'elle. Elle repéra une adolescente accoudée à une table dans un bar entrain de siroter une boisson ambrée et qui se perdait dans la contemplation d'un Saiyan assis plus loin. Timidement, Bra s'approcha d'elle et tira sur sa jupe pour attirer son attention.

-Excusez-moi, où est-ce que je pourrais trouver Raditz? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

C'est avec un agacement évident que l'adolescente détourna les yeux de l'objet de son attention pour considérer l'enfant devant elle. C'est alors que Bra la vit hausser les sourcils avec étonnement et l'entendit s'exclamer :

-Cré nom de nom, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!

Aussitôt, toutes les conversations autour d'eux cessèrent et tous les regards convergèrent vers Bra et la Saiyan. Bra se sentit blessée par le ton de l'adolescente et encore plus par l'appellation, "ça" qu'elle avait utilisée, mais elle s'efforça de n'en rien laisser paraître avant de lui demander à nouveau où était Raditz.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi! fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut. Qu'est-ce qu'une créature dans ton genre vint faire par ici? Les esclaves n'ont pas le droit de se promener seuls! Tu aurais dû t'en souvenir, j'ai maintenant le droit de te punir.

La Saiyan se leva, une lueur cruelle brillant au fond de ses yeux et empoigna les cheveux de Bra d'une main. Cette dernière, stupéfaite de l'agressivité de l'adolescente, ne songea pas une seconde à se débattre. Avant qu'elle ait pu formuler l'ombre d'une protestation, l'adolescente tira brutalement sa chevelure vers l'arrière, exposant la gorge de Bra à l'attaque qu'elle préparait de son autre main. Cette fois, c'en était trop!

-Ne me touche pas! hurla-t-elle.

Bra lui envoya alors un puissant coup de pied au ventre et d'une main, tordit sans pitié le poignet qui retenait ses cheveux prisonniers. La Saiyan poussa un cri perçant et relâcha Bra immédiatement. Toutes deux bondirent vers l'arrière et se regardèrent avec animosité. Malheureusement, les autres Saiyans du bar, qui avaient suivi la scène avec intérêt, ne semblaient pas du tout apprécier qu'une des leurs de fasse remettre à sa place par ce qu'ils croyaient être une vulgaire esclave. Bra vit avec désespoir que quelques uns d'entres eux s'étaient levés, s'apprêtant à prêter main forte à l'adolescente. Elle n'avait jamais voulu engager un combat avec une bande de Saiyans! Bra devait, une fois de plus, constater qu'elle avait indéniablement un don pour se mettre dans de beaux draps! La Saiyan, s'apercevant que sa réputation de guerrière était en jeu, ne semblait pas du tout prête à abandonner la partie et sans attendre une seconde, elle se jeta sur Bra. Cette dernière s'y attendait cette fois et pu facilement l'éviter avant de lui envoyer une boule d'énergie qui la frappa de plein fouet derrière la nuque. Pendant un instant, Bra crut l'avoir tuée, mais à son plus grand soulagement, elle n'était qu'inconsciente. Bra s'aperçut cependant rapidement qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

-Comment oses-tu t'attaquer à Uva! Ragea un Saiyan plus âgé en s'avançant vers Bra.

-On va t'apprendre à rester à ta place! La menaça un autre.

Bra, quelque peu effrayée par tous ces individus qui lui voulaient soudainement, recula lentement tout en tentant de garder tous les Saiyans dans son champ de vision.

-Allez les gars, on va lui faire la peau! cria un Saiyan.

C'est sur cet appel au combat que tous les Saiyans du bar se levèrent, prêt à venger l'honneur d'Uva et par la même occasion, la leur quand soudainement, un Saiyan s'interposa entre eux et Bra. Cette dernière reconnu l'armure d'un élite soupira de soulagement, peut-être ne serait-elle pas obligée de combattre des Saiyans.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! Qui vous a donné la permission de lever la main sur cette enfant! Tonna-t-il.

-Mais Puerros, ce n'est qu'une esclave, nous avons le droit de la corriger si nous la jugeons insolente! Se récria une autre Saiyans plus âgée.

-Bande d'imbécile, c'est plutôt elle qui était en droit de corriger cette impertinente pour l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire! Uva a bien mérité son sort en manquant ainsi des respect à l'entraîneuse du Prince Végéta!

Aussitôt que Puerros eut révélé l'identité de Bra, tous les Saiyans la regardèrent avec fascination et respect. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait suscité, Puerros se tourna vers Bra et lui demanda:

-Eh bien , Cereja, quel sort réservez-vous à ces manants?

-Je-Je ne sais pas, répondit Bra.

-Ils vous ont manqué de respect, leur sort est entre vos mains, voulez-vous qu'ils soient mis à mort, envoyés au cachot, exilés?

Bra, consciente des regards anxieux posés sur elle, prit son temps pour répondre d'une petite voix:

-Je veux bien leur pardonner cette fois…

-Vous avez entendu, Cereja a décidé d'être clémente cette fois, remerciez les Dieux, je doute que le Roi ou le Prince auraient été si généreux avec vous! Venez, mademoiselle.

Sur ce, Puerros entraîna Bra hors du bar.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez Raditz. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi vous voudriez parler à ce Saiyan de troisième classe, je sais où il se trouve. Suivez-moi, je vous conduirai jusqu'à lui.

Trop heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un prêt à l'aider, Bra ne posa aucune question et s'engagea à la suite du Saiyan.

Raditz venait à peine de rentrer de sa dernière mission, mais il n'était pas très satisfait de sa performance. Il devait s'améliorer, son père le disait tout le temps et Raditz était prêt à faire tous les efforts possibles pour se sortir de sa position misérable dans l'armée Saiyan. C'est donc pourquoi il avait réservé une salle d'entraînement pour les trois prochaines heures, prévoyant n'en sortir que lorsqu'on l'en expulserait. Ce que Raditz n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ce moment arriverait bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. En effet, il venait à peine de finir son échauffement quand un Saiyan vint l'interrompre.

-Raditz, tu es demandé immédiatement au hall central, lui dit ce dernier.

-Cette personne attendra bien la fin de mon entraînement! Je viens à peine de revenir de mission, ne me dis pas qu'ils veulent que je reparte tout de suite!

-Non, je ne crois pas, mais tu devrais venir, ça semble très important, c'est un élite qui t'a fait demander.

-Un élite? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

Pendant un instant Raditz pensa presque quitter sa salle d'entraînement pour aller voir cet élite et lui demander ce qu'il voulait, puis il retrouva ses esprits. Son père et lui étaient souvent l'objet des railleries de leur quartier car ils refusaient d'accepter leur condition de troisième classe. Leur désir de s'élever à un rang supérieur était connu de tous et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait une mauvaise plaisanterie.

-Tu essaies de me faire marcher! Haha, très drôle! Maintenant, fous le camp que je puisse continuer mon entraînement en paix!

-Non, je te le jure qu'un élite et là pour te voir et je l'ai entendu dire qu'il était accompagné de l'entraîneuse personnel du Prince Végéta, tu te rends compte!

À bout de patience, Raditz se rendit aux arguments de son interlocuteur, se jurant cependant de le lui faire payer chèrement si on lui avait menti.

Dans le couloir, Raditz refréna son irritation en voyant qu'on ne lui avait pas raconté des sornettes, il y avait bel et bien deux personnes dans le hall central qui semblaient l'attendre. L'un d'entre eux était un Saiyan et à la satisfaction de Raditz, ce dernier portait bel et bien l'armure réservée aux élites. L'autre cependant n'était qu'une enfant étrange, sûrement venue assister le Saiyans dans une tâche quelconque. Finalement, on avait peut-être exagéré en lui disant que l'entraîneur du Prince Végéta souhaitait le voir, mais pour une raison inconnue, un élite voulait bel et bien lui parler. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir?

-Tu es bien Raditz, le fils de Bardock? Lui demanda le Saiyan.

-Oui, c'est vous qui m'avez fait demander?

Raditz espérait secrètement que le Saiyan était là pour lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance, mais il savait bien combien il était futile d'entretenir de tels rêves, il était loin d'être assez puissant pour intéresser un élite.

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui voulait te voir, mais la demoiselle près de moi.

Raditz baissa les yeux vers l'enfant aux pieds de l'élite qu'il avait si vite oubliée et soupira discrètement de déception. Cette fois, il en serait quitte pour quelques semaines de plaisanteries douteuses de la part de ses compagnons. Dire qu'on l'avait dérangé parce qu'une mystérieuse enfant avait quelque chose à lui dire. Quoique ladite enfant était plutôt mignonne dans son genre… Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux et ses immenses yeux bleus semblèrent pétiller de plaisir. C'est alors qu'il remarqua sa queue de saiyan enroulée autour de sa taille, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire?

-Raditz, je te présente Cereja, l'entraîneuse du Prince Végéta. Elle a suspendu son horaire chargée quand elle a appris que tu étais revenu de mission afin de venir te rencontrer.

Bouche-bée, Raditz ne savait plus quoi dire. Il regarda la fillette avec effarement et celle-ci lui dit enfin :

-Salut Raditz, tu as de longs cheveux, dis donc!

Déconcerté par l'approche de Bra, Raditz ne sut que répondre.

-Mademoiselle, je vais devoir réintégrer mes fonctions, je vais vous laisser avec Raditz, intervint Puerros.

-Merci Puerros!

-Tu-Vous, vous êtes vraiment l'entraîneuse du Prince Végéta? demanda enfin Raditz avec espoir.

-Oui! Et pourquoi tu dis "vous"? Ce que tu es grand! Pas autant que Nappa, mais grand tout de même!

-Heu… merci?

Mais sans l'écouter, Bra se mit à tourner autour de Raditz afin d'évaluant ses capacités.

-Tu n'es pas très fort… dit-elle en conclusion.

Raditz piqua un fard et sentit la colère l'envahir, mais il se contrôla tant bien que mal quand il s'aperçu que Bra n'avait mis aucune mesquinerie dans son ton.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit-elle, je suis sûre qu'on va pouvoir arranger ça!

-Vous, je veux dire, tu vas m'entraîner?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'entraîner, le Prince Végéta n'aimerait pas ça, mais si tu veux, je te présenterai quelqu'un de très bien qui acceptera sûrement de t'aider.

-Si je veux! Bien sûr que je le veux! S'exclama Raditz.

-Bien, dans ce cas, suis-moi, nous rentrons au palais!

Raditz ne se fit pas prier et s'envola à la suite de Bra vers le palais. La petite demi-Saiyan atterrit gracieusement dans la cour principale du palais et y attendit Raditz qui la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. C'était sa première visite du palais royal et il se sentait un peu intimidé. Sans perdre une seconde, Bra le guida parmi les couloirs du palais, parfaitement à l'aise. Raditz, quant à lui, sentait parfois les regards appuyés et les oeillades que certains élites lui envoyaient au passage. Ils devaient tous se demander ce qu'un guerrier de troisième classe pouvait bien faire au palais et lui-même commençait à se le demander.

-Heu, Cereja, je peux te poser une question?

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Est-ce que tu es une Saiyan? Lui demanda franchement Raditz.

-Mon père est un Saiyan, mais ma mère ne l'est pas, se contenta de répondre distraitement Bra.

-Et tu entraînes vraiment le Prince Végéta?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, oui.

-C'est que… tu n'es pas très forte…

-Je ne crois pas que Dodoria partage ton opinion, lui dit Bra avec légèreté.

En entendant cela, Raditz fut comme foudroyé sur place. S'apercevant qu'il ne la suivait plus, Bra se retourna vers lui.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu as changé d'avis ou quoi?

-Tu-tu t'es vraiment battue contre le capitaine de la garde de Freeza? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

-Oui, il avait fait du mal au Prince, je devais le punir! Rétorqua tout naturellement Bra qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Mais quel âge as-tu?

-Cinq ans, bientôt six!

Raditz la regarda avec consternation. Comment une enfant si jeune pouvait-elle posséder une si grande puissance!

-Bon allez, tu viens? S'impatienta Bra.

-Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider? Lui demanda Raditz après un instant de silence.

-Bah, je ne sais pas… J'ai entendu ta conversation sur le détecteur…

Elle ne dit rien de plus, consciente d'être trop vague pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons. Heureusement, elle aperçut au loin la personne qu'elle cherchait et put ainsi revenir à son sujet de préoccupation.

-Aciano!

Ce dernier était en grande conversation avec l'un de ses mentors, mais dès qu'il entendit Bra l'appeler, il interrompit sa conversation pour donner toute son attention à la fillette qui s'avançait vers lui… suivit d'un adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'adolescent était plus âgé qu'Aciano et plus grand, mais cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de le regarder de haut en s'apercevant qu'il avait affaire à un guerrier de troisième classe. Cereja avait le don de toujours le surprendre, mais il faudrait qu'il lui dise de ne pas fréquenter ce genre de racaille, ce n'était pas bon pour son futur.

-Cereja, je te croyais entrain d'entraîner notre Prince, lui dit-il en ignorant délibérément Raditz.

-Je l'entraînais ce matin, mais le roi l'a fait demandé. Dis, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Quel genre de faveur? Lui répondit-il avec méfiance et foudroyant Raditz du regard.

-Je te présente Raditz, est-ce que tu pourrais l'entraîner?

Toute candide, Bra ne semblait s'attendre à essuyer un refus et cela irrita Aciano. Il consulta du regard son propre entraîneur qui paraissait stupéfait de l'audace de Bra. Quant à Raditz, il ne broncha pas sous leurs inspection, mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent à cette instant refléta tout l'animosité qu'il se portait instinctivement.

-Cereja, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je perde mon temps avec un guerrier de troisième classe? Il serait bien mieux parmi les siens et d'ailleurs, où l'as-tu ramassé?

Raditz serra le poings en se voyant traiter comme une sorte de chien errant, mais Bra ne se laissa pas démonter si facilement.

-Raditz a du talent, il a seulement un peu besoin d'aide pour le développer! S'il-te-plaît, entraîne-le!

Bra savait qu'elle prenait un risque en soutenant que Raditz pouvait s'améliorer. Après tout, elle ne pouvait que se baser sur les performances de son frère, Goku, pour juger de son potentiel et Goku était… différent.

-Cereja, j'ignore à quoi ressemble ta planète d'origine, mais sur la planète Végéta, les choses ne fonctionnent pas de cette manière. Tu peux dire ce que tu voudras, mais rien ne me convaincra d'entraîner ton déchet de la société! Décréta-t-il avec hauteur.

Raditz, que cette insulte avait rendu fou de rage fit un pas pour faire ravaler ses paroles à Aciano quand Bra, d'un geste, lui signifia de ne rien en faire. En s'avança et vint se planter devant Aciano qui ne remarqua pas son regard mortellement calme.

-Rien, vraiment? Demanda sombrement Bra.

D'un geste aussi soudain qu'inattendu, elle saisit le collet d'Aciano et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui.

-Et si je te disais que si tu refuses d'entraîner ce Saiyan, je vais faire de ta vie un véritable enfer?

Aciano, qui n'avait jamais encore vu Bra aussi sérieuse et se rappelant à quel point elle était plus forte que lui, se raidit instinctivement, mais ne put détourner son regard de celui de Bra. Ni Raditz, ni l'entraîneur d'Aciano n'osèrent faire un seul geste ou seulement respirer tant la tension que dégageait Bra les pétrifiait. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était saisie d'Aciano, Bra le repoussa brutalement et l'envoyant s'écraser au sol quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu est pitoyable! Oublie ça, je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Allez viens Raditz, on trouvera bien quelqu'un pour t'entraîner.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dignement, suivit pas Raditz, toujours aussi estomaqué par la scène dont il venait d'être témoin. Bra, qui ne pouvait pas rester en colère trop longtemps, ne tarda cependant pas à retrouver le sourire et lui assura à nouveau qu'elle lui dégoterait un entraîneur digne de ce nom. C'est alors qu'elle aperçu Nappa qui venait à sa rencontre, l'air soucieux.

-Nappa! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

-Te voilà enfin Cereja! Le Prince souhaite que tu le rejoigne immédiatement dans la salle d'entraînement. Ne traîne surtout pas, il est furieux que tu aies mis l'option de sourdine sur ton détecteur.

-C'est quoi l'option de sourdine.

-Ça veut dire que tu bloques tous les messages qui te sont destinés, mais que tous peuvent cependant t'entendre.

-Désolée…

-Ça t'apprendras à toucher n'importe quel bouton, saches que la moitié du palais à entendu ta charmante altercation avec Aciano.

-Oh… je vais avoir des ennuis? Demanda piteusement Bra.

Nappa la regarda sévèrement quelques secondes avant de répondre:

-Loin de là, je suis très satisfait de ce que j'ai entendu! Je commençais à douter que tu ais un tempérament de Saiyan, mais tu viens de me prouver le contraire alors non, tu n'auras pas d'ennuies, du moins de ma part. Maintenant, file vite retrouver le Prince!

-Nappa, est-ce que tu-

-Oui, laisse-moi deviner, ce Saiyan est ton nouveau protégé, Raditz. Tu peux partir en paix, je vais m'occuper de lui.

-C'est vrai! Merci Nappa! Bonne chance Raditz!

Trop heureuse de s'en sortir à si bon compte, Bra détalla comme un lapin dans les couloirs du palais, laissant les deux Saiyans seul à seul. Nappa considéra alors pour la première fois l'adolescent devant lui. Il était grand et avait de longs cheveux qui pourraient devenir encombrant en plein combat, mais il sa musculature semblait bien développée pour son âge. Son détecteur lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas très fort, mais Cereja semblait persuadée de son potentiel.

Raditz de son côté, attendait anxieusement que le commandent de l'armée Saiyan ait terminé son inspection tout en tâchant de demeurer le plus stoïque possible. S'il obtenait l'approbation de Nappa, il aurait la chance de prouver à tous qu'ils s'étaient trompés à son sujet ainsi qu'à celui de son père. Il pourrait enfin clouer le bec à tous ces Saiyans qui se moquaient constamment de son père et lui pour leurs aspirations. Conscient que c'était maintenant sa seule et unique chance de faire une bonne impression, il n'osait pas dire un seul mot et attendait que Nappa s'adresse enfin à lui, ce qui ne tarda guère.

-Et bien, Raditz, fils de Bardock, je dois te dire que j'ignore comment tu as fait pour attirer l'attention de Cereja, mais il est clair qu'elle voit en toi quelque chose que je ne vois pas.

Nappa s'interrompit alors pour mesurer l'effet des ses paroles, mais Raditz demeura impassible.

-J'ai entendu parler de ton père, son cas sort des normes, c'est peut-être pour cela que Cereja est intéressée par toi. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu commences demain à l'aube, soit prêt.

Raditz s'inclina légèrement devant Nappa, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

-Merci, parvint-il cependant clairement à dire.

-C'est Cereja que tu devrais remercier, pas moi, grogna Nappa. Maintenant, rentre chez toi pour annoncer la nouvelle à ton père.

Raditz acquiesça tout en tentant de contenir son excitation. Il s'éloignait déjà quand il entendit Nappa l'appeler de nouveau.

-Raditz, lui dit-il. Prépare-toi à connaître l'enfer.

Ces paroles, loi d'effrayer Raditz, l'emplirent d'une joie féroce. Il sourit moqueusement à Nappa afin de lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas avant de poursuivre son chemin. Nappa, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis ne put s'empêcher de songer que Cereja avait peut-être eu raison en voulant donner sa chance à Raditz. D'un autre côté Nappa n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait de l'intérêt pour la famille de Bardock. Il se souvenait parfaitement que c'était lui et Raditz qu'elle avait espionnés en ville et on lui avait rapporté que Cereja allait souvent visiter les laboratoires de naissance où le cadet de la famille reposait. Tout ceci était fort étrange et Nappa en était quelque peu troublé. Il lui faudrait éclaircir ces mystères avec elle sous peu, décida-t-il.

Bra entra joyeusement dans la salle d'entraînement et fut accueillie par le regard glacial de Végéta.

-Où étais-tu encore passée!

Le ton de Végéta était si agressif que cela perturba quelque peu Bra qui n'était pas habituée à se faire parler de la sorte.

-Je suis allée en ville, il fallait que-

-Je ne t'ai pas donné ce détecteur pour rien! Le coupa sèchement Végéta. Pourquoi l'as-tu mis en sourdine alors que je t'avais prévenue que je ne serais pas long! Je passe mon temps à t'attendre!

-Je suis désolée, mais-

-Tu n'as qu'une responsabilité sur cette planète et c'est de m'entraîner alors arrête de me faire perdre mon temps en allant courir la ville!

Bra jugea préférable de ne pas lui parler de sa rencontre avec Raditz puisqu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour calme le prince, elle préféra garder le silence et se mit en position de combat, aussitôt imitée par Végéta. Il fut le premier à attaquer avec une rage qui surprit Bra. Elle n'eut aucun mal à bloquer les coups que lui envoyait Végéta, mais elle sentait que toutes cette rage qu'il déployait cachait autre chose que de l'impatience. Cela l'inquiéta un peu, mais elle refusa d'interrompre leur combat, attendant que Végéta y mette fin de son propre chef. Dans son état, Bra savait qu'il refuserait de se confier tant qu'il sentirait le besoin de se défouler.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Végéta demanda enfin un pause pour reprendre son souffle que Bra en profita pour l'interroger.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il, pantelant.

-Moi, je crois que ça me regarde, tu ne te bas pas comme d'habitude. Lui fit remarquer Bra.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que Végéta eut retrouvé son souffle qu'il lui répondit enfin, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

-Dans deux jours, je quitte la planète.

-Quoi! Mais pour combien de temps?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Où est-ce que tu t'en vas?

-Je vais partir parfaire mon éducation dans l'armée de Freeza, au dire de mon père, dit Végéta en grimaçant.

En entendant cela, Bra sentit le sang se retirer de son visage, mais Végéta, qui évitait toujours de le regarder ne s'en aperçut pas.

-Q-Q-non, tu ne peux pas partir! Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je n'en ai pas envie non plus, mais il semblerait que Freeza n'ait pas donné le choix à mon père, c'était ça ou la guerre. Nous, Saiyans, ne craignons pas la guerre, mais nous ne sommes pas suicidaires pour autant. Expliqua Végéta avec détachement.

-Mais… Mais… Il n'a pas le droit! Protesta Bra en tentant de se convaincre elle-même.

-Tu est aveugle ou quoi! Freeza a tous les droits, du moins, pour l'instant… Crois-moi, les choses vont changer quand je deviendrai un Super Saiyan!

-Mais c'est dans longtemps ça! Ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer Bra.

Végéta lui lança un regard noir pour avoir osé tout haut cette réalité.

-Tu ne devrais pas douter des capacités de la famille royale.

-Désolée…

-Tu comprends pourquoi il est si important pour moi de m'améliorer le plus vite possible? J'aurais aimé que ton père revienne plus tôt, il aurait peut-être pu arranger bien des choses…

Embêtée par ce sujet délicat, Bra préféra poursuivre leur conversation sur son sujet initial.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois partir aussi?

-Non, tu resteras sur la planète Végéta pendant ce temps.

-Tu vas partir tout seul! Mais qui s'occupera de ton entraînement? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps-là? Paniqua Bra.

La situation s'était soudainement considérablement compliquée et Bra ne savait plus comment y réagir. Son père lui avait déjà raconté ses derniers instants sur la planète Végéta et le cruel pacte que le Roi avait conclu avec Freeza pour tenter de sauver son empire. Or, Bra savait que Freeza n'avait pas tenu parole, il avait détruit la planète Végéta, exterminant ainsi les Saiyans, sauf son père, Nappa, Raditz et Goku. C'était là exactement la situation qu'elle était en train de vivre et Bra en était terrifiée. Que devait-elle faire? Même si elle annonçait les intentions de Freeza, qui la croirait? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas leur dire qu'elle venait du futur, ce serait encore pire! Jusqu'à ce jour, elle s'était concentrée sur l'entraînement se son père tout en s'efforçant d'oublier le sort que destin réservait aux Saiyans, mais maintenant qu'elle était arrivée au point de non retour pour les Saiyans, elle était confuse. Devrait-elle profiter du départ de Végéta pour disparaître elle aussi? Mais comment partir maintenant sans avoir tout fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver les Saiyans?

-Je ne pars pas seul, poursuivit Végéta en ignorant toutes les angoisses qui habitaient Bra. Freeza a accepté de laisser une personne m'accompagner en stipulant que ce ne devait pas être toi. Mon père a donc choisi Nappa.

-Nappa?

C'était donc comme cela qu'il était parvenu à survivre…

-Vous partez dans deux jours, ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps.

-Du temps pour quoi?

-Pour poursuivre ton entraînement! Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps et nous avons encore tant à faire. Es-tu prêt à mettre plus d'efforts dans ces deux derniers jours que tu en as mis depuis le début de ton entraînement?

Pour toute réponse, Végéta se mit en position de combat.

Bardock finissait d'engloutir un partie de son repas quand Raditz regagna leur demeure.

-Tu es déjà de retour? Je ne t'attendais pas avant plusieurs heures quand j'ai appris que tu avais loué une salle d'entraînement! Comment s'est déroulée ta dernière mission? Tu t'es bien battu?

Raditz s'assit devant son père sans faire mine de se servir et sans prononcer une seule parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Serais-tu trop épuisé pour parler ou manger? Lui demanda Bardock.

-Ma mission s'est bien déroulée, trop bien déroulée en fait. Ils m'ont envoyé sur une planète dont les habitants n'avaient aucune notion de combat ou une technologie quelconque. Quant à mon entraînement, je n'y ai pas été.

-Comment! Raditz, serais-tu devenu fou ou pire, paresseux! Lui répondit Bardock le regard étincelant de colère. Je ne tolérerai pas un fils qui refuse de faire des efforts dans son entraînement! Ta mère serait tellement déçue!

-Non, je crois qu'en fait, elle serait plutôt fière d'apprendre que son fils avait la chance de s'entraîner parmi les élites de la planète à partir de demain! déclara fièrement Raditz.

Bardock, qui s'était déjà préparé à le rembarrer se retrouva soudainement dans l'incapacité de prononcer la moindre parole. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur son père, Raditz poursuivit:

-J'ai rencontré le commandant de l'armée Saiyans, Nappa et il a accepté de me recevoir au palais où je m'entraînerai à partir de demain.

-Tu te moques de moi! parvint enfin à dire Bardock.

-Non père, je dis la vérité.

-Mais…Pourquoi toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que Nappa te remarque, je sais que parfaitement qu'il ne sort du palais que pour harceler des Saiyans sous l'ordre du roi et qu'il est très impliqué dans l'éducation du Prince. Comment l'as-tu rencontré?

-C'est l'entraîneuse du Prince Végéta qui est venue d'elle même à ma rencontre et m'a présenté à Nappa par la suite.

-Raditz, c'est… incroyable! S'exclama enfin Bardock qui paraissant commencer à croire à la nouvelle.

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il était fier de lui, mais Raditz le sentait bien au regard bienveillant que son père lui adressa. Raditz avait si peu d'occasion où son père prêtait réellement attention à lui qu'il se sentit fébrile.

-Dis-moi, Raditz, comment as-tu rencontré l'entraîneuse du Prince Végéta. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'elle serait surchargée par l'entraînement qu'exige le Prince.

À cette question, Raditz se rembrunit un peu. Lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Bra s'était pris d'intérêt pour lui et bien qu'il n'ait pas trop osé l'interroger, il trouvait son attitude étrange.

-En fait père, je n'en sais rien. Je venais à peine de commencer mon entraînement quand elle m'a fait appeler. Elle a dit avoir entendu une conversation que j'ai eue avec Haggo et je l'aurais impressionnée.

-On m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas très âgée et plutôt étrange. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait une Saiyans pouvant rivaliser avec notre Prince. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Je peux comprendre pourquoi on dit qu'elle est étrange, elle m'a dit n'être qu'à demi Saiyan et si vous la voyiez, je doute que vous puissiez l'identifier comme l'une des nôtres. Je suppose qu'elle est très forte, mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de la tester ni de la voir en action.

-Une demi-Saiyan? Ça existe?

-Il semblerait, c'est la première que je vois.

-Quel est son nom?

-Cereja.

-Cereja… Il va falloir que j'aille la remercier en personne pour l'honneur qu'elle fait à notre famille et voir de mes yeux ce phénomène…


	17. Chapter 17

**Na: Bonjour tout le monde! Pardonnez encore mon retard, je me suis laissée un peu emballée par ma narration et j'ai écrit un chapitre beaucoup plus long que je ne l'avais prévu! Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 17**

Les deux jours qui suivirent filèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, beaucoup trop vite au goût de Bra qui appréhendait le jour où son père devrait quitter la planète Végéta, elle avait encore tant à lui apprendre! C'est pourquoi, durant ces deux jours, elle ne lui donna pas un instant de répit, s'obligeant à sortir du lit avant l'aube et prenant à peine le temps de se restaurer ou de se reposer entre deux séances. Nappa leur fut d'une grande aide, bien qu'il eut un million de petits détails à régler avant son propre départ, il veilla personnellement à ce que personne ne les dérange. Mais le jour fatidique finit tout de même par arriver.

Il était passé minuit depuis longtemps quand Bra consentit enfin à laisser Végéta aller dormir. Dans quelques heures, il partirait avec Nappa et Bra ignorait si elle le reverrait une fois qu'il serait entré au service de Freeza. Elle avait mal partout, ces séances d'entraînement l'avait drainée de son énergie et avaient mis ses muscles à rude épreuve. Même si elle était très forte, elle n'était pas habituée à un entraînement aussi intensif. Bra songea à son lit avec regret, se rappelant qu'elle avait encore un projet qu'il lui fallait mener à terme avant d'aller dormir.

Sans bruit, elle traversa une partie du château endormi pour se diriger vers une aile où elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds et dont elle s'était tenue le plus loin possible: l'aile réservée à Freeza et ses hommes. Bra étudia attentivement les allés et venus des gardes en fonction et prit soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cet exploit ne s'avéra guère difficile à réaliser puisque la plupart des hommes de Freeza dormaient littéralement debout. Ils étaient tout simplement incapables de concevoir que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour tenter de les attaquer pendant leur sommeil et se permettaient donc de dormir en fonction. Évidemment, si Freeza les y prenait, ils mourraient sur-le-champ, mais leur seigneur ne sortait guère de ses appartements et ils avaient donc l'esprit tranquille.

Bra poursuivit son chemin, se laissant guider par l'émanation de Ki de sa proie. Elle arriva bientôt devant la porte de l'appartement tant convoité qu'elle trouva verrouillée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Bra chercha le tableau de contrôle sur le mur et une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, lui envoya une très faible quantité d'énergie qui surchauffa le circuit. D'étranges bruissements furent émis par l'appareil et quand Bra appuya sur le bouton permettant l'ouverture de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

Bra ne perdit pas une seconde et s'engouffra dans l'appartement avant de refermer la porte. Puis, elle tendit l'oreille afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas éveillé son hôte. Des ronflements sonores lui parvinrent de la chambre à coucher et Bra ne s'inquiéta plus, son hôte faisant tant de bruit qu'elle aurait pu entrer en chantant à tut- tête et il n'aurait rien entendu.

Afin de mieux s'orienter dans cet environnement inconnu, Bra attendit quelques secondes pour permettre à ses yeux de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle fit alors une moue de dégoût en notant la pile de vêtements sales abandonnés ici et là ainsi que les restes de repas qui commençaient à dégager une odeur nauséabonde. Elle évita tout ce fouillis pour entrer dans la chambre à coucher où Dodoria, sa victime, dormait du sommeil des justes sans se douter du mauvais tour qu'elle lui préparait. Bra frissonna de répugnance en entendant le dormeur émettre quelques flatulences fort disgracieuses dont l'odeur se répandit dans la pièce et lui souleva le coeur. Se bouchant le nez d'une main, Bra chercha le réveille-matin sur la table de nuit du géant. Après avoir fureté dans tous les coins, elle finit par le retrouver sous une paire de sous-vêtements près de la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle eut vaincu sa répulsion et s'en fut saisi, Bra le reprogramma pour qu'il ne sonne qu'à l'heure prévue de son départ avec Freeza.

La première partie de sa revanche accomplie, Bra plana au-dessus du dormeur afin d'évaluer la situation. Voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'éveiller, Bra sortit un crayon-feutre d'une de ses poches tout en sentant un sourire machivélique naître sur ses lèvres

Tout se déroulait selon ses plans, pensait Freeza en contemplant de son étrange trône volant la petite scène qui était sur le point de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Le jeune Prince Végéta le rejoindrait sous peu, mais pour l'instant, il se tenait aux côtés de son père et des gardes royaux qui les avait accompagnés sur la piste d'atterrissage. Nappa, cet imbécile, était derrière le Prince, prêt à répondre à ses moindre désirs. Freeza regretta presque d'avoir accepté que ce Saiyan les accompagne. Ce gorille ne ferait que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en protégeant constamment Végéta, mais il aurait bientôt tout le temps nécessaire pour remédier à la situation.

Zarbon, toujours fidèle au poste, discutait des derniers arrangements avant le départ, mais Freeza ne vit Dodoria nul part.

-Zarbon, où est cet idiot de Dodoria! Siffla alors Freeza avec impatience.

Zarbon chercha son acolyte du regard, mais du se rendre à l'évidence, ce dernier n'était pas présent.

-Je vais le faire appeler immédiatement, Lord Freeza.

Freeza était très ennuyé par ce retard, ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de Dodoria. S'il était grossier et maladroit, Dodoria s'était toujours montré ponctuel, sachant pertinemment que son employeur ne tolérait pas ce genre de relâchement.

Pour oublier ce fâcheux évènement, Freeza préféra reporter son attention sur les Saiyans devant lui. Freeza savait bien que le roi avait préféré ne pas révéler les récents événements à son peuple, mais il se demanda s'il s'était confié aux gardes royaux qui ne le perdait pas de vue. Mais il est vrai que les gardes royales ne l'avaient jamais tenu en grande estime… Tous semblaient attentifs enfin, presque tous. Freeza sentit poindre de la curiosité en notant la présence de la petite demi-Saiyan qui avait préféré rester à l'écart. Elle semblait se moquer éperdument de tout ce qui l'entourait, comme d'habitude. Assise à même le sol sous un arbre, elle griffonnait quelque chose sur une feuille de papier à l'aide de crayons de couleurs. Freeza savait bien que certains enfants s'amusaient de la sorte, mais cette occupation semblait tellement incongrue chez un Saiyans, demi ou non, que Freeza ne pu s'empêcher de continuer à observer son manège. Parfois, elle levait les yeux et le regardait directement sans démontrer la moindre peur avant de se replonger dans son travail. Freeza, qui était habitué à susciter de la peur chez les jeunes enfants, se sentit intrigué par ce comportement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle jamais agir comme les autres? Freeza repoussa cette pensée avec agacement, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Végéta, fais tes adieux à ton père, nous allons partir dans quelques instants. Dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Il vit avec plaisir les yeux de Végéta s'assombrir, le jeune prince mourrait d'envie de l'envoyer au diable, mais il ne ferait pas de scène, Freeza le savait. En effet, Végéta serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Il se tourna vers son père l'espace d'un bref instant puis, suivit de Nappa, marchant vers lui avec une assurance déconcertante. Freeza en ressentit, une satisfaction frôlant la fierté en étudiant le comportement du Prince. Végéta avait les qualités d'un grand chef, il aurait un brillant avenir dans son armé. Avec le charisme qu'il possédait et n'avait de toute évidence pas hérité de son père, il pourrait peut-être lui servir de bras droit un jour. Comme il serait amusant d'avoir un prince comme laquais!

Mais soudainement, l'amusement de Freeza s'évanouit quand il aperçut la petite demi-Saiyan aux côtés du prince Végéta. Quand avait-elle donc quitté le refuge des arbres pour venir à eux?

-Continue de bien t'entraîner Végéta. Je sais que tu deviendras un guerrier aussi fort que mon papa un jour. Tu verras, même si tu es parti pendant des années, on se reverra un jour! Dit-elle en souriant affectueusement au Prince.

Freeza n'avait jamais vu une telle démonstration d'émotions de la part d'un Saiyan et crue que le Prince en aurait honte, mais il semblait au contraire accueillir cet étrange adieu avec gratitude! C'était plus que Freeza n'en pouvait supporter!

-Que c'est touchant! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Freeza avec hargne avant de poursuivre. Arrête de te bercer d'illusions fillette, le prince n'est pas prêt de remettre les pieds sur cette planète. Tu lui as dit tes adieux, très bien, maintenant retire-toi! siffla-til avant de se retourner vers Zarbon. Montre à nos deux invités leurs chambres et annonce au capitaine que nous quitterons cette misérable planète dans dix minutes.

Freeza voulu alors monter à bord, mais il fut interdit de trouver la petite demi-Saiyan bien campée devant lui. Elle le regardait avec cet air de pure provocation, un sourire étrange flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de déguerpir sale petite insolente!

Freeza se sentait animé d'une rage qu'il ne pouvait expliquer quand il était confronté à cette étrange enfant. Il n'avait aucune intention de la tuer tout de suite et pourtant, elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. C'était tout simplement inconcevable qu'un si petit bout de femme puisse le mettre dans un tel état d'irritation!

-Ce que tu peux être grognon! Moi qui avais un cadeau pour toi! lui dit Bra, les mains cachées derrière son dos.

-Je n'ai que faire du cadeau d'une enfant! Répondit Freeza avec condescendance.

Pourtant, loin de se laisser décourager par une telle rebuffade, la fillette lui tendit résolument la feuille de papier sur laquelle il l'avait vu griffonner. Personne ne lui offrait jamais de présents, à moins de vouloir le flatter et Freeza doutait fortement que c'était l'idée qu'avait en tête la demi-Saiyan en posant un tel geste. Que pourrait-elle lui offrir? Bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais admis, Freeza était dévoré par la curiosité et il finit donc par accepter la feuille de papier que lui tendait Bra tout en affichant une indifférence qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il scruta alors son étrange présent sans tout à fait parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il y voyait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je t'ai fait un dessin! Répondit fièrement la fillette.

-Non, vraiment? Dit Freeza avec sarcasme. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il signifie.

-Bah, c'est toi et mon grand frère!

-Ton frère, c'est celui qui a les cheveux blonds et une épée à la main?

La fillette acquiesça joyeusement.

-Ainsi, il n'a pas les cheveux bleus comme toi.

-Non, lui ses cheveux sont lavande, mais ils peuvent parfois devenir blonds.

-Vraiment, je connais pas beaucoup d'espèces qui peuvent changer la couleur de leurs cheveux. Tu peux le faire aussi?

-Peut-être quand je serais plus grande. dit la fillette en souriant malicieusement.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Mais c'est toi! répondit-elle, offusquée par la question.

-C'est moi? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ma tête est-elle aussi détachée du reste de mon corps? Et c'est quoi ces tâches rouges autour de moi?

La fillette ne répondit que par un rire léger et alors que Freeza était sur le point de se mettre en colère, Dodoria arriva au pas de course.

-Pardonnez mon retard, Lord Freeza. Dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant son employeur.

Détournant enfin les yeux de l'étrange dessin, Freeza s'apprêtait à réprimander vertement Dodoria quand il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot, trop choqué par ce qui se tenait devant lui. Des murmures et quelques rires parcoururent la petite troupe sur la piste d'atterrissage. Même les hommes de Freeza se regardaient en tentant de réfréner leurs éclats de rire, sachant qu'il leur en coûterait si on les entendait.

Quelqu'un avait décoré la tête de Dodoria de gribouillis informes, allant jusqu'à lui dessiner une moustache épaisse et à inscrire des obscénités sur son front. Sûrement trop pressé pour se regarder dans le miroir avant de quitter ses appartements, Dodoria ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi tout le monde le regardait avec effarement. Revenant de sa stupeur face à ce spectacle, Freeza fut le premier à réagir.

-Dodoria! Monte immédiatement à bord et que je ne te revois pas avant que tu aies trouvé le moyen d'effacer ces insanités de ta tête! Lui ordonna-t-il, furieux que son employé se soit donné en spectacle de la sorte.

D'abord déstabilisé par le ton furieux de Freeza, Dodoria s'aperçut qu'il était l'objet de l'hilarité des Saiyans. Il devint alors rouge écarlate et s'enfuit sans demander son reste à bord du vaisseau. Quelques instants plus tard, son rugissement épouvanté leur parvint.

Il ne faisait maintenant aucun doute dans l'esprit que Freeza que le retard de Dodoria avait été soigneusement orchestré. Mais qui aurait osé jouer un tour aussi puéril à Dodoria? Il était évident que ce quelqu'un avait profité du sommeil de Dororia pour commettre son méfait, mais c'était là prendre bien des risques. En effet, si ce dernier s'était éveillé, le farceur serait mort

sur-le-champ. Qui aurait accepté de mettre sa vie en danger pour mettre en scène cette humiliation? Mécontent de la soudaine tournure des événements, Freeza baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le dessin de la petite demi-Saiyan et c'est alors qu' il s'aperçut que celle-ci avait filé à l'anglaise. Perspicace, Freeza comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à l'incident qui venait d'avoir lieu. Cette petite avait un de ces culots! D'abord ce dessin qui était de toute évidence de la provocation pure et simple, puis Dodoria… Décidément, cette enfant lui réservait bien plus de surprises qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Peut-être, oui, peut-être méritait-elle qu'il lui porte plus attention.

Bra, qui avait eu toutes les misères du monde à contenir ses éclats de rire, s'était éclipsée après l'arrivée hilarante de Dodoria afin de laisser libre cours à son fou rire. Bra n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il se soit présenté ainsi devant Freeza. Ne s'était-il pas regardé dans le miroir avant de quitter sa chambre? Tant pis, elle n'irait pas se plaindre! Bra savait que la nouvelle ferait le tour de la planète sous peu et que les Saiyans en feraient des gorges chaudes pour les mois à venir. Comme elle aurait voulu prendre une photo afin de la montrer à son père une fois de retour à la maison! Bra cessa alors de rire en se souvenant dans quelle pétrin était sa famille lorsqu'elle était partie.

Encore une fois, elle revint au dilemme qui la déchirait depuis l'annonce du départ du Prince: quand devrait-elle quitter la planète Végéta? Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment, elle devait rentrer à la maison et aider son père. Bra savait bien qu'elle avait fait tout ce qui était possible pour le prince, il était maintenant temps de sérieusement songer à partir. Dans quelque temps, Bra ignorait combien exactement, Freeza attaquerait la planète Végéta et elle ne pourrait alors plus fuir. Bra devait bien se l'avouer, elle était morte de peur à l'idée de retourner chez elle. Son père aurait honte s'il le savait, mais Bra ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ici, elle était considérée comme un être très puissant, une fois chez elle, Bra redeviendrait sans défense face à Bynnos. Est-ce que sa famille était seulement encore en vie?

Angoissée par toutes ces incertitudes, Bra se dirigea vers le laboratoire des naissances afin d'aller rendre visite à Goku. Le calme qui régnait dans cette pièce l'apaiserait. Et puis, tant et aussi longtemps que Goku n'avait pas quitté la planète, Bra était certaine que Freeza ne passerait pas à l'attaque.

Bra vit Kilaru, occupée comme toujours par diverses tâches et elle l'évita soigneusement afin qu'on ne lui pose plus d'embarrassantes questions à propos de la capsule de Lymnia. Tiens, voilà un autre sujet de réflexion, la jolie cuisinière avait-elle réussi à atteindre Namek et à invoquer Puruga? Bra l'espérait de tout son coeur même si elle ne connaissait pas de moyen d'en avoir le coeur net.

Bra se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la cuve familière où reposait le minuscule Goku. Les autres techniciens affectés au laboratoire de naissance étaient si habitués à sa présence qu'ils la remarquaient à peine, ce qui lui permettait d'aller et venir à sa guise.

-Salut toi! murmura-t-elle en collant son front contre la paroi de verre.

Parfois le petit Saiyan ouvrait les yeux, mais il les refermait bien vite, dormant encore d'un profond sommeille.

-Te revoilà petite! Constata Kilaru avec un plaisir évident lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la cuve pour son inspection quotidienne. Il y a longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue!

-J'ai été très occupée…

-Avec le Prince, oui, je sais, j'ai appris que vous quittiez à peine votre salle d'entraînement ces derniers jours! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant qu'il est parti au service de Freeza? Vas-tu prendre un nouvel élève?

Bra prit son temps pour répondre, se posant justement la même question.

-Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle enfin avec franchise. Personne ne m'a dit ce qui se passerait une fois que Végéta serait parti.

Remarquant son air chagriné, Kilaru eut une idée.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimerais me donner un coup de main dans les laboratoires?

-Travailler ici?

-Oui et puisque j'ai remarqué ton attachement à ce Saiyans, dit Kilaru en pointant Goku, il sera sous ta responsabilité jusqu'à sa naissance.

-Vraiment? Je pourrais en prendre soin!

-Si tu le veux bien, évidemment.

-Oui, oui je le veux! Oh merci Kilaru! Dit Bra avec effusion.

-D'accord, alors c'est décidé, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu seras en charge de Kakarott.

-Kakarott… C'est toi qui as choisi son prénom? Interrogea Bra.

-Non, c'est sa mère qui le lui a donné, intervint alors un Saiyan émergent de l'ombre.

Bra crut que son coeur avait cessé de battre lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle se tenait devant le père de Goku, Bardock. Sa ressemblance avec son fils était troublante et Bra devint soudainement muette comme une carpe. Heureusement que ce n'était pas le cas de Kilaru qui accueillit le nouvel arrivant avec bienveillance.

-Bardock! Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir voir ton fils cadet? Il ne naîtra pas encore avant un mois, tu sais!

-Toujours le mot pour rire à ce que je vois Kilaru! Comme si je m'intéressais à de telles futilités! Mon fils ne deviendra intéressant qu'à la seconde où il naîtra, pas avant. Je suis venu ici dans un autre but. On m'a dit que c'est ici que je pourrais trouver Cereja, la plus jeune entraîneuse royale.

Se tournant alors vers Bra qui n'avait pas encore proféré le moindre son, il s'adressa directement à elle.

-Je suppose que tu es Cereja, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de Saiyans aux cheveux bleus sur la planète en ce moment.

Bra impressionnée par le ton respectueux que Bardock avait employé pour s'adresser à elle, hocha la tête avec gravité.

-Tu es plutôt jeune pour avoir été chargée de l'importante responsabilité d'entraîner le Prince! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais très forte, c'est pourquoi j'ai été si surpris d'apprendre que tu t'étais prise d'intérêt pour mon fils aîné, Raditz. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis venu te remercier, c'est grâce à toi que le chef de l'armée Saiyan a accepté de recevoir Raditz et de lui préparer un entraînement digne des élites.

-De rien. Répondit Bra ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

-J'aurais voulu te présenter mes hommages plus tôt, mais je me suis vite aperçu que tu étais plutôt occupée.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de revoir Raditz, il va bien?

-Il se lève tôt, ne rentre que tard dans la nuit complètement épuisé. Ils lui en font voir de toutes les couleurs, que lui faut-il de plus pour être heureux à son âge? Quant à moi, je suis un père comblé, tu as pris le destin de mon fils aîné entre tes mains et j'apprends aujourd'hui que tu vas t'occuper de mon cadet jusqu'à sa naissance, ma famille est choyée! Fais attention petite, nous ne faisons pas partie des pairs du royaume, des rumeurs commencent à courir et je ne crois pas qu'elles sont pour plaire à ton jeune fiancé.

-Mon fiancé? Qui ça?

-Oh, mais tu n'étais donc pas au courant que le roi Végéta avait annoncé tes fiançailles avec le jeune Aciano le lendemain de la défaite des Lassiens?

-Aciano?

Bra, ignorant tout de ce projet farfelu, pouffa de rire. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses! Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune intention d'épouser Aciano, mais c'était tout de même une idée qui pourrait l'amuser un peu.

Cette situation ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdurer. Le roi Végéta ne l'admettrait pas. Depuis le départ de Freeza avec son fils, il y avait de cela une semaine, le roi Végéta et ses conseillers s'étaient cassé la tête à essayer de trouver une solution. Ils étaient tous fatigués, épuisés en fait, mais ils continuaient à participer aux pénibles discussions qui ne prenaient fin que tard dans la nuit sans jamais aboutir à un résultat quelconque. C'était littéralement à s'en arracher les cheveux.

Le roi Végéta, qui avait à peine dormi depuis le départ de son fils, faisait peine à voir. Il avait les yeux cernés et vitreux et ses épaules étaient constamment affaissées, témoignage de son découragement. Il n'avait cependant jamais encore éprouvé un tel sentiment de reconnaissance envers ses conseillers. Le roi reconnaissait à leur entêtement les fiers guerriers aux côtés desquels il avait combattu les Tsufuls, mais il ne voyait pas comment ils arriveraient un jour à tirer son fils des griffes de Freeza tout en épargnant son empire.

Freeza, ce traître, n'avait pas menti, il avait posté d'importants bataillions sur la planète afin de mater d'éventuelles rébellions. Heureusement, ils n'avaient encore rien entrepris contre les Saiyans, mais leur simple présence était suffisante pour attiser la haine de ceux-ci. La tension entre les deux clans était arrivée à un niveau électrisant, la plus petite insulte plongeait les Saiyans dans une rage indescriptible et le roi Végéta craignait de ne pouvoir contrôler ses troupes si un véritable combat était engagé.

Non, cette situation ne pourrait plus durer bien longtemps, le roi Végéta devait faire quelque chose. Il savait que Freeza ne supporterait pas bien longtemps la menace d'une rébellion prochaine et que d'ici peu, si le roi ne faisait rien, il engagerait lui-même les hostilités. Ce jour-là sonnerait la fin des Saiyans, le roi Végéta en était sûr et il était hors de question qu'il l'attende les bras croisés. C'est alors que cela le frappa de plein fouet: il allait mourir des mains de Freeza. Étrangement, cette évidence ne l'effraya pas le moins du monde, il embrassa même cette idée avec satisfaction. Oui, le roi mourrait et maintenant qu'il avait accepté cette idée, il se sentait étrangement calme. S'il fallait mourir, ce serait dignement et non comme le misérable roi vaincu que Freeza tentait de faire de lui. Peu à peu, un plan aussi désespéré que l'était le roi se forma dans son esprit avec une telle lucidité que ce dernier fut surpris de ne pas y avoir songé auparavant. Il l'exposa alors calmement à ses conseillers qui parurent horrifiés par ce plan d'une simplicité démoniaque.

-Mais votre grandeur, c'est de la folie! Tenta de le raisonner l'une des conseillères, troublée.

-Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… argua un autre.

-Ce n'est pas de la folie! Aboya le roi Végéta. C'est notre seul et unique moyen d'échapper à l'emprise de ce monstre. Nous avons déjà fait le tour de la question à plusieurs reprises, il n'y a _pas_ d'autres moyens et vous le savez!

Tous les ministres et conseillers se regardèrent avec consternation, sachant au plus profond d'eux-même que le roi disait vrai. Ce dernier reprit, plus calmement:

-Dans quelques semaines, lors du retour de Freeza, nous l'attaquerons sur son vaisseau. Si nous ne parvenons pas à le tuer, nous ferons sauter le vaisseau et l'espace se chargera d'occire ce tyran. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il périra et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

-Mais majesté, vous périrez aussi! S'objecta un Saiyan plus âgé.

-En effet, se contenta de répondre le roi. Mais j'aurai alors envoyé un message à Nappa lui ordonnant d'emmener le prince en mission assez loin pour qu'il ne soit pas mêlé d'aucune manière à ce combat. Ainsi, même si je péris, vous aurez toujours un souverain, conclu-t-il.

Pendant un instant, tous demeurèrent silencieux, se consultant du regard avant d'approuver d'un lent hochement de tête.

-Nous vous ferons accompagner des meilleurs éléments de notre armée, votre majesté! Lui dit l'un des conseillers avec déférence.

-J'irai avec vous! Décréta un autre.

-Moi aussi! Enchaîna un troisième.

Bien vite, la salle entière bourdonna d'activités et de plans. Le roi réclama alors le silence.

-Mes amis, dit-il doucement, je suis touché de votre fidélité, mais je me dois de refuser. Mon fils aura besoin de vos précieux conseils et de votre expérience une fois que je ne serai plus. J'ai besoin de savoir que le Prince et l'empire seront entre les mains de guides éclairés.

Les Saiyans accueillirent cette déclaration avec émotion. Jamais encore le roi ne les avait appelés ses "amis" et bien qu'ils le cachèrent parfaitement, cette marque de confiance que leur témoignait le monarque les touchait profondément. Certains parurent de toute évidence déçus de ce voir refuser la participation à un combat qui promettait d'être historique, mais le roi Végéta, en leur confiant l'éducation de son fils leur faisait un grand honneur qu'il leur était impossible de refuser.

-Votre altesse, il en sera fait selon vos désirs, mais de grâce, faites- vous accompagner des plus puissants guerriers de notre empire, vous mettrez ainsi toutes les chances de votre côtés. Lui recommanda une Saiyan.

-Oui, vous pourriez vous faire accompagner de la petite demi-Saiyan, elle occupera Freeza pendant un moment et pourrait peut-être même le blesser mortellement. suggéra un autre.

-Il n'en est pas question! répliqua vivement le roi.

-Mais Sire, malgré son jeune âge, elle pourrait fort bien être votre plus important atout dans cette bataille!

-Il n'en est pas question, répéta sombrement le roi. J'ai plusieurs raison de refuser son assistance, tout d'abord, il y a sa réaction sur la planète Wekdof qui m'a démontrée à quelle point elle est affecté par la mort. Je ne peux pas traîner à ma suite un guerrier incapable de tuer dans un combat si important! Ensuite, elle est tout simplement trop jeune; Freeza est un guerrier expérimenté, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle. Et enfin, je… ne peux me résoudre à envoyer ma nièce à une mort certaine.

Cette fois, les conseillers ne purent dissimuler l'émoi que provoqua une telle révélation.

-Votre… Nièce! Comment est-ce possible?

-Elle est la fille de Teoloe. Expliqua simplement le roi.

-Elle a donc avoué ses origines?

-Pas du tout, mais ma tante Shany m'avait révélé sentir l'aura de la famille royale en elle.

-Quels sont vos plans la concernant? Demanda humblement une Saiyan.

-Ma tante avait fait des arrangements concernant son avenir, j'entends à ce qu'ils soient respectés à la lettre.

-Ainsi Cereja et Aciano…

-Devrons être mariés, oui quand l'heure sera venu pour eux de choisir un compagnon.

-Très bien votre altesse, soyez assurés que nous veillerons sur son avenir.

-Dans ce cas, je mourrai l'esprit en paix. Conclu le roi.

Bra, confortablement installée dans une estrade surplombant une salle d'entraînement, suivait sans difficulté les gestes assurés de Raditz à travers la parois de verre. Son opposant n'y allait pas de main morte, mais Raditz ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout. À la plus grande satisfaction de Bra, ses prédictions s'étaient révélées justes, il avait vite fait d'impressionants progrès. Bien qu'il soit encore loin du niveau des élites, selon les commentaires que Bra avait surpris, Raditz en étonnait plus d'un. Bra s'enorgueillit du succès de son protégé, trop heureuse de pouvoir dire à tout le monde: "je vous l'avais bien dit!". En fait, elle ne le disait à personne, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le penser.

Ses journées, bien que distrayantes, n'avaient tout simplement plus le même attrait depuis le départ de Végéta qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. Végéta était l'élite des élites, le seul Saiyan sur la planète pouvant pimenter un peu ses combats et elle se retrouvait maintenant très frustrée par son manque d'exercice. Elle avait bien essayé de s'entraîner avec d'autres Saiyans, mais peine perdue, ils étaient tous forcés d'abandonner dès le début du combat, ne pouvant pas suivre son rythme. Végéta était loin de son niveau, mais il avait des tactiques et des stratégies qui arrivaient souvent à la surprendre et dont elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Bra poussa un soupir à ce souvenir. Comme Végéta lui manquait! Heureusement que Kilaru lui avait proposé cet emploi dans les laboratoires, cela l'aidait à passer à travers la journée sans trop faire de bêtises. En effet, depuis qu'elle n'était plus sous la tutelle de Nappa, personne ne l'avait réellement pris en charge et elle pouvait aller où bon lui semblait, au grand dam de certains Saiyans qui n'hésitaient pas à la rabrouer quand ils la voyaient toucher à tout. Ils lui témoignaient toujours autant de respect, mais Bra percevait fort bien leur irritation.

S'occuper de Goku était étrange, dire qu'elle ne le rencontrerait vraiment qu'une fois adulte! Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, mais cela prenait du temps, une bonne partie de sa matinée. Bra était ensuite libre jusqu'à plus tard en après-midi où elle retournait au laboratoire prendre les mesures requises par Kilaru. Dire qu'elle n'avait plus que deux semaines devant elle avait la naissance de Goku! Cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps avant de rentrer à la maison. En effet, Bra avait finalement décidé de repousser son départ au moment du départ de Goku vers la Terre, ainsi elle n'avait aucune chance de se faire entraîner dans la destruction de la planète Végéta.

Bra enroula nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt en sentant la culpabilité l'envahir. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner les Saiyans à leur triste sort, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Aucun Saiyans ne le croirait si elle se mettait à annoncer leur mort imminente. D'un autre côté, Bra ne parvenait pas à oublier que toutes les personnes qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier allaient mourir et elle se sentait dans l'obligation de faire quelque chose pour eux, mais quoi?

Bra sentit une présence près d'elle dans les estrades et fut surprise de voir Aciano, l'air renfrogné assis sur un banc plus élevé que le sien.

-Salut Aciano! Tu es venu voir les progrès de Raditz? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

L'animosité que portait Aciano à Raditz n'était un secret pour personne, mais Bra était la seule à en rire ouvertement. Après tout, Aciano ne pouvait tout de même pas être jaloux de Raditz à son âge! S'il s'était douté des véritables motivations de Bra, il n'en aurait sûrement pas fait tout un plat, mais Bra ne pouvait tout de même pas lui expliquer qu'elle savait l'avenir!

-Tu dois être contente, ta demi-portion a été acceptée au sein des élites!

Bra sourit en entendant la rancoeur contenue dans les propos d'Aciano. Il pouvait être d'un ridicule! De son côté, Aciano n'en revenait tout simplement pas, Cereja avait vu juste, Raditz semblait bel et bien avoir du potentiel! C'est avec fureur qu'il observa son aîné parer les coups de son partenaire. Il devait bien avouer que Raditz était vif et que sa technique était intéressante, s'il continuait ainsi, dans peu de temps il deviendrait sûrement excellent! Cette constatations, emplissait Aciano de fureur. Des rumeurs circulaient sur la famille de Bardock, on racontait que Cereja favorisait cette famille. Sans le vouloir, Aciano roula les yeux, avec exaspération. Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps avec une famille de troisième classe? Aciano ne pouvait expliquer clairement pourquoi cette rumeur le frustrait au plus haut point, mais le fait était qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: écraser son poing sur la gueule de Raditz.

Mais pourquoi se préoccupait-elle donc autant de Raditz? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire s'il était un médiocre soldat? Aciano sourit de ravissement en voyant que Raditz venait de se faire plaquer au sol par son adversaire. Malheureusment, cela ne dura pas longtemps et Aciano sentit son sourire fondre bien vite quand il vit Raditz échapper à son adversaire en le repoussant de son aura pour ensuite le tenir en respect. Aciano lui lança un regard meurtrier en voyant le plaisir que retirait Cereja de cette victoire. Il surprit ainsi un imperceptible froncement de sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il.

-Raditz défend mal son flanc gauche, remarqua-t-elle pensivement. Ça pourrait sûrement lui attirer des ennuis dans un vrai combat, je devrais peut-être aller lui dire.

-Pas question! s'emporta Aciano.

-Pourquoi pas? Il est ici pour apprendre, non?

-Parce que… Parce que ce serait mal vu.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es une fille, improvisa Aciano.

-Et alors?

-Une fille ne doit pas critiquer un garçon surtout quand il se bat, ça l'insulte. Raisonna Aciano.

Bra fronça les sourcils, analysant cette nouvelle information. Nappa avait oublié de lui dire ça…

-Mais Végéta me laissait le critiquer, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Tu étais son entraîneuse officielle, c'était différent.

-Oh…dans ce cas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me chargerai de lui faire le message.

Soudainement inspiré, Aciano ajouta:

-Je vais même y aller tout de suite!

Sans attendre la réponse de Bra, Aciano quitta l'estrade pour alle rejoindre Raditz qui combattait maintenant un Saïbaï-men. Il entra dans la salle sans même s'annoncer au moment où Raditz recevait un coup de poing au visage qui le projeta contre l'un des murs de la salle. D'un geste d'une précision mortelle, Aciano tua le Saïbaï-man et se redressa alors de toute sa grandeur pour gratifier Raditz d'un sourire arrogant. C'était vraiment l'occasion rêvée d'impressionner Cereja et il comptait bien la saisir!

Raditz, quant à lui, était furieux contre le gamin. De quel droit osait-il interférer dans son entraînement? Cet enfant était vraiment impossible! Depuis qu'il avait été accepté par Nappa, le gamin n'avait cessé de l'embêter et la patience de Raditz avait des limites.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je maîtrisais parfaitement bien la situation! Je n'avais pas besoin que tu interviennes!

-Je suis venu parce que j'ai un message pour toi.

-Dans ce cas, donne-le-moi immédiatement et déguerpi!dit Raditz d'un ton menaçant.

-Très bien, comme tu voudras, dit Aciano dans un soupir.

Sur ce, il s'élança vers Raditz et lui administra un magistral coup de pied précisément sur le côté faible de ce dernier. Raditz se plia alors en deux, le souffle court, mais parvint à demeurer debout.

-Tu protège mal ton flanc gauche, lui dit Aciano d'un air affable.

Raditz, les genoux tremblants, parvint à sourire faiblement.

-Merci du conseil, j'y veillerai à l'avenir.

En entendant la voix assurée de Raditz, Aciano perdu son air bienveillant et redevint sérieux.

-Raditz, tu n'auras jamais ta place parmi nous, reconnais-le et arrête de venir perdre ton temps en vain entraînement. Tu es un guerrier de troisième classe, même si le commandant Nappa affirme le contraire.

Raditz laissa échapper un petit ricanement sarcastique. Franchement, cet enfant commençait à lui prendre la tête. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin! Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux estrades pour voir qui était son public et c'est ainsi qu'il aperçut la petite Cereja. En une fraction de secondes, il comprit l'attitude de l'enfant envers lui. Raditz n'était pas idiot, il connaissait les rumeurs qui circulaient au palais et de toute évidence, Aciano aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Aciano? Tu as peur que je te pique ta petite amie si je m'améliore trop? Répondit-il enfin.

-Je n'ai pas de petite amie! S'écria Aciano les yeux flamboyant de colère.

-Dans ce cas, ça ne te dérangerait pas si je lui demandais de m'entraîner tous les jours…

-Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, tu es déjà mort! Dit calmement Aciano en formant une boule d'énergie entre ses paumes.

Bra, les mains appuyées sous son menton, suivait l'échange entre Raditz et Aciano avec intérêt. Que pouvaient-ils bien être en train de se raconter? Aciano devait avoir raison quand il affirmait que les garçons n'aimaient pas être critiqués, observa Bra en voyant leur échange s'envenimer. Elle fut cependant consternée de voir Aciano former un boule d'énergie et l'envoyer à Raditz. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Heureusement que Raditz avait eu la présence d'esprit et la rapidité nécessaire pour esquiver l'attaque! Bon, les voilà qui engageaient un combat! La seule chose positive que Bra remarqua était que, maintenant, Raditz semblait protéger particulièrement son flanc gauche.

Bra se redressa afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble du combat qui se poursuivait toujours. Aciano, étant bien plus fort que Raditz, menait naturellement le combat, bien que Raditz se débrouilla pas mal du tout. Bra trouvait la situation très étrange. Pourquoi Aciano acceptait-il d'entraîner Raditz après avoir formellement refusé? Devait-elle s'estimer heureuse de ce revirement de situation? Bra n'en était pas si certaine, surtout quand elle nota le sang qui s'échappait de la bouche de Raditz et l'oeil enflé d'Aciano. Ils lui rappelaient deux chiens enragés tant ils se combattaient avec férocité

Bra vit Aciano assener un coup de genou dans la laine de Raditz et ce dernier répliquer d'un coup de coude au visage. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être violents! Ils paraissaient en fait déterminés à s'entre-déchirer, se moquant éperdument que leur opposant soit épuisé ou non. Bra sentit l'inquiétude la gagner en voyant peu à peu Aciano prendre le dessus et blesser gravement Raditz. Mais que fabriquaient-ils à la fin? Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'Aciano inculquerait quelques notions de combat à Raditz! Plus Bra les observait, plus elle était persuadée que les deux garçons avaient tout bonnement perdu la tête. Elle se décida enfin à intervenir en les voyant se poster à des extrémités opposées de la salle d'entraînement tout en amassant toute leur énergie et se toisant avec une haine évidente. Tant pis si elle froissait leur orgueil, ils pourraient vraiment finir par se blesser!

Bra entra donc sans crier gare dans la salle d'entraînement au moment même où les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à charger. Ces derniers se trouvèrent bien embarrassés de trouver Bra entre eux.

-Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Leur déclara-t-elle.

-Cereja, ne te mêles pas de ça! Souffla Aciano sans perdre son ennemi des yeux.

-Il a raison, ce combat est entre nous deux! Renchérit Raditz.

-Vous devriez aller vous faire soigner à l'infirmerie! Vous êtes plein de sang! Leur fit remarquer Bra.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu! De toute manière, ce n'est pas mon sang, mais le sien, ricana Aciano.

-Non mais, vous l'entendez! Il essaie encore de faire le brave devant sa petite amie alors qu'il peut à peine se tenir debout! Le provoqua Raditz.

-Cette fois, je te tue! cria Aciano les joues en feux avant de se jeter sur Raditz.

La réaction de Bra fut instantanée : en un instant, elle se saisit du bras d'Aciano et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin tout en parant les coups que Raditz destinait à son jeune opposant.

-Ça suffit! STOP! S'époumona Bra pour couvrir le raffut que faisaient les deux Saiyans.

Mais sans l'écouter, les deux garçons continuèrent de plus belle, s'envoyant des insultes salées au passage. Voyant bien qu'elle n'arriverait à rien de cette manière, Bra prit une profonde inspiration et leur délivra une solide paire de gifles à tous deux avant de les repousser violemment de son aura.

-Vous allez arrêter oui! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, mais vous n'êtes que deux bébés! Maintenant faites la paix et allez vous faire soigner avant que je ne me fâche!

Les deux garçons ne répondirent pas, mais au plus grand soulagement de Bra, obtempérèrent tout en se foudroyant du regard. Si Bra avait été plus avisée, elle se serait bien aperçue que ce n'était que partie remise.

Végéta se débarrassa avec une rapidité déconcertante des trois Saïbaï-men qu'on lui avait présentés. Ignorant l'air ahuri des techniciens de laboratoires et les compliments de Nappa, Végéta remis sa cape et son armure avec rage. Cet endroit était d'un ennui mortel! Dire qu'il devait s'efforcer de dissimuler sa nouvelle force! Freeza pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il aurait appris bien davantage au cours de ces trois dernières semaines s'il était demeuré sur la planète Végéta. En fait, le tyran le savait bien, il ne faisait que se moquer de lui, encore une fois…

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il était arrivé sur cette base, trois semaines qu'il était sans nouvelles de sa planète natale et trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas reçu un entraînement digne de ce nom! Végéta sentit l'irritation le gagner de nouveau. Il avait vaguement espéré être confronté à un quelconque défi pendant son séjour parmi les hommes de Freeza, mais cela ne semblait pas au programme du lézard. En fait, ce derniers semblait dédaigner sa présence ainsi que celle de tous les hommes, passant son temps à boire dans ses appartements. Végéta croisait les doigts pour que l'alcool brûle toutes les cellules de son minuscule cerveau.

Depuis son arrivée, les hommes de Freeza n'avaient pas cessé de le narguer et de l'insulter, se faisant un point d'honneur à ridiculiser son titre de noblesse. Végéta avait été plus d'une fois tenté de leur faire ravaler leurs paroles, mais il était parvenu à se contrôler de peine et de misère. Cereja lui avait bien dit de cacher sa puissance et de ne la dévoiler que graduellement afin de ne pas inquiéter Freeza. Cereja… Comme il s'ennuyait de ses sessions d'entraînement! Là, il n'avait pas l'impression de gaspiller son temps en futilité! Peut-être devrait-il provoquer quelques soldats de Freeza afin de s'attirer un combat plus stimulant… Comme il serait satisfaisant de remettre Zarbon ou Dodoria à leur place! En pensant à Dodoria, Végéta esquissa un sourire au souvenir de son visage couvert de gribouillis. Peu importe qui avait eu le culot de lui jouer ce tour pendable, Végéta lui en était très reconnaissant, c'était une image qu'il avait consciencieusement gravé dans sa mémoire. Oui, à n'en point douter, s'il évoquait l'événement devant Dodoria il pourrait avoir le combat qu'il désirait tant. Heureusement, Végéta n'était pas suicidaire, il savait que pour l'instant, malgré l'entraînement de Cereja, il n'était pas encore du niveau de Dodoria. Mais cela viendrait, éventuellement, et le jour où il dépasserait cette crapule, Végéta avait bien l'intention de lui faire regretter toutes les insultes et humiliations qu'il lui faisait présentement subir.

Laissant le cours de ses pensées dériver, Végéta se mit à penser à son père. Quand le reverrait-il? Sous la coupe de Freeza, cela pourrait n'être que dans plusieurs années, or Végéta n'avait aucune envie de s'absenter si longtemps. Qu'est-ce que Freeza pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête? Pourquoi toute cette comédie pour l'éloigner de chez lui? S'il croyait ainsi pouvoir mieux le contrôler, Freeza se trompait lourdement!

Végéta chassa ces sombres pensées et se concentra plutôt sur son problème présent, il lui fallait toujours un adversaire. Il sonda la base comme le lui avait apprit Bra et sentit ses sens s'éveiller en sentant un ki relativement près du sien, un peu plus élevé, mais pas trop. Végéta, toujours accompagné de Nappa, entra dans la cafétéria pour trouver la source de cette force. Il eut tôt fait de repérer celui à qui appartenait le ki et Végéta le dévisagea avec intérêt. Nul doute, c'était un nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier était plus âgé que lui d'au moins une dizaine d'années et pourtant, leur puissance était presque au même niveau. Il semblait s'être fait de nouveaux amis très vite, s'esclaffant déjà avec d'autres soldats tout en buvant un pichet de bière. Soudainement, quelqu'un se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Le nouvel arrivant se tourna alors lentement vers l'enfant non loin de lui, l'air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que je vois là? Des Saiyans! Moi qui croyais que Freeza n'employait que des guerriers de talent!

Végéta était secrètement ravie de la tournure des évènements, cet inconnu lui facilitait la tâche!

-Si Freeza n'employait que des hommes de talent, la plupart des hommes ici seraient sans emploie. Dit Végéta avec dédain.

Certains hommes se levèrent, l'air menaçant, mais l'inconnu leur fit signe de se rasseoir avant de poursuivre;

-Un gamin qui ose s'adresser ainsi à des aînés doit souhaiter la mort ou être totalement dépourvu d'intelligence. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire avant de permettre à mes amis de te faire la peau?

-Ce n'est que Végéta, la dernière acquisition de Lord Freeza, dit un homme avec mépris.

-C'est _Prince _Végéta pour toi, manant! Répliqua Végéta les dents serrées. Et toi, qui es-tu, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant.

-Eh bien, _Prince_ Végéta, pour ton information, je suis Kiwi, le nouveau capitaine de la garde de Lord Freeza.

-Comment tu dois être fier de ce titre, dit Végéta sarcastiquement.

-En effet, j'en suis très fier car cela signifie que j'ai le droit de te flanquer la correction du siècle si tu m'embêtes trop, ne t'avise surtout pas de l'oublier. Maintenant, sors d'ici avant que je ne botte ton petit cul royal.

Rouge de colère, Nappa fit un pas en avant afin de venger l'honneur de la famille royale quand Végéta lui bloqua la route.

-Tu te caches derrière ta nounou? Se moqua Kiwi.

-Lui, ce n'est que Nappa et il n'est pas là pour me protéger mais pour m'empêcher de tuer trop de personnes. Quant à me botter le cul, j'aimerais bien voir ça! Répondit calmement Végéta.

Toute l'attitude de Végéta laissait entendre qu'il était parfaitement détendu alors qu'intérieurement, il bouillait d'impatience de débuter le combat qui allait suivre sous peu.

-Disparais de ma vue gamin, tu ne vois pas que je veux boire tranquillement?

En entendant cela, Végéta se matérialisa aux côtés de Kiwi, se saisit du pichet de bière et le renversa sur la tête du soldats sous le regard ahuri des témoins. Derrière lui, Végéta entendit distinctement Nappa pousser cri étranglé. Pauvre Nappa, il n'avait sûrement pas prévu que son Prince irait se fourrer dans un tel pétrin. Dire que son père lui avait expressément demandé de le tenir loin des ennuis!

-Petit merdeux! Cria Kiwi couvert ruisselant de bière. Je vais te le faire payer!

-C'est tout ce que j'attendais! Murmura Végéta avec satisfaction.

Freeza, de nouveau retiré dans ses appartements, ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Il avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles songer, bien des nouvelles planètes à conquérir, mais étrangement, il ne pouvait songer qu'à une seule et unique chose : les Saiyans. Ces créatures étaient vraiment une source d'inquiétude perpétuelle! Leur potentiel ne semblait pas avoir de limite, tel que venait de le démontrer une troupe de guerriers de caste inférieure. Leur chef, un certain Bardock, possédait, selon Zarbon, une force capable de rivaliser avec le roi Végéta! Le roi des Saiyans n'était qu'un insecte pour Freeza, mais le simple fait qu'un guerrier puisse faire autant de progrès ne pouvait que l'inquiéter. Qu'en serait-il des autres, des élites, s'ils se mettaient aussi à développer des forces aussi prodigieuses? Avec leur fierté et maintenant leur caractère difficile, les Saiyans ne lui rapportaient plus que des ennuis, des tas d'ennuies! Or Freeza ne supportait pas d'être contrarié pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Pour l'instant, le tyran avait encore un peu de temps devant lui pour réfléchir au sort qu'il réservait aux primates. Il ne s'en faisait pas trop, les Saiyans ne feraient rien tant qu'il détiendrait leur précieux héritier royal.

Le Prince Végéta… voilà un sujet de réflexions fort intéressant! Grâce à tous les soldats à son service, Freeza était au courant de toutes ses allées et venues depuis son arrivée à Men base. Le jeune Saiyan s'était vite habitué à son nouvel environnement et n'avait causé aucun grabuge depuis son arrivée, ce qui surprit Freeza. Cependant, Végéta semblait avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à supporter l'inactivité forcé dans laquelle Freeza l'avait plongé depuis les trois dernières semaines. Peut-être avait-il exagéré en ne lui permettant que de combattre des Saïbaï-Men… Après tout, Végéta n'était pas un enfant comme les autres, il avait besoin de défis quotidiens, ce qu'il avait démontrer à tous la veille en défiant ouvertement le nouveau capitaine de sa garde, Kiwi. Freeza n'était pas intervenu et n'avait pas assisté au duel, mais Zarbon était venu lui annoncer la victoire de Végéta dès la fin du combat. Freeza avait accueilli cette nouvelle avec satisfaction et pour récompenser l'enfant, lui avait assigné une mission. Cela l'occuperait pendant quelques jours et lui ferait peut-être réaliser la chance qu'il avait d'être au service de l'être le puissant de l'univers. En fait, Freeza était plutôt fier du comportement de Végéta, ses moindres sauts d'humeurs et exigences laissaient entrevoir le grand chef qu'il serait un jour. Le prendre à son service était l'une des meilleures décisions que Freeza ait jamais prises.

Cependant, le jeune Prince Végéta était du genre belliqueux et imprévisible, Freeza se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus le couper encore très longtemps de son peuple. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le petit prince trouverait le moyen de rester en communication avec eux et cela nuirait considérablement à l'influence que Freeza tentait d'avoir sur lui. Oui, plus Freeza y pensait et plus il devenait évident qu'un jour au l'autre, Végéta lui échapperait. Sauf s'il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de rester à son service…

Soudainement, la destruction des Saiyans prenait une toute nouvelle dimension. C'était un plan parfait, génial! Une fois la planète Végéta détruite et les autres Saiyans disparus, Végéta n'aurait plus aucun endroit où aller, il ne pourrait que se conformer à ses plans. Freeza s'impressionnait presque lui-même, c'était un vrai coup de génie! En fait, il faisait une pierre deux coups, se débarrassant de ses encombrants ennemis tout en se garantissant un guerrier à modeler selon son bon vouloir.

Tout devenait plus clair, il lui faudrait bien inventer une explication plausible à propos de la planète Végéta, mais Freeza ne s'en faisait pas pour si peu, s'il était capables des pires machinations, inventer une fable pour s'assurer de la coopération d'un enfant ne saurait être trop compliquée. C'est alors que la petite demi-Saiyan ressurgit dans les pensées de Freeza. S'il détruisait la planète Végéta, elle mourrait et par conséquent, il n'aurait jamais à s'inquiéter de voir les deux enfants former un couple et avoir une descendance! Encore une fois, c'était un plans parfait et pourtant, Freeza hésitait à signer l'arrêt de mort de la fillette. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin! C'était absurde, mais Freeza sentait qu'il était sur le point de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important, mais quoi?

Freeza jeta un coup d'oeil à la table où il avait rangé le ridicule dessin qu'elle lui avait offert après l'avoir préalablement roulé en boulette. C'est avec exaspération qu'il s'en saisit et le défroissa pour le consulter à nouveau. Le hideux dessin de l'enfant de cinq ans le narguait toujours, mais Freeza repoussa ses premières impressions pour réfléchir plus attentivement. L'enfant était forte et clamait que son père l'était encore davantage, fait dont Freeza ne doutait point. Serait-ce une erreur de tuer cette fillette si son père était aussi puissant qu'elle le prétendait? Mais qui diantre pouvait bien être son père! C'est à ce moment que Freeza comprit ce qui le chicotait à propos de l'identité des parents de l'enfant. S'ils étaient si forts et parcouraient l'univers, il y a belle lurette, qu'il aurait dû entendre parler d'eux! Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier?

Freeza n'était pas le seul à s'interroger sur les origines de la fillette, le roi Végéta, seul dans la salle du trône, faisait les mêmes réflexions. Encore une fois, il était tard dans la nuit, mais le monarque ne trouvait plus le sommeil et préférait de loin rester éveiller plutôt que d'endurer les cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis la traîtrise de Freeza. Jusqu'à tout récemment, il avait cru connaître l'identité de Cereja : elle était la fille de Teoloe et par conséquent, sa nièce. Cela expliquait l'aura de la famille royale que sa tante avait sentie chez elle et l'incapacité de son père à venir la chercher.

Pour tenter de retrouver son frère et, conformément aux voeux de sa tante, faire la paix avec lui, Végéta avait envoyé des agents à sa recherche. La plupart d'entres eux étaient rentrés bredouilles, mais ce soir, deux agents dont il était resté sans nouvelle depuis leur départ étaient finalement revenus. Ils avaient visité des planètes plus éloignées et étaient parvenus à retrouver la trace du frère du roi.

Suite à son bannissement, Teoloe avait été aussi loin que son vaisseau le lui permettait, soit sur la planète Chijited où il vécu en reclus très peu de temps. Peu de personnes l'avaient croisé et Teoloe semblait avoir fui la compagnie de la plupart des habitants de la planète. Puis, un jour, sans raison apparente, il avait remballé ses affaires et avait quitté la planète. Pendant les deux ans qui suivirent, Teoloe disparut de la carte, personne ne le vit ou n'entendit parler de lui. Il ne réapparut qu'au terme de ces deux années sur la planète Nanaël où il élut domicile dans une ville marchande très achalandée. D'après quelques habitants, Teoloe avait été embauché auprès d'un fermier et vivait assez confortablement, quoique discrètement. Il était rare de le voir traîner dans les rues et il n'adressait la parole à presque personne. Ce n'était que trois ans plus tard qu'il se serait «ademayer», ce qui signifiait pour un Saiyans prendre une compagne. La jeune femme était aussi discrète que lui et le couple n'alimentait pas vraiment les conversations.

Puis, il y avait eu une guerre civile sur Nanaël. Les habitants avaient prit peur devant le flot d'étrangers qui commençaient à aller et venir sur la planète et n'avaient plus confiance en leur politiciens et leurs alliances. Le peuple se rebella donc et renversa ses dirigeant. Nanaël se ferma alors complètement aux étrangers et c'est dans le plus grand secret que les habitants de la planète procédèrent à une «épuration», ce qui voulait dire qu'ils tuèrent toute personne n'appartenant pas à leur race. Teoloe et sa compagne furent tous deux tués lors de cette «épuration», il y avait de cela déjà huit ans et les agents du roi avaient été formels, son frère était mort sans que sa compagne ait donné naissance à un enfant, il n'y avait aucune erreur possible.

Le roi Végéta digérait mal ces dernières informations, il avait mis tant d'espoir dans les affirmations de sa tante! Après avoir récompensé ses agents et leur avoir fait jurer de ne jamais divulguer cette histoire à qui que ce soit, le roi Végéta était entré dans une profonde méditation sur l'identité des parents de Cereja. À la lumière de ces nouvelles informations, il devenait évident que Teoloe n'était pas le père de Cereja, elle était bien trop jeune! Mais qui diable était-ce dans ce cas! Comme le roi aurait apprécié l'opinion de sa tante ou d'Assafran à cet instant précis!

Le roi Végéta se prit la tête à deux mains tentant de se concentrer, de raisonner avec lucidité. Il devait bien y avoir une explication logique à toute cette histoire! Pris d'une soudaine d'impatience, le roi se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il devait aller demander des explications à Cereja, c'était la seule personne pouvant l'éclairer sur toute cette affaire, la seule qui puisse lui dire avec certitude qui était son père. Il aurait dû lui faire subir un interrogatoire des mois auparavant, mais cette nuit, il devait obtenir des réponses à ses questions sinon il perdrait définitivement la raison! Bien décidé à interroger Bra lui-même, le roi Végéta quitta la salle du trône et se dirigea tel un zombie vers la chambre où dormait la petite demi-Saiyan.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant l'enfant endormie que le roi Végéta fut frappé par toute l'absurdité de la situation. Lui, le roi des Saiyans était en train de craquer, il avait été sur le point de faire une scène à une enfant qui serait sans doute trop effrayée par sa présence à une heure aussi incongrue pour seulement lui répondre! Il avait besoin de sommeil, de repos pour avoir des idées claires. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer cette enfant pour des choses qu'elle ignorait! Il l'observa avec pitié dans la faible lueur de la nuit et lui envia son paisible sommeil. À son âge, elle ne devait pas avoir autant de problèmes que lui!

Sentant un mal de tête le gagner, le roi Végéta décida de regagner ses appartements quand quelque chose de brillant attira son regard. Il en chercha la source et découvrit que cela provenait d'une chaîne dorée sur l'oreiller de la fillette. En s'approchant davantage, le roi Végéta s'aperçut que Cereja tenait quelque chose dans sa main, une sorte de… médaillon. Possédait-elle ce bijou avant son arrivée sur la planète Végéta? Si c'était le cas, ce bijou pourrait peut-être les aider à identifier une planète que sa famille et elle avaient visitée! S'apercevant que Bra n'avait que posé son poing sur le médaillon, le roi Végéta tira délicatement la chaîne vers le haut, délogeant complètement le bijou. La fillette remua alors dans son lit, mais ne s'éveilla pas. Satisfait, le roi Végéta s'approcha de la fenêtre pour mieux jeter un coup d'oeil au trésor de l'enfant. C'était une sorte d'amulette ovale de couleur dorée dont l'une des faces avait été soigneusement travaillée pour former un motif harmonieux. Ce n'était pas une grande découverte en soi, ce motif était absolument inconnu au roi Végéta, mais il devrait consulter ses scientifiques pour en être sur. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une fente dans le côté de l'amulette, ainsi cet objet pouvait s'ouvrir… Le souverain dû se débattre pendant quelques instants avec le bijou avant parvenir à ouvrir le délicat fermoir. Il étudia alors l'intérieur du bijou et reçut le choc de sa vie : il se vit lui-même! Sans barbe et moustache, mais c'était tout de même lui!

Le roi Végéta sentit son coeur s'emballer et il se tourna instinctivement vers le lit où Bra reposait toujours. Il se remit alors à scruter le portrait avec fébrilité. De toute évidence, c'était une photo de Cereja et sa famille mais… qui était donc l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras! Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau! Pas de doute possible, cet homme ne pouvait qu'être le père de Cereja, mais _qui_ était-il! L'adolescent aux cheveux lavande devait être le frère aîné de Cereja quant à la femme, c'était de toutes évidence sa mère, elles étaient identiques! Cherchant un moyen quelconque pour expliquer le portrait qu'il avait sous les yeux, le roi Végéta fouilla le médaillon du regard et c'est alors qu'il le vit, sur la face gauche du médaillon, un symbole qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, les armoiries de la famille royale.

Le roi Végéta ne savait plus que penser, aucune explication cohérente ne voulait se former dans son esprit. Immobile, comme foudroyé sur place, il fixait Bra, complètement hébété.

-Mais qui diable es-tu? Murmura-t-il.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Bra rongeait son frein en attendant la fin de la délicate opération qui se préparait. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, Sangoku, mieux connu sous le nom de Kakarott, verrait officiellement le jour dans quelques minutes. Kilaru n'était pas là comme Bra l'aurait souhaité, il avait dû s'absenter pour réparer quelques appareils. Les deux scientifiques choisis pour superviser cette naissance auraient de toute évidence préféré ne pas avoir Bra dans les pattes, mais cette dernière n'aurait pas manqué cet instant pour tout l'or du monde.

Personne ne comprenait son enthousiasme, ni Raditz et encore moins Aciano! Pour eux, la naissance du petit frère de Raditz n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soit, ce devait être encore l'une des étranges lubies de la demi-Saiyan. Bra, quant à elle, savourait ce moment qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines et se réjouissait en fait de pouvoir le vivre seule, les autres Saiyans n'y auraient rien compris et ils auraient sûrement trouvé le moyen de gâcher cet instant.

-Le drainage va pouvoir débuter, Malaka. Pour le moment, il n'y a aucun problème à signaler, annonça l'un des scientifiques.

-Plantorn, tu es certain que les battements de son coeurs sont réguliers?

-Parfaitement dans les normes.

-Dans ce cas, commençons.

Bra suivit avec angoisse le liquide peu à peu se retirer de la cuve et observa avec fascination le nouveau-né sortir de son sommeil. Ce dernier ne semblait guère se réjouir de voir son petit monde ainsi chambouler car dès qu'il toucha le fond de la cuve, Bra pu le voir agiter ses petits bras potelés dans tous les sens et ouvrir grand la bouche pour pleurer. Sans attendre, Bra s'approcha de la cuve dans l'espoir de calmer le bébé par sa présence. Il était maintenant rouge de colère et malgré l'épaisse paroi de verre, Bra pouvait percevoir ses hurlements colériques. Les scientifiques semblaient encore occupés à régler quelques menus détails et tardaient à ouvrir la cuve ce qui exaspérait Bra. Elle mourrait d'envie de les presser d'ouvrir, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire et patienta le plus calmement possible que les deux hommes se décident à le faire eux-mêmes.

L'un des deux hommes répondant un nom de Plantorn s'approcha de la cuve et haussa les sourcils de surprise tout en continuant d'ignorer le regard interrogateur de Bra.

-Quels poumons possède ce gamin! Je reconnais ces pleurs, ce sont ceux d'un futur grand guerrier!

Bra ouvrit grand les yeux et contempla l'homme avec intérêt. Il ignorait sûrement à quel point il avait raison!

-Vraiment?

Le deuxième scientifique consulta une fiche puis reprit avec nonchalance, semblant prêter peu de foi à la prédiction de son collègue.

-Le fils Bardock? Je me miserais pas trop là-dessus à ta place, il n'est que le fils d'un vulgaire guerrier de troisième classe!

Plantorn parut irrité par l'amusement qu'il percevait dans les propos de son homologue. Il appuya sur une série de boutons et à la plus grande joie de Bra, la cuve s'ouvrit. Bientôt, les pleurs du petit Goku emplirent la pièce, faisant grimacer ses occupants.

-Malaka, approche et ose dire que ces pleurs ne sont pas impressionnants!

Le scientifique obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et se pencha vers le nourrisson, toujours aussi furieux.

-Sa puissance n'est pas très grande… Même si je dois admettre que ces cris sont puissants pour un nouveau-né, je doute qu'il devienne le grand guerrier que tu vois déjà en lui, Plantorn. Regarde plutôt ton détecteur, il n'a pas beaucoup de force! Vraiment, je crois que cela fait trop longtemps que tu es sur cette planète! L'analyse des pleurs d'un bébé n'est pas une science sur laquelle on peut se baser pour déterminer le potentiel d'un nourrisson!

Plantorn grommela dans sa barbe mais préféra garder le silence tout en étudiant le petit être qui braillait de toute ses forces devant lui.

-Je peux le prendre dans mes bras?

-Hein?

Il sembla alors remarquer la présence de Bra pour la première fois.

-Je peux le prendre dans mes bras? Répéta-t-elle en laissant l'impatience percer dans sa voix.

-Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras? Mais… pourquoi faire?

Bra poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Était-il stupide au point de ne pas comprendre que Goku ne cesserait pas de pleurer tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit qu'on s'occupait de lui? Il avait besoin de sa maman, c'était évident, mais à défaut d'une mère, Bra pourrait toujours faire l'affaire.

-Je veux le prendre dans mes bras pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Expliqua-t-elle lentement au scientifique.

L'homme hésita une seconde, étudiant la question.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir le faire taire comme ça?

-Bien sûr! S'écria Bra excédée.

-Comme tu veux.

Soulagée d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, Bra lévita à la hauteur de Goku et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Le bébé, surpris de ce premier contact, cessa de pleurer et d'agiter ses membres dans tous les sens pour ouvrir les yeux et plonger son regard dans celui de Bra.

-Bonjour toi! dit-elle gentiment au nourrisson en le berçant.

-C'est la première fois que je vois une Saiyan se préoccuper d'un nouveau-né! Dit le scientifique en notant avec intérêt les réactions de Goku. C'est une nouvelle approche que vous essayez?

-Non, c'est ce qu'on fait chez moi. Répondit Bra avec irritation.

Goku recommençait à s'agiter au creux de ses bras, ce qui attira de nouveau l'attention de sa petite gardienne.

-Il doit avoir faim! Donnez-moi quelque chose pour le nourrir et une couverture, il va attraper la mort dans cette pièce! Ordonna-t-elle aux deux hommes.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent, surpris par le ton autoritaire de l'enfant, mais ils obéir sans tarder, présentant à Bra un biberon rempli d'un épais liquide bleu et une couverture noire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda-t-elle en emmaillotant Goku dans la couverture comme elle l'avait si souvent fait avec ses poupées.

-C'est un concentré de minéraux et de vitamines pour les nouveau-nés, répondit Malaka.

Bra hésita à donner cette étrange mixture à Goku, mais voyant qu'il était à nouveau sur le point de fondre en larmes, elle lui présenta le biberon. Le petit Saiyan, ayant senti la nourriture à proximité, s'empara de la tétine et se mit à téter goulûment avec l'appétit que seul un Saiyan pouvait démontrer.

-Il n'est pas très fort, où diable allons-nous pouvoir l'envoyer?

En entendant ces paroles, Bra dressa l'oreille, attendant la suite.

-Il y a toujours cette planète au sud-ouest de Vec IV. Les habitants ne sont pas très forts, proposa Malaka.

-Non, ils connaissent trop les Saiyans et la pleine lune n'a lieu qu'à chaque six mois. Ils auront le temps de le tuer cent fois avant qu'il puisse faire du dommage considérable, rappela Plantorn.

-C'est vrai… Peut-être Pistash C, les habitants ne connaissent pas les Saiyans, ne sont pas très fort et n'ont pas une très grande technologie. Ton petit bonhomme en devrait pas avoir trop de difficultés.

-Mmm, peut-être oui.

Plantorn n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-Il y a toujours cette petite planète… proposa-t-il. Attends, elle est dans nos fichiers. Ah, la voilà. Elle n'est pas mal coté du tout! Bel environnement, beaucoup de ressources, une population beaucoup trop grande et pas très forte, ni très futée.

-Oh? Où se situe-t-elle.

-Au nord, dans une galaxie isolée.

-Elle ne fait pas partie des priorités ou je me trompe?

-Non, notre petit guerrier aurait tout le temps devant lui pour mener à bien sa mission.

-Je ne sais pas, on est justement débordé en ce moment.

-Alors tu crois qu'il serait mieux sur Pistach C?

-Comment s'appelle l'autre planète? Les interrompit Bra.

-Oh, la Terre, répondit distraitement Plantur. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il lui faudra pour enrayer la population de Pistash C?

-Oh, quelques années tout au plus.

-Moi je crois qu'il serait mieux sur Terre, affirma Bra.

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard puis, d'un commun accord, décidèrent d'ignorer cette étrange enfant qui les insultait avec ses idées. Bra ne réalisa pas tout de suite pourquoi ils refusaient de lui répondre, mais quand elle comprit leur nouvelle résolution, elle leur décrocha un regard lourd de reproches et décida de garder le silence. Après tout, Goku avait été envoyé sur Terre sans son intervention, il en serait de même d'une manière ou d'une autre. En attendant, elle n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur le petit être qu'elle avait entre ses bras et dont personne ne semblait se soucier.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te trouve ici!

Bra se retourna pour accueillir Raditz avec un grand sourire.

-Je te l'avais bien dit que je serais ici! Tu es venu voir ton petit frère?

-Mon père en parti en mission, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des menus détails à régler! Lui fit remarquer l'adolescent.

-Quels détails?

-La planète sur laquelle il sera envoyé et la date de son départ doivent avoir l'approbation d'un membre de la famille. Mon père est parti depuis deux jours alors il m'a chargé de m'en occuper.

-Tu veux le prendre? Demanda Bra en lui tendant Goku.

-Heu… non merci. Je n'y connais rien aux bébé, dit Raditz en observant son petit frère sans grand intérêt.

Bra fut déçue par manque d'enthousiasme de Raditz, mais elle se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à plus de la part d'un Saiyan. Nappa le lui avait dit, les enfants ne prenaient de l'importance que lorsqu'ils atteignaient l'âge où on pouvait commencer à les entraîner. Avant cela, ils n'étaient rien d'autres que de petits êtres gênants et sans intérêt.

-Raditz, nous sommes heureux de te voir! Je crois que nous avons enfin trouvé la planète idéale pour les premiers exploits de ton frère.

-Vraiment? Alors dites-moi vite où vous comptez l'envoyer, je suis plutôt curieux de connaître la planète dont les individus sont assez faibles pour être vaincus par mon avorton de frère.

Tout en serrant Goku contre elle, Bra dévisagea Raditz avec déception. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que la source de la rancune qu'elle avait perçue dans les propos de l'adolescent ne pouvait être que la faiblesse du nouveau-né qui rejaillissait sur toute leur famille. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se changer un peu les idées. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, il ne pouvait pas deviner que son frère deviendrait un jour l'un des êtres les plus puissants de cet univers. Sa réaction était tout à fait normale… Mais normale ou pas chez les Saiyan, Bra était tout de même blessée.

Malaka et Plantorn aussi semblaient mal à l'aise, ils évitaient de regarder franchement Raditz, fixant avec tact un point vague sur la table. C'est finalement Plantorn qui, après s'être raclé la gorge, brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la salle.

-Nous, nous avons pensé l'envoyé sur Pistash C.

-Pistash C?

-Oui, nous croyons qu'il n'aura aucune difficulté et que dans quelques mois, au plus quelques années il-

-Ce n'est pas acceptable. L'interrompit Raditz.

-Pardon?

-Ce n'est pas acceptable pour… Kakarott.

Raditz avait prononcé le nom de son frère en y mettant tant de mépris que Bra se sentit frissonner. Était-il possible que Trunks ait eu la même réaction à sa propre naissance en voyant qu'il n'avait pas eu le petit frère qu'il avait tant souhaité?

-Kakarott est trop faible, Pistash C n'est pas assez éloignée de la planète Végéta pour lui permettre de s'améliorer.

-Nous sommes un peu pressés dans les délais que nous impose Lord Freeza, protesta Malaka.

-Ça n'est pas mon problème, je n'approuve pas votre choix de planète, présentez-moi autre chose, se contenta de répondre froidement Raditz.

Les deux scientifiques se consultèrent de regard, sans doute troublés de voir leur opinion rejeté de la sorte.

-Nous avons toujours un deuxième choix…

-Oh? J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que le premier!

-Nous avons peut-être songé à une planète plus vaste que Pistash C, on l'appelle la Terre.

-Où se situe-t-elle?

-C'est une planète plutôt éloignée, elle est isolée dans un système solaire pratiquement sans autre forme de vie. Elle ne fait pas partie des projets les plus importants en ce moment et n'occupe aucun point stratégique notable, mais sa vente pourrait rapporter un joli magot.

-En d'autres mots, elle sombrera dans l'oublie aussitôt que mon frère y sera envoyé?

-En effet, c'est probablement ce qui adviendra.

-Parfait, envoyez-le sur "Terre", avec un peu de chance, il aura le temps de développer une force acceptable avant de rentrer.

Bra cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Ainsi cela s'était déroulé ainsi? On avait choisit la Terre parce qu'elle était éloignée et que cela prendrait sûrement des années avant de Goku ne soit rappelé sur la planète Végéta? Bra comprenait maintenant pourquoi Raditz n'était pas allé cherché son frère aussitôt après la destruction de leur planète natale. Raditz espérait sûrement qu'avec le temps Goku ne leur ferait pas trop honte.

Raditz signa tous les formulaires que lui présentèrent Malaka et Plantorn sans jamais jeter un regard à Bra ou à Goku qui s'était paisiblement endormi sans se douter qu'à quelques pas de lui, son destin était en train de se jouer. Une fois les formalités remplies, Raditz ne s'attarda pas, mais avant de partir, il s'arrêta auprès de Bra sans pour autant poser les yeux sur le bébé qu'elle continuait à bercer.

-Je vais partir pour quelques temps, je vais m'entraîner sur une autre planète. Le départ de Kakarott est prévu dans six jours, je suppose que tu t'occuperas de lui d'ici là. Si mon père revient à temps, demande-lui ce qu'il pense de ma décision.

Sans attendre la réponse de Bra, Raditz se détourna et poursuivit son chemin.

-Il deviendra très fort, tu sais, lui cria Bra.

Raditz s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Il deviendra un grand combattant, tu verras! Personne ici ne sait à quel point ton frère sera fort, il va faire de grandes choses, je te le jure! Bra hésita une seconde, puis ajouta : il pourra même un jour rivaliser avec le prince Végéta!

Raditz éclata alors de rire et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Bra suivit l'écho de son rire se perdre dans le couloir et soupira. Elle n'avait pas pensé un instant que Raditz la croirait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, après tout, elle connaissait l'avenir et pas eux. Dire qu'il lui restait six jours sur la planète Végéta, six jours en compagnie du rival de son père avant de rentrer chez elle et affronter tous les ennuis qui l'attendaient.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi pendant six jours, hein Goku? Murmura Bra au nourrisson.

-----

La base Darmutk fourmillait d'activités en ce début de matinée. Alors que certains soldats prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, d'autres, plus matinaux, s'entraînaient déjà dans les nombreuses salles mises à leur disposition. Seule une aile de la base demeurait constamment silencieuse, celle qui abritait les bureaux et les appartements de Freeza. Personne ne se serait risqué à troubler le sanctuaire de la créature de peur d'en subir les foudres mortelles. Seul un petit groupe de confidents, dont Zarbon et Dodoria, pouvaient pénétrer en ces lieux pour tenir leur seigneur au courant de l'état de son empire.

Malgré l'heure matinale, Zarbon savait qu'il trouverait Freeza éveillé, il ne semblait jamais avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et c'est pourquoi il s'annonça sans crainte avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Ce dernier ne fit pas immédiatement attention à lui, il était encore plongé dans la révision d'un contrat et fit délibérément attendre Zarbon pendant plusieurs minutes avant de daigner lui adresser la parole.

-Que veux-tu, Zarbon?

-Lord Freeza, je voulais vous informer que nous venons de recevoir un message de la planète Végéta, annonça Zarbon.

Freeza leva les yeux du contrat, l'air vaguement intéressé.

-Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que ces primates nous veulent?

-Le roi Végéta réclame une audience lors de notre prochain passage.

-Accorde-la-lui.

Il se replongea ensuite dans son travail sans plus faire attention à son second.

-Lord Freeza, puis-je m'exprimer librement? Demanda Zarbon.

Freeza lui donna son consentement d'un vague geste de la main.

-Je crains que le roi ne profite de cette audience pour engager des actions contre vous.

À la surprise de Zarbon, Freeza posa le contrat sur le bureau et lui sourit. Zarbon ne put réprimer le frisson de peur qui le parcouru à la vue de ce sourire. Il l'avait déjà vu ses les traits de son employeur à plusieurs reprises et cela signifait toujours qu'il allait laisser son esprit sadique refaire surface sous peu, au plus grand malheure de sa dernière victime en liste.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'inquiète, Zarbon. Je crois qu'en fais, je vais plutôt faire devancer la date de notre prochaine visite sur la planète Végéta. Si ce cher Végéta veut discuter, il ne faut pas le faire attendre.

-Bien… quand dois-je nous faire annoncer?

-Dans quatre jours.

-Qu-Quatre jours?

-Oui, il faut vraiment que nous règlions un petit malentendu.

-B-Bien, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Zarbon s'inclina respectueusement et s'apprêtait à se retirer quand Freeza l'appela de nouveau.

-Oh, Zarbon, envoie-moi Dodoria, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à notre discussion d'hier, j'ai une mission à lui confier.

Zarbon fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, quel genre de mission Freeza voulait-il confier à Dodoria? Tout ce dont ils avaient parlé hier était la prise d'une importante planète par des Saiyans. Kanasa leur avait causé bien des ennuis et Dodoria s'était étonné qu'un groupe de Saiyans, qui plus est de caste inférieure, aient réussi à prendre la planète en l'espace d'une nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Saiyan à la tête de cette équipe, Bardock, se faisait remarquer par Freeza. Le Saiyan s'était lui-même attiré des ennuis en jouant les intrépides de la sorte, Freeza avait sûrement décidé de l'éliminer, son équipe et lui. Zarbon était celui qui avait proposé cette idée et il aurait dû se sentir flâtté que Freeza prenne ainsi son opinion en considération, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-il déclenché? Il ne doutait pas que son maître soit le plus puissant de tous, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais… Zarbon secoua la tête avec irritation, chassant vite ces désagréables pensées. Il ne devait pas douter de se maître, il savait prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient en toute situation. Si l'élimination des Saiyans étaient nécessaires, ainsi soit-il.

-----

Goku était né depuis trois jours et cela faisait maintenant trois jours que les gardes royaux se questionnaient sur sa présence au palais. Bra, de son côté, aurait bien été embêtée si quelqu'un l'avait interrogée sur le bébé, mais heureusement, les Saiyans étaient bien trop polis pour poser la moindre question. Après tout, même si le Prince Végéta n'était plus sur la planète, elle demeurait toujours son entraîneuse et ce titre les obligeait à faire preuve de respect envers elle.

Au début, Bra avait bien accepté de laisser Goku à la pouponnière, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que le petit Saiyan était un bébé très turbulent qui avait besoin d'attention. En trois jours, il était parvenu à faire tourner en bourrique toutes les responsables de la pouponnière en réclamant une présence constante auprès de lui. Dès qu'on le déposait dans son lit, il se mettait à hurler de toutes ses forces, réveillant les autres nouveau-nés autour de lui qui s'empressait alors de l'imiter. Cela avait commencé dès son arrivé, Goku avait fichu la trouille à son voisin, un certain Brolly, qui avait été tellement effrayé que les responsables avait du aller le calmer dans une autre pièce. Bra était bien la seule à trouver cette situation amusante et elle était ainsi parvenue très facilement à convaincre les responsables de lui confier l'enfant pendant la journée. Les esclaves n'avaient pas hésité longtemps, elles lui avaient remis Goku qui avait cessé ces pleurs et ses cris une fois dans ses bras, au grand soulagement de tous.

C'est donc pourquoi les gardes royaux pouvaient voir l'entraîneuse du prince Végéta déambuler dans les couloirs du palais, un bébés dans les bras et suivit d'une discrète esclave qui devait s'assurer que la fillette sache bien s'occuper du nouveau-né. Cette situation en intriguait plus d'un et n'était pas pour plaire à Aciano qui comprenait de moins en moins la petite demi-Saiyan. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'on puisse s'intéresser à un bébé à ce point. Sans parler du fait que le bébé en question n'avait pratiquement pas de force. Voilà au moins un point sur lequel il était d'accord avec Raditz.

-Cereja, tu savais que tu étais ridicule? lui fit-il remarquer.

Bra, un biberon à la main, ne répondit pas immédiatement, Goku accaparant toute son attention.

-Je ne suis pas ridicule, c'est comme jouer à la poupée.

-Jouer à la poupée? Tu as déjà joué à la poupée?

-Bien sûr que si, j'en ai des centaines chez moi.

-Mais… Mais c'est tellement…

Aciano plissa le nez, l'air de chercher le mot adéquat sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus.

-C'est bizarre, finit-il par dire.

-Non ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est un jeu de filles, soutint Bra.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de fille jouer à la poupée, marmonna tout bas Aciano. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois t'occuper du petit frère de Raditz?

-Bas, je sais pas moi, il est mignon?

-Les bébés ne sont pas mignons.

-Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu veux le prendre?

-Pff, non merci!

Bra cala Goku plus confortablement contre elle tout en gloussant.

-Aciano as peur des bébés! Dit-elle d'un ton de confidence au nourrisson qui la scrutait de ses immenses yeux noirs.

-Je n'ai pas peur des bébés! Protesta Aciano.

-Alors tu veux bien essayer de le prendre dans tes bras?

Aciano tendit alors les bras de mauvaise grâce, mais il sentit de drôles de chatouillais dans son ventre quand il vit le sourire que Cereja lui adressa. Elle déposa son précieux paquet dans ses bras tout en lui recommandant de bien lui soutenir la tête. L'esclave qui les suivait de loin s'était un peu approchée pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien et Aciano s'empressa de suivre les instructions de Cereja de peur qu'elle n'intervienne. Le bébé, qui tétait toujours son biberon, n'émit pas le moindre bruit de protestation, mais fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant un visage inconnu.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas bien difficile!

-Non, ce n'est pas difficile, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça te plaît tant!

-Bah, je me pratique. Tu te débrouilles bien, tu seras un bon père.

Aciano se sentit rougir un peu en entendant Cereja parler si ouvertement de leur avenir, mais changea vite d'expression en voyant la mine de la fillette s'allonger. Venait-elle de penser la même chose que lui? Elle paraissait soudainement très agitée et évitait de croiser son regard.

Aciano était loin de se douter que Bra était plutôt tourmentée par sa mort qu'elle savait prochaine. Elle assistait avec consternation au rappel de tous les guerriers du royaume et elle devait combattre l'envie qui la prenait parfois de se précipiter chez le roi afin de le persuader d'envoyer le plus de Saiyans possible en mission. Mais elle se taisait, sachant que personne ne l'aurait écoutée. En fait, ce n'était pas vrai, sur un coup de tête, elle avait demandé à parler au roi avec l'intention de tout lui dire, mais il avait refusé de l'entendre et depuis le départ du prince Végéta, elle ne l'avait plus revu. Il était tout le temps en réunion avec ses ministres et ne sortait plus de ses appartements. Elle poussa un discret soupir de découragement avant de remarquer que l'esclave s'était approchée d'eux et tentait d'attirer leur attention.

-Je crois que Kakarott devrait aller se reposer, il a eu un long après-midi, dit-elle avec hésitation.

Bra jeta un coup d'oeil sur Goku et s'aperçut qu'en effet, il avait terminé son déjeuner et fermé les yeux.

-Aciano, le bébé devrait retourner à la pouponnière, il est en train de s'endormir et si on le réveille, il va se mettre à pleurer très fort.

Aciano ne fit pas d'histoire, il lui rendit le bébé et grommela quelque chose à propos de son entraînement avant de s'éclipser. Goku bailla et Bra le trouva alors si mignon qu'elle en profita pour lui donner un baiser sur le front. L'esclave la regarda avec des yeux ronds et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer:

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un Saiyan faire autant attention à un enfant de toute ma vie!

Bra ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle se moquait éperdument de ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle, dans trois jours, elle ne serait plus ici. Elle serra Goku un peu plus fort contre elle, sentant un frisson d'angoisse la gagner.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Bra remarqua à peine l'agitation autour d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsque Goku se mit à pleurer qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose d'important se tramait. Des techniciens couraient dans tous les sens, aboyant des ordres alors qu'une troupe de Saiyans les repoussaient rudement. Ils transportaient quelque chose, non, quelqu'un, l'un des leurs. Bra parvint, en écoutant des bribes de conversation, à comprendre qu'ils amenaient un blessé. Goku s'agitait maintenant rageusement dans ses bras, poussant des hurlements de colère. Bra tenta de le calmer en lui parlant doucement et en le berçant, mais peine perdue.

-Que quelqu'un fasse taire ce bébé! Cria une Saiyans, l'air agacée.

Mais Bra ne l'écoutait pas, elle avait reconnu le ki très faible appartenant au Saiyan blessé. Elle l'évita au-dessus des adultes afin d'avoir une meilleure vue et espéra s'être trompée. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, c'était bien Bardock, le père de Goku que deux Saiyans installaient dans une tank de guérison. Que lui était-il arrivé? Raditz lui avait parlé d'une mission, mais Bardock était le plus puissant de tous les membres de son équipe et les quatre autre membres en question étaient tous sous ses yeux et en un seul morceau. Bra guetta les signes vitaux qui s'affichaient à vive allure sur les écrans sous elle, mais elle ne put rien en conclure.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, l'apostropha un Saiyan qui avait suivit son manège. Fais plutôt sortir ce môme d'ici, il nous casse les oreilles!

Bra se sentit rougir et attérrit le plus gracieusement possible au sol.

-Attends une seconde, je reconnais cette tête, s'exclama de nouveau la Saiyan observant Goku. C'est le cadet de Bardock, non?

-Hey, Sélipa a raison, c'est le portrait craché de son père!

-Tu es venue pour montrer le petit à son père?

Rouge de confusion, Bra acquiesça tout en tentant de calmer Goku qui était aussi rouge qu'elle et qui hurlait toujours aussi fort.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, reviens dans quelques heures, reprit un autre Saiyan d'un ton plus bienveillant.

Il effleura les cheveux de Goku, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer les hurlements du bébé.

-T'inquiète pas mon petit gars, ton père en a vu d'autres, il sera remis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Bra décida qu'elle en avait assez vu et quitta la pièce, mais pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre les commentaires des Sayans.

-Ce qu'il crie fort! Fit remarquer un autre membre de leur groupe.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas très puissant. Je comprends pourquoi Bardock préfère l'oublier.

-Avec un peu de chance, il partira avant que Bardock ne sorte de là.

-Heureusement que Balìa est morte avant la naissance de son dernier, elle aurait eu tellement honte…

Bra sentit son coeur se serrer en les entendant parler de la sorte à propos de Goku. Elle regarda le bébé qui s'époumonait toujours sans raison apparente et décida que, finalement, les Saiyans n'étaient que des idiots. Elle ignora l'esclave qui tentait d'attirer son attention vers la pouponnière, préférant aller directement à sa chambre. Si personne ne voulait de ce bébé, tant pis pour eux, mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne à quelque inconnus qui le méprisaient.

-----

Dodoria n'arrivait pas à croire que Freeza l'ait chargé d'une telle mission. N'importe quel autre soldat aurait pu se charger de tuer ces Saiyans, alors pourquoi lui? C'était une besogne indigne de son statut! Ces hommes auraient pu facilement se charger de la mission, mais Freeza avait insisté pour qu'il soit présent sur la planète Mith, ne serait-ce que pour superviser.

Il était encore tôt, Dodoria ne s'en faisait pas trop, ces hommes et lui arriveraient avant même que les Saiyans aient reçu l'ordre de repartir en mission. Ces primates n'y verraient que du feu, ils seraient sûrement trop impressionnés d'avoir reçu des ordres de Freeza lui-même pour envisager qu'il y ait anguille sous roche. Comme il avait hâte de voir la tête de Bardock et de Tôma quand ils comprendraient la trahison de Freeza! Cette seule pensée consolait un peu Dodoria.

Se débarrasser des Saiyans ne le dérangeait pas du tout, cela lui mettait en fait du baume au coeur. Il aurait un peu l'impression de venger l'humiliation que l'un de ces singes avait eu l'audace de lui faire subir. À cette seule pensée, Dodoria grinça des dents et serra les poings. S'il attrapait la vermine qui avait eu cette idée, il lui ferait subir les pires souffrances imaginables. Si seulement Freeza pouvait se décider à exterminer tous les Saiyans jusqu'aux derniers une bonne fois pour toute, ils seraient enfin débarrasser d'une nuisance pour cet univers. Mais étrangement, si Freeza partageait sa méfiance, il ne semblait pas embrasser l'idée d'une destruction absolue des Saiyans. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais Dodoria n'était pas aveugle, Freeza s'assurerait de la survie de son précieux prince Végéta. Mais qu'est-ce que Freeza pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant dans cet enfant gâté et capricieux? C'était un véritable mystère, mais Dodoria savait rester à sa place, tant qu'il serait favorisé par Freeza, il ne toucherait pas au petit prince. Heureusement, Freeza était un esprit volage, il pouvait désavouer le gamin du jour au lendemain sans aucune autre forme de procès et ce jour-là, Dodoria ne serait pas loin. En fait, il soupçonnait le Prince d'être derrière son humiliation et même s'il ne s'en vantait pas, il le regardait toujours avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Dodoria, qui sentait sa rancoeur grandir à l'égard des Saiyans, se prit à souhaiter que Bardock et ses hommes soient à la hauteur de leur réputation. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait s'offrir un avant-goût de vengeance sur la planète Mith.

- Monsieur Dodoria, les Saiyans n'arriveront sûrement pas avant demain matin, voulez-vous que nous écrasions des habitants de la planète en les attendant?

-Bien sûr que non, imbécile! Nous allons laisser les Saiyans faire le sale travail à notre place, après tout, c'est la seule chose à laquelle ils sont doués, non? répliqua Dodoria d'un ton méprisant.

-----

Bra, tout près de l'infirmerie, tentait de se faire la plus discrète possible afin d'obtenir des nouvelles de Bardock. Cela faisait maintenant près de vingt-quatre heures qu'il était dans la tank de guérison et elle avait entendu les scientifiques discuter entre eux avec inquiétude. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas compris de quoi il retournait, Bra avait pu saisir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Bardock. Bra poussa un discret soupir. En fait, elle n'était pas seulement inquiète pour le père de Goku, mais pour le bébé lui-même. Depuis le retour de son père, il n'avait cessé de hurler et Bra ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer. Ni les caresses, ni les chansons ou les biberons n'arrivaient à le faire taire bien longtemps et Bra commençait à croire que Goku pouvait lui aussi sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son père.

Les membres de l'équipe de Bardock avaient eu l'air ébranlé par ce que les scientifiques leur avaient annoncé et Bra espérait que l'état de Bardock n'était pas aussi grave que cela ne le laissait présager. Elle aurait bien voulu les interroger, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de leur parler. En effet, on leur avait assigné une nouvelle mission un peu plus tôt dans la soirée de la veille et ils étaient tous partis sans tarder.

Bra aurait bien aimé se glisser dans la salle où reposait Bardock, mais les scientifiques l'en avait expulsée un peu plus tôt, la laissant craindre le pire. Bien qu'elle eût pu résister ou faire une scène, Bra avait préféré obéir sagement et ne pas attirer d'ennuis à Bardock et sa famille. Après tout, elle leur en avait causé involontairement en donnant sa chance à Raditz et en prenant Goku sous son aile. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue immédiatement, mais la nouvelle s'était répandue sur la planète Végéta comme une traînée de poudre et chacun s'interrogeait sur cette marque de favoritisme déplacé.

Bra méditait sur la situation quand soudain, elle vit un Saiyan passer devant elle en coup de vent. Stupéfaite, Bra s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Bardock. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se lança à sa poursuite sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle entendit un scientifique appeler Bardock et lui ordonner de revenir, mais ils étaient déjà loin. Bra avait rattrapé Bardock mais n'était pas parvenue à attirer son attention quand il stoppa abruptement sa course. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bra pour savoir où ils étaient, elle entendait distinctement les pleurs de Goku. Le père contemplait son fils avec un mélange de perplexité et de curiosité et Bra espérait qu'il n'était pas aussi déçu que Raditz l'avait été. Bra hésitait à briser la réflexion de Bardock, mais en voyant qu'il allait à nouveau partir, elle l'interpella maladroitement.

-Bonjour!

Bardock eut l'air surpris de la trouver là, mais il lui répondit sans hésiter.

-Oh, bonjour Cereja. Tu es venue t'occuper de Kakarott?

-Oui, mais il pleure beaucoup et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Oui, il a de puissants poumons, j'aurais cru…

Bardock n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais c'était inutile, Bra avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Tu ne le trouves pas fort, lui dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

-C'est une constatation, répondit Bardock.

Bra sentit l'irritation la gagner en entendant Bardock répéter ce que tous le monde racontait. Elle l'avait pourtant cru intelligent. Encore une fois, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, sa queue s'était mise à décrire des mouvements secs derrière elle, marquant à quel point toute cette histoire l'énervait.

-Il n'est pas fort, il n'est pas fort, c'est tout ce que j'entends par ici! Ce que vous êtes bêtes avec vos détecteurs! Il deviendra très fort, plus fort que personne ne pourrait l'imaginer et vous regretterez tous de l'avoir sous-estimé!

Bra se tut alors, réalisant qu'elle s'était laissée emporter, mais elle constata que loin d'avoir l'air amusé par ses propos, Bardock la considérait avec intérêt. Elle sentit la honte lui brûler les joues et elle se maudit intérieurement avant d'ajouter pour changer de sujet :

-Je crois que les scientifiques voulaient te parler.

-Oh oui, je sais. Ils voulaient me persuader de ne pas participer à la dernière mission que mes hommes et moi avons reçue.

-Peut-être que tu devrais l'écouter, lui fit remarquer Bra. Tes blessures avaient l'air sérieuses.

Bardock se massa la nuque, l'air ennuyé avant de répondre :

-Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. Et puis, je dois aller rejoindre mon équipe dans notre nouvelle mission.

-Oh, alors bonne chance.

-Merci, j'en aurai bien besoin.

Bardock jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son fils puis repartit au pas de course. Bra s'accouda alors contre la fenêtre de la pouponnière pour mieux observer Goku qui s'époumonaient toujours quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle se retourna vers le Saiyan et constata avec surprise que c'était Bardock qui la regardait intensément.

-Cereja, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu sais beaucoup de choses.

Il fit alors une pause et Bra vit son regard se poser sur Goku.

-Si tu soutiens que mon fils sera puissant, alors je te crois, dit-il finalement.

Agréablement surprise, Bra le regarda tourner les talons et s'éloigner à nouveau.

-Bardock! Où est-ce que tu vas?

Le Saiyan se retourna à nouveau vers la fillette et lui répondit :

-Je vais sur la planète Mith. Tu te rends compte, c'est la première mission que Freeza en personne nous confie et je trouve le moyen de la rater!

Bra se sentit foudroyée par cette nouvelle. Freeza? Confier une mission au père de Goku? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Bra sentit l'angoisse étreindre sa gorge alors qu'elle regardait le Saiyan s'éloigner. Elle était incapable d'articuler la moindre phrase cohérente et de toute façon, cela n'y aurait rien changé, puisqu'elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire n'aurait pu retenir Bardock. Bra ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce n'était pas là un autre coup tordu de Freeza alors que tout son instinct lui disait le contraire.

NA: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce dernier chapitre! Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui s'est passé avec le roi Végéta dans la chambre de Bra, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur ou oublier une partie, je vais tout simplement l'expliquer dans le prochain chapitre. Ne vous en faites pas, tout sera clair. J'ai essayé de calquer les évènements de ce chapitre et du prochain sur le "Bardock spécial", mais je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre toutes les scènes.

Maintenant, petit sondage, je ne sais pas encore si je devrais faire intervenir le frère de Freeza, Cooler dans mon fanfic. Selon les films de Dragon Ball, je sais qu'il assiste à la destruction de la planète Végéta sur l'invitation de son Freeza. Voulez-vous que je l'intègre? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai plusieurs idées.


	19. Chapter 19

Na: Bonjour à tous et encore une fois, désolée pour le délai. Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre.Je trouve que c'estsurtoutun chapitre de réflexion, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Pourceux qui préfèrent l'actionne vous en faites pas, il devrait y en avoir beaucoup dans le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecteur!

**Chapitre 19**

L'air était oppressante sur la planète Junesta, mais il en aurait fallu bien davantage pour déstabiliser le prince Végéta. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu contre des adversaires à sa taille et ses ennemis compensaient pour ces dernières semaines d'inactivités. Freeza avait ordonné qu'on lui confie une mission et Végéta était certain que Zarbon avait fait en sorte qu'on lui propose cette planète car ses guerriers étaient bien plus puissants que lui. Heureusement, c'était sans compter sur la puissance qu'il leur avait cachée et qui le mettait maintenant à égalité avec ses ennemis! Si Zarbon avait pensé le voir revenir en lambeau et essuyant une défaite, il allait être déçu.

Même si Végéta était surpassé en nombre, il n'avait aucun mal à suivre le rythme effréné que lui imposaient les armées ennemies. Quelques guerriers plus ingénieux ou plus expérimentés que les autres parvinrent à placer quelques bons coups au prince, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de décimer leurs régiments à boules de ki qui réduisaient en cendre leurs hommes par dizaine.

Après quelques heures de combats, les Junestaiens sonnèrent la retraite et Végéta leur en su gré. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé paraître, mais il était fourbu. Ses ennemis fuyant devant lui, il en profita pour regagner le sol. Il n'y avait personne en vu, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse tant qu'il serait en terrain ennemi. Pour un entraînement, c'en était tout un! Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir et il aurait bien avalé un petit quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de telles futilités, il avait encore beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir quitter cette planète.

Il avait infligé de lourdes pertes à l'armée, mais sa mission n'en était pas achevée pour autant, il devait encore s'occuper des soldats qui avaient trouvé refuge dans les grandes villes de la planète et des civils. Végéta ne s'inquiétait pas pour la suite, la plupart des soldats restants ne constituaient pas une réelle menace pour lui, quant à la population, c'était un travail qui le répugnait mais quelqu'un devait le faire. C'était la partie des missions qu'il aimait le moins, il n'y avait aucun défi à tuer des civils qui n'avaient aucune notion de combat. Le prince aurait bien laissé ce travail indigne à Dodoria et ses hommes qui, contrairement à lui, semblaient se délecter de la peur de leurs victimes, mais pour l'instant, il devrait s'en occuper lui-même.

Végéta sentit un malaise l'envahir en pensant à la population qu'il allait bientôt devoir exterminée et il s'empressa de le chasser. Il se rappela qu'il avait éprouvé le même malaise sur Wekdof quand il avait surpris Cereja en train d'observer les marchands d'esclaves. Était-il faible de répugner à tuer des créatures sans défense? Pourtant, Cereja était très puissante et on lui avait raconté qu'elle était incapable de tuer… Cette réflexion poussa Végéta à songer à son père et à sa planète. Quand les reverrait-il maintenant? Son père travaillait-il sur un plan pour lui permettre d'échapper à la tutelle de Freeza, ou s'était-il résigné à voir son héritier élevé par son pire ennemi? Végéta réalisait bien que cette alliance avec Freeza était la plus grande erreur de son père, mais il n'aimait pas se l'avouer. Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire de toute manière contre l'être le plus puissant de l'univers? Comment son père allait-il faire pour le sortir de ce pétrin? Le prince savait que son père se trouvait acculé par son ennemi et qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps cette situation, mais Végéta ne pouvait empêcher un sombre pressentiment de l'envahir. Quelque chose lui disait que toute cette affaire n'aurait pas une conclusion favorable aux Saiyans…

Alors que Végéta était plongé dans ses sombres pensés, un soldat ennemi émergea d'un boisé non loin de lui et lui sauta à la gorge. Végéta n'essaya même pas d'éviter l'homme et l'attendit plutôt le pied ferme, sans penser une seconde que l'homme pouvait avoir dissimuler une arme sur lui. Quand le Prince para l'attaque, l'homme dégaina un long coutelas qui lui entailla profondément l'avant-bras. Végéta poussa un cri de douleur et de rage avant de pointer son doigt vers la créature et de l'envoyer dans l'au-delà d'un rayon de ki mortelle. Tout en soutenant son bras blessé, Végéta s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs et parti vers la ville la plus près de lui. Si ces avortons en étaient réduits à utiliser ces feintes minables pour se débarrasser de lui, il ne leur laisserait pas le temps de mieux s'organiser.

Ignorant le sentiment d'angoisse qui l'étreignait, Végéta chassa son père et sa planète de ses pensés et concentra tout son être sur le combat à venir.

Dodoria balaya Selipa du revers de la main, l'envoyant au sol où ses hommes l'encerclèrent et l'éliminèrent en un tour de main. Les autres membres de l'équipe de Bardock étaient tous à peu près dans le même état, sauf Toma qui continuait à se débattre comme un diable. Il n'avait pas encore saisit qu'il était hors de question pour eux de le laisser s'en sortir vivant.

Les Saiyans étaient arrivés tard dans la nuit et étaient parvenus à éliminer la faible population de la planète en l'espace de quelques heures, ce qui avait renforcé Dodoria dans son opinion : les Saiyans devaient être exterminés jusqu'aux derniers. Étrangement, le chef du groupe, Bardock, n'était pas présent. Ça n'allait pas plaire à Freeza, il lui avait ordonné de tuer ce Saiyans qui était dangereusement doué. Ses hommes en avaient maintenant terminé avec tous les autres membres de l'équipe, seul Toma luttait encore pour rester en vie même s'il savait qu'il était trop faible pour les vaincre.

-Je- Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi faites-vous ça! Nous servons Freeza comme vous, nous lui sommes fidèles! Dit faiblement Toma.

Dodoria et ses hommes s'esclaffèrent devant sa mine défaite et les larmes de rage qui roulaient lentement sur ses joues.

-Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre Toma, tu es faible et tu as toujours été faible, tu n'aurais jamais dû l'oublier.

-Mais nous servons fidèlement Freeza! Répéta Toma avec entêtement.

Dodoria saisit le Saiyan par la gorge et le souleva dans les airs.

-Oui, bien sûr, nous savons tout ça! Lord Freeza est très impressionné par les services que vous lui avez rendus, un peu trop impressionné d'ailleurs.

-Quoi, que voulez-vous dire?

Dodoria prit son temps pour répondre, savourant le plaisir de dévoiler toute la traîtrise de Freeza à ce primate sans cervelle.

-Il semblerait qu'il veuille votre mort.

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi?

L'air abasourdi de Toma était si délicieux que Dodoria ne put refuser d'accéder à sa demande.

-Je ne veux pas te flatter Toma, mais Freeza sentait que vous deveniez trop puissants tes petits amis et toi, c'est pour remédier à la situation qu'il nous a envoyés.

-Mais-mais, tout ce que nous avons fait était en son nom, tous ces peuples que nous avons anéantis, nous l'avons fait sous son ordre!

-Idiot, ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait, c'est ce que vous pourriez faire qui l'inquiète. Mais au fait, Toma, où est ce cher Bardock?

Les yeux du Saiyans se firent alors étincelants de colère.

-Je ne te le dirai pas, les Saiyans ne sont pas des traîtres!

Sur ce, il cracha au visage du Dodoria qui, fou de rage, lui donna un foudroyant coup de poing. Le Saiyan fut propulsé dans les airs et atterri une centaine de mètres plus loin pour ne plus bouger. Dodoria s'essuya le visage du revers de son bras tout en lisant les signes vitaux sur son détecteur. Toma n'était pas mort, mais il le serait bientôt si personne ne le conduisait à une tank de guérison, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver.

La mission ne s'était pas terminée comme Dodoria l'avait prévue, il ignorait toujours où était leur chef, Bardock et il ne pouvait se permettre de faillir à son maître. Alors qu'il aboyait des ordres à ses hommes, ordonnant qu'on recherche dans leurs fichiers quelques informations sur le Saiyans manquant, son détecteur capta une puissance dans les airs. Dodoria chercha plus exactement son origine et réalisa qu'il avait affaire à une capsule de combattant Saiyan. Le primate en question n'était pas beaucoup plus fort que les autres qu'ils avaient tués aujourd'hui et Dodoria se réjouit car devina aisément qu'il s'agissait de Bardock.

Raditz fit jaillir une boule d'énergie dans le creux de sa main et la jeta dans un petit tas de feuilles mortes afin de faire cuire son dîner : un énorme rat à la fourrure épaisse qu'il avait tué un peu plus tôt. L'animal n'était pas très appétissant, mais sa viande pouvait être succulente si Raditz parvenait à la faire cuire à point et l'apprêtait avec les fleurs bleues et argentées qui poussaient dans un étang. Cette planète, c'était son refuge, son secret. Bien qu'elle figurât sur la liste officielle des planètes inoccupées, personne n'y venait jamais. Raditz avait un jour choisit cette planète au hasard afin de voir s'il pourrait s'y entraîner et depuis, il y revenait régulièrement. La planète n'avait pas d'habitants à proprement parler, seuls des animaux, auxquels Raditz avait appris à ne jamais tourner le dos, la peuplaient.

Une fois que le feu fut bien alimenté, Raditz entreprit de dépecer l'animal, tâche plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait puisqu'il devait sans cesse s'assurer que les carnivores, attirés par l'odeur du sang, ne s'attaquent pas à lui ou ne lui volent un morceau de viande. La vue du sang n'incommodait pas Raditz, mais il fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il lui faudrait trouver un nouveau campement d'ici la tombée de la nuit. En effet, il savait que les gros charognards ne lui laisseraient pas un instant de répit une fois le soleil couché. C'était en partie ce qu'il aimait tant de cette planète. Pour un Saiyans, c'était la retraite parfaite pour s'entraîner sans être dérangé. Raditz ne craignait pas la solitude et préférait s'entraîner dans la nature plutôt que dans les salles sur la planète Végéta. Il y avait beaucoup plus de défi dans cette jungle peuplée d'étranges créatures que sur la plupart des bases de l'empire, sauf bien entendu, celles de Freeza, véritables coupe-gorges!

Dire que cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que le Prince Végéta y vivait en permanance! Heureusement que le petit prince ne se laissait pas facilement intimidé, tous ces guerriers n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de lui! Même s'il était plus âgé que le dauphin, Raditz doutait qu'il puisse tenir tête à tous ces guerriers comme le faisait le prince. Raditz sentit la fierté l'envahir en songeant à l'héritier royal, il était digne des Saiyans face à leur ennemi juré! Pas comme son frère, ne put-il s'empêcher de se rappeler. Quelle constatation ennuyeuse! Et dire que Cereja lui avait juré qu'il deviendrait un grand guerrier, qui plus est, un guerrier qui pourrait rivaliser avec le Prince en personne! Quelle farce! Raditz respectait la demi-Saiyan, si elle n'était pas intervenue, jamais il n'aurait été reconnu parmi les élites, mais franchement, comme pouvait-elle croire au potentiel inexistant que Kakarott, c'était ridicule! Oui, tout à fait ridicule… Mais Raditz n'arrivait pas à chasser les paroles de la fillette. Il y avait toujours une petite chance qu'elle n'ait pas menti. Après tout, elle était si différente des Saiyans, peut-être que son peuple maternel avait la faculté d'entrevoir l'avenir… Peut-être aurait-il dû l'écouter un peu plus attentivement et lui demander son avis sur la mission de Kakarott.

Puis, Raditz sortit de sa torpeur. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se questionner ainsi! Heureusement que la plupart des animaux craignaient le feu, ces moments d'inattention auraient pu lui coûter la vie! Franchement il accordait trop d'attention aux paroles en l'air de Cereja, mais s'il y avait une once de vérité dans ses propos, il était inutile d'aller l'interroger tout de suite. Quand il irait chercher Kakarott, dans quelques années, il pourrait facilement analyser le potentiel de son frère et voir si la petite demi-Saiyan avait eu un éclair de clairvoyance ou non.

Bra berçait le berceau de Goku tout fredonnant une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'elle était bébé. Demain serait le grand jour, le jour où il quitterait la planète Végéta pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait, une vie qu'aucun Saiyan ne connaîtrait. Heureusement que son père et Nappa n'étaient plus sur la planète, ils n'auraient rien compris au radical changement qui s'était opéré en elle. Elle passait la majeur partie de ses journées avec Goku et elle évitait maintenant Aciano comme la peste. C'était le seul Saiyan qui essayait d'engager la conversation avec elle, mais Bra le fuyait depuis leur dernier entretient, depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il mourrait sous peu. En fait, plus elle sentait la mort s'approcher de la planète Végéta et plus Bra se refermait sur elle-même. Elle n'adressait plus la parole aux esclaves, ne s'intéressait plus aux inventions de Kilaru et se prenait souvent à errer l'air hagard dans les couloirs du palais.

Sur Terre, les adultes se seraient vite posé des questions et auraient sûrement cherché à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, mais sur la planète Végéta, les choses étaient bien différentes. Les Saiyans faisaient à peine attention à elle et s'ils s'étaient interrogés sur son étrange comportement, ils n'avaient rien dit. De toute manière, ils n'auraient pas su comment lui remonter le morale et même s'ils avaient essayé, toutes les tentatives se seraient probablement soldées d'un échec puisque c'était leur destruction prochaine qui hantait Bra. Elle savait que leurs jours étaient comptés et elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée.

Cette réalisation la torturait nuit et jour. Bra sentait qu'elle aurait dû dire quelque chose, mais elle était confrontée à un dilemme de taille. Ce n'était pas perspective qu'on ne la croit pas qui l'épouvantait, mais bien au contraire, celle qu'on la croit! Quelles seraient les répercussions sur cet univers si on apprenait qu'elle était la fille du Prince Végéta? Son père et sa mère se rencontreraient-ils un jour? Son père parviendrait-il à devenir un Super Saiyan? Et la Terre dans tout cela, qu'est-ce que les Saiyans en feraient? Si seulement elle avait été un peu plus forte, si seulement elle était une Super Saiyan! Elle n'aurait alors pas hésité à défier Freeza en personne pour protéger les Saiyans et une bonne partie de ses problèmes seraient réglés, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Après avoir retrouné le problème dans tous les sens, Bra en était venue à la triste conclusion qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle et d'affronter Bynnos. Après tout, l'extraterrestre n'arrivait pas encore tout à fait à contrôler son père, peut-être pourrait-elle trouver le moyen d'alerter Goku à temps. Oui, il lui fallait essayer! Même si elle était morte de peur à l'idée de quitter cet univers rassurant, il était plus que temps qu'elle pense aux siens. Elle s'était attachée aux Saiyans durant ces six derniers mois, mais elle ne devait pas oublier sa famille, elle devait les aider au plus vite! Elle se sentait coupable de les avoir délaissés pendant tous ces mois et s'était jurée qu'elle partirait dès qu'elle saurait Goku en sécurité loin d'ici.

Depuis le départ de son père, le bébé était grincheux. Bien qu'il ne pleurât plus à grands cris, il paraissait maussade et agité. Au fond d'elle-même, Bra était persuadée que Goku pouvait sentir la fin des Saiyans approcher et cela ne faisait que l'angoisser davantage.

Alors qu'elle était en train de réviser ses plans pour son départ pour l' énième fois, Bra sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sans réfléchir, elle poussa un cri aigu, sauta sur ses pieds et se mit en position de combat, protégeant Goku de son corps. Elle fut alors désarçonnée, de découvrir Aciano devant elle. Ce qu'elle pouvait être sotte! Dire qu'elle était si plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti ou entendu entrer dans la pièce.

-C'est pas ton genre d'être si nerveuse Cereja, lui fit remarquer Aciano.

Ses yeux sombres, qui d'habitude ne reflétaient qu'un profond ennuie ou son exaspération, paraissaient aujourd'hui soucieux. Se pouvait-il qu'il se fasse du mauvais sang pour elle?

-Je-Je… Tu m'as prise par surprise, finit par répondre Bra.

Son ton hésitant n'avait pas échappé à l'esprit vif du garçon. Aciano scruta ses traits comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Est-ce que tu manges assez? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Quoi? Oh, peut-être, je crois, oui.

-Les esclaves m'ont dit que tu sautais beaucoup de repas et que tu étais bizarre ces derniers temps.

-C'est pas nouveau, tout le monde me trouve bizarre ici. Et puis, je sautais tout le temps des repas quand Végéta était ici.

-Tu entraînais le Prince, tu avais l'esprit occupé, maintenant tu…

Aciano s'interrompit et fixa quelque chose derrière Bra avec animosité. Celle-ci n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que c'était Goku qu'Aciano fixait de cette façon.

-Tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de ce bébé!

-Il a besoin de moi, protesta faiblement Bra.

-Il n'a _pas_ besoin de toi, les esclaves sont là pour ça!

Bra évita le regard acéré d'Aciano et entreprit d'entortiller une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, l'esprit ailleurs.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas, lui dit-elle.

-Est-ce que tu m'évites? lui demanda Aciano à brûle-pourpoint.

-Quoi?

-Tu m'évites n'est-ce pas? Je veux savoir pourquoi!

-Ben… Je sais pas, bredouilla Bra, mal à l'aise.

-Il doit bien y avoir une raison!

Bra réfléchit à toute vitesse. De toute évidence, Aciano ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas reçut une réponse satisfaisante à sa question, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire la vérité!

-C'est très compliqué, répondit-elle nerveusement tout en espérant qu'Aciano en resterait là.

-J'ai tout mon temps et puis, si tu commences m'éviter maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand nous habiterons ensemble!

-On ne pourra jamais habiter ensemble.

-Bien sûr que si, le roi l'a déclaré officiellement, lui rappela Aciano.

Bra grimaça en entendant cela, elle n'était pas au courant de la déclaration du roi, mais elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Incapable d'inventer une excuse possible, Bra opta pour lui confier une partie de la vérité.

-Aciano, on ne pourra pas habiter ensemble, je rentre chez moi.

-Chez-toi?

Aciano ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Il la fixait, des points d'interrogation plein les yeux.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Cereja, c'est ici chez toi.

-Non Aciano, j'ai une famille et une maison, il faut que je rentre bientôt. Ça ne sert à rien d'apprendre à se connaître, je serais partie dans quelques jours. Lui expliqua Bra le plus doucement possible.

En entendant cette nouvelle, l'attitude d'Aciano changea du tout au tout. Il recula de quelques pas et la regarda comme si elle était une ennemie.

-Tu ne peux pas partir, lui dit-il catégoriquement.

-Aciano…

-Tu ne peux pas partir! T'as pas le droit! Cria-t-il. Je vais le dire au roi et il t'en empêchera, tu verras!

Bra suivit Aciano du regard sans pourtant songer à la rattraper. De toute manière, ça aurait été inutile, les Saiyans étaient tellement entêtés que dès que la colère s'emparait d'eux ils refusaient d'écouter qui que ce soit. Il serait ennuyeux qu'Aciano aille parle au roi, mais de toute manière,il n'y avait rien que son grand-père puisse faire pour l'empêcher de rentrer chez elle. Bra avait pris sa décision et rien de la ferait fléchir, demain, après le départ de Goku, elle rentrerait chez elle.

Plus qu'une journée et il serait débarrassé à jamais des Saiyans, songeait Freeza avec plaisir. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Alors que ses hommes s'occupaient des Saiyans en mission à l'étranger, lui se chargerait de la planète Végéta. Il avait bien hâte de voir le plan que lui avait concocté le souverain des macaques, car il ne doutait pas un seul instant que le roi, se trouvant acculé comme il l'était, ne tente une intervention irrationnelle.

Peut-être Végéta s'imaginait-il avoir une chance contre lui s'il unissait tous ses minables guerriers… C'était d'une naïveté! Dire que les Saiyans ne connaissaient même pas toute l'étendue de sa puissance! Freeza était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il était en partie responsable de ces folles espérances, il les avait entretenues en ne se dévoilant pas sous sa véritable nature à ses ennemis. Si les Saiyans avaient réalisé à quel genre de créature ils avaient affaire, ils auraient vite compris qu'il ne leur servait à rien de se rebeller contre lui. En fait, Freeza se plaisait bien à rouler ses adversaires en leur présentant cette image si puissante qu'elle lui avait permis de s'imposer avec une facilité déconcertante comme l'être le plus puissant de l'univers, tout en conservant sa véritable puissance secrète.

Le simple fait de se savoir encore plus fort que ne le voulait la rumeur emplissait Freeza d'orgueil, enfin… jusqu'à l'arrivée de la petite demi-Saiyan… Cette enfant à la force prodigieuse en fascinait plus d'un et Freeza avait été médusé d'apprendre que l'existence de l'enfant s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre à travers son empire. Cette histoire commençait à prendre des proportions démesurées, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Déjà, on chuchotait dans son dos que la fillette ou l'un de ses descendants serait celui qui lui ferait enfin connaître le goût amer de la défaite. C'était d'une absurdité révoltante! Cette rumeur avait mis Freeza dans un tel état de rage que sa cruauté s'en était trouvée décuplée au cours des derniers mois, ce qui avait momentanément fait taire les racontars. Cependant, cela n'avait pas empêché son père et son frère d'avoir vent de l'affaire. Ils n'avaient pas perdu un instant pour lui rappeler qu'une telle menace se devait d'être éliminée, que la rumeur soit fondée ou non. C'est avec agacement que Freeza recueillit les remontrances des membres de sa famille. Pourquoi s'en faisaient-ils autant? Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il pourrait tuer cette enfant quand il le désirait puisqu'elle était encore loin de posséder une puissance comparable à la sienne.

Freeza n'avait pas osé confesser l'existence potentielle de la famille de la fillette aux siens. Après tout, les affirmations de l'enfant sur la force de sa famille ne pouvaient être que vulgaires fantasmes enfantins. Il était tout simplement inconcevable que des Saiyans puissent le surpasser, aussi puissants soient-ils.

Mais le fait était que cette fillette existait bel et bien que soudainement, elle avait ouvert de toutes nouvelles perspectives à ses ennemis. Elle était jeune et influençable, comme il serait facile de l'élever dans le seul but de le détruire! Tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était de trouver un moyen de la soustraire de la garde des Saiyans! Les espions que Freeza avaient postés sur diverses planètes de son empire lui avaient déjà révélé l'existence de trois complots semblables. Il va sans dire que Freeza s'était empressé de faire abattre les inconscients qui avaient osé échafauder de tels plans, mais cela lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer la menace que cette enfant représentait. Bien que Freeza détestât les Saiyans, il était forcé d'admettre que leur réputation de guerriers sanguinaires l'avait servi dans toute cette affaire. En effet, qui se serait risqué à aller chercher l'enfant au coeur même de la planète Végéta, entourée de l'élite de leur armée dans le palais royale?

Pour l'instant, Freeza savait que personne ne tenterait de mettre la main sur la fillette, mais il ne pouvait pas sous-estimer l'influence que les Saiyans avaient sur elle. D'après le rapport que Zarbon lui avait dressé de la situation, ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps au cours des six derniers mois. Le roi Végéta et sa tante avaient tout fait ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour que cette petite soit reconnue comme une Saiyan par tous les habitants de la planète malgré son comportements étrange. Zarbon n'était pas certain du résultat de cette entreprise, mais Freeza ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, dès demain, il serait fixé. Si la fillette accompagnait le roi lors de son assaut, alors il n'y aurait plus aucun doute possible, elle devrait être éliminée. Mais si au contraire, le roi l'écartait volontairement du combat, cela ne pourrait signifier qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa confiance. Il y aurait alors toujours l'espoir de la faire changer de camp. Quelle ironie ce serait! Ses ennemis, qui décelaient déjà en elle l'outil qui leur permettrait de se voir débarrasser de lui, se verraient anéantis par cette même enfant servant sous ses ordres!

Freeza songeait déjà à tous les plans ingénieux qu'il pourrait mettre au point grace à cette fillette et il lui tardait de voir l'issu du combat qui aurait lieux demain sur la planète Végéta. Pour parer à toute éventualité, il emmènerait tout de même le nouveau jouet que ses scientifiques venaient d'achever. Demain serait un grand jour pour cet univers, le jour de la chute de l'empire Saiyan et de l'affirmation de sa supériorité sur toute race!

Retiré dans ses appartements pour la nuit, le roi Végéta était d'humeur mélancolique. Comme il aurait voulu noyer son angoisse dans quelques bouteilles de vin, mais il se refusait à céder à sa faiblesse. Demain, il aurait besoin de toute sa tête lors de son affrontement avec Freeza. Cet instant lui semblait si près et si loin toute à la fois… Il ne craignait pas la mort pour l'avoir côtoyée des centaines de fois sur les champs de bataille, mais il ne l'accueillait pas de gaîté de coeur. La seule chose qu'il craignait était l'échec de son entreprise. Qu'adviendrait-il de son peuple et de son fils, car, il en était persuadé, la vengeance de Freeza serait terrible. Mais le Roi repoussa bien vite ces lugubres pensées, il réussirait et son royaume serait libéré de la dictature de Freeza! Pour s'assurer la victoire, il se devait tout d'abord de croire en lui-même et ses hommes.

À nouveau, le Roi se prit cependant à songer qu'il aurait peut-être dû envoyer quelques familles à l'étranger à l'insu de Freeza, juste au cas où… Mais cela reviendrait à admettre que Freeza était le plus fort, sans compter que ce serait faire preuve d'une couardise inacceptable pour un Saiyan et ce, peu importe son rang. Aucun Saiyan ne se serait plié au désir de leur souverain en pareille circonstance et c'est donc pourquoi le roi Végéta avait écarté cette idée.

Pour l'instant, ses gens ignoraient l'état alarmant de leur empire et l'emprise que Freeza avait sur eux. Le Roi n'avait pas voulu exacerber leur animosité envers les troupes de leurs ennemis, craignant que cela ne déclenche une guerre prématurément. Ainsi, à part les membres du conseil et lui-même personne n'était au courant de ce qui allait être tenté le lendemain. Même les guerriers que le Roi avait sélectionnés pour l'accompagner ignoraient tout de la nature de leur mission. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'en revenir vivants. Loin de paraître anxieux à cette idée, ses soldats semblaient s'en être enorgueillis, ce qui avait empli leur souverain de fierté. Chacun des soldats qui devaient l'accompagner, une trentaine en tout, avaient été choisis avec soin pour leur ingéniosité et leur habileté au combat. Le roi Végéta se voulait doté de guerriers redoutables, mais pas au détriment de l'empire. Une fois que Freeza serait éliminé, il devait subsister une élite afin de supporter l'empire dans l'un de moment les plus dramatiques de leur histoire. Cette tâche s'était révélée être plus ardue que prévu puisque la plupart de ses élites n'arrivaient pas à la cheville des seconds de Freeza. Les Saiyans n'éprouveraient sûrement aucune difficulté à maîtriser les hommes de besogne qui accompagnaient le lézard, mais c'était une tout autre histoire pour Zarbon ou Dodoria.

Le seul guerrier que le roi connût pouvant rivaliser avec ces monstres était le seul guerrier sur lequel, ou plutôt laquelle, il ne pouvait pas compter : Cereja. Quel gaspillage, songea le Roi avec amertume. Il aurait tout donné à cet instant précis pour posséder la puissance de cette gamine, ou du moins un guerrier d'une force équivalente. Si Cereja ne pouvait pas leur arracher la victoire, son adresse leur aurait tout de même été précieuse. Mais le Roi n'avait pas changé d'avis, il refusait toujours de l'avoir à ses côtés lors de l'affrontement final. Elle était trop jeune pour s'impliquer dans un conflit semblable et son refus de tuer ferait d'elle un fardeau pour ses hommes et lui. Cependant, depuis le rapport de ses agents, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sa nièce, mais n'en avait pas soufflé mot à ses conseillers. Il était hanté par le souvenir du mystérieux médaillon qu'il avait découvert. Plus il tentait d'y voir clair et plus la situation semblait se compliquer. Le plus simple serait sans doute de confronter la fillette à ce sujet, mais il ignorait comment aborder le problème avec elle. À plusieurs reprises, elle n'avait pas réagi comme une Saiyan l'aurait fait et il lui était impossible de prévoir sa réaction s'il l'interrogeait sur son père et le médaillon.

Sa tante aurait su comment faire, elle avait toujours été douée pour maîtriser les situations délicates. De plus, Shany savait comment s'y prendre avec cette enfant et c'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait affirmé sentir l'aura de la famille royale en elle! Que dirait-elle aujourd'hui en apprenant la mort de Teoloe et l'absence de sa descendance? Comment expliquerait-elle l'origine de Cereja à la lumière de ces nouvelles révélations? Elle qui connaissait leur famille mieux que quiconque, elle seule aurait pu lui répondre. Mais voilà qu'elle n'était plus. C'était aujourd'hui à lui de résoudre cette énigme et c'est précisément ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avant de quitter ce monde. Dès demain, il éclaircirait cette situation en confrontant Cereja. Elle ne s'y attendrait pas et il profiterait au moins de l'élément de surprise. Il avait assez attendu, demain serait le jour où il connaîtrait la vérité avant de la sceller à jamais dans sa mort.

Alors que sa capsule filait à travers l'espace, Bardock luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient. Dodoria n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui, mais la brute épaisse qu'il était avait sous-estimé la force d'un guerrier Saiyan. Bardock n'était cependant pas fier de lui-même. S'il était parvenu à tuer les acolytes de Dodoria, il n'avait pas réussit à faire subir le même sort à leur chef. Ses amis méritaient d'être vengés et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire dès qu'il serait remis sur pied.

Bardock essuya le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux du revers de sa main tremblante. Si seulement il pouvait garder l'esprit clair, si seulement toutes ces images pouvaient cesser de venir le torturer! Il refusait de croire les affirmations du Kanasien. Ce ne pouvait pas être des visions du futur qu'il entrevoyait à une vitesse à lui en donner le tournis! Pourtant ces images se faisaient de plus en plus précises, il lui semblait même reconnaître la planète Végéta! Mais Bardock refusait de croire qu'il s'agissait de sa planète natale, ce ne pouvait tout simplement pas être la planète Végéta puisque la planète qu'il voyait s'apprêtait à voler en éclats!

Impuissant, Bardock se prit la tête à deux mains et gémit misérablement. Il sentait le sang lui battre les tempes et à travers le voile de douleur qui menaçait à chaque instant d'avoir raison de lui, il lui semblait presque entendre les hurlements d'un nouveau-né, de son fils, Kakarott. Son fils… pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de songer à son fils à un moment aussi dramatique? Et ces images de lui grandissant au loin, étaient-elles l'ombre de ce qui serait, ou bien de simples chimères créées de toutes pièces par son esprit embrouillé par la prophétie de Cereja? Secrètement il espérait que le futur de son fils serait aussi heureux que ce qu'il entrevoyait.

Le noble guerrier repoussa ces visions de son mieux afin de se concentrer sur son but : atteindre la planète Végéta en vie. Il devait informer les autres Saiyans de la traîtrise de Freeza, ils devaient prendre les armes et l'attaquer avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tous les éliminer. Bardock refusait de voir la mort de ses amis demeurée impunie. Sa seule crainte était de ne pas arriver à convaincre ses semblables. Après tout, leur alliance avec Freeza avait été profitable aux Saiyans, ces derniers accepteraient-ils de renoncer à la gloire que leur promettait l'armée de Freeza? Mais Bardock ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre dans ces conditions. Que lui importait la gloire et le prestige des combats maintenant qu'il se savait poursuivit par la soif de sang de Freeza? Dire que lui, Bardock, inspirait de la crainte au souverain de l'univers au point que ce dernier lui envoie ses assassins! En d'autres circonstances, Bardock aurait pu se sentir flatté de voir son potentiel enfin remarqué, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à ironiser. Une chose était sûre : il ne pourrait plus jamais travailler dans l'empire de Freeza. Si les Saiyans refusaient d'entendre raison et de se soulever contre leur tortionnaire, il n'aurait d'autres choix que de s'exiler au loin et d'attendre que sonne l'heure de sa vengeance, ou de sa mort… Bardock souhaitait ardemment ne pas avoir à en arriver à ce point, la planète Végéta était sa demeure, il ne supporterait pas d'avoir à la quitter à jamais, surtout au moment même où sa famille acquérait le prestige qui lui était dû.

Soudain, les pensées que ressassaient Bardock furent remplacées par le visage hideux de Freeza qui riait aux éclats alors qu'une lumière l'entourait lui et son vaisseau et qu'une planète volait en morceaux sous eux. Cette planète… Bardock ne la connaissait que trop, c'était bien la planète Végéta! Alors que Bardock se débattait pour faire taire ces visions infernales, il vit le sol de la planète s'ouvrit et vomir des vagues de soufres et de feux sur la planète, tuant tout sur son passage. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il avait été assailli par ces images, Bardock retrouva sa vision normale. Pantelant et affaibli par ses émotions fortes, Bardock ne savait plus que croire. C'est alors que quelque chose à l'extérieur de sa capsule capta son attention. C'était le large vaisseau de l'empereur de l'univers qui se dirigeait dans la même direction que lui, vers la planète Végéta. Le souffle coupé par la terreur, Bardock sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de sa colonne.

La petite capsule Saiyan fila rapidement au-devant du large vaisseau, le devançant sensiblement. Bardock passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, agité par l'inquiétude qui commençait à le ronger. Il n'atteindrait pas la planète Végéta avant le lendemain, cela ne lui laisserait pas beaucoup de temps pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre Freeza, mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il n'avait pas tout tenté pour sauver son peuple. Ses muscles le faisaient toujours autant souffrir depuis son combat avec Dodoria, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être le premier à mener l'attaque contre Freeza. Demain marquerait sans doute le jour de son plus important combat et il n'était pas question qu'il meure avant d'avoir eut raison de ce monstre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Bien qu'elle ait eu de la difficulté à s'endormir, Bra fut surprise de constater à son réveil qu'elle avait dormi comme un loir. Confier ses plans de départ à Aciano avait allégé sa conscience et Bra se sentait enfin vraiment reposée et prête à affronter les défis de la journées. Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis des heures et elle était un peu en retard sur son horaire. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son grand départ et elle ne se laisserait pas distraire de ses plans. Une fois Goku loin d'ici, elle s'isolerait dans l'une des plaines à l'ouest de la planète et utiliserait sa machine pour retourner chez elle. Même si cette idée ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement, il lui tardait de revoir sa famille. De toute manière, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire sur la planète Végéta.

Après être parvenue à se persuader de sortir du lit, Bra se hâta de rejoindre les cuisines afin d'attraper de quoi prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. Le départ de Goku n'aurait pas lieu avant la fin de l'après-midi et cela lui laissait amplement le temps de se préparer à son propre départ.

Mais bien vite, ses pensées furent détournées de leurs préoccupations. Il régnait une telle atmosphère de fébrilité dans les couloirs du palais qu'il aurait bien été impossible à Bra de l'ignorer. Des soldats étaient groupés dans un coin, discutant à voix basses alors que d'autres couraient pratiquement dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelques plans ou formulaires indispensables. Bra sentit la curiosité l'envahir en voyant toutes ces activités. Le seul évènement pouvant mettre des Saiyans dans un tel état était la perspective d'un combat et Bra se demandait quel peuple avait eu l'infortune de tomber dans la mire de ces guerriers sans merci. Elle n'osa cependant pas poser la moindre question, se contentant d'observer tout ce cirque de loin. Elle avait bien remarqué que les Saiyans semblaient sur leur garde et cessaient de discuter dès que quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux. C'était une attitude très intrigante puisque qu'ils n'étaient pas connus pour mener de nombreuses missions top secrètes.

Bra prit son petit-déjeuner et reprit son errance habituelle dans le palais sans en apprendre davantage. En fait, il lui semblait qu'un nombre assez restreint de Saiyans se comportât étrangement. Les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles sans sembler troubler outre mesure. Bra décida donc d'ignorer cette atmosphère étrange et de profiter de sa dernière journée auprès des Saiyans pour bien graver leur civilisation dans sa mémoire. Après aujourd'hui, plus personne ne l'appellerait jamais Cereja et Bra en éprouva un étrange pincement au coeur qu'elle s'empressa de réprimer.

Il ne fallait pas trop qu'elle réfléchisse au destin que devraient affronter les Saiyans sous peu, ça ne l'avancerait à rien de se torturer l'esprit de la sorte. Bra poursuivit donc sa randonner à travers les couloirs du palais qu'elle connaissait maintenant par coeur avant de se décider à aller observer les jeunes Saiyans destinés à la classe élite s'entraîner dans la grande cour. Tous les jours, ils se réunissaient en plein air sous l'oeil vigilants de quelques entraîneurs afin de compléter leur éducation de futurs guerriers de l'empire. Alors que certains d'entre eux s'engageaient des combats, d'autres écoutaient avec attention des Saiyans décrire certaines espèces qu'ils seraient amenés à côtoyer sur les champs de bataille.

Bra les suivit du regard, songeant à quel point l'éducation des Saiyans était plus stimulante que celle qu'elle recevait à l'école sur Terre et c'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua la présence d'Aciano. Dès qu'elle le vit, Bra en déduisit qu'il ne pouvait pas, contrairement aux autres, être là pour s'entraîner. En effet, Aciano avait été jumelé avec une fillette d'environs huit ans qui peinait à le suivre même s'il faisait un effort évident pour la ménager. Bra s'installa non loin d'eux pour mieux les observer sans attirer leur attention. Mais c'était là prendre des précautions inutiles puisque les sujets de Bra étaient loin de prêter la moindre attention à ce qui les entourait, trop absorbés dans leur entraînement. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, donnant amplement le temps à Bra d'analyser la technique de la fillette. Lorsqu'elle la vit s'écraser au sol et y demeurer, trop épuisée pour lever la tête vers Aciano qui atterrissait doucement près d'elle, l'air profondément ennuyé, Bra se décida à intervenir.

-Dis Aciano, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entraîner Raditz parce qu'il n'avait pas de talent, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle? Au moins Radtiz arrivait à te suivre!

La jeune fille devint rouge comme une pivoine devant l'insulte et lança un regard assassin à cette enfant qui osait tourner sa technique au ridicule. Elle fit un mouvement pour défier Bra, mais Aciano l'en empêcha d'un geste.

-Prérim, va prendre une pause et lorsque tu reviendras, j'espère que tu sauras te montrer à la hauteur des attentes de ta famille et que tu sauras me faire oublier ta pitoyable performance.

Aciano s'était adressé à sa jeune élève d'un ton glacé qui n'admettait pas la moindre réplique et sans jamais la regarder. Bra vit le jeune fille se mordre la lèvre inférieure, mais rien d'autre n'aurait pu trahir sa déception de se voir ainsi rejetée. Sans ajouter un mot, elle disparut et c'est seulement une fois qu'Aciano se soit assuré qu'elle était bien partie qu'il s'autorisa à regarder Bra en face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Cereja? Je croyais pourtant que tu passerais les prochaines heures avec ton protégé. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il part, non?

-Oui, mais ce ne sera pas avant des heures. Je suis venue ici en attendant.

-Ça t'amuse? Demanda Aciano avec sarcasme.

Bra était confuse d'entendre Aciano s'adresser à elle de cette façon. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas aimé la voir critiquer sa jeune élève après tout… Elle se décida à répondre avec prudence.

-C'est intéressant, c'est tout. Mais toi, tu n'avais pas l'air de t'amuser avec Prérim.

-L'entraînement n'est pas un jeu Cereja, mais tu ne comprendrais pas de toute manière! dit Aciano en lui tournant le dos avant de faire mine de s'éloigner.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? Dit Bra en le suivant résolument.

Aciano s'arrêta si brusquement que Bra ne pu s'empêcher de butter contre lui.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi? Cereja comment est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre! Tu es née avec un potentiel de combat extraordinaire, tu n'as rien du faire pour l'obtenir et si tu t'es entraînée, ça n'a sûrement jamais été aussi difficile que ce que nous faisons tous les jours!

Bra s'arrêta pour considérer Aciano avec curiosité alors qu'il poursuivait toujours.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que de toujours chercher à recevoir l'approbation de ton entourage, de devoir te battre tous les jours pour sauver ta peau ou de voir ta famille déshonorée par la faiblesse d'une soeur!

-Prérim est ta soeur?

Bra sentit la honte la gagner, elle n'avait pas voulu blesser Aciano en critiquant sa soeur et elle regrettait déjà de s'être mêlée de leur entraînement. Pourtant, Aciano ne lui répondit pas et continua d'un ton cassant :

-Est-ce que tu as seulement une petite idée de ce que représente l'entraînement pour nous? C'est la clef de notre liberté, le seul moyen d'être respecter ici et ailleurs alors non, l'entraînement n'a rien d'"amusant". Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu comprennes, tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi.

Bra demeura silencieuse, soupesant ce qu'Aciano venait de lui révéler. Puis, voyant qu'il était sur le point partir, elle ajouta d'une petite voix :

-Tu sais, chez moi, je suis la plus faible.

Lentement, Aciano se retourna, interloqué.

-La… plus faible?

-Enfin, il y a aussi ma mère, mais elle n'est pas Saiyan et le combat ne l'intéresse pas alors elle ne compte pas vraiment, ajouta Bra après une seconde de réflexion. Tu savais que ma mère était une génie?

-J'en ai entendu parler…

-Elle a un véritable empire technologique et mon frère et moi allons en hériter un jour. Pour nous préparer à la remplacer, on doit prendre des tas de cours de sciences enrichis. Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des cours de mathématiques avancées?

Aciano fit non de la tête, l'air ennuyé. Il ne devait pas encore comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Je passe la journée assise sur une chaise à griffonner sur une feuille de papier pour résoudre des problèmes. Alors, quand je rentre à la maison, lorsque mon père veut que j'aille m'entraîner avec lui, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente. Je sais bien que l'entraînement c'est sérieux, mais pour moi, le temps que je passe avec mon père, c'est ça s'amuser.

-Tu passes vraiment des heures sur une chaise sans bouger? Demanda Aciano avec horreur.

-Oh oui, presque tous les jours. Je dois le faire, sinon je vais être en retard sur les autres.

Bra vit Aciano frissonner et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-D'où je viens, on me dit tout le temps que le savoir, c'est le pouvoir. Et puis, je viens ici et vous me dites que le pouvoir, c'est la force. C'est pas facile d'être une demi-Saiyan, toi au moins personne n'essaie de contredire ce que tu apprends.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Aciano de demeurer silencieux. Jamais Bra n'avait autant parlé de sa vie sur Terre, les Saiyans pouvaient être si obtus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'autres civilisations… Mais étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas ridicule face à Aciano.

-Mais… Tu préfères être Saiyan, non? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'adore me battre, j'adore relever un défi et je me demandais si toi aussi c'est ce que tu recherchais.

-Est-ce que tu me proposerais un combat?

-Pourquoi pas? Depuis que Végéta est parti, je ne me suis entraînée avec personne et je commence à m'ennuyer.

Bra n'était pas sans ignorer qu'Aciano avait délibérément évité de s'engager dans un combat contre elle depuis leur premier entretient. Le souvenir de sa cuisante humiliation le hantait toujours, mais elle espérait qu'il surpasserait sa fierté blessée et accepterait le défi qu'elle lui lançait aujourd'hui.

-Aciano, je suis peut-être une demi-Saiyans, mais je sais qu'un vrai Saiyan ne refuse jamais un défi, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Cet argument sembla venir à bout des réticences d'Aciano.

-D'accord, mais je sois pas trop déçue, je ne suis pas encore au niveau du Prince.

-Tant que tu me promets d'y aller à fond, ça ira, dit Bra avec confiance.

Sans laisser à Bra le temps d'ajouter autre chose, Aciano laissa toute son énergie s'emparer de son être et il fondit sur elle à tout allure. Bien qu'Aciano l'ai surprise par la rapidité de son intervention, Bra n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter en bondissant dans les airs, laissant son adversaire mordre la poussière. Loin de se laisser démonter par la disparition subite de Bra, Aciano la repéra immédiatement et s'élança à sa poursuite. S'en suivit alors une série d'échanges de coups furieux entre les deux enfants.

La plupart des Saiyans avaient interrompu leurs propres exercices pour suivre la progression de leur combat et certains pariaient déjà sur son issue tout en profitant du spectacle. Étrangés à tout ce qui les entourait, ni Bra, ni Aciano n'avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de la grande cours. Même si Bra se savait plus rapide que le jeune Saiyan, elle se refusait à esquiver chacun de ses coups. Cela n'aurait fait qu'attiser sa colère et elle n'avait aucune intention de l'humilier devant ses semblables. Après quelques minutes de combat, elle avait accordé sa propre puissance à celle de son d'Aciano, ce qui lui permettait de lui rendre les coups qu'il lui envoyait tout en analysant sa technique. Plus ce combat se poursuivait et plus Bra était persuadée que son père et Aciano se seraient bien entendus. Il était plutôt fort pour son âge, mais contrairement à bien d'autres guerriers plus âgés, il ne misait pas tout sur sa simple force, alliant ruse, agilité et puissance.

Alors que Bra se faisait cette remarque, elle leva le poing et l'élança vers le visage de son jeune adversaire… pour ne rencontrer que le vide. Stupéfaite, Bra sentit, avant même d'avoir eut le temps de se retourner, une poigne solide s'emparer de son poignet et le tordre derrière son dos. Sans perdre un instant, Bra se délogea d'une vigoureuse secousse avant de se retourner et d'asséner une coup de coude sur la tempe de son assaillant. Elle entendit Aciano pousser une exclamation de douleur et profita de son étourdissement pour unir ses poings et les abattre sur la tête du garçon. Aciano plongea alors vers le sol sans parvenir à s'arrêter et s'y écrasa en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Bra attendit qu'il repasse à l'attaque, mais en vain. Aciano ne faisait pas mine de vouloir quitter le sol. Si Bra avait été incapable de sentir son énergie vitale, elle se serait précipitée au sol, mais l'énergie d'Aciano avait à peine faibli et elle quitta donc pas les cieux.

-Alors, Aciano, tu abandonnes? Le provoqua-t-elle en sillonnant le ciel.

La réponse du jeune guerrier ne se fit pas plus attendre; il émergea de la poussière et entreprit de venger sa précédente chute en propulsant un large rayon de Ki vers Bra. Cette dernière, loin de se laisser impressionner, répliqua de manière semblable, mais sa propre attaque consistant en un rayon beaucoup plus mince et concentré, l'énergie mortelle d'Aciano fut dispersée dans toutes les direction. Malheureusement, l'un des projectiles atteignit l'une des tourelles du palais et en détruisit une partie du toit.

-Oh oh… murmura Bra alors que des gardes, alarmés par cette attaque impromptue, paraissaient aux fenêtres à la recherche de l'auteur de cet outrage.

Pour sa part, Aciano n'eut même pas l'air conscient de l'incident et loin de laisser ce léger accroc mettre un terme à leur combat. Il entraîna Bra dans une course-poursuite autour du palais, la bombardant dans relâche de jet de ki tout en parvenant à éviter ses répliques.

Bra, qui avait quelques difficultés à comprendre l'entêtement d'Aciano, n'osait interrompre leur combat même si elle sentait les ennuis sur le point de leur tomber dessus. Elle essayait de contrôler leurs attaques afin de plus endommager le palais, mais Aciano était imprévisible et les craintes de Bra ne semblait pas avoir effleurer son esprit. Résultat, les murs du château écopèrent de quelques attaques perdues, ce qui eut pour effet d'exacerber la colère des gardes qui tentaient en vain de s'interposer entre eux. Bra pouvait percevoir la nervosité croissante des spectateurs toujours au sol et la fureur des gardes face à leur refus d'arrêter leur combat malgré leurs ordres. Les voyant sur le point de les piéger, Bra se saisit d'Aciano et, ignorant ses cris indignés, fila à toute allure à travers les cieux afin de mettre une distance raisonnable entre les gardes et eux. En l'espace d'une seconde, ils avaient tous deux disparu et les Saiyans, bien qu'exaspérés, déclarèrent forfait.

* * *

Au cours des mois, Bra avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec les régions de la planète Végéta et elle eut donc choisir un endroit qu'elle savait désert la plupart du temps pour se poser. Cétait une paisible clairière à peine visible des cieux, camouflée par un épais feuillage en bordure d'une montage rochailleuse. Bra savait qu'il y avait une caverne dissimulée dans les buissons dans laquelle ils pourraient se cacher en cas de besoin. Leur fuite n'avait durée que quelques secondes et pourtant, Bra savait qu'ils étaient à des kilomètres du palais royale ou du village le plus près. Aciano avait à peine eut le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait de se produire quand Bra le relâcha sans cérémonie avant s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Hébété et quelque peu étourdi par leur voyage imprévu, Aciano l'imita sans la perdre du regard avant de s'exclamer :

-Cereja, pourquoi t'as fait ça!

-Fais quoi?

-On n'a pas terminé, tu me dois encore un combat!

Aciano s'était relever et attendait manifestement que Bra en fasse de même

-D'accord, mais pas prochaine fois, on se battra loin du château, les gardes étaient furieux!

-Les gardes? Pourquoi?

-Tu veux dire que tu ne t'es vraiment pas rendu compte qu'on a attaqué le château?

Aciano la dévisagea alors les yeux ronds, bouche-bée.

-T-tu veux rire! Bégaya-t-il

Bra secoua la tête et observa avec amusement l'horreur se peindre sur les traits d'Aciano.

-Mon père va me tuer! dit-il, altéré.

-Mais non, tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Aciano s'était mis à tourner en rond dans la clairière, au comble de l'exaspération de Bra qui le suivait du regard. Puis, il s'arrêta et se mit à inspecter la clairière.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu emmener ici?

-J'aime bien cet endroit et puis, ça donnera le temps aux gardes de se calmer un peu.

-Tu aimes bien cet endroit, tu veux dire que tu viens souvent ici?

-Parfois, la nuit quand je ne peux pas dormir. Je m'ennuie un peu depuis que Végéta est parti alors j'en ai profité pour explorer un peu.

-Cereja, qui t'as montré cet endroit?

Bra leva les yeux vers Aciano, surprise par son intonation sérieuse.

-Personne, je l'ai trouvée toute seule, pourquoi?

-Cereja, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais je sais que tu as un très bon sens de l'orientation. Nous sommes bien complètement à l'ouest de la planète, non? Très loin de la capitale et du palais?

-Je crois, oui, je n'ai pas prêté attention. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les gardes ne penseront pas à venir nous chercher ici.

-Oh ça non, je te le garantis! grommela Aciano.

Il fit quelques pas dans la clairière tout en surveillant le ciel, comme s'il doutait de sa précédente affirmation avant de se mettre fouiller les buissons. Il ne donna aucune explication à Bra qui le suivait toujours du regard. Au bout d'un moment, il disparut complètement et elle devina qu'il s'était enfoncé dans la caverne qu'elle-même avait découverte lors d'une de ses errances. Bra était sur le point de le rejoindre lorsqu'il réapparut, l'air plus calme.

-Cereja, est-ce que tu savais qu'il y avait une caverne ici?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se cacher à l'intérieur si les gardes venaient.

-Alors tu es déjà allée à l'intérieur?

Bra remarqua qu'Aciano avait perdu son assurance et semblait hésiter à la regarder.

-Non, j'ai pas voulu y aller. Répondit-elle en guettant sa réaction

Aciano devint alors cramoisi et baissa les yeux au sol.

-Je vois. dit-il platement. Qui t'a dit à quoi servait cette caverne?

-Personne. Je ne savais pas que cette caverne servait à quelque chose. Il y a un trésor à l'intérieur?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur?

-Bien sûr que non Aciano, comme je saurais si j'y suis pas allée?

Aciano la regarda avec étonnement.

-Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'a pas voulu y entrer?

-Bah, parce que c'est tout noir là-dedans!

Après une seconde de silence incrédule, Aciano éclata de rire. Vexée qu'on se moque d'elle de la sorte, Bra fit la moue.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as peur du noir alors que tu es l'une des guerrière les plus puissantes de cette planète! lui fit remarquer Aciano une fois calmé.

-Je n'ai pas peur du noir, se défendit Bra. J'aime pas ce qui pourrait se cacher dans le noir, c'est différent! Soutient-elle. Et puis, Nappa m'a dit qu'il y avait du danger partout!

-Pff, avoue tout simplement que tu es peureuse!

-Je n'ai pas peur! s'exclama Bra en rougissant.

-Peureuse, peureuse! Clama Aciano en tournant autour d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas une peureuse et je vais te le prouver!

Sur ce, Bra écarta les buissons de son passage et, sans démontrer la moindre hésitation, entra dans la caverne. Elle s'y enfonça jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus capable de voir devant elle, puis s'arrêta. Elle sentait la présence d'Aciano pas très loin derrière elle bientôt, il buta contre elle.

-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée? Lui demanda-t-il

-Est-ce que cette caverne est très profonde?

-Continue à avancer, tu verras que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Bra détestait ne pas pouvoir voir où elle mettait les pieds, ça la rendait nerveuse, mais elle ne l'aurait pas avoué à Aciano pour tout l'or du monde. Elle rassembla tout son courage, repoussa l'envie qui l'étreignait de se précipiter dehors et continua à avancer à tâtons. Elle n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'Aciano reprit la parole d'une drôle de voix :

-Cereja… T'as senti?

-Senti quoi? Demanda Bra, immédiatement alarmée.

-Je ne sais pas c'est…

Aciano s'interrompit alors et Bra entendit un drôle de petit grondement derrière elle suivit d'un bruit mât de chute.

-Aciano! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Mais plus un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la caverne. Bra ne tarda pas à constater que l'énergie d'Aciano avait un peu diminuée, mais pas au point de mettre sa vie en danger immédiat.

-Aciano, réponds-moi tout de suite!

Bra allait rebrousser chemin pour retrouver Aciano lorsqu'un sifflement rauque se fit entendre. Bra figea et tendit l'oreille pour mieux localiser la source du bruit. Il semblait provenir du sol pas très loin derrière elle, tout près d'où provenait l'énergie Aciano.

-Aciano… C'est pas drôle, arrête tout de suite! Tu ne me fais pas peur!

Mais le léger tremblement de sa voix démentait son affirmation. Résolue à ne pas se laisser effrayer davantage, Bra fit un pas en avant. C'est alors quelque chose de froid lui agrippa le mollet et qu'un hurlement strident fendit l'obscurité. Terrifiée, Bra sursauta violemment et sans même y réfléchir un instant, prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit dans les profondeurs de la caverne. Incapable de voir à deux pas devant elle, Bra trébucha à quelques reprises, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sa course. L'écho de l'horrible cri qu'elle avait entendu résonnait encore toujours dans ses oreilles et elle n'avait qu'une idée : fuir le monstre qui se terrait dans l'ombre et qui, Bra en était sûre, n'attendait que le moment propice pour la dévorer.

C'est en courant ainsi à l'aveuglette que Bra entrevit de la lumière au bout d'un souterrain. Bra n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel, trop soulagée d'échapper aux ténèbres pour remarquer que la lumière qu'elle voyait briller n'appartenait pas au soleil. Cette réalité ne la frappa que lorsqu'elle pénétra dans une galerie pour découvrir le spectacle le plus surprenant qui lui ait été donné de voir depuis son arrivé sur la planète Végéta : devant elle s'ouvrait une galerie de cristaux scintillant comme des centaines de feux émergeant ici et là des rochers. Bra s'attarda un instant auprès de ces singulières lampes pour identifier la source de leur alimentation, mais son attention fut vite détournée lorsqu'elle remarqua les ombres qui se dessinaient sur la paroi tout au fond de la caverne. Bra les scruta avec attention et réalisa alors avec ravissement qu'il s'agissait d'une sculpture saiyan. L'artiste avait gravé avec soin les traits d'un couple saiyan agenouillé l'un devant l'autre, les mains jointes et les yeux fermés. Bra observa la pierre, surprise de trouver une oeuvre inspirant autant de sérénité au coeur d'une caverne.

-Cereja!

Captivée par la sculpture, Bra n'entendit pas Aciano la rejoindre dans la galerie et fit le saut lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais courir aussi vite Cereja! Ça m'a pris au moins cinq minutes pour te rejoindre! Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas perdue, ces galeries vont très loin sous la terre.

-Aciano! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-C'est de ma faute si tu as eu peur et que tu t'es enfuie, il fallait bien que j'aille te chercher.

-Alors le monstre, c'était toi!

Bra sentit la honte la gagner en réalisant qu'elle s'était laissée piéger aussi facilement par Aciano. Son père ne serait pas très fier d'elle… Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et malgré la faible lueur des cristaux, Aciano ne tarda pas à remarquer son embarras.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Cereja, je te promets de ne dire à personne que tu as peur du noir. Et puis, après m'avoir humulié en me brisant le nez devant dame Shany, je devais bien me venger un peu. Maintenant, on est quitte!

Bra s'inclina devant le raisonnement d'Aciano et pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas rancunière, elle lui rappela où ils étaient.

-Aciano, c'est quoi cet endroit? Et tous ces cristaux, qu'est-ce que c'est? Des diamants?

Ce fut au tour du jeune Saiyan d'avoir l'air embarrassé, mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

-J'aimerais bien que ce soit des diamants, l'empire Saiyan serait encore plus riche, mais ce ne sont que des opanamélythes, ça ne vaut rien. C'est une pierre qui brille pendant quelque temps et puis s'éteint et s'effrite.

-Dommage, c'est très joli. Dis, à quoi elle sert cette statue?

Aciano leva les yeux vers le mur où s'élevait la sculpture et répondit avec détachement :

-Nous sommes dans la grotte consacrée aux couples Saiyans qui veulent donner à leur union un côté plus symbolique. Ce qu'est qu'une question de choix et je ne crois pas que beaucoup de Saiyans viennent ici très souvent, mais ceux qui veulent venir se recueillir ici le peuvent. Cette statue symbolise le respect et l'acceptation de l'autre.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais étonné que je t'emmène dans la clairière?

-Oui, je me demandais qui avait bien pu te parler de cet endroit, personne ne vient jamais ici d'habitude.

Bra remarque l'air distant et indifférent qu'Aciano tentait d'affecter, mais elle sentait qu'au fond, il était plutôt gêné par ses questions.

-C'est gentil de m'expliquer tout ça, Nappa n'a pas eu le temps avant de partir.

-Pff, je ne crois pas que c'est le genre d'endroit que le commandant de l'armée t'aurait montré en premier! Lui fit remarquer Aciano.

Bra fit une pause pour mieux observer tout ce qui les entourait puis, sans préavis, elle se retourna vers Aciano et lui demanda :

-Et tes parent à toi, ils sont venus ici?

Elle vit alors les traits d'Aciano se détendre un peu.

-Ils ne l'ont jamais avoué franchement, mais je crois que oui. Ils ne sont pas comme d'autres couples saiyans, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être ensemble par obligation ou habitude, ils sont…

Aciano s'interrompit et chercha le mot approprié avant de poursuivre l'air un peu perdu dans ses propres réflexions :

-Heureux ensemble. Oui, je crois que je peux dire qu'ils sont heureux ensemble. Quand j'aurai une compagne, j'aimerais beaucoup être aussi heureux qu'eux et pouvoir l'emmener ici.

-Est-ce que tu aurais aimé qu'on vienne ici? Demanda Bra.

Cette question brisa le cours de réflexions d'Aciano et le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'y réfléchir Cereja, lui répondit sèchement Aciano. Après tout, tu rentres chez toi, non?

Bra fut plus blessée par ces propos qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, mais elle ne pouvait rien ajouter puisque c'était là la stricte vérité. Jamais elle n'appartiendrait à son monde alors, comme elle-même lui avait dit la veille, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils apprennent à se connaître.

Cette remarque avait jeté un froid entre eux et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne ressentaient l'envie de discuter davantage. Lorsque Aciano lui fit remarqué qu'il était temps de rentrer, Bra n'ajouta pas un mot et s'empressa de le talonner de peur de le prendre dans l'obscurité qui l'engloutissait déjà. Le jeune Saiyan devait avoir des repères invisibles aux yeux de Bra car jamais elle ne le sentit hésiter à s'engager dans une allée plutôt qu'une autre. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à Bra pour parcourir une grande distance et maintenant qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que suivre aveuglément Aciano, le trajet du retour lui semblait interminable. Bra craignait toujours qu'Aciano se soit trompé de chemin ou ait manqué un tournant, mais le jeune guerrier semblait si confiant en sa capacité à les guider hors des souterrains qu'elle n'osa pas le questionner. En fait, Bra n'osait plus lui adresser la parole de peur qu'Aciano ne perde sa concentration et qu'ils ne finissent par vraiment s'égarer.

Bra commençait à sentir l'anxiété la gagner lorsqu'il lui annonça enfin que la sortie était droit devant eux. A cette annonce, Bra poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et suivit son guide aussi calmement que possible même si elle mourrait d'envie de sortir de cette caverne. Si Aciano devinait à quel point se sentir cernée par les ténèbres l'avait affectée, il ne manquerait pas de se moquer d'elle, et avec raison! Ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour dans la clairière qu'elle se sentit complètement rassurée et alors qu'elle en profitait pour prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, elle remarqua qu'Aciano scrutait l'horizon, l'air préoccupé.

-Cereja… Tu nous as bien emmenés ici en quelques secondes, non?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas remarqué, répondit Bra en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne voyait pas du tout où Aciano voulait en venir, ni pourquoi sa réponse n'avait qu'accentué le froncement de ses sourcils.

-Aciano, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu nous as fait traverser la moitié de la planète en un instant. Cereja, je ne connais personne, sauf peut-être Freeza qui pourrait venir ici aussi vite! Tu es beaucoup plus forte que ne le croit le Roi, n'est-ce pas?

Bra arracha des brins d'herbe autour d'elle et entreprit de les tresser avant de répondre :

-Je suppose que oui. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'utiliser ma vrai force.

-Mais c'est fantastique! Tu pourrais peut-être même battre Freeza avec ta puissance, il faut absolument que tu en parles au roi Végéta!

Alarmée par les paroles d'Aciano, Bra s'empressa de l'interrompre.

-Aciano, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, je ne pourrai jamais pas battre Freeza, je ne suis pas assez forte!

-Bien sûr que si! Si tu te bas de toutes les forces et que d'autres guerriers Saiyans t'aident, tu pourrais sûrement gagner contre Freeza! Il a peut-être une puissance incroyable, mais dans le fond, peut-être que tu pourrais le surpasser!

Affolée, Bra s'empressa de le contredire en faisant de grands mouvements de négations puis, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à attirer l'attention d'Aciano qui comptait déjà combien d'hommes l'assisterait, elle balbutia :

-Aciano, je ne pourrais jamais le battre, il a encore trois métamorphoses et moi, je ne suis pas Super Saiyan!

Elle le vit alors s'interrompre pour la considérer avec curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par trois métamorphoses?

Bra porta la main à sa bouche, stupéfaite de sa propre audace. Personne n'était supposé savoir que Freeza pouvait se transformer… comment pourrait-elle s'expliquer? En la voyant garder le silence, Aciano s'impatienta.

-Explique-toi Cereja! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoires de transformations, où as-tu entendu ça!

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire Aciano, ce n'est pas important.

Sur ce, Bra se détourna d'Aciano, convaincue d'avoir clos la discussion, mais c'était là mal connaître son interlocuteur.

-Cereja! Tu ne t'attends quand même pas vraiment à ce que j'oublie ce que tu viens de dire! Freeza peut se transformer oui ou non?

Aciano attendit que Bra reprenne la parole, mais en la voyant se murer dans le silence, il reprit avec reproche :

-Freeza est notre ennemi à tous, je croyais que tu l'avais comprise… Si tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à le vaincre ou nous permettre de mieux le connaître, tu devrais nous le dire. Moi, c'est ce que je ferais.

Bra sentait bien qu'Aciano avait raison et puis, il faut dire qu'elle devait beaucoup aux Saiyans. Elle soupira puis regarda le jeune Saiyan en face avant de débuter d'une voix calme.

-Freeza peut se transformer. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je le sais, c'est tout.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par «transformer»? Et pourquoi j'en ai jamais entendu parler avant?

-Freeza peut se transformer un peu comme les Saiyans peuvent se transformer en singes géants les soirs de pleine lune. Seulement lui, il peut le faire trois fois et quand il en a envie. Chaque fois qu'il se transforme, il devient plus puissant. C'est pour ça que je sais que je ne pourrai jamais le battre.

-Trois fois… Mais, c'est impossible! C'est tout simplement impossible, on en aurait entendu parler avant!

-Tu en connais toi des gens qui sont aussi forts que Freeza?

-Bien sûr que non!

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que Freeza se transformerait comme ça, sans raison? Il doit attendre de rencontrer un ennemi à la hauteur.

De toute évidence estomaqué par ces nouvelles informations, Aciano poursuivit d'une voix blanche :

-Et toi, tu l'as déjà vu «transformé»?

-Non. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit.

-Ton père a vu Freeza sous sa forme finale et y a survécu!

-Bah… Oui et non…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore! Il a survécu, oui ou non!

-Il est mort, mais ensuite, il est ressuscité.

Aciano en resta coi. Incapable d'ajouter une seule parole, il dévisageait bêtement Bra qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Res… Ressuscité… Tu y vas un peu fort Cereja. Tu ne t'attends pas vraiment à ce que je te croie!

-Non, tu n'as pas besoin de me croire si tu n'en as pas envie. Je t'ai répondu parce que tu me l'as demandé. Tout ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que je ne pourrai jamais battre Freeza, même si j'en ai très envie.

Aciano remarque son air triste et même s'il doutait de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à l'interroger.

-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu t'en vas? Parce que tu ne peux pas tuer Freeza?

-Je m'en vais… parce que c'est comme ça. Ma famille a des ennuis, je dois aller les aider.

-Mais si tu pouvais tuer Freeza, est-ce que tu partirais?

Bra prit une longue pause afin de pouvoir répondre le mieux possible à Aciano.

-Je… Je crois que si j'étais assez forte pour battre Freeza, je le ferais. Mais il faudrait quand même que je rentre après.

-Alors, c'est très important pour toi d'aller retrouver les tiens?

-Oui.

-Mais tu reviendras après? Demanda Aciano.

Il aurait fallu que Bra soit sourde pour ne pas percevoir l'once d'espoir dans les paroles d'Aciano et elle lui répondit d'une voix très triste :

-Non Aciano, je ne pourrai jamais revenir.

-Mais pourquoi! S'exclama Aciano avec colère. Si tu es venue une fois, qu'est-ce que t'empêches de revenir!

-Je ne pourrai pas revenir parce que…parce que… Parce que Freeza va détruire la planète Végéta, avoua misérablement Bra.

NA: Ouf, je dois dire que j'ai encore sous-estimé la quantité d'écriture pour ce chapitre. En fait, il devait se passer bien plus de choses, mais quand je me suis apperçue que j'avais déjà une dizaine de pages, j'ai décidé de les remettre aux prochains chapitre (déjà entamé). Ne m'en voulez pas trop si vous attendez la scène finale où Freeza arrivera enfin sur la planète Végéta, je vous jure que j'y arrive bientôt!


	21. Chapter 21

_NA: Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié! Voici le prochain chapitre de La Saga de Bra, je vous ai fait attendre, mais je crois que ça en valais la peine. Je trouve qu'il y a vraiment trop d'auteurs qui ne finissent jamais leurs fanfics et c'est très frustrant. J'attends les derniers chapitres de certaine histoires depuis 3 ans et j'enrage car tout ce qui manque, c'est le DERNIER chapitre! J'aimerais juste vous rassurer sur ce point, je VAIS finir cette histoire, lentement peut-être, mais sûrement! Bonne lecture à tous!_

**Chapitre 21**

Aciano fixait Bra avec incrédulité alors que cette dernière, trop étonnée par sa propre audace, n'arrivait plus à formuler la moindre phrase cohérente.

-Tu… Tu mens, murmura le jeune Saiyan d'une petite voix étranglée.

Bra ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis changea d'avis et préféra secouer la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça? Comment ferait-elle pour s'expliquer?

-Tu te trompe, déclara alors Aciano avec assurance.

Mais le ton de sa voix et son regard incertain laissaient clairement voir que les paroles de Bra l'avaient ébranlé.

-Tu te trompes, répéta Aciano. Tout le monde sait que Freeza a besoin des Saiyans, nous sommes les meilleurs guerriers de l'univers!

-Non, c'est toi qui te trompes, Freeza a peur des Saiyans! s'écria Bra. Il a tellement peur de vous qu'il va détruire la planète Végéta et tuer tous les Saiyans.

-C'est faux! Cracha Aciano avec colère. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles! Tu viens passer quelques mois ici et puis tu crois tout connaître, tout deviner! Tu mens! Freeza ne détruirait pas le pacte qui existe entre son empire et celui des Saiyans!

-Quel pacte? Demanda Bra, exaspérée. Celui que Freeza a brisé il y a longtemps quand il a fait assassiner Shany? Celui qu'il a fait avec le roi Végéta en l'obligeant à lui confier le Prince sans quoi il détruirait la planète? Ouvre les yeux Aciano, tu l'as dit toi-même, Freeza est notre ennemi.

-Tais-toi! Je ne veux plus entendre tes histoires! Tu inventes tout ça, l'empire Saiyan est puissant et Freeza nous respecte pour les guerriers que nous sommes! Ramène-nous au palais, ramène-nous au palais immédiatement!

Bra tenta de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle perdait son temps en futiles paroles, Aciano s'était muré dans un silence hostile. Dans ses yeux dansait une lueur inquiétante qui persuada Bra d'abandonner la partie pour l'instant. Au moins, elle aura tenté de le prévenir…

Dans la grande cour du palais où ils atterrirent, les leçons étaient terminées et la plupart des Saiyans achevaient leur entraînement dans l'une des salles du palais. Il n'y avait que quelques gardes pour assister à leur arrivée, mais ces derniers étaient bien trop occupés par leur jeu de cartes pour leur prêter attention. Bra en était soulagée, elle espérait pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec Aciano après tout, il semblait déjà plus calme. Mais il ne fallu qu'une seconde à Bra pour désenchanter, sans une parole ou un regard, il se détourna d'elle et s'engagea dans l'un des couloirs du palais.

-Aciano, attends!

Et Bra s'élança à sa poursuite, se campant solidement devant lui.

-Je ne mens pas Aciano, il faut que tu me crois!

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'intention de lui révéler quoique ce soit, mainteant qu'elle avait commencé, elle tenait mordicus à ce qu'il la croit.

-ôte-toi de mon chemin, Cereja! J'ai des choses à faire!

Aciano avait si contrarié qu'à contrecoeur, Bra s'écarta de sa route.

-S'il-te-plaît Aciano, il faut que tu me crois et que tu quittes la planète Végéta, insista-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Aciano n'ajouta rien, mais il ne continua pas son chemin non plus. Bra cherchait à capter son regard avec espoir quand l'arrivée inoportune de gardes mit fin à toutes possibilité de conversation. Ce n'était pas les gardes du palais auxquels Bra était habituée, mais les membres de la garde personnelle du Roi. Ces derniers les entourèrent de toute part et Bra sentit Aciano se raidir à ses côtés. Pourquoi le Roi leur aurait-il envoyé ses hommes? Était-il furieux à ce point qu'ils aient endomagé le palais? Celui à la tête de l'escouade ne lui apprit rien quant aux intentions du Roi lorsqu'il déclara:

-Mademoiselle Cereja, le Roi réclame votre présence dans la salle du trône. Immédiatement!

Bra en resta muette de stupeur, puis acquièça lentement. Avec tous ces évènements, elle en avait oublié les légers dégâts qu'Aciano et elle avaient occasionné au palais. Nul doute que le Roi devait être furieux! C'est aussi à cet instant qu'elle reprit conscience de l'heure. Dans deux heures très exactement, Goku quitterait la planète. Elle ne pouvait pas manquer cet instant, tout comme elle ne pouvait refuser de parraître à une convocation royale… Les gardes commençaient à s'impatienter et à la considérer avec méfiance. Ils avaient sûrement entendu parler de sa fuite un peu plus tôt avec Aciano. Bra rassembla son courage et leur adressa un pâle sourire avant de leur annoncer le plus calmement possible:

-Je vous suis.

Alors qu'elle se détournait de lui, Aciano l'interpella d'une voix prudente:

-Cereja… Dans combien de temps…

Bra lui sourit péniblement, soulagée qu'il ait décidé de réfléchir à la menace de Freeza. Malheureusement, elle ignorait la réponse à sa question.

-Je ne sais pas, bientôt je crois. Ne reste pas ici.

Et sans plus rien ajouter, Bra suivit les gardes, tentant d'ignorer le regard soucieux d'Aciano.

Dès son arrivée, Bra fut introduite dans la salle du trône où le Roi Végéta discutait à voix basse avec quelques-uns des ses conseillers. Ces derniers avaient l'air agités, troublés même, ce qui rappela à Bra toute l'excitation qu'elle avait sentie chez certains guerriers au cours de la matinée. On ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question puisque lorsque sa présence fut annoncée, Roi Végéta congédia tout son monde. Cet ordre cause quelques remous parmi les gardes qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de laisser leur souverain seul, mais aucun d'entre eux n'auraient jamais osé s'opposé à la volonté du Roi. Ils se retirèrent donc en échangeant des regards et en fixant Bra d'un air entendu.

Ce n'est que lorsque le roi Végéta et elle se retrouvèrent seuls que Bra réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait un tête-à-tête avec son grand-père. Cette constatation la rendait un peu nerveuse et pas sans raison; Elle avait bien des choses à se reprocher et elle n'était pas sans oublier que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée le centre d'attention du Roi, elle s'en était sortie avec une cicatrice de plus…

Le Roi Végéta avait regagné son trône sans lui adresser la moindre parole et d'où il l'étudiait maintenant avec sévérité. Bra, de son côté, osait à peine respirer de peur de déchaîner son couroux. On ne l'avait jamais habituée à ce genre de remontance silencieuse et elle n'avait qu'une envie: en finir le plus vite possible. Et puis, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était d'un peu accrocher le palais au cours d'un combat, ce n'était pas la fin du monde et ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, non? Finalement, n'en pouvait supporter davantage, Bra s'écria d'un seul souffle:

-Je m'excuse pour le palais, c'était un accident, je promets de ne plus le refaire!

-Tu n'en auras plus souvent l'occasion si j'en crois les dires de Fenryl. D'après ce qu'il est venu de dire ce matin, tu compterais nous quitter sous peu.

Le ton du roi était cassant et Bra ne put s'empêcher de pâlir sous son regard accusateur.

-C'est qui, Fenryl? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cet entretient. Pendant tout la durée de son séjour, elle était habilement parvenue à éviter toute confrontation. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait plus de la part du Roi, c'était bien d'être questionnée maintenant! Et puis, la seule personne à qui elle ait confié ses intentions était…

-Fenryl est l'un des pairs du royaume et le père d'Aciano, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que le garçon t'es familier…

-Oui, répondit tristement Bra.

Ainsi Aciano ne lui avait pas menti, il avait bel et bien rapporté ses paroles à son père en croyant que le Roi saurait l'empêcher de mener son projet à terme.

-Alors, est-ce vrai que tu songerais à quitter la planète Végéta?

Bra baissa les yeux, mais ne répondit rien. Le roi Végéta en la voyant refuser de lui répondre, quitta son trône et en quelques enjambées, fut près d'elle. Bra pouvait sentir son regard terrible posé sur elle et c'est avec précaution qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Comment oses-tu tenir tête à ton roi! Lui dit-il d'un ton dangereux.

Elle tenta de fuir le regard accusateur du Roi, mais dès qu'elle l'eut croisé, Bra ne put plus se résoudre à détourner les yeux de ces pupilles si sombres et si familières. Elle cligna des yeux, plus intimidée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue et ne répondit toujours pas. Cette fois, l'entêtement n'avait rien à y voir, Bra avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas son père qui se tenait devant elle, leur ressemblance était troublante… et jamais encore Bra n'avait vu cette expression se peindre sur le visage de son père. Cette colère froide et ces pupilles où ne brillait aucune chaleur lui donnaient froid dans le dos. Bra n'aimait pas du tout cette situation, elle avait presque envie de s'enfuir, mais elle devinait que le Roi ne tolèrerait pas un tel comportement. Perdue dans ses pensée, Bra n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque le Roi s'empara de son poignet pour lui arracher violemment son gant et exposa sa cicatrice.

-Sais-tu vraiment ce que signifie ce symbol? crachat-il les yeux étincellants de colère.

Bra hoqueta de douleur en sentant les doigts du Roi s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Bien qu'une partie d'elle-mêne se souvenait encore qu'elle était bien plus puissante que son aïlleul, l'image de son père était encore plus vive à son souvenir. Mais Bra n'eut pas besoin de recourir à la force, le Roi la relâcha aussi soudainement qu'il s'était saisit de son poignet. Il lui tourna le dos avant de s'éloigner d'elle et l'espace d'un instant, Bra cru qu'il allait la renvoyer. Mais le Roi reprit alors la parole d'une voix glaciale.

-Cette cicatrice, tous les Saiyans la portent fièrement parce qu'elle évoque leur appartenance à notre race et la responsabilité qu'ils ont envers leurs dirigeants. Même si tu n'es qu'à demi-Saiyan, ma tante espérait que tu comprennes.

Le fier monarque posa à nouveau les yeux sur Bra qui n'avait pas bougée. Sous son regard d'acier, la petite demi-Saiyan en savait plus où se mettre ni ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Devait-elle soutenir ce regard ou, au contraire, le fuir?

-Ma tante a toujours été trop tendre avec les enfants, c'était l'un de ses plus grands défauts. Elle excusait ton comportement par ton éducation… particulière, mais pas moi.

En percevant la détermination dans la voix de son grand-père, Bra coula un regard vers lui et eut l'étrange impression qu'il pouvait lire ses pensées.

-Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il y aura, ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang Saiyan dans tes veines, tu me devras respect et obéissantes! Maintenant, je t'ordonne de me dire si, oui ou non, tu projettais de quitter la planète Végéta!

Bra fut tentée de mentir et soutenir qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir, mais elle y renonça, devinant qu'elle ne se tirerait pas de ce bourbier en mentant. Aussi, au moment même ou le Roi reprennait sa litannie, Bra laissa tomber une "oui" timide.

Décontenancé de ce voir interrompre dans sa lancée, le Roi ravala ses arguments et révisa sa stratégie à toute vitesse avant de reprendre avec toujours autant de fermeté:

-Et quand comptais-tu nous mettre au courant de tes plans?

-Jamais? Risqua Bra avec franchise.

La mine du Roi s'assombrit alors.

-Jamais, vraiment? Et ton départ, pour quand l'avais-tu prévu?

-Je ne sais pas, bientôt.

Bra préféra ne pas révéler la possibilité d'un départ encore plus hâtif.

-Tu ignores quand ton départ aura lieu?

Le Roi semblait à la fois exaspéré et intrigué par sa réponse.

-Très bien, comment fais-tu pour communiquer avec eux? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Qui ça?

-Ta famille, tes alliés! S'impatienta le roi. Comment fais-tu pour communiquer avec eux, nous n'avons intercepté aucune conversation secrète depuis ton arrivée sur la planète, alors comment t'y es-tu prise?

-Je n'ai parlé à personne, avoua Bra, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Le Roi Végéta la surveilla avec suspicion avant de reprendre place sur son trône et lui sourire froidement.

-Ainsi, tu ne dépends que de toi-même…

Cette simple phrase lancée en l'air par le souverain ne plût pas à Bra. L'air réfléchi de son grand-père et toutes ces questions ne la mèneraient à rien de bon. Et puis, pourquoi les posait-il donc toutes, ces questions? Il avait eu des mois pour la faire interroger comme bon lui semblait, pourquoi se décidait-il à passer à l'acte aujourd'hui entre tous les jours?

-Peut-être comptais-tu nous voler l'une de nos capsules de combattants? Kilaru t'as en très haute estime et il m'a rapporté à quel point tu es futée pour ton âge. Cependant, même si tu parvenais à échapper à la surveillance des gardes et à t'enfuir, tu n'échapperais pas à nos radars, ce que tu sais parfaitement d'ailleurs.

Bra fut agacée que son grand-père puisse douter de son habileté à accomplir une tâche aussi simple que désactiver un émetteur, mais elle se rappela que ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de chercher à le dissuader en évoquant la fuite de Lymnia. Elle le laissa plutôt poursuivre ses hypothèses sans se douter de la vivacité d'esprit de son ancêtre, grossière erreur qui ne tarda pas à lui apparaître lorsque le roi conclu :

-Donc, si tu n'as pas de lien avec l'extérieur et si tu ne peux pas projeter de voler l'un de nos vaisseaux, c'est que tu as réussi à cacher ton moyen de transport et ce, depuis ta capture sur Freeza 72!

La fillette en resta bouche bée. Sa mère aurait beau dire à l'avenir, tout le génie de ses enfants ne provenait pas uniquement de sa branche de la famille comme elle le prétendait, son grand-père venait de le lui prouver. Bra tenta de se ressaisir, mais elle ne sut répondre assez rapidement pour apaiser les soupçons du Roi. Dans son état de grande nervosité, Bra dû faire preuve d'un grand sang-froid pour s'empêcher de fourrer sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de la petite capsule blanche qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez elle.

-Non, je n'ai rien… murmura-t-elle les dents serrées pour empêcher sa lèvre inférieure de trembler.

Mais son regard fuyant et son visage cramoisi eurent tôt fait de convaincre le Roi de l'exactitude de son hypothèse. Il la fixa, l'air impassible. Aucune lueur de triomphe ne brillait dans ses yeux, seul un calme inquiétant émanait de sa personne.

-Où l'as-tu caché?

Malgré le ton autoritaire du souverain, Bra fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, fixant avec attention les dalles du plancher.

-Tu nous as bien affirmé que ta mère était une génie et c'est la seule chose qui me permet d'envisager que tu sois bel et bien arrivée à nous cacher ton moyen de transport. Dis-moi où il se trouve! Ordonna le Roi.

Bra, pour la première fois de sa vie, se maudit d'avoir fait étalage du génie de sa mère. Si elle ne leur avait rien confié de tel, le Roi ne se rapprocherait pas tant de la vérité. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui montrer sa machine à voyager dans le temps! Le Roi Végéta n'avait peut-être rien d'un technicien ou d'un scientifique, mais il saurait faire la différence entre un vaisseau et une autre machine. C'est donc d'une voix tremblotante qu'elle répondit :

-Non.

-Comment " non"! tempêta le Roi.

-Si je vous dit où il est, vous allez vouloir le voir et je ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi ça? Reprit aussitôt le Roi d'un ton sec.

-Parce que je vais avoir de gros ennuis si je vous le montre, répondit craintivement Bra.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la salle du trône. Le roi Végéta jaugeait cette enfant entêtée avec insistance, à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse. Pour son âge, la petite était plutôt habile, elle ne dévoilait ses informations que par bribes et c'était à lui de reconstituer le casse-tête par déductions. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas appris à dissimuler ses émotions comme la plupart des Saiyans savaient le faire, cela lui donnait un avantage dont il n'hésitait pas à tirer parti. S'il continuait à manoeuvrer l'interrogatoire comme il le faisait, le Roi Végéta pourraient enfin percer les mystères entourant la demi-Saiyan avant même qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il l'avait piégée. De son côté, Bra sentait bien qu'elle en avait trop dit, mais elle se réconfortait en se répétant que jamais le roi n'admettrait la vérité, elle était inconcevable pour une personne aussi terre-à-terre.

-Très bien, dit-il après un moment de réflexion, pour qui travailles-tu?

Perplexe, Bra leva le yeux vers son grand-père. Que pouvait bien signifier une telle question? Mais l'air toujours impassible du Roi de put rien lui apprendre de plus.

-Je ne comprends pas, ne put que répondre Bra avec hésitation.

-La question est pourtant simple : pour qui travailles-tu?

-Mais… Personne.

-Ce que tu peux être entêtée! s'exclama le Roi avec lassitude. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu entendre sur le compte des Saiyans, nous ne sommes pas stupides!

Bra tiqua, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle ne voyait pas où le Roi voulait en venir, mais elle n'osait pas le questionner de peur de déclencher sa colère.

-Il est inutile de le nier, je me doutais depuis un certain temps déjà que tu étais une espionne. Dis-moi pour le compte de qui tu travailles.

S'il y avait bien une accusation à laquelle Bra ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien celle-là! Elle en fut si surprise qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et parvenir à répondre d'une voix quasi normale.

-Je ne suis pas une espionne.

Tout cet interrogatoire mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve, jamais on ne l'avait questionnée, encore moins accusée de la sorte. De plus, les paroles de Zarbon sur le sort que réservaient les Saiyans aux traîtres étaient encore trop fraîches à sa mémoire pour lui permettre de prendre la situation à la légère. Malheureusement, l'orgueilleux souverain ne semblait pas très convaincu par sa réponse.

-Je t'en pris, arrête de mentir! Ta présence seule sur Freeza 72 en dit long sur ta mission. Je suis même surpris que Freeza ne soit pas arrivé aux mêmes conclusions!

-Je ne comprends pas, répéta Bra d'une voix chevrotante.

Mais pourquoi ne la croyait-il pas et ne la laissait-il pas tranquille avec toutes ses questions! Mais le Roi n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte et insista :

-Dans ce cas, explique-moi comment une fillette de cinq ans serait parvenue à infiltrer l'un des endroits les mieux gardés et des plus dangereux de cet univers sans avoir reçue l'entraînement des espions?

-Je ne suis pas une espionne!

-Tes parents dans ce cas? Ils menaient une mission sur la base quand ta découverte les a forcés à interrompre leur travail pour s'enfuir et t'abandonner à l'ennemi…?

-Mes parents ne feraient jamais ça! s'écria Bra avec horreur.

Le roi Végéta, remarquant l'agitation de l'enfant devant lui, fit une pause. Il savait pertinemment qu'à tout instant, elle pouvait prendre la fuite et que sa seule chance d'obtenir les renseignements qu'elle détenait était de miser sur son autorité. Sa tante n'avait pas tord lorsqu'elle lui faisait remarquer à quel point son éducation différait de celle qu'ils prodiguaient aux enfants du même âge. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas habituée à se faire questionner avec autant de sévérité et le Roi devait choisir son approche avec soin afin de lui inspirer assez de crainte pour tout lui faire avouer et sans jamais la pousser à se réfugier dans le silence. Sa nervosité était palpable, mais le souverain savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien en ne démontrant que de l'agressivité envers elle. Aussi, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il se fit plus conciliant.

-Il n'y a aucune honte à reconnaître le style de vie que tes parents ont choisi. Le métier d'espion est sans honneur, mais il est tout de même nécessaire. Et puis, ton père est Saiyan, nous avons le même ennemi. Si tu me révèle le lieu de leur cachette, je ferai en sorte que Freeza n'en apprenne rien. Ainsi, ton père pourra venir te chercher sans peur de-

-Mon père n'a pas peur de Freeza, l'interrompit Bra avec agacement.

Cette réplique, le roi Végéta l'avait entendue des dizaines de fois de la bouche de plusieurs guerriers et lui-même l'avait prétendu à nombreuses reprises devant ses hommes, mais tous ceux qui avaient un jour prononcé ces paroles ou les avaient entendues savaient que c'était là un mensonge éhonté.

-Dans ce cas, c'est que ton père est un fou… ou un inconscient. Ce dont je doute puisqu'il a été assez rusé pour ne pas se faire détecter sur la base de Freeza. S'il n'avait pas été contraint de t'abandonner, personne n'aurait jamais su que quelqu'un avait infiltré la base.

-Mon père ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée! Il n'a peur de rien ni de personne! Cria Bra avec colère.

À cet instant, il lui importait peu d'offenser le Roi, Bra ne lui permettrait pas d'insulter son père ou d'insinuer qu'il était un couard! Ce n'est qu'en voyant le sourire satisfait qu'affichait le Roi que Bra sentit la nervosité reprendre le dessus sur la colère.

-Alors, si tu n'es pas une espionne, que t'es parents ne t'ont pas abandonnée sur cette base, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là?

-C'était un accident.

-J'ai déjà entendu cette histoire, maintenant ce que je veux, c'est la vérité!

-Mais c'est la vérité!

Des larmes de frustrations montèrent aux yeux de Bra et elle les refoula aussitôt en se rappelant que les Saiyans ne pleuraient pas.

-C'était un accident, répéta-t-elle. Je suis tombée dans la machine de ma mère et la première chose que je sais, c'est que je ne suis plus à la maison!

-Et ta mère, elle qui est si intelligente, qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour venir te chercher?

Dès que cette question eut franchi ses lèvres, le Roi constata un changement radical dans la physionomie de la fillette. D'un coup, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son regard se voila. Envolé sa belle assurance et son entrain habituel, le roi crut même discerner une lueur de peur dans ses yeux qui avaient perdu leur éclat.

-Maman est… Maman est toute seule avec _lui_, murmura Bra d'une voix lointaine. J'ai laissé maman toute seule avec _lui_!

-Qui ça "lui"? Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ton père? l'interrogea le roi sans se préoccuper de son désarroi.

À cette question, Bra fronça imperceptiblement des sourcils et sa queue quitta à nouveau le refuge de sa taille pour décrire de petits mouvements nerveux.

-Non… Non ça n'est pas papa. J'ai été tellement stupide! Si j'avais dit quelque chose, rien ne serait arrivé!

Le roi avait de la difficulté à suivre le cours des souvenirs de la fillette. Aussi insensé que cela l'était, il semblerait qu'elle ait eu affaire à un ennemi. Mais qui serait assez fou, ou puissant, pour s'en prendre à cette gamine? Et surtout, qui pouvait bien lui inspirer une telle terreur? Le seul personnage de la connaissance du roi qui put susciter de tels sentiments était Freeza en personne. Or, c'était justement Freeza qui lui avait amené cette enfant… Ce pourrait-il que le souverain de l'univers en sache davantage qu'il ne le prétende sur le passé de Cereja? Et si c'était le cas, quel plan tordu avait-il encore bien pu inventer! Le Roi aurait bien voulu profiter davantage du trouble de Bra pour pousser son interrogatoire plus loin, mais elle émergea de ses souvenirs aussi soudainement qu'elle s'y était plongée. Il mesura alors ses propos avec attention, reprenant son interrogatoire là où il l'avait laissé avec une nonchalance feinte.

-Dis-moi, cette personne dont tu parles, ce ne serait pas Freeza par hasard?

Bra hésita un instant, puis secoua lentement la tête.

-Si c'est Freeza qui te fait peur, tu peux me le dire, il n'en saura rien. Insista le Roi.

-Non, ce n'est pas lui. Je n'avais jamais vu Freeza avant d'arriver sur sa base.

-Dans ce cas, de qui parles-tu? Un guerrier très puissant sûrement…

-Je ne sais pas qui il est. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un ennemi de mon père.

-Tu veux dire qu'un des ennemis de ton père s'en est pris à ta mère et toi?

C'est avec prudence que Bra acquiesça. D'un côté, elle savait qu'en répondant aux questions du Roi, elle s'engageait sur un terrain miné, mais d'un autre côté, tant qu'il continuait à ignorer l'identité de son père, elle ne courrait aucun risque, du moins le croyait-elle.

-Et ton père pendant ce temps, où était-il? Est-ce que cet ennemi aurait profité de son absence pour vous attaquer?

-Papa est…

Bra grimaça, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer la position de son père. Même si elle tentait de le faire comprendre au Roi, elle n'était pas certaine d'y parvenir.

-Papa… est prisonnier, finit-elle par avouer d'une voix tremblante. Mais papa est beaucoup que _lui_, il le battra, je le sais!

-Cet ennemi, est-il aussi puissant que toi?

-Non, il est bien plus puissant que moi, dit Bra avec tristesse.

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris, tu as affaire à un ennemi qui t'es supérieur, mais qui n'est pas aussi puissant que ton père. Cet ennemi aurait piégé ton père, mais au lieu de l'achever, il s'en prend à ta mère et toi, pourquoi ne pas le tuer puisqu'il en a la chance?

-Mais parce qu'il ne peut pas! Papa est bien trop fort!

-Et cet ennemi, il est plus fort que Freeza?

C'était là une question que Bra ne s'était jamais posée et qui méritait réflexion. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien la force de Freeza, mais elle savait qu'il avait réussi à tenir tête à Goku lorsqu'il était Super Saiyan. C'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'avait réussit à accomplit Bynnos en combattant son père… Après avoir longuement hésité, Bra répondit avec franchise à la question du Roi, sans remarquer l'air posé de ce dernier :

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je crois qu'ils ont une puissance semblable, mais Freeza finirait par gagner.

-Est-ce que tu crois que Freeza pourrait aussi gagner contre ton père?

-Ah non alors! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon papa est bien plus fort que Freeza! S'exclama Bra, toute prudence oubliée.

Jamais encore le roi Végéta n'avait été confronté à une naïveté aussi désarmante et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la remettre en question. Devait-il y voir une ruse, quelque mensonge ou pire, illusion d'enfant éblouïe par la grandeur du père? Ne sachant plus trop que penser de ces révélations, le Roi décida de provoquer la fillette en déclarant avec hauteur :

-Si toutes les personnes qui se disent plus forts que Freeza l'étaient vraiment, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait été détrôné! À t'entendre, on croirait que ton père est Super Saiyan!

Un silence pesant accueillit cette déclaration. Le Roi, qui s'attendait à l'entendre se récrier d'indignation et insister sur la puissance de son père, fut surpris par ce mutisme. Loin d'être à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, l'enfant le fixait sans ciller, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise. Cet inconfort gagna aussitôt le Roi Végéta. Il n'aimait pas le portrait d'ensemble qui commençait à prendre forme dans ses pensées, il était trop invraisemblable! Et puis, il lui manquait toujours la pièce maîtresse de ce mystère : l'identité de cet homme qui lui ressemblait tant.

-Serais-tu en train d'essayer de me faire croire que ton père est un Super Saiyan?

-Non! répondit rapidement Bra…trop rapidement.

Le sombre souverain ne réagit pas immédiatement. Pendant une longue minute, il ne put que fixer cette fillette qui ne savait pas mentir tout en débattant intérieurement de la meilleure attitude à adopter. Et puis, jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il se fier aux révélations de cette enfant? Après tout, qui avait déjà vu un Super Saiyan en chair et en os? Tout ce qu'ils savaient sur ce sujet provenait de leur légende, personne ne pouvait réellement estimer la puissance d'un tel guerrier. Peut-être cette enfant s'imaginait-elle que son père possédait un tel pouvoir… C'est alors que cela le frappa; la force prodigieuse que détenait une si jeune enfant n'était-elle pas justement le témoignage de la puissance du père? Mais c'était impossible! Quoique, d'un autre côté, jamais un enfant de sang saiyan n'avait possédé une telle puissance à un si jeune âge! A quoi bon se leurrer, aucun adulte n'atteindrait jamais un tel niveau de leur vivant! Mais qui diable pouvait bien être son père! Au cours du dernier millénaire, le seul Saiyan qui fut promis à un si glorieux avenir était… son fils. Son fils, le prochain légendaire Super Saiyan, le prince héritier de leur dynastie, un enfant au potentiel infini et qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau! Tout comme l'homme dans le médaillon de la fillette d'ailleurs… Soudainement, une pensée complètement folle traversa l'esprit du Roi. Ce pourrait-il que…

-Ton père! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

-Quoi mon père? Demanda Bra, quelque peu confuse.

-Son nom! Quel est son nom! Hurla le Roi avec colère.

Bra, prise par surprise par la soudaine agressivité du Roi, fit un bond en arrière. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu exciter sa colère dans les réponses qu'elle venait de lui fournir, mais elle ne se sentait pas très rassurée. Quant au Roi, loin de se laisser émouvoir par le mouvement de frayeur qu'il avait provoqué chez Bra, il s'avança vers elle avec détermination.

-Son nom, donne-le-moi! répéta-t-il lugubrement.

Il chercha de nouveau à capter son regard, sachant que c'était là le meilleur moyen de l'impressionner. Et pour être impressionnée, Bra l'était. En fait, le terme impressionné n'était peut-être pas adéquat, la fillette semblait sur des charbons ardents. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le Roi se rapprochait de la vérité. En la sentant hésiter à répondre, le Roi fit un nouveau pas vers elle, l'air menaçant et Bra répondit précipitamment :

-Gogeta! Son nom est Gogeta!

-Tu mens! Siffla le Roi en dardant sur elle un regard brûlant d'impatience.

Incapable de soutenir le regard de son aïeul une seconde de plus, Bra détourna les yeux. La panique était en train de l'envahir et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir avec cohérence. Que restait-il de l'histoire qu'elle leur avait servie à son arrivée sur la planète Végéta? Elle qui avait su trouver réponses à toutes leurs questions, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à calmer les battements affolés de son coeur et répondre avec calme? Mais sa tête était vide. Il ne restait plus que la vérité, une vérité qu'il lui était impossible d'avouer.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne connais pas ton prénom saiyan!

-Menteuse! Rétorqua le Roi du tac au tac.

À cours d'idées et sentant un piège invisible se refermer sur elle, Bra chercha avec frénésie un moyen d'échapper à toutes ces questions lorsque son regard se posa sur les portes de la salle du trône. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait fuir cette salle et le Roi sans que ce dernier ou quiconque puisse l'en empêcher. Même si la fuite était la voie des lâches, l'idée n'était pas sans attrait, sans compter que Bra ne voyait aucun autre moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de Roi qui ne la perdait pas des yeux et qui avait surpris son regard lancé à la dérobée vers la grande porte. Ainsi, au moment où Bra arrêta sa décision, il se trouvait déjà entre elle et la sortie.

-Ne songe même pas à quitter cette pièce avant d'avoir répondu à mes questions!

L'allure menaçante du Roi fit hésiter Bra l'espace d'une seconde, puis elle rassembla tout son courage pour lui répondre.

-Laissez-moi passer!

-Tu oublies ta place Cereja, tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres!

Le roi Végéta ne vit jamais venir le coup. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il percuta le froid plancher de la salle du trône qu'il réalisa que c'était le poing de Bra qui l'avait envoyé au tapis. Choqué par l'audace de cette enfant qu'il croyait si bien maîtriser quelques minutes auparavant, le Roi ne put articuler la moindre parole. Quant à Bra, elle était presque aussi stupéfaite par son geste que l'était sa victime et s'était figée sur place. Elle avait tout simplement voulu l'écarter de son chemin, elle n'aurait jamais cru lui avoir porté un coup assez puissant pour l'envoyer au sol! Mais il est vrai qu'elle était plutôt énervée en ce moment et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la force qu'elle dégageait...

Après s'être assurée que le Roi n'avait pas de blessures sérieuses, Bra se rappela à l'ordre et se força à avancer de nouveau vers la porte. Le roi Végéta la suivit du regard, mais ce n'est que lorqu'il la vit poser la main sur la poignée de la porte que la fureur le submergea et qu'il hurla :

-Si tu oses faire un seul pas hors de cette pièce, je te jure que le cadet de Bardock est mort!

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'immense salle vide. Le Roi jouait là son dernier atout et, en constatant que la fillette avait suspendu son geste, s'en félicita. Il se releva avec dignité, prêt à affronter le courroux, la peur ou la défaite de Bra. Malgré la menace qui planait sur son protégé, la fillette ne s'était pas encore retournée et le Roi espérait qu'elle ne lui préparait pas un mauvais coup. Suite à l'attaque dont il venait d'être victime, le Roi Végéta s'attendait à tout de la part de cette enfant, à tout sauf au ressentiment qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard lorsqu'elle lui fit face. C'était comme un reproche à la fois triste et silencieux.

Sur le coup, le Roi sentit la honte l'étreindre. Dire qu'il en était venu à s'abaisser à menacer une enfant pour obtenir les informations qui lui faisaient défaut! D'ordinaire, c'était à des adultes qu'il avait affaire, des adultes sensés, réfléchis, raisonnables et… des êtres qui, pour la plupart, n'égalaient pas sa puissance. Le souverain des Saiyans n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre des gants avec ses sujets et il fallait maintenant qu'il garde à l'esprit qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait à nouveau s'en prendre à lui si elle se sentait trop dépassée par les évènements. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole avec sang-froid.

-J'ai envoyé des hommes auprès de lui et ils n'attendent qu'une parole de moi pour le tuer ou le laisser partir en mission comme il le devrait. Il ne dépend que de toi que cet enfant vive ou meurt. J'avais espéré ne pas avoir recours à cette menace, mais vu ton entêtement à me résister, tu ne me laisses plus d'autres choix.

Toutes ces paroles n'étaient que menaces en l'air, mais ça, elle l'ignorait. Tant qu'elle croirait l'enfant en danger, il lui resterait une chance d'obtenir la vérité.

-Ne faites pas de mal à Goku!

Bra aurait voulu paraître aussi menaçante que son grand-père, mais la peur qu'il venait d'infuser dans son coeur donnait à sa voix un ton suppliant qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Elle était si agitée que c'est sans s'en apercevoir qu'elle avait utilisé le prénom terrien de Goku, détail qui n'avait pas échappé au Roi.

-Je croyais que le fils de Bardock s'appelait Kakarott, d'où sors-tu ce prénom étrange qui n'a rien de saiyan?

-Je… me suis trompée, bafouilla Bra à court d'idées.

Encore une fois, elle lui mentait, le Roi en était sûr! Mais quelle pouvait bien être sa motivation? Quel lien étrange l'unissait donc à la famille de Bardock? Le Roi n'était ni aveugle, ni sourd, il avait entendu parler de sa préférence déplacée pour cette famille, tout comme le reste de la planète d'ailleurs. Cette préférence ne faisait pas très saiyan et le Roi avait déjà prévu lui en toucher deux mots, mais cela remontait à avant le retour de ses espions et avant la découverte du médaillon. Depuis, l'intrigante fascination qu'exerçaient Bardock et les siens sur la petite demi-Saiyan avait été reléguée au second plan. C'est donc pourquoi le Roi choisit de ne pas pousser davantage ses questions concernant le nouveau-né.

-Le fils de Bardock ne m'intéresse pas, réponds à ma questions et aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

Même si Bra était soulagée que le Roi ne poursuive pas ses questions au sujet de Goku, elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire pour autant. Elle connaissait l'information que son grand-père attendait d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas la lui révéler! D'un autre côté, c'était la vie de Goku qui était en jeu, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber non plus! Elle connaissait, pour en avoir été témoin, la cruauté de son ancètre, aussi ne doutait-elle pas un instant qu'il puisse mettre sa menace à exécution sans la moindre hésitation. Son tourment intérieur se lisait dans ses traits crispés et le Roi retenait son souffle de peur de voir cette angoisse se changer en haine dirigée contre lui. Si la fillette se décidait à l'attaquer, il était certain de ne pas en réchapper.

La voyant en vain chercher une réponse qui saurait lui plaire, le Roi vint à elle et s'abaissa à la hauteur de ses yeux.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi les Saiyans ne s'attachent pas aux membres de leur entourage? L'amour et l'amitié sont deux faiblesses qu'il te faudra vaincre pour survivre dans ce monde. C'est une dure leçon que je t'inflige aujourd'hui, mais il vallait mieux que ce soit moi qu'un autre qui te l'enseigne. Personne n'a à être blessé, tout ce que je veux, c'est le nom de ton père. Ça n'est pas beaucoup demandé et puis, quel mal est-ce que ça pourrait faire?

Bra ne percevait plus de colère en son grand-père. Sa voix n'avait plus rien de menaçante et s'était faite apaisante, presque rassurante. Même si ses propos avaient de quoi la révolter, Bra aurait presque succombé à sa demande… Presque car elle ne pouvait oublier que la vérité éveillerait une colère encore plus dangereuse que ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici.

-Je ne peux pas le dire! J'ai pas le droit!

Confuse, à bout de nerfs et impuissante, Bra sentit sa lèvre inférieure se mettre à trembler et les larmes à nouveau lui monter aux yeux. Finalement, toute cette situation eut raison d'elle: Bra craqua et fondit en larmes. Honteuse, elle enfuit son visage dans ses mains afin de soustraire son visage ruisselant de larmes au regard pesant du Roi. Comme il devait la mépriser pour sa faiblesse! Bra avait beau se répéter qu'une Saiyan ne pleurait jamais, cela n'empêchait pas ses larmes de continuer à rouler sur ses joues.

Plus Bra tentait de réfreiner ses pleurs et moins elle y parvenait. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie aussi désemparée; elle ne savait plus quoi faire et personne n'était là pour la guider. Quoi qu'elle choisisse, la vérité ou le mensonge, son grand-père ne la croirait pas. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Goku mourrait par sa faute? Comment pourrait-elle se le pardonner? Au moment même où cette angoissante question traversait son esprit, Bra sentit qu'on lui effleurait les cheveux. Prise au dépouvu par ce geste incongru de la part du Roi, elle leva ses yeux encore gonflés de larmes vers lui et rencontra son regard insondable.

-Ton secret semble bien lourd à porter. Tu as dû souffrir au cours des derniers mois.

Son expression était indéchiffrable, mais au moins il ne paraissait plus en colère… Quoique Bra fut un peu calmée par les paroles du Roi, son geste la surprenait encore. Tout en sondant les prunelles noires de son ancêtre, elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait comme un membre de la famille l'aurait fait et non comme le souverain qu'il était. Bra avait désespérément besoin de croire en ce geste, besoin de croire que sous son air froid et colérique, il existait un grand-père qui ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Le Roi, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas comme un geste aussi simple pouvait calmer les pleurs de la fillette, mais le fait était que ses sanglots hystériques avaient cessé et que ses larmes coulaient déjà moins abondamment.

Cette crise de larmes l'avait vraiment pris au dépourvu et le Roi n'avait pas su tout de suite comment réagir. Il avait bien songé à lui ordonner de se taire, mais quelque chose lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la solution. Pour une raison inconnue du souverain, ce geste avait le don de rassurer certaines créatures et puisque l'enfant agissait de manière si différente des Saiyans, il avait cru bon de l'essayer. De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas trompé, songeait le Roi avec satisfaction. Cette enfant n'aura pas été facile à faire parler, mais il s'apprêtait à lui délier la langue. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, il devait profiter de la lueur de confiance qui brillait au fond des yeux de la fillette pour agir.

Sans tergiverser davantage, le Roi dressa à nouveau sa main comme pour repousser une mèche de cheveux du visage de Bra. Celle-ci continuait à le fixer sans dire un mot ou chercher à le repousser. Son manque le méfiance avait quelque chose d'agaçant mais d'attendrissant en même temps, comme si elle était incapable de concevoir que l'on puisse lui vouloir du mal. Cette enfant était décidément trop naïve pour son propre bien, ce que le Roi s'empressa de lui démontrer en s'emparant de chaîne dorée qui brillait à son cou et de la lui arracher violemment.

Cette attaque sournoise arracha un cri de douleur et de surprise à Bra qui bascula vers l'avant et s'effondra au pied du souverain. Incrédule, elle leva les yeux vers son grand-père qui tenait son médaillon d'une main, l'air fort satisfait de lui-même. Un sentiment d'urgence envahit alors Bra qui sauta sur ses pieds pour récupérer son bien.

-Rendez-le moi!

Ce qu'elle avait été sotte de croire un instant que son grand-père pouvait être gentil avec elle ou tenter de la réconforter! C'était un Saiyan avant tout, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier! Mais même si Bra savait son raisonnement juste, cela n'apaisait pas la peine d'avoir été bernée par son grand-père pour autant. Elle s'empressa cependant de chasser bien vite ces pensées afin de récupérer son médaillon. Le Roi le tenait toujours négligemment d'une main et heureusement, il ne faisait pas mine de vouloir l'ouvrir ou même de l'examiner.

-C'est ton père qui t'a offert ce bijou?

-Oui et alors? Rendez-le-moi! exigea Bra.

Contre toute attente, le Roi lui tendit le médaillon sans faire d'histoire. Bra, qui se préparait à devoir arracher le bijou des mains du souverain, en demeura interdite. Elle scruta les traits de son aïeul à la recherche de la plus petite expression qui trahirait un nouveau piège, mais son visage dénué de tous sentiments ne lui révéla rien. Bra avait appris la leçon et se tenait maintenant sur ses gardes, ce qui semblait amuser le roi Végéta.

-Tu commences enfin à te comporter comme une Saiyan! Lui fit-il remarquer.

Bra ne répondit rien, trouvant sa remarque plutôt étrange. Elle se contenta plutôt de tendre la main vers son médaillon tout en surveillant le Roi. Ce dernier ne semblait pas lui réserver quelques mauvaises surprises, mais Bra préféra mettre toutes les chances de son côté en s'emparant rapidement de ce qui lui revenait de droit. Elle remarqua avec chagrin que la chaîne s'était rompue lorsque le Roi la lui avait arrachée et Bra dû se contenter de le mettre dans sa poche où il alla rejoindre sa capsule.

- Et si je te disais que je connaissais déjà l'existence de ce médaillon et ce qu'il contient, accepterais-tu enfin de me donner le nom que je veux entendre?

Consternée, Bra fixa le Roi sans rien lui répondre. Que voulait-il dire? Quand avait-il vu son médaillon? Bra l'avait à peine croisé lors de son séjour et le seul moment où elle s'était trouvée le centre de son attention était la nuit de sa présentation. Or, cette nuit -là, son médaillon était bien en sécurité au fond de l'une de ses poches, Bra en était certaine. Quant aux autres jours, personne n'aurait pu le lui dérober sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

-C'est pas vrai!

-Bien sûr que si. Je connais l'existence de ce bijou depuis la nuit où j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas fille de Teoloe.

-Ah oui, et comment est-ce que vous savez que je ne suis pas sa fille? Le défia Bra.

Bra ne pouvait pas oublier que le frère disparu du Roi lui avait été d'une aide précieuse et lui avait évité bien des questions embarrassantes. Elle ignorait cependant tout des recherches que son grand-père avait entreprises et de la mort de Teoloe, ce qui, du coup, confirma au Roi qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sa nièce.

-Cereja, même si je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis des années, j'arriverais à le reconnaître et il n'est pas l'homme qui te tient dans ses bras sur la photo que cache ton bijoux. De toute manière, mon frère est mort des années avant ta naissance, il est donc impossible que tu en sois la fille.

Prise en flagrant délit de mensonge, Bra rougit. La mort de son prétendu père lui causait bien des problèmes et instinctivement, Bra devina qu'elle était à l'origine de son entretient avec le Roi aujourd'hui. Elle n'arrivait cependant toujours pas à comprendre quand son grand-père avait pu mettre la main sur son médaillon, elle croyait avoir fait si attention!

-Même si ma tante s'est trompée sur l'identité de ton père, il y a cependant un point sur lequel elle n'aurait pu faire erreur. Tu appartiens bel et bien à la famille royale, n'est-ce pas?

Bra ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa en voyant le regard perçant dont l'enveloppait le Roi. Il en servirait à rien de nier ou d'inventer quelques mensonges cette fois, les paroles de Shany avaient plus de poids aux yeux du Roi que n'importe quelle histoire qu'elle pourrait lui servir.

-Ma tante était une femme terre à terre, il est normal qu'elle ait soupçonné Teoloe d'être ton père, c'était là l'explication la plus logique à ce qu'elle sentait chez toi. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que ton père était juste sous son nez?

Le Roi fit une nouvelle pause, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Bra lui réponde, mais celle-ci évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard.

-Je te le demande une dernière fois, dis-moi le nom de ton père.

-Mais pourquoi! Ça ne vous servira à rien! protesta Bra.

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'il n'existe qu'un seul autre Saiyan me ressemblant à ce point et que, même si cela me semble impossible, j'ai besoin de t'entendre prononcer son nom!

Bra ne trouva rien à répliquer à cette demande. D'après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, le Roi se doutait que son propre fils était son père et tout ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était de le lui confirmer. Alors qu'une part d'elle-même l'encourageait à se soulager de son secret, une autre le lui interdisait et Bra était incapable de trancher. Exaspéré par son silence sans fin, le Roi Végéta se saisit de son menton et l'obligea à le regarder en face.

-Dois-je te rappeler que la vie de l'enfant dépend de ta coopération? Je te donne une dernière chance de le sauver du destin que lui réservent mes hommes. Quel est le nom de ton père?

Goku! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier dans tout ça! Aurait-elle le temps de le sauver si elle se risquait à désobéir au commandement de son grand-père et courait le rejoindre? Mais si les gardes l'avaient fait quitter la pouponnière, elle n'aurait aucune chance de le repérer à temps dans la ville, son KI était encore si faible! Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire prendre un tel risque à Goku. S'avouant enfin vaincue, Bra baissa les paupières et murmura :

-Végéta. Mon père s'appelle Végéta.

Dès que le nom fatal fut prononcé, le Roi relâcha Bra et se redressa pour mieux la dévisager. Bien qu'il ne laissât transparaître aucune surprise, le monarque digérait assez mal l'information. Les soupçons qu'il entretenait depuis un bon moment déjà se voyaient maintenant confirmés, mais s'il avait envisagé cette vérité, l'accepter était bien plus pénible qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le sombre souverain déglutit avec difficulté tout en étudiant Bra avec un intérêt renouvelé. Si seulement il avait pris le temps de l'interroger dès les premiers jours de son arrivée! Elle devait forcément posséder des informations quant à l'avenir! Mais voulait-il vraiment savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait? L'avenir… C'était donc de là qu'elle provenait… Mais comment était-ce possible! Elle avait beau vanter l'intelligence de sa mère, manipuler le temps n'était pas une chose facile à accomplir, sinon il y aurait belle lurette que les scientifiques de Freeza y seraient parvenus! S'il n'y avait pas obsédante photo, le Roi n'y aurait jamais cru. En fait, il n'était même pas certain d'y croire. Et si toute cette histoire n'était rien d'autre qu'une ridicule mise en scène montée de toutes pièces par Freeza… Après tout, c'était lui qui avait emmené cette enfant. Mais le Roi avait beau retourner la question sous tous les angles possibles, il n'arrivait pas à voir le bénéfice que le tyran aurait pu en tirer.

Le malaise de la fillette était palpable, ce qui rassura quelque peu le Roi, sans compter qu'il ne discernait aucune satisfaction ou la moindre malice en elle. Puis, les paroles de sa tante lui traversèrent l'esprit et achevèrent d'apaiser sa méfiance. Freeza n'aurait jamais pu recréer l'aura de la famille royale que sa tante avait sentie chez elle et le Roi était presque certain qu'il ignorait tout de cette filiation.

Grand dieu, réalisa alors le Roi, cela signifiait donc que cette fillette qu'il avait prise pour sa nièce était en réalité sa petite-fille! Dire que, quelques minutes auparavant, elle n'était encore qu'une étrange demi-Saiyan échouée par erreur sur sa planète et en un instant, elle était devenue sa descendante directe! Toute la portée de cette vérité frappa alors le Roi de plein fouet. La fille de son fils, la descendante directe de leur illustre dynastie et par conséquent l'héritière du trône n'était qu'une demi-Saiyan! Combattant son propre mépris, le Roi Végéta se mit à scruter avec avidité les traits de Bra à la recherche d'une quelconque ressemblance. Il n'en trouva aucune.

Mais pourquoi diable son fils aurait-il préféré une étrangère à l'une de leur propre femelle? N'avait-il donc aucune fierté Saiyan! Il croyait pourtant avoir réussi à inculquer leurs traditions à son fils… Que signifiait donc cet outrage! Mais quel genre de Roi était-il donc devenu pour polluer leur sang royal ainsi! Un Roi puissant aux dires de la fillette, non… de sa fille, se corrigea le Roi. Il avait encore de la difficulté à croire que cette enfant puisse être la fille de son fils. Son fils… Le prochain Super Saiyan! Ainsi les légendes étaient fondées. Même si Cereja l'avait nié, ses efforts pour lui cacher la vérité n'aurait pu être plus éloquents. Cette réalisation emplit le Roi d'une joie féroce. Dire qu'elle avait affirmé son père plus puissant que Freeza… Il avait toujours cru au potentiel de son fils unique!

Bra, de son côté, se tortillait nerveusement sous le regard pénétrant de son grand-père. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête du Roi, car malgré l'incroyable nouvelle qu'il venait de lui arracher, son visage lui restait toujours fermé. Il avait à peine l'air plus songeur qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Compte tenu de la situation, Bra trouvait cette réaction plutôt singulière, mais l'accueillait avec soulagement. Elle qui avait cru devoir affronter l'incrédulité ou pire, l'ire du Roi, elle se retrouvait face à un silence incompréhensible. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait vraiment, était le sort de Goku. Après tout, maintenant que le Roi possédait l'information qui l'obsédait tant, il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité…

Un raclement de gorge mit un terme à leurs réflexions respectives et c'est d'un même mouvement que le Roi et Bra se retournèrent vers le garde qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle du trône.

-Pardonnez-moi messire, mais vos troupes sont prêtes et n'attendent que votre arrivée pour recevoir leurs instructions.

-Je serai avec eux dans un instant, laissez-moi conclure cet entretient et je les rejoindrai.

Le garde s'inclina et se retira aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré. Avec tout ça, le Roi en était presque venu à oublier sa rencontre avec Freeza prévue dans moins d'une heure. Malgré tous les rebondissements de la dernière heure, il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis; il irait tel que prévue affronter le tyran de l'univers. Il en allait de l'avenir de son peuple et de son fils après tout. Il aurait bien voulu céder à la tentation et bombarder Bra de questions afin de connaître tous les détails de la vie de son fils, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne fallait pas chercher à modifier le destin et le sien était de mourir aux mains de Freeza en l'entraînant avec lui. Le roi Végéta avait depuis longtemps accepté cette vision et il lui tardait presque d'en finir. Mais avant toute chose, il lui fallait s'assurer du départ imminent de… sa petite-fille. Ni Freeza, ni aucun de ses hommes ne devaient jamais mettre la main sur elle. Si l'empereur de l'univers se plaisait à tourner en ridicule leur guerrier légendaire, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tuer son fils s'il apprenait qu'un jour le Prince le surpasserait. Pour le bien de tous, elle devait rentrer chez elle et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-Je suppose que ton vaisseau n'en est pas vraiment un, n'est-ce pas?

Bra s'attendait bien à ce que son grand-père lui pose des questions, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à celle-là, du moins, pas en premier.

-Non…

-Es-tu capable de rentrer chez toi?

À son hochement de tête, les traits du Roi se détendirent.

-Bien. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es venue ici mais-

-C'était un accident, lui rappela Bra.

Le Roi tiqua de se voir interrompre de la sorte. Petite-fille ou non, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui coupe la parole.

-Oui… Je suppose que ton père ne t'aurait pas envoyée ici toute seule puisque tu n'es pas assez puissante pour vaincre l'être qui domine son peuple.

Il se souvint alors de l'ennemi que Bra avait mentionné. Un ennemi qui détenait son fils prisonnier, bien que cela semblât impossible, et s'amusait à terroriser les siens. Pouvait-il vraiment songer à renvoyer cette enfant chez elle alors qu'elle avait trouvé refuge parmi eux? Mais si elle ne retournait pas chez elle aider les siens, qui le ferait?

-Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, Cereja.

-Je sais…

Bra aurait voulu paraître plus enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver son monde, mais le coeur n'y était pas et son grand-père s'en aperçu. Devinant sans mal au frisson qui la parcourut la cause de la peur qu'il sentait couver sous son détachement apparent, le roi Végéta lui adressa ces quelques paroles :

-Cereja, tu es une Saiyan très puissante, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu viens d'une longue lignée de guerriers, tu ne dois pas laisser un être, aussi puissant soit-il, t'impressionner. Souviens-toi que tout guerrier possède ses faiblesses et est faillible. Ton père est un Super Saiyan, prouve-lui que tu es de la même trempe.

Bra, que ses paroles avaient rassérénée, ne songea même pas à nier la puissance de son père. De toute manière, cela ne l'aurait avancée à rien au point où elle est était… Le Roi disait vrai, il était grand temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle avait un devoir envers ses parents, devoir qu'elle avait depuis trop longtemps négligé et auquel il était temps de se consacrer.

Avec la puissance de son père, Bynnos serait toujours plus fort qu'elle, mais tout de même pas immortel. Son père, même possédé par un ennemi, continuait à lutter contre son pouvoir. Elle pourrait sûrement arriver à vaincre Bynnos! Et puis, le Roi avait raison, il était temps qu'elle apprenne à se comporter en Saiyan. Son père, aussi puissant soit-il ne serait pas toujours là pour la protéger, il était temps qu'elle lui prouve ce dont elle était capable.

-Ta place n'est pas ici Cereja, tu ne peux plus rester sur la planète Végéta plus longtemps.

Cette réplique tira Bra de ses réflexions et lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. En effet, elle avait bien prévu de quitter la planète Végéta, mais pas simplement pour rentrer chez elle, mais aussi pour échapper à la peur destructive de Freeza. Maintenant que le Roi savait d'où elle venait et son identité, devait-elle lui faire part des noirs dessins de son ennemi juré? Mais qu'y pourrait-il vraiment, les Super Saiyan n'existaient encore que dans les légendes! Freeza ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux et ce, même si tous les Saiyans se soulevaient contre lui. De plus en plus frustrée par cette situation sans issue, Bra s'agita, ce que le Roi interpréta comme un refus d'obéir.

-Cereja, je dois… assister à une réunion de la plus grande importance et je veux que tu me promettes que lorsque je reviendrai, tu seras partie.

-Oui mais-

-Il n'y a pas de " mais" qui tiennent, intervint le Roi.

-Mais Freeza-

-Cereja, non!

Au commandement impératif, Bra ravala ses protestations et se tut. Ce n'est qu'après s'être assuré de son silence que le Roi reprit la parole, plus doucement cette fois.

-Freeza ne te concerne pas. Oublie-le, il est déjà mort pour toi. Nous avons chacun notre destin et il n'est pas sage de chercher à s'en détourner. Maintenant, laisse-moi, il faut que j'aille trouver mes hommes.

Sans plus lui donner la chance d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le Roi s'éloigna d'elle pour rassembler les quelques documents qu'il confirait à ses conseillers avant de s'embarquer sur le vaisseau de Freeza. Il était conscient qu'après tout ce qui venait d'être dit, son geste pouvait paraître gauche, voire emprunté, mais il se refusait à entendre ce que Bra avait à lui dire de peur de ne plus trouver le courage d'affronter Freeza. Marcher de son propre gré vers la mort était une chose, se l'entendre prophétiser en était une autre. C'était là une autre bonne raison pour éloigner la fillette. Cependant, même si le Roi croyait lui avoir clairement signifié que son choix serait sans appel, il pouvait toujours sentir la présence de Bra derrière lui. Silencieuse et immobile, elle fixait son grand-père, tenaillée par le désir de lui désobéir et tout lui révéler. Et pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Elle espéra pendant un moment que le Roi revienne sur sa décision, puis en voyant qu'il n'en était rien, Bra renonça à lui imposer sa présence plus longtemps et se retira.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la salle du trône, Bra ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois vers celui qui avait moins un grand-père qu'un souverain à ses yeux et comprit qu'il ne la rappellerait pas, qu'un Saiyan ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions.

C'est tel un coup de vent que Bra fit irruption dans la pouponnière, épouvantant bien malgré elle les esclaves qui veillaient sur les nourrissons.

-Où est Go- Kakarott? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Après avoir quitté la salle du trône et son atmosphère oppressante, Bra n'avait pas immédiatement réagi. Elle s'était mise à errer dans le palais, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ne sachant plus vraiment où elle en était. Son trouble était si apparent qu'une Saiyan brava toutes les convenances pour lui demander si elle se sentait bien.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle se retrouva à l'extérieur que Bra pu retrouver ses esprits et chasser l'étrange lassitude qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle tenta de se convaincre de la justesse du raisonnement de son grand-père et que tout irait pour le mieux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à effacer le malaise qui l'habitait. C'est alors que Goku lui était revenu à l'esprit. Avisant l'heure avancée et tous les dangers qui le guettaient auprès des hommes du Roi, Bra oublia momentanément ses regrets pour s'élancer vers la pouponnière.

La première chose que Bra remarqua en pénétrant dans la pièce fut l'absence de guerriers Saiyans. Cela apaisa d'abord ses craintes avant de les raviver en constatant que, si aucun garde n'était visible, il en allait de même pour Goku. Les esclaves étaient les seules adultes présentes dans la pouponnière, mais Bra savait qu'aucune d'entre elles ne se seraient risquées à malmener un enfant sous leur responsabilité. D'un autre côté, aucune d'entres-elles n'auraient osé s'opposer à la volonté d'un Saiyan. C'est donc vers elles que Bra se tourna pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Goku.

-Où est Kakarott? répéta-t-elle, saisit d'effroi à l'idée qu'elles aient pu le confier aux gardes du Roi.

-Mais mademoiselle, ils l'ont emmené…

-Qui ça! Où?

Mais au lieu de lui répondre franchement, les esclaves se consultèrent du regard où brillait l'incertitude. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour faire exploser la colère de Bra.

-Vous ne savez pas où il est! les accusa-t-elle, furibonde.

Son Ki monta alors en flèche et même si les esclaves n'étaient pas munies de détecteurs, cela ne les empêcha pas de saisir l'aura pouvoir meurtrière qui se dégageait de Bra. La démonstration de puissance de cette fillette d'ordinaire si gentille leur coupa le souffle.

-Mademoiselle, c'est Kilaru qui est venu le chercher il y a près d'une heure! Pardonnez-nous, nous ignorions que vous comptiez venir voir l'enfant. Avoua l'aînée des esclaves en se jetant tremblante de peur aux pieds de Bra.

Celle-ci l'ignora royalement, mais sentit sa colère diminuer. Après tout, Kilaru était digne de confiance, Bra en était persuadée.

-Kilaru? Où est-ce qu'il l'a emmené?

-Mademoiselle, auriez-vous oublié qu'aujourd'hui est le jour du départ de votre protégé?

-Il est déjà parti? Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure!

-Il fallait lui faire passer quelques examens de routine avant son départ. Il devrait maintenant être sur la piste de décollage, lui apprit l'esclave.

À peine eut-elle le temps d'achever sa phrase que Bra disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir effrayé les esclaves, mais pour l'instant son seul soucis était la sécurité de Goku. Elle pria silencieusement pour le trouver auprès de Kilaru comme on le lui avait dit. Ce n'est que lorsque Bra vit le petit scientifique installer le bébé dans la capsule qui devrait le conduire sur Terre qu'elle se détendit. Enfin rassurée, Bra poussa un soupir de soulagement et interpella joyeusement Kilaru qui répondit à son appel.

-Cereja! Je me demandais bien où tu étais encore passée! Je pensais presque que tu ne viendrais plus.

-Kakarott…

-Il est là et en parfaite santé d'après les résultats des examens. Ton petit va faire un malheur sur la planète où il atterrira. Malaka, comment d'appelle-t-elle déjà?

-Hum… La Terre, répondit le scientifique après avoir consulter son dossier.

-La Terre? Quel nom étrange pour une planète. Et bien les Terriens vont bientôt hériter d'un Saiyan!

Ces remarques, Bra les entendit à peine tant elle était occupée à scruter les traits de Goku à la recherche de la plus petite égratignure. Le bébé, déjà bien installé dans sa capsule, dormait à poings fermés. Bra ne l'avait pas vu aussi calme depuis l'hospitalisation de son père et s'en réjouit. Ce ne fut qu'à contrecoeur qu'elle laissa les techniciens achever les préparatifs de son départ et alla se placer aux côtés de Kilaru en attendant du départ.

Au loin, elle pouvait suivre l'aura de son grand-père rassemblant ses guerriers et Bra se remémora la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite de quitter la planète Végéta avant son retour. Le départ de Goku marquerait le sien. Au prise avec les tourments que lui causait son retour parmi les siens, Bra tressaillit lorsque Kilaru posa la main sur son épaule.

-Il est temps de lui dire au revoir Cereja. Lorsque tu le reverras, il sera un grand guerrier Saiyan, comme tu l'as prédit.

-T'as pas idée, murmura Bra en fixant la capsule que l'on refermait sur l'enfant endormi. Bonne chance Goku.

Un petit sifflement strident retendit et Kilaru éloigna Bra du jet de vapeur précédent le décollage de la capsule. Quelques instants plus tard, le petit vaisseau prit son envol et malgré tous les efforts que fit Bra pour le suivre des yeux, il ne fut bientôt plus qu'un petit point lumineux dans l'espace.

Bra soupira de soulagement. Goku était maintenant en sécurité loin de la folie meurtrière de Freeza, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de retarder son propre départ. Tel que promis, elle devait rentrer chez elle. Distraitement, elle remarqua que le Roi et de nombreux guerriers s'embarquaient sur un vaisseau et elle se souvint sans curiosité de la réunion évoquée plus tôt.

-Bon Cereja, à quoi s'attaque-t-on maintenant? Demanda Kilaru pour la dérider un peu.

-Quoi?

-Maintenant que Kakarott est parti, il faut te trouver une nouvelle occupation!

-Peut-être demain… répondit Bra sans enthousiasme.

Et sur ce, elle planta Kilaru là sans lui laisser le temps de la faire changer d'idée. Demain… demain elle ne serait plus là et plus jamais elle ne reverrait Kilaru. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense ainsi. Elle rentrerait chez elle, réglerait son compte à Bynnos et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Facile, non? Bra prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et sentit alors ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Une onde de peur parcourut Bra qui leva les yeux au ciel avec appréhension. Il n'y avait qu'une seule créature qui posséda une aura aussi glaciale et à la seule pensée qu'il allait croiser le chemin de Goku, Bra sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Freeza… Freeza approchait. Ainsi c'est avec lui que son grand-père avait rendez-vous? Bra se répéta que ce n'était qu'une visite de routine, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, mais l'arrivée inopinée de l'empereur de l'univers quelques minutes seulement après le départ de Goku lui semblait plutôt suspecte. De plus, l'arrivée de Freeza était habituellement précédée d'un véritable branle-bas de combat chez les Saiyans, or aujourd'hui…rien. Le calme plat. Comme c'était étrange…

Bra, trop occupée à faire des suppositions quant à la venue de Freeza, entendit à peine retentir un appel ordonnant l'évacuation de la piste d'atterrissage. Une capsule de combattant atterrit avec fracas, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière que Bra dispersa de son aura. Elle ne prêta aucune attention au nouvel arrivé tant elle était préoccupée par l'arrivé imminente de l'homme le plus fort de l'univers. Enfin, Bra dû se raisonner et s'empêcher de spéculer davantage sur la présence de Freeza. Comme son grand-père le lui avait dit, le tyran ne la concernait pas. Il était sûrement encore venu donner de nouvelles missions au Roi et s'amuser un peu aux dépens des Saiyans, la mauvaise créature! Maintenant bien décidée à ne plus se laisser distraire, Bra chassa Freeza de ses pensées et se rappela qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Mais à l'instant même où elle se tenait un tel discours, son attention fut attirée par les techniciens venus accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

-Bardock! Tu es déjà de retour! Si jamais su que c'était toi qui arrivais, j'aurais retardé le départ de ton fils pour que tu puisses le voir!

Stupéfaite, Bra vit le père de Goku s'extirper avec difficulté de la capsule. Son aura était tellement faible que, si cela n'avait été du technicien, elle ne l'aurait jamais remarquer! Sans compter que son armure était en partie détruite et qu'il était couvert de plaies… Quel combat cela avait dû être! Mais où étaient donc ses coéquipiers? En retrait, Bra suivit les mouvements du Saiyan avec inquiétude. Sa respiration était saccadée et quelque chose le troublait, Bra le devinait à son air hagard.

-Mon fils… C'était donc bel et bien lui! murmura-t-il, l'air accablé.

-C'est vraiment pas de chance, renchérit le technicien. Quelques minutes de plus et tu aurais pu lui dire adieu!

Quelque chose clochait, ça se voyait à l'expression horrifiée de Bardock, mais quoi?

-Non… Ça ne peut pas être vrai!

Les jambes de Bardock se dérobèrent sous lui et il dû s'accrocher à l'un des techniciens pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Bardock! Ça va? T'inquiète pas, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie et-

-Idiot! Rugit le Saiyan en le repoussant violemment. Nous allons tous mourir! Freeza va détruire la planète!

_NA: Ouf, ce chapitre était vraiment long et draînant à écrire. La scène entre le Roi et Bra a été particulièrement compliquée et difficile à écrire, dire que j'avais estimé qu'elle ne durerait que 8 pages! Juste une petite précision, on m'a reproché dans un chapitre précédent la dureté du Roi Végéta et avant que quelqu'un ne se plaigne de son manque de douceur envers Bra, je tiens à rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un Saiyan, le ROI des Saiyans. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu les émissions où il apparaît dans la télésérie, mais il n'est PAS gentil ou compréhensif, il n'est pas un humain, alors s'il-vous-plaît, ne confondez pas. _


	22. Chapter 22

NA: Bonjour à tous et bonne année! Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai terminer ce fanfic au courant de l'année (Ça doit déjà faire au moins 2 ans que je me dis ça!) La chapitre 23 sera le dernier de la deuxième partie de la saga de Bra, mais n'ayez crainte, la troisième partie devrait être à peu près aussi longue que la première. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 22**

Freeza fixait la petite planète guerrière dont il se rapprochait inexorablement tout en sentant l'excitation le gagner. Sous peu, les Saiyans ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir et son empire serait alors le plus puissant de l'univers. Comme il lui tardait de voir le regard du Roi lorsqu'il comprendrait que son peuple était voué à la mort! Peut-être allait-il détruire la planète sous ses yeux et l'exécuter par la suite, ou bien jeter ses gardes en pâture à ses soldats et torturer tranquillement le Roi… que de choix, que de choix…

-Lord Freeza, le vaisseau du Roi approche, lui annonça Zarbon. Il devrait être ici dans quelques instants et comme vous le suspectiez, il est accompagné de nombreux guerriers.

-Parfait! Assure-toi qu'on les laisse venir jusqu'à moi sans qu'ils rencontrent la moindre résistance.

-Bien sûr, il en sera fait selon vos désirs, murmura Zarbon.

Freeza se détourna de la fenêtre pour poser ses yeux rubis sur son suivant toujours prosterné à ses pieds.

-Est-ce que la petite chipie accompagne le Roi?

Freeza vit Zarbon hésiter avant de lui répondre. Tiens tiens, son suivant aurait-il peur d'exécuter la mission qu'il lui avait donnée?

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs, Lord Freeza.

-Tu seras bientôt fixé. Prends la boîte sur la table en sortant, elle contient tout ce dont tu auras besoin.

-Bien Lord Freeza.

Lorsque Zarbon s'empara de la boîte qui contenait le présent qu'il destinait à la fillette, Freeza remarqua avec plaisir que les mains de son guerrier tremblaient légèrement. Comme il devait craindre d'échouer! Il devait secrètement espérer que la fillette accompagne le Roi afin de ne pas être obligé d'aller la chercher sur la planète Végéta. Au fond, même si Zarbon ne l'admettrait jamais, il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre contre cette enfant. Il pouvait remercier son département de scientifiques, grâce à eux, une telle éventualité ne se produirait jamais.

Excepté Dodoria et Zarbon, personne n'était au courant de ses plans pour le peuple Saiyan, mais la plupart de ses hommes sentaient que quelque chose d'important se préparait. En fait, la majorité d'entres eux devaient être en train de trembler dans leurs bottes de crainte de croiser son chemin. Seuls Zarbon et Dodoria avaient osé paraître devant lui et Freeza en était agréablement surpris. Non, ce n'était pas vrai, il avait compté sur la présence de Zarbon qui aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de lui déplaire, mais le courage de Dodoria le surprenait un peu. Freeza avait cru qu'après son plus récent échec face au Saiyan Bardock, le grossier personnage ne se soit terré dans ses quartiers, mais il semblait, au contraire, plus que jamais décidé à demeurer à ses côtés au moment où il déploierait toute sa fureur meurtrière. La faible créature n'était donc pas aussi stupide que Freeza le pensait.

Calme et assuré de sa prochaine victoire, Freeza prit une gorgée de vin tout en étudiant le firmament qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui. Sous peu, l'univers entier plierait sous sa poigne de fer. L'empire saiyan n'était rien d'autre qu'un pion qu'il lui fallait écraser. Les Saiyans avaient déjà cessé d'être utiles à ses yeux, pire ils n'étaient plus qu'une nuisance pour ses plans à venir. De toute manière, il possédait leur plus puissant guerrier sous sa coupe : leur précieux prince. Même si la légende du Super Saiyan n'était que chimère, l'enfant était un excellent combattant promis à un brillant avenir dans son armé. Dès que Végéta comprendrait qu'il ne deviendra jamais aussi puissant que lui, il se ralliera complètement à Planet Trade. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et la destruction des siens ne ferait qu'accélérer ce processus inévitable.

Lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix dans le couloir et des bruits de combat, il ne se retourna même pas, attendant avec fébrilité l'arrivée de roi Végéta. Comme il lui tardait de le voir en face pour voir la peur tordre ses traits! Celui-ci ne le fit pas attendre longtemps, faisant irruption dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, de toute évidence prêt à combattre.

-Freeza! Ton règne touche à sa fin! annonça-t-il.

-Vraiment? lui demanda innocemment Freeza avant de se retourner vers son ennemi.

Comme il s'y attendait, Freeza vit l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage du Saiyan avant qu'il ne le saisisse à la gorge.

-Dis-moi Végéta, pourquoi n'as-tu pas emmené la fillette avec toi, moi qui espérait la retrouver parmi tes fiers guerriers! susurra le tyran.

Les fiers guerriers en question essuyaient à cet instant même une défaite totale face à Dodoria et Zarbon qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie. Freeza pensait aiguiser la colère du monarque en le provoquant aussi effrontément, mais il fut surpris par l'étincelle de peur qu'il vit luire dans son regard et qui, Freeza en était certain, n'avait rien à voir avec sa mort prochaine. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

* * *

Sans perdre une seconde, Bardock rassembla le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour se précipiter vers le palais royal. Il fallait prévenir le roi Végéta, organiser les troupes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Si seulement les murs pouvaient arrêter de bouger!

Dans sa capsule, il avait cru sentir son fils quitter la planète, mais il avait continué à croire et espérer que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination dérangée. Ce n'est que lorsque Malaka lui avait annoncé que son fils venait bel et bien de quitter la planète Végéta qu'il avait compris. Le Kanasien n'avait pas menti, il lui avait donné le don d'entrevoir l'avenir pour voir les siens courir à leur perte! Non! Bardock refusait d'y croire. Il devait y avoir un moyen d'échapper au destin qu'il avait entrevu! L'avenir n'était pas tracé, il pourrait le changer maintenant qu'il connaissait les intentions de Freeza. Mais il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, il fallait faire vite!

Haletant, Bardock dû interrompre sa course pour reprendre son souffle. Il fut aussitôt assailli par les images cauchemardesques de la destruction de la planète Végéta.

-Non! hurla-t-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Comment pourrait-il espérer convaincre les siens de l'urgence de la situation s'il n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout! Il repoussa ces images jusqu'aux limites de sa conscience et se força à avancer tout en s'agrippant au mur pour ne pas perdre à nouveau l'équilibre. À ce rythme, il n'arriverait jamais au palais à temps, réalisa Bardock, affolé. Des rires provenant d'une taverne locale attirèrent son attention. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi insouciants à un moment pareil! Bardock réalisa cependant que s'il ne pouvait se rendre à temps au palais du Roi, ces Saiyans le pourraient. Ils étaient au sommet de leur forme à l'en croire leurs éclats de voix et Bardock aurait tout donné pour posséder leur énergie.

C'est chancelant qu'il fit son entrée dans la taverne bondée. Bien qu'il fît de son mieux pour se contrôler et tenir debout, il eut un accès de faiblesse et il s'écroula sur une table, entraînant cette dernière dans sa chute. Aussitôt des exclamations furieuses fusèrent autour de lui et on le releva sans ménagement.

-Bardock, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop? T'es pas en état de boire de l'alcool, ce qu'il te faut, ce sont des soins!

-Il faut que vous m'écoutiez, entama péniblement Bardock. Il arrive, il va tous nous tuer!

Un silence s'ensuivit et Bardock leva les yeux pleins d'espoir vers les siens… pour ne rencontrer que leurs regards empreints de pitié.

-Pauvre Bardock, entendit-il certains murmurer. La perte de ses coéquipiers a dû être un sacré choc!

-Non! Vous ne comprenez pas! Freeza! Freeza va nous tuer!

Cette fois, ce furent des éclats de rire qui accueillirent cette déclaration. Incrédule, Bardock fixait les Saiyans.

-Franchement Bardock, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ces histoires!

En les entendant ainsi se moquer de lui, lui qui essayait de leur sauver la vie, une sourde colère s'empara de Bardock. Ces imbéciles ne voyaient rien, ils se sentaient si protégés au coeur de leur planète qu'ils refusaient de voir la vérité en face. Mais Freeza était leur ennemi à la fin! Comment pouvaient-ils rester le bras croisés à attendre qu'il se décide à attaquer pour réagir! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur exprimer tout le mépris qu'ils lui inspiraient, une voix enfantine s'éleva derrière lui.

-Bardock a raison. Freeza approche et il va tous nous tuer si nous ne faisons rien!

Un murmure agité parcourut l'assistance, mais à voir l'air choqué se peindre sur les visages de ses semblables, Bardock devina que la réaction des Saiyans n'avait rien à voir avec la déclaration qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Lentement, il fit face à cet allié inattendu et reconnut … Aciano, le fiancé de l'entraîneuse du Prince Végéta. Que faisait-il ici dans un bar réservé aux troisièmes classes? Il devait pourtant savoir que les enfants n'avaient pas le droit de venir dans un endroit comme celui-ci!

-Il faut que nous fassions vite! reprit le garçon. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps si nous voulons prévenir les autres!

-Freeza ne nous attaquera pas, petit. Tu as tord de croire Bardock, il a toujours été un peu dérangé.

-Comment!

Bardock n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on puisse parler de lui dans des termes aussi irrespectueux. Les siens étaient-ils donc aussi stupides?

-Mais il a raison! Ouvrez-vous un peu les yeux, Freeza veut notre mort!

-Vous nous embêtez avec vos histoires! Nous sommes les meilleurs éléments de son armée, jamais Freeza ne pourra se passer des Saiyans!

Aciano serra les poings avec rage. Dire que moins de deux heures auparavant, il partageait leur opinion! Il avait vite compris que Cereja lui cachait bien des choses, mais qu'elle n'avait pas menti en ce qui concernait Freeza, le tyran approchait bel et bien, son père le lui avait confirmé.

-Bande d'idiots! Nous allons tous nous faire massacrer à cause de votre stupidité!

-Vraiment gamin, tu mérites que quelqu'un te donne une leçon! s'emporta un Saiyan.

-Laisse tomber petit, intervint Bardock. Ils ont trop peur de Freeza pour l'attaquer même si leur vie en dépendait!

-Serais-tu en train de nous traiter de lâches?

-À toi de me le dire, oseras-tu quitter ce bar pour te battre avec nous?

-Et passer pour un imbécile comme vous deux? Oubliez ça!

-Dans ce cas, c'est que tu es bel et bien un lâche! déclara Bardock en se tenant les côtes.

Sous l'insulte, la plupart des Saiyans du bar s'étaient levés, prêt à combattre, non pas Freeza, mais les deux Saiyans qui se dressaient devant eux.

-Répète ça un peu pour voir! Ajouta une Saiyan.

Aciano n'avait pas hésité à se mettre en position de défense, s'il le fallait, il était prêt à combattre chaque Saiyan dans ce bar si cela leur permettait de comprendre qu'ils étaient en danger, mais Bardock lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Ne gaspille pas ton énergie ou ta salive gamin, tu en auras bientôt besoin si tu veux survivre à ce qui se prépare!

Ils sortirent tous deux du bar sous le regard haineux de leurs semblables. Ils n'étaient pas sitôt sortis qu'une nouvelle crise s'empara de Bardock. Il étouffa un cri de douleur alors que les images maintenant familières de la destruction de sa planète traversaient son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit faiblir, mais alors qu'il allait s'effondrer, Bardock sentit qu'on le redressait. Il attendit que la crise passe avant de repousser Aciano qui s'était élancé pour le soutenir.

-Ça va, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide!

-On dirait pas!

-Il y a plus urgent pour le moment! Je n'ai pas menti, Freeza va vraiment détruire la planète Végéta.

-Je sais, oui…

Aciano lança un regard empreint de jalousie à Bardock, mais ce dernier ne se rendit compte de rien. Ainsi Cereja avait cru bon de prévenir sa famille préférée! Il aurait dû s'y attendre! Raditz avait probablement quitté la planète Végéta sous son conseil. Et dire qu'elle avait hésité à lui confier quoi que ce soit et qu'il avait dû lui arracher son secret! S'il la revoyait, il lui dirait sa manière de penser… si elle n'avait pas déjà quitté la planète Végéta comme elle le planifiait, bien sûr.

-Nous devons aller au palais prévenir le Roi! lui rappela péniblement Bardock en s'adossant au mur. Je ne pourrai jamais m'y rendre, mais toi, va-y.

-C'est inutile, répondit Aciano en se croisant les bras.

-Comment? Mais pourqu-

-Le Roi est déjà au courant. Il est sûrement déjà bord du vaisseau de Freeza pour le vaincre.

-Vaincre Freeza?!

Ces nouvelles avaient de quoi stupéfier Bardock. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Roi défie Freeza, mais pourquoi personne n'était donc au courant de cet évènement historique?

-Je sais oui, ça peut sembler complètement fou, surtout si Cereja t'a dit que Freeza pouvait se transformer, mais-

-Freeza peut se transformer! Mais en quoi?

-Cereja ne t'a rien dit?

-Cereja? Tu veux dire l'entraîneuse du Prince? Non, elle ne m'a rien dit, pourquoi?

-Mais, dans ce cas, comment sais-tu que Freeza va détruire la planète?

-Je… Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il l'avait vu dans des visions provenant du futur, le gamin l'abandonnerait sur-le-champ!

-Alors Freeza peut se transformer?

-D'après ce que Cereja m'a dit, oui.

-Et le Roi croit pouvoir le vaincre sans l'aide de tous les Saiyans!

-Mon père m'a confié les plans du Roi et d'après lui, ce serait possible. Le roi Végéta n'a pas l'intention de le battre par force, il sait très bien que Freeza est plus fort que lui. Il a l'intention de détruire son vaisseau avant qu'il ne pénètre dans l'atmosphère.

-Et laisser ce monstre mourir d'asphyxie! C'est pas mal comme plan, dû avouer Bardock.

-Mais… Mais Freeza peut respirer dans l'espace!

Les deux Saiyans se retournèrent d'un coup vers Bra qui venait de se matérialiser à leurs côtés, blanche comme un linge et tremblante de tous ses membres

-Cereja? Mais d'où tu sors? S'écria Aciano, éberlué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Freeza peut survivre dans l'espace? demanda plutôt Bardock.

-Le Roi ne va pas vraiment essayer de tuer Freeza comme ça! Il va se faire tuer!

-Si ce que tu dis es vrai, il est probablement déjà mort, déclara lugubrement Bardock.

-Non!

Non, le Roi ne pouvait pas être mort, se raisonna Bra. Si Freeza l'avait tué, elle aurait été incapable de sentir son énergie, or elle le pouvait toujours. Mais l'aura de son grand-père avait tant faibli… il devait être blessé et tout ça, c'était de sa faute! Elle se souvint des paroles que le Roi lui avait dites avant de la renvoyer " Freeza ne te concerne pas. Oublie-le, il est déjà mort pour toi". Sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, ce n'était qu'à présent que Bra réalisait qu'elle n'avait jamais évoqué la mort de Freeza avec son grand-père. Croyait-il vraiment pouvoir triompher sur son ennemi mortel avec une poignée de guerriers et ce plan suicidaire? Si seulement elle avait insisté pour tout dire au Roi quand elle en avait eu l'occasion, ils n'en seraient pas là!

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'attaque de Freeza aurait lieu si tôt après le départ de Goku. Ce n'était que l'intervention de Bardock qui lui avait confirmé ses pires craintes. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment le père de Goku avait été mis au courant des machinations de Freeza. Cela avait peut-être un lien avec la mort de ses coéquipiers… Qu'importe, Bra n'avait pas le temps de l'interroger pour l'instant, son grand-père avait besoin d'aide et il était hors de question qu'elle fuie devant Freeza!

-Le Roi n'est pas mort, il faut aller l'aider!

Tant pis pour la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son grand-père, si elle partait maintenant, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Et puis, son grand-père le lui avait dit, il était temps qu'elle prouve que le sang royale coulait dans ses veines, qu'elle était bien la fille d'un Super Saiyan.

-Cereja, je ne crois pas qu'à nous trois nous parviendrons à prendre le vaisseau de Freeza, lui fit remarquer Aciano.

-Freeza est le seul qui pourrait me poser un problème. Les autres ne sont pas dangereux. Déclara Bra en scrutant le ciel.

-Mais Cereja, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire devant tous les soldats de Freeza? Tu n'es même pas capable de les tuer! lui rappela Aciano.

-Aciano, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris.Je ne laisserai _personne_ faire du mal au Roi!

Impressionné malgré lui par le ton décidé de Bra, Aciano n'osa rien ajouter.

-D'accord, voici ce que nous allons faire, proposa Bardock. Aciano, cours prévenir les anciens des plans de Freeza. Fais leur comprendre qu'il faut évacuer la planète. Pendant ce temps, Cereja et moi-

-Pas question! objecta Aciano. Je veux aller avec vous! Et puis, je suis en meilleur état que toi! Occupe-toi des anciens pendant que Cereja et moi-

-Gamin, qui crois-tu que les anciens écouteront, toi ou moi? Tu appartiens à l'élite et tu es le fils de Fenryl, ils t'écouteront. Et même si je suis blessé, je suis toujours plus fort que toi.

-Mais-

-Aciano, va-t-en, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Bra d'une voix douce. Je ne veux pas que Freeza te tue.

Aciano ravala difficilement ses protestations et s'avoua vaincu. Bardock avait raison, il était de son devoir d'aller prévenir les anciens, mais il aurait tant voulu les accompagner! Et convaincre les anciens ne serait pas facile, Aciano espérait ne pas trop perdre de temps avec eux. Dire que pendant ce temps, Cereja affronterait Freeza! Elle était puissante, mais tout de même pas au point de détruire le seigneur de la guerre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de l'envoyer à une mort certaine, mais qui d'autre pouvait défier Freeza? Ces doutes, jamais Aciano ne les aurait laissés transparaître. Il sentit une rage l'envahir à l'idée de ne plus la revoir, mais il refusa de laisser qui que ce soit s'en appercevoir. Il aurait besoin de toute son énergie s'il voulait persuader les anciens de déroger au plan du Roi. Avant de s'élancer vers le palais, il ajouta en évitant de regarder Bra :

-Cereja, essaie de ne pas te faire tuer.

C'était la seule parole d'encouragement qu'il lui adresserait, mais il espérait qu'elle comprenne qu'il souhait ardemment sa victoire… et pas seulement parce que cela sauverait leur peuple.

Bra ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de calmer la peur qui l'étreignait. Aciano avait une chance de survivre. Une petite chance, mais une chance tout de même plus grande que s'il les avait accompagnés. Elle n'aurait pas pu le condamner à un mort certaine en l'encourageant à prendre part à un combat qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Elle-même n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir! Freeza était puissant, bien plus puissant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, il devait sûrement se préparer à détruire la planète, le traître. Les Saiyans n'étaient pas prêts, il leur fallait du temps pour évacuer la planète et c'est ce qu'elle leur donnerait en défiant le tyran. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer pouvoir survivre plus que quelques secondes devant le monstre…

-Cereja, tu es certaine que le Roi est toujours vivant? Lui demanda Bardock.

-Oui… Il est faible, peut-être blessé, mais Freeza ne l'a pas encore tué.

-C'est bizarre, ça ne ressemble pas à Freeza d'épargner un rebelle…

-Comment on fait pour aller sur son vaisseau? On prend des capsules?

-Non, il est trop près maintenant, nous serions pris tout de suite. Son vaisseau a pénétré notre atmosphère, si on veut y aller, on va devoir voler.

-Tu crois pouvoir y arriver? L'interrogea Bra en inspectant Bardock avec inquiétude.

-Les Saiyans sont plus coriaces qu'ils en ont l'air. Ne me sous-estime pas.

Bra n'osa pas remettre en question l'habileté de Bardock, mais alors qu'elle s'élançait vers la vague ombre que dessinait le vaisseau de Freeza dans le ciel, elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que le Saiyan se montre à la hauteur. Il était le père de Goku après tout, il devait bien avoir quelques surprises en réserve pour ses ennemis!

Bra fut cependant vite rassurée quant à la vitalité de Bardock, son aîné n'avait aucune difficulté à la suivre malgré sa vive allure. Même si elle n'osait pas encore utiliser toute sa puissance, l'aisance avec laquelle il demeurait à ses côtés la rassurait pour la suite.

Dès que le vaisseau de Freeza fut en vue, Bra s'immobilisa, aussitôt imitée par Bardock. Devant eux se dressait une bonne centaine de soldats leur interdisant l'entrée au vaisseau. Bra avait de la difficulté à croire que Freeza puisse lui envoyer ces soldats… ils étaient si faibles! Le tyran ne croyait tout de même l'arrêter avec ces pitoyables éléments!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! grogna Bra avec irritation.

-Freeza a dû détecter notre arrivée et il a décidé de nous envoyer son comité d'accueil!

-Mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça! s'indigna Bra.

-C'est pas comme si on avait le choix.

Tout en faisant cette remarque, Bardock jeta un coup d'oeil à la demi-Saiyan à ses côtés en quête d'approbation. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un halo d'énergie émaner de la fillette.

-Tu veux parier? Lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

Et avant même que Bardock n'ait eu le temps d'enregistrer cette information, Bra se saisit de son poignet et soudain, tout devint flou autour de lui alors qu'un bourdonnement sourd envahissait ses oreilles. Le souffle coupé par la vitesse à laquelle l'enfant l'entraînait, Bardock ne put émettre la moindre protestation. Puis, aussi soudainement que tout s'était effacé autour de lui, il retrouva l'usage de ses sens. La première chose dont il eut conscience fut de se trouver près du vaisseau de Freeza, bien au-delà la centaine de garde qu'il contemplait une seconde auparavant. Renversé par la distance qu'ils avaient parcourue en si peu de temps, Bardock chercha la fillette du regard pour entrevoir sa silhouette projeter une énorme boule d'énergie vers les soldats de Freeza. Les pauvres diables n'eurent pas la moindre chance de voir ce qui les frappa, encore moins d'y échapper! Une lumière éblouissante envahit le ciel et tous les soldats disparurent. Bouche-bée, Bardock fixa Bra qui leva les yeux vers lui. À première vue, elle ne semblait pas même épuisée ou à bout de souffle! Peut-être avaient-ils une chance de gagner contre Freeza après tout.

-Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui a des scrupules à tuer, tu te débrouilles pas mal du tout, lui fit-il remarquer.

-On n'avait pas les temps et ils m'auraient gênés plus tard.

-Tu veux dire lorsque tu combattras Freeza? Je doute qu'ils soient intervenus entre vous deux!

-Non, mais tu auras assez à faire avec Dodoria et Zarbon, je ne voulais pas leur faciliter la tâche en laissant des gardes leur venir en aide. J'espère avoir le temps de les tuer ou de les blesser avant que Freeza ne s'en mêle, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va me laisser faire.

Bardock acquiesça gravement, elle avait raison. Il aurait assez à faire avec ces deux laquais sans devoir se soucier de gardes supplémentaires. Dodoria… Cette fois il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte! Il était toujours blessé, mais il parviendrait à rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour le tuer. Cela dit, ce scénario serait possible si Freeza ne le tuait pas avant qu'il n'ait eu la possibilité de venger ses coéquipiers… Malgré sa puissance, la fillette parviendrait-elle à stopper le monstre? Elle paraissait si calme et détachée, mais cela n'était probablement que comédie, qui ne serait pas anxieux d'aller aux devants de Freeza?

-Cereja, il est temps d'entrer dans le vaisseau… Après ta formidable démonstration de pouvoir, je doute que notre arrivée soit passée inaperçue.

-Je sais, mais ça ne fait rien, il nous observe depuis un moment, je le sens.

-Il nous observe…?

L'idée que Freeza puisse être en train de les observer dans l'ombre lui donnait la chair de poule, mais il devinait que la petite avait raison. Il serait stupide de croire que Freeza ne veuille pas savoir qui venait de détruire ses guerriers en si peu de temps. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer maintenant.

-Cereja, est-ce que tu as peur?

-Ne me demande pas ça, répondit Bra en contrôlant difficilement le tremblement de sa voix.

Elle ne voulait pas songer à ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'elle se retrouverait face à face à Freeza et elle se refusait à analyser la force qui émanait de l'être qu'elle s'apprêtait à défier. Peur? Elle était terrifiée, oui! Si elle s'écoutait, elle décamperait à toute allure et irait vite retrouver l'univers réconfortant de sa maison, qu'il y ait Bynnos ou non. Mais, au-delà de la force titanesque qui écrasait la sienne, Bra pouvait toujours sentir l'aura de son grand-père et elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à la merci de Freeza. Peut-être Bardock parviendrait-il à le sauver et à le mettre en sécurité loin de la soif de sang de son ennemi… Mais où pourraient bien se cacher les Saiyans dans cet univers gouverné par Freeza? Qu'importe, elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ces détails pour le moment, elle devait se concentrer sur son combat à venir. Bra prit une profonde inspiration et fit signe à Bardock de la suivre.

Le vaisseau de Freeza avait quelque chose d'impressionnant, mais Bra préféra ne pas trop y porter attention. Il s'était maintenant stabilisé dans l'atmosphère de la planète et rien ne semblait indiquer que ses occupants planifiaient atterrir. Bra n'arrivait pas à se décider si c'était une bonne chose ou non. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que les Saiyans commençaient à s'agiter. Aciano, ou bien son attaque, avait eu l'effet escompté sur les troupes demeurées sur la planète. Cela la réconforta un peu et l'encouragea à aller de l'avant. Après tout, son intervention pourrait sauver plusieurs Saiyans…

Dès que Bardock et elle s'approchèrent des porte d'embarquement, celles-ci s'ouvrirent sans opposer la moindre résistance, ce qui mit Bardock sur ses gardes.

-Cereja, je crois qu'ils nous tendent un piège, lui dit-il. C'est trop facile.

-Personne ne nous attend de l'autre côté… Je ne sens aucun garde.

Mais Bra garda tout de même l'avertissement de Bardock à l'esprit et se prépara à parer une attaque ennemie. En entrant, elle devança le père de Goku. Si un ennemi se cachait bel et bien entre ces murs, elle le saurait avant lui et aurait tout le temps voulu pour réagir.

Aussitôt qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le couloirs du vaisseau, le silence les enveloppa et les portes mécaniques se refermèrent derrière eux. Cela n'inquiéta cependant pas Bra outre mesure. Si le besoin se faisait sentir, elle pourrait toujours faire sauter l'un des murs de vaisseau pour fuir, mais elle pouvait comprendre la nervosité de Bardock à voir sa seule sortie disparaître. Il n'y avait pas le moindre garde en vue et après s'être consultés, du regard, Bardock et Bra s'avancèrent avec prudence.

C'est avec attention que Bra scruta les murs à la recherche de caméras. Freeza savait qu'ils étaient montés à bord, mais elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de suivre leurs moindres mouvements! Sa mère se spécialisait dans la fabrication de petits objets aussi Bra n'eut-elle aucune difficulté à repérer les minuscules lentilles qui enregistraient leur allées et venues.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire? Ils savent déjà que nous sommes là, tu sais, lui rappela Bardock. Et ils ont sûrement des détecteurs sur eux.

-Je sais.

Elle ne lui avoua pas avoir masqué sa propre puissance, devinant qu'il ignorerait ce que cela signifiait. Si leurs ennemis pouvaient détecter l'approche de Bardock, ils seraient incapables de savoir s'ils s'étaient séparés en cours de route.

Bien que Bra soit déjà montée à bord de l'un des vaisseaux de Freeza, elle n'arrivait pas très bien à s'orienter dans les couloirs. La force de son grand-père lui servait donc de guide dans ces halls déserts, sans parler de la puissance de Freeza qui passait difficilement inaperçue.

-Cereja, tu es certaine que nous allons dans la bonne direction?

Bardock ne comprenait pas vraiment comment Bra s'y prenait pour repérer leurs ennemis, mais après sa démonstration de puissance un peu plus tôt, il n'osait remettre en questions ses affirmations. Si elle n'avait pas toute l'expérience de combat d'un adulte, elle possédait en revanche des connaissances très utiles.

-Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais nous nous dirigeons vers le Roi. Freeza Zarbon et Dodoria sont avec lui.

-Et les autres élites que le Roi a emmenés avec lui?

-Je… Je ne les sens pas.

Ni Bra ou Bardock n'eurent besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, tous deux savaient que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient morts. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence jusqu'à ce que Bra fasse signe à Bardock de s'arrêter. Même si elle était contente de l'avoir auprès d'elle, Bra aurait apprécié que le père de Goku sache comment masquer sa force. Freeza et ses acolytes se terraient dans une pièce non loin d'eux et bénéficier de l'effet de surprise n'aurait pas été de trop. Avec un peu de chance, ils croyaient que Bardock était venu seul jusqu'à eux et qu'elle errait dans une autre partie du vaisseau. Pendant que Bra réfléchissait à un plan d'action, Bardock s'impatientait de son silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ils se dirigent vers nous?

-Non, ils sont dans la salle au bout du couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

-Tu veux entrer là dedans sans avoir un plan?

-Mais nous avons un plan! On entre, je m'occupe de Dodoria et Zarbon pendant que toi tu combats Freeza. Il n'y a rien de bien sorcier là-dedans!

Le regard étonné que lui lança Bra n'ébranla pas la confiance de Bardock. Il ne s'agissait que d'un autre combat et puis, même s'ils entraient armés d'un plan, il doutait que ce soit très efficace contre Freeza. La preuve, le plan du Roi s'était soldé d'un échec. Mais malgré son raisonnement, la fillette hésitait toujours à prendre d'assaut les quartiers de Freeza. Qu'attendait-elle donc à la fin, qu'ils sortent les accueillir? Mais au fond, à quoi songeait-il en lui laissant le commandement de leur expédition; Cereja possédait la force, mais pas l'expérience requise pour mener une attaque! En revanche, lui la possédait, réalisa-t-il. Bardock patienta encore quelques secondes puis, n'y tenant plus, il passa à l'attaque. Bra n'eut pas le temps de prévoir le geste de Bardock que l'énergie qu'il avait rassemblée emplit le couloir et pulvérisa la porte.

-Bardock!

-Tais-toi et suis-moi! lui ordonna le Saiyan en fonçant tête baissée vers le repaire de leur ennemis.

Il n'aurait servi à rien de protester davantage et Bra préféra s'élancer à sa suite, devinant que Zarbon et Dodoria profiteraient de la moindre ouverture pour abattre le père de Goku. Bien lui en prit d'ailleurs, elle s'interposa juste à temps entre Bardock et les jets meurtriers que Zarbon lui destinait. Elle prit position aux côtés du père de Goku, prête à passer à l'attaque alors que devant eux se dressaient les deux guerriers de Freeza. Ce dernier était le seul qui intéressait véritablement Bra, mais comme il ne se montrait pas, elle en déduisit qu'il n'était pas prêt à intervenir. Elle pouvait le sentir dans un coin reculé de la pièce avec le roi, mais pour parvenir à eux, Bra devrait d'abord se débarrasser de ses acolytes, ce qui ne lui poserait aucun problème. Du sang tachait leurs armures et Bra se sentit bouillir de rage en devinant qu'il appartenait sans doute aux Saiyans qu'ils avaient massacrés, peut-être même au roi!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bardock, on se cache derrière les enfants maintenant? Comme tes coéquipiers seraient fiers de voir ça! S'esclaffa Dodoria.

Bra sentit Bardock se raidir à ses côtés, Dodoria n'était pas très malin de le provoquer de la sorte, il ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas, songea-t-elle.

-Cereja, fais ce que tu veux à Zarbon, mais je t'interdis de toucher à Dodoria, il est à moi, siffla Bardock.

Sans répondre, Bra haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le narcissique soldat devant elle. Au regard noir dont elle l'enveloppa, ce dernier, comprit qu'elle serait sans pitié et il avait bien raison. Non loin d'eux, Bardock et Dodoria avaient déjà entamé le combat et heureusement, le père de Goku semblait bien se débrouiller sans son aide.

Bra s'efforça de les oublier afin d'accorder toute son attention à Zarbon. Sa peur était palpable et Bra s'en réjouit secrètement, il méritait bien de mariner un peu avant qu'elle ne l'envoie dans l'autre monde. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose à la main, mais avant que Bra n'ait eu le temps de discerner de quoi il s'agissait, Zarbon passa à l'attaque. D'un bond, il se jeta sur elle et tenta d'empoigner sa gorge. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque sa main ne rencontra que le vide! Bra, voyant venir le coup, avait déjà disparu pour se matérialiser quelques mètres au-dessus de lui. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda le guerrier avec amusement. Zarbon, qui ne pouvait que se fier à son détecteur avait un net désavantage sur elle.

Si c'était là tout se qu'il savait faire, il ne ferait pas long feu, mais pour une raison qui échappait encore à Bra, il n'utilisait pas toute sa puissance. À quoi jouait-il donc? Il savait qu'elle pouvait rivaliser avec le capitaine Ginue alors pourquoi cherchait-il à la ménager? Enfin, Zarbon l'aperçut flottant quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Réalisant tout le ridicule de la situation, il laissa échapper un grognement de colère, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus, Bra décida que son tour était venu de passer à l'attaque. Elle visa la main de son adversaire et chargea un rayon d'énergie qui fit hurler Zarbon de douleur lorsque le projectile atteignit sa cible. Blessé, il laissa tomber l'objet qu'il tenait pour saisir son membre douloureux, mais Bra n'y prêta aucune attention. Loin de se laisser attendrir par la douleur de son adversaire, elle plongea vers celui-ci et d'un coup de pied, chassa l'objet qu'il tenait auparavant vers quelques recoins obscurs de la pièce avant de prendre son élan et de lui assener un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Sous la puissance du coup, Zarbon se plia en deux et Bra en profita pour abattre son poing sur sa nuque.

Mais alors que Bra s'apprêtait à passer de nouveau à l'offensive, un changement se produisit chez son adversaire. Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer, sa force monta en flèche et son corps doubla de volume. Ce comportement n'était pas familier à Bra et malgré sa puissance toujours supérieure à celle de son adversaire, elle fit un bond vers l'arrière pour mieux évaluer ce à quoi elle se mesurait. Toujours sur ces gardes, Bra attendit que Zarbon fasse le prochain mouvement afin de mieux cerner ce qui s'était produit chez lui. Comme s'il ne voulait pas la faire languir, Zarbon poussa un hurlement rauque avant de se retourner brusquement vers elle tout en d'adoptant une position défensive et bien malgré elle, Bra sursauta à la vue de ce visage hideux qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'élégance naturelle de Zarbon. Voyant son air abasourdi, ce dernier esquissa un sourire.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein, sale morveuse! Je vais te-

Il fut alors interrompu par l'éclat de rire de Bra :

-Non mais, t'as vu ta tête? Elle est horrible!

Cette remarque fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, Zarbon poussa un cri de rage et reprit aussitôt son assaut, tentant tant bien que mal de cribler Bra de coups. Mais même si sa nouvelle apparence avait amélioré sa puissance, Bra n'avait toujours aucune difficulté à éviter chacune de ses attaques. Elle laissa le guerrier poursuivre ses mouvements inutiles, consciente qu'il se fatiguait rapidement. Puis, ennuyée par ce petit jeu, Bra projeta son assaillant au sol d'une boule d'énergie. Cette fois, Zarbon fut trop ébranlé par l'attaque pour retourner dans le feu de l'action. Il se relevait avec misère lorsque Bra atterrit non loin de lui. Elle remarqua que son armure s'était craquelée et que du sang perlait sur visage. Même s'il pouvait encore combattre, Bra sentait qu'elle n'avait déjà que trop gaspillé de temps avec lui. Elle n'avait pas utilisé sa pleine puissance depuis le début de leur combat, mais il était maintenant temps de lui donner le coup de grâce. Tout en fixant Zarbon, Bra tendit la main et amassa la quantité d'énergie qui lui serait nécessaire pour venir à bout de son ennemi. Le guerrier pâlit devinant son intention alors que son détecteur s'affolait pour enfin éclater sous la puissance que dégageait Bra. Il fit un pas vers l'arrière tandis qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui. Pourtant, Bra n'alla jamais jusqu'au bout de son geste; une voix étrangement apaisante s'éleva derrière Zarbon, mettant un frein à l'attaque qu'elle préparait :

-Zarbon! Ça suffit maintenant.

À partir de cet instant, Zarbon cessa d'exister dans l'esprit de Bra. Elle le vit lancer un coup d'oeil angoissé par-dessus son épaule, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Lentement, elle laissa son énergie se résorber alors que toute son attention se tournait vers Freeza. Ainsi, il s'était enfin lassé du spectacle et était enfin prêt à passer à l'action. Bra eut envie de se précipiter vers son ennemi qui se terrait toujours dans l'ombre, mais il tenait le roi en otage et elle se refusait à mettre sa vie en danger.

Zarbon, quant à lui, l'observait maintenant avec attention, semblant craindre que le plus petit mouvement de sa part entraînerait sa perte, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

-Débarrasse le plancher! Lui ordonna Bra avant de laisser son aura le submerger et l'envoyer valser dans un coin.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit percuter le mur du fond de la salle et ne plus se relever, mais elle se moquait éperdument de son sort. Elle perçut le ricanement de Freeza et ne comprit la raison de sa bonne humeur que lorsqu'elle le vit émerger de l'ombre l'air fort satisfait. L'espace d'un instant, son coeur cessa de battre alors que la réalité de ce qui se préparait la frappait de plein fouet. Elle avait des ennuis, de _gros_ ennuis.

-Tu vois Végéta, je t'avais bien dit que cette enfant ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie de voler à ton secours, dit-il d'un ton badin.

* * *

De son côté, Bardock échappa de justesse aux poings de Dodoria avant de s'immobiliser à la vue de… de Freeza. Du moins, il supposait qu'il s'agissait bien là de leur ennemi car ce qui se dressait maintenant à quelques mètres de la fillette n'avait plus rien en commun avec le nabot qu'il connaissait. Grand dieu, Cereja les avait bien prévenus que le tyran pouvait se transformer, mais il n'avait pas voulu envisager la possibilité qu'il le fît! Il paraissait avoir doublé de taille et sa musculature avait de quoi inspirer de la crainte à n'importe quel guerrier. Il n'avait pas de détecteur, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour deviner que leur ennemi possédait une puissance au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Cereja serait-elle de taille à affronter ce monstre? Elle semblait paralysée sur place et Bardock ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Puis, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas par peur que Cereja se tenait immobile, mais parce que le lâche tenait le roi Végéta à la gorge de sa queue. Bardock jura tout bas en constatant que ce dernier vivait toujours. Bien qu'il fût fidèle à la famille royale et aurait été prêt à donner sa vie sans arrière-pensée pour sauver l'un de ses membres, à cet instant précis, il eut été préférable que le roi fût mort. La menace que faisait planer Freeza sur son sort mettait en péril le combat qui s'annonçait entre Cereja et leur tortionnaire. La petite ne pourrait pas se battre en sachant la vie du roi en danger et Bardock ne pouvait maintenant plus que prier pour que Freeza ne s'en soit pas aperçu.

Voyant bien que Bardock était estomaqué par l'apparence de son maître, Dodoria interrompit leur combat et lévita à la hauteur du guerrier Saiyan afin de mieux guetter ses réactions.

-Surpris, hein microbe? Votre petit prodige n'a pas l'ombre d'une chance contre Freeza!

La gorge nouée, Bardock ne trouva rien à répondre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Cereja ne pourrait pas venir à bout de Freeza toute seule et malgré leur différence de niveau, elle aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'elle pourrait trouver. C'est avec ces pensées en tête que Bardock reporta son attention sur Dodoria qui observait la scène entre Freeza et Cereja avec intérêt. Il lui fallait en finir avec ce monstre et rappeler à Dodoria combien il pouvait être dangereux de se laisser distraire lors d'un combat. Déterminé à être aussi rapide que meurtrier, Bardock fonça droit sur la nuque de son gigantesque opposant.

* * *

Ainsi l'enfant s'était décidée à braver la mort pour sauver le roi Végéta. Comme c'était adorable… et incroyablement stupide, songeait Freeza tout en savourant l'expression choquée qu'il lisait sur son visage. Étrangement, elle l'avait reconnu sans qu'il n'ait eu à décliner son identité et cela ne faisait que décupler la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Il devait bien admettre qu'il serait dommage d'avoir à exécuter une guerrière aussi talentueuse. L'aisance avec laquelle elle venait de manipuler un soldat aussi expérimenté que Zarbon lui donnait beaucoup à réfléchir. Dire que Végéta lui avait affirmé qu'elle avait quitté la planète Végéta! Avait-il cru lui faire renoncer à la fillette en mentant aussi effrontément et si oui, pourquoi? Pourquoi tiendrait-il donc à protéger cette enfant alors qu'il avait été incapable de protéger son propre fils?

-Lâche-le! Ordonna alors la fillette.

Freeza sourit de contentement à cette injonction. La famille royale était toujours l'un de ses points faibles… et son séjour parmi les Saiyans ne semblait pas avoir modifié son opinion. Le point faible en question tenta alors de se libérer de sa grippe et émit quelques sons de protestations que Freeza s'empressa de faire taire en resserrant son étreinte autour du cou du souverain. Sans plus prêter attention au roi Végéta et ignorant la requête de Bra, Freeza lui répondit plutôt :

-Ta puissance est admirable. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il m'est donné de rencontrer une enfant aussi talentueuse que toi.

-Lâche-le tout de suite! répéta Bra, une de once de panique dans la voix.

Elle n'avait pas prévu que Freeza tiendrait ainsi le roi en otage, comment était-elle supposée lui faire lâcher prise? Et il s'était transformé! Pourquoi s'était-il transformé, il n'aurait pas dû se transformer! Bra savait bien quelques détails sur Freeza, mais pas tout et elle ignoraient sous quelle forme il se présentait maintenant à elle. Elle était cependant à peu près sûre que ce n'était pas sa dernière, sa puissance ne se rapprochait pas assez de celle d'un Super Saiyan. Dire qu'elle comptait déjà avoir beaucoup de difficultés à combattre Freeza sous sa première métamorphose, elle devait maintenant l'affronter dans cet état! Bra aurait bien déguerpi hors de sa vue s'il n'y avait pas eu son grand-père… Elle n'était stupide pas au point de croire que Freeza obéisse à sa demande, mais il lui fallait trouver un moyen de l'éloigner de son grand-père. Bra vit le tyran jeter un coup d'oeil désintéressé au roi avant de reporter son attention sur elle et lui sourire presque amicalement.

-Pourquoi perdre ton temps à défendre ces moins que rien? Tu mérites bien davantage que l'avenir qu'ils te réservent, tu ne crois pas?

Mais il était évident à son regard qui allait sans cesse du roi à lui que la fillette ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Freeza la toisa avec irritation. Elle devrait écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour cet incapable! S'il fallait lui rappeler ce qui lui en coûtait de le mettre en colère pour retenir son intérêt, soit!

Bra, qui ne voyait pas où Freeza voulait en venir, n'osait répondre. C'est alors qu'il se retourna vers le roi et avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de réaliser ce qu'il comptait faire, Bra vit les yeux rubis de son ennemis se charger d'énergie qui atteignit son grand-père à l'épaule. Ce dernier ne put pousser le moindre cri, mais son visage contorsionné par la douleur était plus que ne pouvait en supporter Bra.

-Arrête!

Bra ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait poussé ce cri, tout comme elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle s'était élancée vers Freeza. Ce dernier, sans même sourciller, la repoussa d'un coup de pied qui l'envoya rouler au sol.

-Ce que tu peux être sotte! Cracha-t-il. Tu es trop émotive, ta place n'est pas sur un champ de bataille, c'est évident.

Freeza observa avec satisfaction la petite se remettre sur pied sans la moindre hésitation. Il pouvait lire la colère et la peur dans ses yeux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de revenir vers lui sans accorder le moindre regard à l'autre Saiyan toujours en train de combattre Dodoria. C'est avec agacement que Freeza constata le revirement de situation qui s'était produit depuis son intervention. Le Saiyan Bardock prenait peu à peu le dessus sur son adversaire et Freeza devinait que son suivant serait sans doute tué bientôt. Qu'importe, une nouvelle intervention de sa part réduirait à néant ses efforts pour parler avec la fillette. De plus, il n'avait que faire d'imbéciles comme Dodoria incapable de se défendre contre un simple guerrier de troisième classe!

-Lâche-le!

-Tu ne sais donc plus rien dire d'autre? Tu me déçois beaucoup, Bra.

À la mention de son prénom, les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent de surprise.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'étais habituée à répondre au prénom ridicule dont ils t'ont affublé!

-Cereja est mon prénom saiyan, il n'est pas ridicule, protesta faiblement Bra.

-Oui… un prénom saiyan, mais tu n'en est pas une, n'est-ce pas?

-Je suis une Saiyan!

-Les Saiyans admirent ta force, c'est vrai, mais jamais ils ne te considéreront l'une des leur. Pourquoi combats-tu pour eux, tu n'as rien en commun avec ces ratés!

À ces mots, le roi Végéta se mit à se débattre sauvagement dans l'étreinte de Freeza et Bra, en voyant l'air renfrogné de celui-ci, répondit à toute vitesse :

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?

Sa diversion fonctionna car aussitôt, Freeza ne sembla plus accorder la moindre attention au roi qui tentait toujours de se desserrer l'étreinte qui l'empêchait d'intervenir.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire.

-Une proposition?

-Oui et tu peux être flattée, je n'en fais pas tous les jours. Tu es très puissante, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Tu n'as cependant aucune chance de m'égaler un jour. Pourquoi perdre notre temps à combattre? Je ne suis pas ton ennemi après tout, si je l'étais, je t'aurais déjà tuée.

Freeza fit une pause, donnant le temps à Bra d'enregistrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. En temps normal, elle aurait laissé sa curiosité l'emporter, mais à cet instant précis, elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre la proposition de Freeza. Devinant la nervosité qui gagnait Bra, Freeza reprit :

-Oublie les Saiyans et joins-toi à moi. Réfléchis bien avant de répondre, contrairement à eux, je n'ai rien à faire de tes origines. À mes côtés, je t'assure que tu deviendras rapidement une guerrière crainte et respectée à travers l'univers.

Bra en demeura muette d'étonnement. Comment osait-il lui faire une telle proposition ou même envisager un instant qu'elle puisse l'accepter! Elle fut prise d'une furieuse envie de lui dire tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait, mais un seul regard au roi Végéta l'en empêcha. Freeza le tuerait sans la moindre hésitation si jamais elle osait refuser son offre. Au moment où Bra ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, bien qu'elle fût toujours incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire, un hurlement de fureur se fit entendre, suivi d'un craquement sonore. Freeza, tout comme Bra, se retournèrent vers Bardock qui venait de fendre le crâne de Dodoria de son poing. Le balourd tomba comme une masse sur le sol alors que Bardock, haletant, rassembla toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour se précipiter aux côtés de Bra. Comme il s'en doutait, elle n'avait pas osé attaquer Freeza alors qu'il tenait toujours le roi en otage. Freeza, plutôt agacé par l'intervention de Bardock, l'accueillit avec un sourire glacial.

-Je suis surpris qu'un guerrier de ta classe sois venu à bout de Dodoria, mais j'espère que tu n'es pas venu apporter ton aide à cette fillette, ce serait risible.

-Ne sous-estime pas les Saiyans! grogna Bardock les poings serrés.

Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps sur ses jambes, mais jamais il n'aurait laissé paraître sa douleur devant Freeza. Il serra donc les dents et se concentra afin d'empêcher un tremblement de s'emparer de tous ses membres.

-Pathétique! Siffla Freeza.

La haine que Bardock ressentait à l'égard de Freeza n'était égalée que par le dédain que ce dernier éprouvait envers le Saiyan. Les deux guerriers se fusillèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, mais contre toute attente, Freeza fut le premier à détourner les yeux pour s'adresser à Bra qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

-Le choix t'appartient entièrement Bra, tu peux choisir de mourir aux côtés de cet imbécile, ou bien me jurer allégeance et avoir toutes les planètes de l'univers à tes pieds.

-Quoi? S'exclama Bardock.

Qu'est-ce que ce lézard répugnant avait encore bien pu inventer pendant qu'il combattait Dodoria? Il aurait vraiment proposé une alliance à Cereja… Aurait-il peur? Il connaissait pourtant les Saiyans, aucun d'entre eux n'accepterait jamais de s'allier à lui au détriment de leur race!

-Tu perds ton temps! Déclara Bardock. Cereja ne te jureras jamais allégeance!

-Vraiment? Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-elle si silencieuse?

Bardock baissa les yeux vers la petite demi-Saiyan auprès de lui, surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore refusé l'offre de Freeza comme n'importe quel Saiyan l'aurait fait. Se pourrait-il qu'elle songea à accepter? Non, c'était impossible, Cereja était bien trop fidèle à la famille royale et elle n'avait pas hésité un instant à se lancer à l'assaut du vaisseau de Freeza… Jamais elle ne pourrait songer à s'allier à leur ennemi! Mais c'est alors qu'elle abandonna Bardock pour aller se placer aux côtés de Freeza.

-Cereja…? Murmura Bardock, attérré.

-Mon nom est Bra, pas Cereja, répondit-elle avec force. Freeza a raison, je n'ai rien en commun avec vous et je n'ai aucune raison de le combattre, il n'est pas _mon_ ennemi.

Incrédule, Bardock vit le sourire de satisfaction de Freeza s'étirer à la réponse de la fillette, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il tapota la tête de l'enfant avec supériorité que Bardock explosa de colère.

-Traîtresse! Pourquoi es-tu venue ici pour nous trahir à la première occasion?

-Les Saiyans sont condamnés, répliqua-t-elle tout naturellement. Ça ne sert à rien de subir le même sort qu'eux.

-Je me doutais bien que dans tous votre lot il devait bien exister un macaque avec un peu de jugeote, mais je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que cela provienne de son côté maternel, qu'en dis-tu, Bardock?

Bardock, sentant la rage sur le point de l'étouffer, ne trouva rien à répliquer. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant qu'il devait affronter, non seulement Freeza, mais Cereja qui venait de changer de camp? Il devait reconnaître qu'il était perdu… Oui, perdu mais pas sur le point de baisser les bras pour autant. Cereja sembla lire sa nouvelle résolution dans sa posture car au moment où il serrait les poings, déterminé à passer à l'attaque, elle disparut pour apparaître à quelques centimètres de son nez. Bardock eut un mouvement de recul, mais pas assez rapide pour lui permettre d'échapper à la poigne de la jeune guerrière qui le tira violemment vers elle avant de le relâcher. Incapable de résister à la puissance de Cereja, Bardock traversa la pièce sans pouvoir s'arrêter et heurta le mur du fond de plein fouet. Ses forces, qui jusqu'alors l'avaient vaillamment soutenu, l'abandonnèrent et Bardock fut incapable de se relever. Quelque part, non loin de lui, il entendit Freeza rire légèrement de sa pitoyable performance et si Bardock osa lever les yeux, ce ne fut que pour transpercer Cereja du regard. Elle avait finalement raison, elle n'avait rien en commun avec les Saiyans! La seule idée qu'elle ait pu adresser la paroles à ses fils emplit le guerrier de colère, dire qu'il l'avait même remerciée! Et pendant tout ce temps, elle préparait sa fuite aux côtés de leur ennemi! Pour une enfant de cet âge, elle était pleine de ressources! Si seulement elle osait le regarder en face… mais Cereja, trop attentive aux remontrances de son nouveau maître, ne se préoccupait plus de lui.

-Vraiment Bra, tes démonstrations de forces sont peut-être distrayantes, mais pas très efficaces lorsque vient le moment de tuer, il est toujours en vie.

-Zarbon aussi, rétorqua Bra avec détachement.

-Oh…? Dodoria m'avait bien dit que tu éprouvais quelques difficultés à tuer tes opposants, mais après ton exploit contre mes hommes à l'extérieur du vaisseau, je croyais que tu étais parvenue à surmonter cette faiblesse. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. Il va falloir que nous y travaillions, ajouta pensivement Freeza.

Bra ne répondit rien, mais coula un regard vers Bardock qui ne la perdait pas de vue. Il devait certainement la croire prête à exécuter tous les ordres de Freeza… s'ils survivaient, elle espérait qu'il lui pardonne cette comédie. Son air frustré et chargé de haine n'ébranla pas un instant sa confiance, au contraire elle en fut soulagée car son comportement ne donnait aucune raison à Freeza de douter de sa parole. Bra réprima un sourire ironique; si Freeza avait eu, ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute sur la véritable identité de son père, jamais il ne se serait donné la peine de lui faire cette proposition farfelue! Elle espérait seulement que son grand-père avait compris sa manoeuvre et ne croit pas vraiment qu'elle les aurait trahis! Mais il devait bien se douter qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Bra aurait bien voulu lui signifier d'une manière quelconque qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la tête, mais Freeza la surveillait trop étroitement pour tenter le plus petit geste.

-Bra, reprit Freeza d'une voix doucereuse, puisque tu as reconnu la médiocrité des Saiyans et choisi si judicieusement ton camp, j'ai décidé de t'offrir un cadeau.

Sur ce, il relâcha le roi Végéta qui, surpris de recouvrer sa liberté, tomba au sol.

-Un cadeau? Demanda Bra observant avec inquiétude son grand-père se remettre debout en chancelant un peu.

-Oui… Un cadeau qui, j'en suis sûr, te remplira de joie.

Bra savait qu'elle devait se méfier des cadeaux de Freeza, même si son père n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était certainement pas dans les habitudes du tyran d'offrir des présents. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance d'en apprendre davantage, le roi intervint, criant d'une voix rauque :

-Ne l'écoute pas Cereja! Rentre chez t-

Mais Bra n'entendit jamais la fin des paroles du Roi, sous son regard horrifié, elle vit Freeza l'envoyer rejoindre Bardock d'un coup de queue dans l'abdomen qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Tais-toi, vermine! Fulmina Freeza en amassant une boule d'énergie.

-Ne le tue pas, laisse le tranquille! hurla Bra de toutes ses forces.

À son cri, Freeza interrompit son geste et se détourna lentement des deux Saiyans avant de laisser à contrecoeur la boule d'énergie se dissiper. Bra, quant à elle, avait encore trop de difficulté à croire qu'il l'ait écoutée pour songer aux conséquences de son intervention sur sa petite mise en scène. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire mielleux que Bra sentit un malaise s'emparer d'elle.

-Le tuer? Non, non, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Du moins, pas pour ce qui est du roi Végéta, ajouta Freeza après une seconde de réflexion.

-Tu ne le tueras pas?

-Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Bra fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Que voulait-il dire? Depuis quand Freeza se montrait-il aussi clément? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Freeza ajouta en souriant toujours :

-Il ne me sera pas nécessaire de tuer le roi, puisque c'est toi qui le feras, Bra.

Foudroyée par cette demande, Bra fixa Freeza sans bouger. Une part d'elle-même ne voulait même pas analyser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et pourtant, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait prendre une décision au plus vite, avant que Freeza ne perde patience.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bra, tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau?

-Quoi? Coassa Bra, pas tout à fait certaine de suivre le cours de la pensée de Freeza.

-Mon cadeau, Bra. Contrairement aux Saiyans, je me suis engagé à faire de toi une guerrière exemplaire. Puisque tu as tant de difficulté à tuer, j'ai décidé de te donner la vie du roi Végéta afin que tu puisses t'y exercer. Je suis certain qu'une fois cette épreuve passée, tu n'auras plus le moindre problème à régler le cas de tes ennemis.

Freeza laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, puis en constatant le manque de réaction chez Bra, son expression se fit plus dure.

-Tu peux aussi considérer ce cadeau comme une preuve de ta nouvelle allégeance. Le roi Végéta est ton ennemi puisqu'il est le mien. Tue-le! Ordonna-t-il.

Et à la plus grande horreur de Bardock, Bra amassa une boule d'énergie dans la paume de sa main. Elle ne leva cependant pas les yeux vers le roi et lui, fixant le concentré d'énergie qui brillait devant elle sans broncher.

-Excellent, siffla Freeza, maintenant débarrasse-toi d'eux!

Oubliant ses blessures et son état affaibli, Bardock bondit devant le roi, bien résolu à le protéger. Pourquoi ce dernier restait-il calme et refusait-il de se mettre en position de défense, ça Bardock l'ignorait, mais c'était agaçant. Peut-être avait-il perdu tout espoir, mais Bardock, quant à lui, n'allait pas laisser le roi se faire froidement assassiner par une enfant alors qu'il restait les bras croisés.

-Je ne te laisserai pas tuer le roi!

-Et tu crois vraiment que ta misérable carcasse sera suffisante pour épargner Végéta? lui demanda moqueusement le lézard.

Et le pire, c'était que Freeza avait raison. Un seul coup d'oeil lui confirma les craintes de Bardock : l'énergie de Cereja s'était étendue et aplatit, un peu comme un disque et tournait maintenant au-dessus de sa tête, contrôlé uniquement par l'un de ses doigts. Dire que cette créature et cette peste seraient les seuls témoins de leur mort…Bardock en avait la nausée! Les yeux de son ennemi juré brillaient d'anticipation, comme il devait savourer cet instant!

-Tuer mes ennemis fait parti de mon apprentissage, déclara enfin Cereja. Mon père a négligé de m'en parler, mais… peut-être que ça n'est pas si difficile après tout.

En l'entendant parler de la sorte, Bardock en oublia Freeza pour foudroyer la fillette du regard. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que quelque chose clochait; Cereja avait enfin osé lever les yeux, mais c'était Freeza qu'elle fixait sombrement et non lui et le roi Végéta. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, Cereja disparut et il ne distingua plus qu'un vague éclat de lumière immédiatement suivit d'un rugissement de douleur et de colère. Sous le regard éberlué de Bardock, Freeza fit un prodigieux bond vers l'arrière pour éviter un étrange cerceau de lumière, mais lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, un mince filet de sang apparut à son cou.

-Comment oses-tu! Tonna la créature.

Pour toute réponse, Bra lui flanqua un coup de pied au ventre suivit d'une série de coups de poings qui devaient atteindre les points vitaux de son ennemi, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait... Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle attendait : Freeza ne tenait plus son grand-père dans sa ligne de mire ce qui devrait permettre à Bardock et ainsi qu'au roi de filer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils comprennent ce qu'elle attendait d'eux et vite, maintenant que Freeza avait compris ses intentions, elle doutait pouvoir contenir sa puissance très longtemps. En effet, lorsqu'elle prit un nouvel élan avant de repasser à l'attaque, Freeza fut plus rapide qu'elle et se saisit de ses cheveux qu'il tira vers le haut. Bra se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un cri de douleur et sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux. L'attirant à la hauteur de son visage, Freeza contrôlait difficilement la rage qui l'habitait.

-Stupide créature, jamais tu n'aurais dû te rebeller contre moi! Maintenant tu vas mourir et tout ça à cause de ton ridicule attachement aux Saiyans!

Alors que Freeza levait le poing, Bra se raidit, ferma les yeux et porta les mains à son visage. Croyant à un excès de faiblesse, Freeza baissa le poing et ricana.

-Voyez-moi ça, mais c'est une Saiyan tout cra-

Mais il ne put jamais achever sa phrase, une lumière aveuglante émanant de Bra lui brûla les pupilles.

-La morsure du soleil! Cria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Freeza la libéra et ce fut à son tour de porter les mains à son visage. Profitant de la cécité provisoire de son ennemi, Bra ne perdit pas de temps pour amasser une boule d'énergie et la lui lancer à la tête. Comble de malchance, il l'évita et riposta d'un coup de queue qui la cueillit au menton et la propulsa vers la fenêtre qui surplombait la planète Végéta. Freeza n'en demeura cependant pas là, au moment où elle allait entrer en collision avec la fenêtre, il la rattrapa par la cheville et lui administra un sévère coup de poing au visage avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

Étalée au sol, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux, Bra dû se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait alors qu'un goût de sang se répandait dans sa bouche. Ce fut la voix moqueuse de Freeza qui la ramena durement à la réalité et à l'urgence de la situation.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Bra. Tu ne te montres pas à la hauteur de ta réputation!

Il fallait qu'elle bouge, tout de suite! Faisant appel à toute sa force, Bra chassa la douleur de sa conscience et se remit sur pied à temps pour esquiver la boule d'énergie que Freeza lui avait préparée. Cette dernière se perdit quelque part dans le vaisseau derrière eux, mais Bra profita du mur de poussière qu'elle souleva pour disparaître de la vue de Freeza et réfléchir quelques secondes. Contrairement à elle, il devait la voir pour savoir où elle se trouvait, c'était là un avantage de taille, son seul avantage en fait. Si seulement son grand-père et Bardock pouvaient ficher le camp… qu'attendaient-ils donc?

* * *

-Bon sang, elle jouait la comédie…? Je suis tombé pile dans le panneau! murmura Bardock en suivant l'évolution du combat entre Bra et Freeza.

-Bien sûr qu'elle jouait la comédie! cracha le roi Végéta. Cereja ne trahirait jamais l'empire Saiyan!

Le roi Végéta masquait difficilement l'anxiété dans sa voix. Que faisait donc Cereja ici et à quoi jouait-elle? Elle ne se croyait tout de même pas de taille à tuer Freeza! Et elle lui avait juré qu'elle rentrerait chez elle. Il aurait dû s'assurer de son départ avant de prendre d'assaut le vaisseau du souverain de l'univers!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'emmener ici? Demanda-t-il à Bardock d'un ton accusateur.

-C'est elle qui a insisté…

-Depuis quand obéis-tu aux ordres d'une enfant!

-Depuis que nous essayons d'empêcher Freeza de détruire la planète Végéta!

-Détruire la… Quoi?

-Freeza projette de détruire la planète et Cereja a insisté pour nous aider. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un aurait pu l'en empêcher… lui fit remarquer Bardock.

Freeza, détruire la planète Végéta? Le roi savait combien le lézard détestait les Saiyans, mais pourquoi ressentirait-il le besoin de les anéantir? Sa rébellion en était-elle la cause? À moins qu'il y ait plus que ça, qu'au fond, Freeza ait peur des Saiyans et de leur potentiel infini… Mais s'il avait détruit la planète Végéta, Cereja le lui aurait dit, non? Puis, le roi se souvint: dans la salle du trône, elle avait tenté de le prévenir, mais il avait refusé de l'écouter. Le roi Végéta sentit un boule d'anxiété se former dans sa gorge. Soudainement, il comprenait pourquoi son fils avait pris une compagne qui n'était pas Saiyan…

-Bardock! aboya-t-il. Il faut la faire sortir d'ici!

-Quoi? Mais comment? Personne ne pourrait se mettre entre ces deux-là!

Le roi Végéta serra les poings en signe de frustration. Il savait bien que Bardock avait raison et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas permettre à Freeza de tuer Cereja, car c'était bien ce qu'il projetait de faire. Heureusement qu'elle savait se débrouiller, pensa le roi en l'observant renvoyer l'une des attaques de Freeza à son ennemi. Si elle n'avait pas été en train de combattre Freeza, il aurait été très fier de la voir si puissante. Seulement, elle n'aurait jamais dû défier le tyran, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête? Lorsque Freeza lui avait annoncé presque triomphalement que Cereja venait à leur rencontre, il avait refusé de le croire et avait insisté sur son prétendu départ. Ce n'est qu'à son apparition aux côtés de Bardock et à la réaction de Freeza à sa vue que le roi avait compris: Freeza planifiait quelque chose avec Cereja. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de l'envoyer chez elle d'une manière ou d'une autre, loin des griffes de Freeza et de ses plans.

-Écoute-moi bien Bardock. Peu importe ce qui arrive, il faut que Cereja sorte d'ici, qu'elle rentre chez elle, tu as compris?

-Chez elle? Mais comment?

Comment, c'était là toute la question. Des images et des plans aussi fous qu'inutiles traversèrent l'esprit du roi, mais rien lui permettant de s'interposer entre les deux combattants. Il devait accepter la réalité : qu'il le veuille ou non, il était condamné au rôle de spectateur.

* * *

Bra sentait la fatigue la gagner. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de combat, rien dans l'éducation que ses parents lui avaient donnée ne l'avait préparée à affronter des créatures comme Freeza et elle s'en ressentait. Afin d'échapper à son assaillant, Bra bondit dans les airs, mais Freeza la suivit sans efforts apparents. Il lui décocha un rayon d'énergie auquel Bra échappa de justesse avant de lancer sa propre attaque à la tête de son ennemi. Cette fois, elle visa juste et atteint sa cible. Mais Bra n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir, car déjà Freeza reprenait le combat.

En fait, le problème n'était pas d'atteindre Freeza, Bra y parvenait sans trop de difficultés, mais ses attaques n'avaient pas l'effet escompté sur le tyran. Ce dernier ne semblait ni s'épuiser, contrairement à elle, ni être blessé, ce qui commençait à la faire paniquer. Bien sûr, elle savait avant même d'engager le combat contre Freeza qu'elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance, mais elle avait espéré pouvoir le blesser. Peu à peu, leur combat prenait l'allure d'un jeu mené par Freeza et où il la manipulait à son gré. Quant à garder son sang froid, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas de problème à le faire, il ne se battait pas encore à sa pleine puissance! Pourquoi se serait-il énervé contre une enfant qu'il surpassait sur tous les points?

-Tu en as assez, Bra? lui demanda-t-il en se matérialisant devant elle avant de la gifler du revers de la main.

L'impact avec le sol lui coupa le souffle. Non loin d'elle, Freeza observa ses pénibles efforts pour se remettre debout. Fallait-il qu'elle soit sotte pour croire un instant qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec sa puissance! Mais il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu un adversaire digne de ce nom. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la fillette lui lança un regard féroce étrangement familier. O­ù avait-il déjà rencontré ce regard? Se pouvait-il, comme Bra le prétendait, qu'il ait un jour combattu son père?

-Est-ce que tu souffres, Bra? Si tu me supplies, je peux mettre fin à ta douleur tout de suite.

Les yeux de la fillette s'enflammèrent à ces mots et en moins de deux, elle se jeta sur lui avec une force insoupçonnée. Elle qui paraissait au bout du rouleau quelques secondes auparavant où diable puisait-elle toute cette énergie? Le temps qu'il se fasse cette réflexion fut tout le temps qu'il fallait à Bra pour disparaître de son champ de vision. Freeza gronda, tout en scrutant les alentours. Il aurait bien utilisé un détecteur pour la retrouver, mais il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était brisé. Ce n'est que lorsque son regard rencontra celui du roi Végéta qui n'avait toujours pas bougé que la fillette réapparut devant lui et lui envoya un crochet de droite. Freeza réprima un gémissement de douleur lorsque le point de l'enfant entra en contact avec sa mâchoire, il n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer la demi-Saiyan! Sans plus perdre une seconde, il s'élança à sa poursuite. Cette fois, elle ne parviendrait pas à disparaître aussi facilement! Il fit appel à toute sa force et fonça droit sur l'enfant qu'il devança. Il lui ferait comprendre à quel point elle avait eu tord de refuser son offre!

Bra pressentit la manoeuvre de son ennemi, mais n'eut pas le temps de changer de cap et entra en collision directe avec Freeza. Ce dernier profita de son étourdissement pour se saisir d'un de ses bras qu'il tordit sans vergogne. Même si elle sentait son os sur le point de se briser, Bra refusa de pousser le plus petit cri de douleur. Elle serra plutôt les dents avant de prendre une grande inspiration et donner un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre de Freeza. Elle l'entendit pousser un gémissement de douleur et la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras se relâcha un peu. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance, Bra se libéra de sa poigne, se retourna et envoya une boule d'énergie à Freeza à bout portant.

La blessure, Freeza ne la ressentit pas immédiatement. Il était, après tout, l'être le plus puissant de l'univers et il ne pouvait être blessé par l'attaque d'une enfant, aussi puissante soit-elle! Ce n'est que lorsqu'une sensation de brûlure se répandit dans toute son épaule gauche qu'il réalisa qu'elle l'avait touché. Il jeta un coup d'oeil, presque par défi, à son membre douloureux et s'aperçut avec étonnement combien la plaie était sérieuse. Si Bra continuait ainsi, il devrait passer à sa prochaine métamorphose afin d'avoir le dessus, ce qui était tout bonnement inacceptable! Puis, en voyant son sang s'écouler de la plaie, son visage se tordit de fureur. Le petit jeu était terminé, elle allait le lui payer! Fou de rage, Freeza mesura la distance qui le séparait de sa jeune adversaire et libéra un jet d'énergie du bout de son doigt vers la poitrine de Bra. Il sut, avant même de le voir, que le coup avait porté ses fruits et que la fillette ne serait plus en état de combattre.

En effet, emportée par la puissance de l'attaque, Bra s'écrasa au sol. Immédiatement, elle tenta de se relever pour reprendre le combat, mais elle en fut incapable. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put que faiblement se redresser sur ses coudes pour faire face à Freeza qui atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Tu m'as fait mal Bra, très mal. Mais tu dois souffrir davantage en ce moment, non?

Bra ne répondit pas, mais baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et découvrit à sa plus grande horreur que son chandail était non seulement en piètre état, mais qu'il s'imbibait rapidement de sang… de son sang! Comme si son corps n'attendait que cet instant pour lui signifier qu'il était blessé, une douleur intense irradia dans tout son corps et un vertige la gagna.

-Tu es extraordinaire tu sais, la plupart des guerriers auraient été coupés en deux par cette attaque. Malheureusement pour toi, tu as réussi à me mettre en colère.

Bra eut soudainement très peur. La froide résolution qui émanait de Freeza ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il avait décidé d'en finir. Elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qui se trouvait dans l'au-delà et cela la fit paniquer. Sous l'effet de la terreur, Bra tenta à nouveau de rassembler ses forces, mais elle ne réussit qu'à s'arracher un petit cri de douleur qui réjouit son ennemi.

- Tu peux mourir en paix, les Saiyans te rejoindront sous peu, lui annonça Freeza en amassant une boule d'énergie.

Paralysée sur place, Bra sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais éviter ce prochain coup et qu'il lui serait fatal. Vaincue, elle préféra fermer les yeux et détourner la tête tout en espérant que la mort ne serait pas trop douloureuse. Tout se déroula ensuite très rapidement. Elle perçut distinctement Freeza émettre son attaque et bien que quelque chose la plaqua durement au sol, aucune douleur ou sensation de brûlure ne suivit. Bra attendit quelques secondes pour ressentir les premiers effets de la mort, mais seule la pression sur son corps s'accentua. Freeza aurait-il manqué son coup? A moins que mourir c'était ne plus rien sentir du tout… mais cela n'avait pas de sens, sa blessure à la poitrine l'élançait toujours… Puis, quelque chose de chaud coula sur son visage et Bra ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard du roi Végéta penché sur elle.

Il lui fallu un moment pour comprendre que c'était lui qui l'avait plaquée au sol au moment de l'attaque, que c'était lui qui l'avait couverte de son corps pour la protéger. Son visage était anormalement pâle et il respirait avec difficulté. Du sang s'écoulait d'une blessure au niveau du coeur, glissant doucement sur le visage de Bra. Si cette dernière était étonnée de trouver le roi devant elle, cela n'était rien face à l'incompréhension qui habitait maintenant Freeza. Pourquoi le roi se serait-il sacrifié pour cette petite, serait-elle sa fille après tout?

-Cereja… sauve-toi, murmura le roi les dents serrées.

Sans pouvoir articuler de nouvelles paroles, le roi ferma les yeux et s'affaissa contre Bra. Celle-ci demeura alors immobile, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que, pour une raison quelconque, l'aura de son grand-père avait disparu. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle disparu? Est-ce que cela aurait quelque chose à voir avec le trou qu'il avait à la place du coeur? Bra cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, incapable de détacher son regard du cadavre de son grand-père dont elle se dégagea avec détachement. Puis, alors que la réalité faisait son chemin dans son esprit, une immense douleur qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa blessure éclata. C'était pire, mille fois pire que toutes les blessures que Freeza aurait pu lui infliger à un point tel que Bra cru qu'elle allait suffoquer. Son grand-père, le roi, était mort. Le mot semblait trop horrible pour être réel. Lui qu'elle était venue sauver se serait sacrifié pour elle? Pourquoi? Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça! Sa vision devint floue et il fallu à Bra un moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait.

-Non… T'as pas le droit d'être mort! Ouvre les yeux! Dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Oh… Est-ce que j'aurais touché une corde sensible?

Les paroles de Freeza ne lui parvinrent que de très loin, mais Bra saisit tout de même la trace d'humour dans sa voix. Cela fut suffisant pour transformer sa douleur, autant physique que morale en pure haine. Son grand-père était mort et tout ça, c'était par _sa_ faute.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça! hurla-t-elle, inconsciente des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Ni rentrer chez elle, ni retrouver sa famille, ni ses blessures ou la douleur. Seul Freeza et ce qu'il venait de faire subsistaient dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il paie! Bra sentit la haine l'emporter au-delà de la conscience, mais elle n'essaya même pas de s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'une puissance insoupçonnée afflua dans tout son être, Bra s'y abandonna en n'y accordant qu'une attention mitigée. Un halo doré se dessina autour d'elle et ses cheveux, qui jusqu'alors pendaient mollement devant ses yeux, se hérissèrent tandis que la haine cédait devant une colère froide. Bra était si absorbée par sa vengeance qu'elle n'eut même pas un soupçon de fierté en découvrant qu'elle était devenue Super Saiyan.

-T'aurais jamais dû faire ça, s'entendit-elle annoncer à Freeza qui l'observait, l'air vaguement curieux.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Aciano avait la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Tous s'agitaient autour de lui… enfin! Après avoir quitté Cereja et Bardock, il s'était précipité auprès de son père qui siégeait avec les autres anciens et avait vainement tenté de leur faire entendre raison. Aucun des Saiyans ne voulait croire que le Roi puisse faillir. C'était tout simplement impensable, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux si c'était le cas? Son père en était même venu à perdre patience devant son entêtement à leur répéter que Freeza allait détruire la planète Végéta. Il était sur le point de se faire expulser de la chambre de réunion lorsqu'une onde d'énergie avait déferlé sur la planète Végéta, créant un émoi sans précédent au coeur des Saiyans.

Cette incroyable tension qui émanait du vaisseau du maître de l'univers, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Freeza allait-il attaquer comme Aciano le craignait? Du coup, la même terreur s'empara des membres du conseil. Ils commencèrent à envisager la possibilité de l'échec du roi et pris un dépouvu, ils n'avaient pas de plan d'action.

Aciano n'écoutait que d'une oreille les adultes débattre avec agitation sur la meilleure décision à prendre. Maintenant qu'il était parvenu à se faire entendre, il pouvait se concentrer sur la véritable question qui occupait son esprit: l'issue de l'assaut de Cereja et Bardock. Le plan du roi avait échoué, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais qu'était-il advenu de la petite demi-Saiyan? Avait-elle toujours la force de combattre leur ennemi ou était-elle… morte? Aciano secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Ressasser ces sombres pensées ne rimait à rien.

-Il faut évacuer la planète! scanda un conseiller.

-Rassembler les troupes! l'interrompit un autre.

L'agitation et la confusion régnaient et pas seulement dans la salle du conseil. Dehors, les Saiyans s'animaient, ils sentaient bien que quelque chose se tramait et attendaient avec une impatience les ordres de leurs supérieurs dont ils n'expliquaient pas le silence. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs, c'est que la guerre était à leurs portes, même s'ils ignoraient toujours qui était leur ennemi. Une rumeur courrait qu'il s'agissait de Freeza. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour déchaîner les Saiyans qui s'empressèrent de réduire en pièces les soldats que leur tortionnaire avait postés sur la planète.

-Tous nos hommes sont sur la planète, intervint le père d'Aciano. Si Freeza cherche à anéantir la planète, c'en est fait des Saiyans!

Aussitôt, un torrent de protestation s'éleva parmi les membres du conseil. Aciano ne les écoutait déjà plus. Son père se trompait, tous les Saiyans n'étaient pas sur la planète, Raditz, son frère Kakarott, le prince Végéta et Nappa échapperaient à la destruction. Quatre… c'était si peu! Certainement pas assez pour assurer un avenir à leur race!

-Il faut envisager cette possibilité, continua Fenryl avec force. Il serait stupide de ne pas organiser une évacuation, du moins partielle, de la planète!

-Et s'enfuir devant l'ennemi! s'échauffa l'un de ses opposants.

-Devant une créature comme Freeza, quel choix nous reste-t-il? Ce n'est plus une question de courage, mais de survie!

Un murmure inquiet parcourut la salle. C'est avec calme que le père d'Aciano reprit la parole.

-Je ne suggère pas que nous nous enfuyions, j'ai moi-même l'intention d'aller au combat, mais il serait ridicule de ne pas envoyer ceux qui ne nous seront d'aucune utilité en lieu sûr. Il faut envisager le pire scénario et du moins évacuer les enfants. Si le roi Végéta est allé mourir aux mains de Freeza, c'est pour que nous survivions! Ce serait une insulte à sa mémoire de ne pas assurer la survie de notre noble race!

Lentement, les conseillers s'inclinèrent devant ce raisonnement. Aciano de son côté, attendait avec la même impatience que les Saiyans aux portes du palais qu'une décision soit prise. Enfin, les uns allèrent s'adresser au peuple alors que d'autres donnaient l'ordre d'évacuer les plus jeunes enfants et appeler au combat leurs parents.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt, pensait Aciano avec soulagement. Ils avaient déjà tant perdu de temps! Chacun s'attelait à la tâche et le jeune Saiyan n'avait n'avait jamais vu une telle mobilisation chez les siens. C'est le coeur battant la chamade qu'il rejoignit le rang de son père. Il lui tardait tant d'aller prêter main-forte à Cereja et d'enfin apprendre ce qui s'était passé sur le vaisseau de Freeza! Maintenant que les Saiyans joignaient leur force, il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'ils avaient une chance de gagner. Son père avait cependant d'autres plans pour lui.

-Aciano, viens ici, lui ordonna-t-il en le tirant à l'écart. J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance, mais difficile à te confier.

-Je suis prêt, Père! Peu importe ce que c'est, je n'échourai pas pas.

-Écoute-moi bien Aciano, je veux que tu ailles chercher ta soeur et que vous quittiez la planète par le premier vaisseau d'évacuation.

-Quoi!

Aciano n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son père attendait de lui. Il n'allait pas fuir dans un moment pareil!

-Mais je veux me battre!

-Tu es encore trop jeune, tu ne peux pas nous suivre.

-J'ai l'âge de combattre et je veux y aller! Se récria Aciano, indigné.

-Aciano!

Le ton cassant de son père réfréna les protestations du jeune Saiyan.

-Si tu viens avec nous, tu mourras.

-Je m'en moque, je n'ai pas peur de la mort!

-Peut-être, mais Prérim a bien plus besoin de toi que moi.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez fort, c'est ça?

-Tu deviendras un grand guerrier Aciano et c'est pour ça que tu dois partir.

Aciano serra les dents et les poings de dépit. Il entendait les arguments de son père mais n'arrivait pas à les accepter. Il ne voulait pas partir ainsi!

-Je sais que je peux compter sur toi Aciano!

Sans attendre sa réponse, son père rejoignit un Saiyan qui l'enjoignait de se presser. Malgré la colère qui l'étreignait, Aciano se rappela que son père faisait ce qui était dans son intérêt. Il lui avait confié sa soeur, il ne de décevrait pas.

* * *

Freeza se creusait la tête pour trouver la signification de ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. D'abord le sacrifice du roi Végéta qu'il n'expliquait toujours pas et maintenant, ce changement chez la fillette. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel chez les Saiyans… peut-être était-ce un héritage maternel. Oui, décida-t-il, ce devait être une caractéristique maternelle, Bra possédait les mêmes cheveux dorés et les mêmes yeux vert émeraude que son frère sur le dessin qu'elle lui avait offert. Curieuse, cette nouvelle apparence, mais elle ne l'avançait pas à grand chose! 

-T'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Loin de se sentir menacé par les paroles de Bra, Freeza sourit. Qui croyait-elle effrayer alors que des larmes sillonnaient encore ses joues? La perte du roi Végéta lui aurait-elle fait perdre la tête? Même si elle était parvenue à se remettre sur pied, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance contre lui!

Assuré de sa supériorité sur Bra, Freeza ne remarqua pas que le sang ne s'écoulait plus de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée et qu'elle se tenait maintenant debout sans le moindre effort. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire remarquer son état lamentable, il reçut un violent coup à la mâchoire qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Trop stupéfait pour enregistrer ce qui venait de lui arriver, Freeza se laissa molement tomber au sol. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin que la fillette était responsable de son humiliation, il crut suffoquer de rage et se jura de lui faire payer. Laissant son arrogance reprendre le dessus, Freeza s'empressa de repérer la petite demi-Saiyan, sans prendre la peine de s'interroger sur l'origine de sa nouvelle force. Il la vit distinctement faire un écart pour lui échapper, puis il la perdit de vue. Freeza n'eut cependant pas besoin de la chercher bien longtemps, Bra vint d'elle-même se planter devant lui.

-Tu n'es plus très rapide tout à coup!

Si c'était sa colère qu'elle recherchait, c'était réussi, Freeza frémissait de rage. Dans un cri de guerre, il fit appel à toute sa force et projeta une boule d'énergie à la jeune guerrière, certain que, cette fois, elle n'y réchapperait pas. Loin de chercher à éviter l'attaque comme Freeza l'avait anticipé, Bra la rejeta d'une seule main.

-Tu n'es pas très fort non plus.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Freeza resta sans voix. Comment et quand avait-elle acquis une telle puissance? Serait-ce possible? Lui, vaincu par une fillette de cinq ans? Impossible! Qu'elle fanfaronne donc, il ne lui avait encore quelques surprises en réserve pour elle! Elle ignorait encore à quoi elle avait affaire.

-Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ta nouvelle puissance, Bra, mais ne vas pas t'imaginer que tu m'as battu parce que tu as été capable de repousser mon attaque!

Mais cette mise en garde n'eut pas l'air d'inquiéter Bra outre mesure. Une seconde plus tard, elle avait de nouveau disparu.

-Où es-tu encore passée! Rugit Freeza. Bas-toi si tu-

Mais sa phrase s'acheva dans un hurlement plutôt que sur des menaces. Freeza se retourna sur lui-même et se saisit de sa queue, maintenant sectionnée au trois-quart.

-Tu disais? Lui demanda Bra, impassible.

Elle lévitait non loin de lui, sa queue toujours en main. Cette vision emplit Freeza de rage. Jamais encore il n'avait été traité de la sorte! Qu'il s'agisse d'une enfant n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Cette fois, il la tuerait! Sans même réfléchir, il se rua vers Bra. De son poing, il l'atteignit à l'abdomen, mais Bra resta de marbre. La peur qu'il lui inspirait il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore s'était complètement évaporée de son être et cela le déstabilisa. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à la sous-estimer, il en allait de sa survie. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

-Transforme-toi. Lui ordonna alors Bra en voyant son expression changer.

Freeza ne put dissimuler le choc que lui causa cet ordre que par des années passées à abuser ses locuteurs. Il était hors de question qu'elle devine à quel point il était choqué qu'elle soit au courant de ses autres transformations. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi elle avait tout de suite deviné qui il était lorsqu'il s'était présenté à elle. Mais où diable avait-elle entendu dire qu'il pouvait se métamorphoser de nouveau? Très peu de gens étaient au courant, alors comment…

-Qui t'as parlé de ça? Ton père?

-Aucune importance, je sais que tu es plus fort que ça. Transforme-toi.

-Puisque tu insistes pour mourir, je vais te satisfaire.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un ennemi lui laisse l'opportunité de paraître dans toute l'étendue de sa puissance! Les Saiyans pouvaient être si stupides parfois! Bra comprendrait assez vite son erreur lorsque les rôles seraient inversés. Sa nouvelle force ne ferait pas long feu contre lui!

* * *

Bardock suivait le fil du combat du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Cereja… était-elle vraiment devenue une Super Saiyan? Elle ressemblait bien à l'image peinte dans la salle du souvenir, mais… c'était impossible! Comment y serait-elle arrivée? Elle était puissante, ça jamais il ne l'aurait contesté, mais quelques minutes auparavant, c'était Freeza qui avait de dessus dans leur combat. Avait-elle toujours eu ce pouvoir dormant en elle? Si oui, la mort du roi Végéta était-elle responsable de son éveil? Et que dire du Roi dans toute cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'interposer entre Freeza et Cereja? Savait-il que sa mort entraînerait l'éveil du Super Saiyan en la fillette? 

Que de questions auxquelles Bardock n'avait pas de réponses! L'idée de quitter le vaisseau l'avait effleuré, mais il se trouvait incapable de détacher son regard de la silhouette dorée de Cereja. Il eut l'ombre d'un sourire en voyant qu'elle avait tranché la queue de Freeza. C'était à son tour de mener la danse et l'air furibonde de Freeza valait bien toutes les épreuves qu'il venait d'endurer! Si seulement elle pouvait lui donner le coup de grâce… Bardock continua son observation en prenant garde de rester hors de leur portée. Cereja était si puissante, mais pourquoi refusait-elle d'en finir? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir des scrupules à tuer Freeza!

Lorsqu'elle ordonna à Freeza de se transformer à nouveau, il comprit, mais refusa d'y croire. La fierté des Saiyans était leur pire faiblesse et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait y succomber! Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui enfin, c'était Freeza qu'elle combattait! Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle ne devait surtout pas lui laisser la moindre chance? Il lui fallait intervenir, essayer de la ramener à la raison.

-Cereja! Tue-le, tue-le maintenant!

Elle fit la sourde oreille et ne se retourna même pas dans sa direction.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends! paniqua Bardock. Tue-le tout de suite!

-Non.

Sa réponse implacable lui glaça le sang. Peut-être n'était-elle pas consciente du danger que représentait Freeza maintenant qu'elle était Super Saiyan… Une vraie Saiyan! et ce n'était pas un compliment!

-Cereja, tu peux le tuer! N'attends pas qu'il soit plus fort, tue-le tout de suite!

-Non. Il a tué le roi et il va payer!

-Fais-le payer tout de suite!

-Non, il faut que je me batte contre lui à sa pleine puissance.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux lui montrer qu'il y a plus puissant que lui.

Bardock ne put trouver aucun autre argument pour la faire changer d'idée. De toute manière, c'était trop tard, Freeza achevait déjà sa transformation. Bardock réprima un frisson en voyant le monstre qu'il était devenu. Certains extraterrestres étaient très étranges, mais Bardock n'avait jamais rien vu de tel de toute sa vie. Il remarqua aussi avec horreur que toutes traces de son précédent combat avec Cereja s'étaient effacées.

-Cereja…

-T'inquiète pas, c'est pas sa forme finale.

-Oh, mais me voilà rassuré dans ce cas! répliqua Bardock avec sarcasme.

* * *

Zarbon massa son cuir chevelu tout en espérant apaiser la douleur qui tambourinait sous son crâne. Qu'est-ce qui lui c'était passé? Un rugissement de colère attira son attention et Zarbon tourna la tête vers la scène de combat. Ses yeux s'arrondirent alors de surprise en voyant ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Freeza s'était à nouveau transformé pour combattre… la demi-Saiyan? Pendant un court instant, Zarbon douta de sa vision. Qu'était-il arrivé à l'enfant pour qu'elle soit ainsi entourée d'un halo doré? Et… comment pouvait-elle tenir tête à Freeza! 

La panique le gagna ensuite en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire; Si la fillette parvenait à vaincre Freeza, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, les Saiyans le détestaient presque autant qu'ils haïssaient son maître! Mais que pouvait-il faire?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça Zarbon, ton maître est en train de mordre la poussière face à une enfant de cinq ans! Une enfant saiyan en plus!

Zarbon se retourna vers Bardock tout en se relevant le plus gracieusement possible pour accueillir le seul témoin de son réveil.

-Tu as tué Dodoria? lui demanda-t-il, sans plus.

-Oui… Et maintenant ça va être ton tour.

-Je ne suis pas aussi faible que Dodoria

-Je n'en doute pas, mais je n'aimerais pas que Cereja croit que je lui laisse tout le boulot.

-Tu rêves si tu crois que Freeza sera tué par cette enfant! La pauvre n'a encore rien vu, Freeza a toujours une transformation!

-Cereja le sait parfaitement, mais je crois que ton maître n'est pas de taille à affronter une Super Saiyan!

Le sourire de Zarbon fondit comme neige au soleil. Super Saiyan, elle? Était-ce là l'explication à sa nouvelle apparence? Mais c'était impossible… elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Freeza! Lorsque que Zarbon vit ce dernier cribler la fillette de coups sans pour autant que celle-ci en soit affectée, il accepta l'évidence. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui! Que la fillette soit Super Saiyan ou non, Freeza devait gagner, il en allait de sa survie! Comment pouvait-il aider son maître et assurer sa victoire? Il faudrait être capable de rivaliser avec cette enfant, quelqu'un qui puisse la déstabilisé ou mieux, la priver de… de sa force!

Zarbon poussa un juron et fouilla le sol du regard. Dans sa précipitation, il en oublia Bardock et sa distraction lui coûta cher. Le Saiyan ne comptait pas lui laisser l'occasion de gêner la jeune guerrière et le rappela à l'ordre d'un coup de pied au flanc. Zarbon, qui n'était toujours pas remis de son combat contre Bra, trébucha. Zarbon fusilla son opposant du regard, il ne laisserait pas ce ridicule guerrier se mettre entre lui et son objectif!

-Hors de mon chemin, imbécile!

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux aider Freeza, c'est inutile. Ton combat est avec moi, ne t'avise pas de l'oublier!

De toute évidence, Bardock était aussi entêté que n'importe quel Saiyan et comme n'importe quel Saiyan, Zarbon l'éliminerait sans problème. Il était confiant en son propre pouvoir. Que lui importait si le Saiyan en question était parvenu à tuer Dodoria, il n'était pas fait de la même trempe que ce lourdaud! Il n'aurait sans doute même pas besoin d'utiliser toute sa puissance contre ce guerrier de troisième classe.

Sous-estimer Bardock était là une lourde erreur et Zarbon s'en aperçu assez rapidement lorsqu'il engagea le combat avec lui. À chaque fois que Zarbon croyait avoir de dessus sur le Saiyan, celui-ci revenait à la charge avec un acharnement renouvelé. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal, Zarbon n'aurait sans doute eu aucun mal à tuer le Saiyan, mais son combat contre la petite demi-Saiyan l'avait laissé à égalité avec Bardock et ce dernier en était parfaitement conscient. Cette réalisation emplit Zarbon de rage, mais qu'il soit damné s'il laissait ce dernier s'en apercevoir! Une chose était sûre, tant que ce Saiyan vivait, il lui serait impossible d'aider Freeza. Il devait triompher le plus rapidement possible, avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent pour de bon!

Trop heureux de replonger dans le vif de l'action, Bardock remarqua à peine le distraction de Zarbon. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de l'empêcher d'interférer dans le combat de Cereja. D'un autre côté, Bardock doutait que Zarbon puisse être d'une aide quelconque à Freeza contre une Super Saiyan. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'euphorie qui l'habitait depuis l'émergence de la puissance de Cereja, mais Bardock ne sentait plus ses blessures. La chance lui souriait, Zarbon était particulièrement maladroit, songeait-il en entreprenant de l'étrangler avec sa cape. Ce dernier, à court de moyens, se résigna à déchirer l'étoffe qui enserrait sa gorge et la lança à la tête du Saiyan, mais trop tard, Bardock avait prévu le coup et s'esquiva sans effort.

Il adressa un sourire moqueur à son opposant, comme Zarbon devait être humilié de se faire donner une raclée par un Saiyan! Bardock ne put apprécier son habileté très longtemps, l'instant suivant Zarbon s'élança vers lui, bras tendus et referma sa main autour de sa queue pour la serrer cruellement. Aussitôt, il entendit Bardock émettre un étrange son de gorge que Zarbon interpréta comme un gémissement de douleur. Maintenant qu'il tenait le Saiyan en son pouvoir, il pouvait se détendre, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de sa part. Le tuer ne lui poserait plus aucun problème, ou du moins c'est ce que crut Zarbon jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la queue de Bardock s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…?

-Imbécile, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais toujours ma faiblesse!

En entendant ces mots, Zarbon tenta de déloger son poignet, mais trop tard, l'appendice velu le tordit dans un angle impossible. Le hurlement qu'il poussa alors couvrit le craquement que fit l'os en se brisant. Sans lui laisser l'opportunité de lui échapper, Bardock le frappa directement au niveau du genou et Zarbon tomba au sol. Avec un poignet et une jambe blessés, il était en mauvaise posture et ils le savaient tous deux. Bardock s'empressa d'amasser une boule d'énergie tout en guettant le moindre geste de son ennemi. Avec la mort de Zarbon, il vengeait les Saiyans de toutes les humiliations que Dodoria et lui leur avaient fait subir.

-On dirait bien que ton heure est arrivée, Zarbon.

Comme il aimerait savourer cet instant, mais il n'en avait pas le temps. Décidé à en finir, Bardock chargea de toute ses forces, mais Zarbon lui échappa en roulant sur le côté. Prévoyant une nouvelle attaque de la part du Saiyan, il s'envola et manqua de se faire empaler par l'une des boules d'énergie issue du combat opposant Freeza et Bra. Le temps que Zarbon se ressaisissent fut tout le temps nécessaire à Bardock pour apparaître derrière lui et lui abattre son poing au visage. À la surprise du Saiyan, ce coup fut suffisant pour assommer Zarbon et il plongea dans le vide pour avant de s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Sans perdre une seconde, Bardock s'empressa de le suivre de peur d'attirer l'attention des deux titans qui combattaient non loin d'eux. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait pas laisser son propre combat distraire Cereja.

Une fois qu'il eut regagné le sol, Bardock se rendit compte que Zarbon reprenait ses esprits. Il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour rassembler ses forces et il était hors de question de lui laisser cette chance. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas Zarbon lui échapper! Avec cette pensée pour seule motivation, Bardock se jeta sur Zarbon et lui flanqua un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser contre les débris de la porte qu'il avait détruite en arrivant. Si ce clown voulait s'enfuir, voilà sa chance, songea Bardock.

Mais c'est alors que Zarbon poussa une exclamation de triomphe. Bardock, qui avait depuis longtemps appris à se méfier des manigances des hommes de Freeza, fut immédiatement sur ses gardes. Qu'avait-il encore bien pu inventer pour retarder sa mort?

* * *

Zarbon avait du mal à croire sa chance, il l'avait retrouvé! Dans tout ce chaos, il avait retrouvé le collier sur lequel tous les scientifiques de l'empire avaient travaillé si dur pendant des mois! Il leva le précieux bijou à la hauteur de ses yeux afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été endommagé par les combats autour d'eux. La chance semblait de nouveau lui sourire, il était intact! 

-Un collier, c'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour faire ton bonheur? T'as toujours eu des goûts bizarres!

Zarbon s'empressa de fermer le point autour du collier. Damné Saiyan! Dans sa joie d'avoir retrouvé l'arme de son maître, il avait momentanément oublié son adversaire. Il se retourna vers son ennemi et se remit debout en prenant soin de ne pas mettre de poids sur sa jambe blessée. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps, juste un peu de temps afin de trouver une solution, n'importe laquelle!

-Je ne serai pas tué par un Saiyan! déclara-t-il.

-Je ne miserais pas trop là-dessus à ta place!

Zarbon vit avec effroi le Saiyan préparer sa prochaine attaque. Comment diriger son attention sur autre chose? Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir et allait être tué à tout moment! Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Bardock était fin prêt à le tuer.

-Adieu Zarbon!

Zarbon serra les dents et se prépara à éviter la boule d'énergie. Dans son état, c'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire… C'est alors qu'il vit Bardock reporter son regard derrière lui et lâcher une exclamation de surprise :

-Qu'est-ce que...?

Zarbon sentit quelque chose de chaud frôler son visage, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que c'était, il vit Bardock s'écrouler, atteint en pleine poitrine par le projectile. Stupéfait, Zarbon fit un tour sur lui-même et se retrouva face à face à une troupe qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.

-On dirait que nous arrivons juste à temps, maître.

Ces nouveaux arrivés avaient de quoi intriguer Zarbon. Ils portaient des détecteurs semblables aux leurs, mais Zarbon était persuadé de connaître à peu prêt tous les combattants notables dans l'armée de Freeza et ils n'en faisaient pas partie

-Que signifie ce cirque! Interrogea une voix avec ennui.

Aussitôt, les soldats se mirent au garde-à-vous avant de s'effacer devant une silhouette vaguement familière. Qui était-ce? Zarbon avait beau se creuser la tête, il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu nulle part. Que faisait-il ici? Était-ce un ami ou un ennemi? Ils venaient de le sauver, c'était vrai, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Au moins il ne s'agissait pas d'autres Saiyans venus se faire justice…

Sans faire attention à Zarbon, l'individu pénétra dans la salle sans hâte et d'un regard, embrassa la scène devant eux. Le combat faisait toujours rage entre Freeza et la petite demi-Saiyan et comme Zarbon le craignait, la fillette avait pris le dessus. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne leur prêtaient attention ou ne s'étaient même rendus compte qu'ils se faisaient observer et heureusement! Freeza n'aurait pas aimé savoir que des témoins avaient assisté à sa déchéance. Il écumait de rage, mais loin de l'aider sa colère le rendait maladroit, avantage dont la fillette tirait parti sans la moindre hésitation. Quel trouble que de voir son maître se faire mâter de la sorte par une vulgaire enfant! L'inconnu semblait être du même avis car Zarbon l'entendit claquer de la langue

-Tss. Freeza, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas débarrassé de cette enfant? Père va être furieux!

* * *

C'est sans ménagement qu'Aciano tira sa soeur contre lui, lui évitant de se faire entraîner par la foule qui les poussait de toute part. Une folie s'était emparée des Saiyans, il les sentait fébriles autour de lui, dangereusement prêts d'exploser. Leur inactivité les mettait au supplice. Nul Saiyan, même les plus braves n'osaient sonner l'assaut de l'imposant vaisseau toujours immobile dans leur atmosphère. 

Au moment même où Aciano était arrivé chez lui, quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose de grandiose qui avait remué tous les Saiyans du plus profond de leur âme, mais quoi, ça tous l'ignoraient. La seule chose qu'Aciano savait, tout comme le reste des Saiyans d'ailleurs, c'était qu'une puissance telle qu'ils n'en avaient jamais senti auparavant émanait du vaisseau de leur ennemi. Cette puissance écrasante les avait figés sur place avant de les animer d'un frustrant désir de combattre. S'agissait-il du tyran qui se préparait à attaquer ou… d'autre chose? Personne n'était sûr de rien, mais pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, l'émergence de cette puissance n'inquiétait pas Aciano. Bien au contraire, elle lui rappelait… Cereja. Bien entendu, il n'en avait soufflé mot à personne, qu'aurait-on pensé de lui? Si ce n'était de la demande de son père, il serait bien allé lui-même en avoir le coeur net. D'autant plus qu'il avait entendu certains Saiyans affirmer qu'il n'y avait, non pas une aura, mais trois! Trois? Comment était-ce possible? Et si Cereja était bien la détentrice de la première puissance qu'ils avaient sentie, à qui appartenaient les deux autres? Cereja avait-elle des ennuis? Et si elle se trouvait assaillie par des ennemis? Aciano rongeait son frein avec difficulté, dire qu'il n'assisterait pas à la suite des évènements qui promettait d'être historique! C'était bien à contrecoeur qu'il se pliait au désir de son père. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, il aurait sans doute désobéit, mais il y avait Prérim. Elle serait perdue s'il l'abandonnait maintenant dans cette foule!

Ils parvinrent enfin sur les pistes de décollage. Des enfants de tous les âges attendaient les instructions de quelques adultes envoyés auprès d'eux. Comme Aciano, les plus vieux n'étaient guère satisfaits de cet arrangement.

-Aciano, où est-ce qu'on va? Lui demanda Prérim d'une petite voix.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que la planète devait être évacuée!

-Oui, mais où est-ce qu'ils vont nous envoyer?

Bonne question, songea Aciano. Freeza contrôlait un immense empire et connaissait la plupart de leurs alliés, alors où allait-on les envoyer? Il préféra ne pas songer à cette question tout de suite.

C'est dans un calme relatif que les adultes assignaient des capsules aux enfants rassemblés devant eux pendant que des techniciens programmaient leur destination. Ces derniers, plutôt mécontents de se voir obligés à rester sur cette planète à la limite de la destruction, poursuivaient néanmoins leur tâche ingrate sans souffler le moindre mot. Alors qu'Aciano s'avançait devant la Saiyan en charge avec sa soeur, l'un d'entre eux agrippa son bras.

-Où est Cereja?

Aciano reconnu avec irritation le scientifique qui avait osé le remettre à sa place et l'avait humilié devant le prince Végéta. Si ce n'était de l'angoisse qu'il perçut dans la voix de l'esclave, il l'aurait jeté au sol pour son geste impudent.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, insista Kilaru. Elle devrait être ici, non?

-Non. Elle ne viendra pas, ajouta Aciano après une seconde de silence.

-Mais tous les enfants doivent être évacués!

-Il est trop tard, elle est déjà partie combattre Freeza.

-Quoi!

Le petit homme le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

-Mais ce n'est encore qu'une enfant! S'écria-t-il.

-C'est une Saiyan.

Aciano rageait de se faire rappeler que Cereja, qui était plus jeune que lui, combattait leur ennemi alors qu'il devait partir. Quelle honte! Aciano foudroya le scientifique du regard et ce dernier le libéra sans pousser davantage son interrogation. Il les guida ensuite vers une capsule et Aciano aida sa soeur à y prendre place pendant que Kilaru entrait les coordonnées dans le programme.

-Où est-ce que je vais? demanda Prérim.

-La base commerciale de Strargh, répondit Kilaru.

-Cette base est contrôlée par Freeza! remarqua Aciano.

À quoi bon évacuer la planète si leur ennemi les retrouvait en un tournemain? Mais il n'avait aucune autre planète à proposer… Kilaru remarqua son air troublé et après s'être assuré que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, rectifia les coordonnées qu'il venait d'entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je donne une chance de plus à votre petite soeur d'échapper à Freeza.

-Et où l'envoies-tu?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment?

Aciano n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, se moquait-il de lui? Furieux, il ouvrit la bouche pour protester lorsque Kilaru ajouta:

-Je ne m'inquiéterais pas à votre place, je l'envoie chez des amis de Cereja.

À cette nouvelle, Aciano ravala ses propos rageurs. Que voulait-il dire? Quels amis?

-De quels amis parles-tu?

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, mais Cereja a envoyé la jeune Lymnia sur cette planète, elle devait donc avoir de bonnes raisons pour faire confiance à ses habitants.

-Lymnia? C'est le nom d'une esclave!

Kilaru acquiesça, sans plus. Une fois de plus, Aciano réalisait combien il ne connaissait pas la jeune demi-Saiyan. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour aider une esclave à fuir sans se soucier des conséquences! Mais comment Kilaru était-il au courant alors qu'Aciano était pratiquement sûr qu'aucun Saiyan ne l'était!

-Comment sais-tu-

-Cereja est très intelligente, le coupa Kilaru. Mais elle ne connaît pas encore tout de notre technologie. Je demeure après tout le plus grand scientifique sur cette planète!

Aciano ouvrit la bouche pour interroger davantage Kilaru lorsque qu'une gigantesque explosion provenant du vaisseau de Freeza l'en empêcha. Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers ce point. Le majestueux vaisseau de Freeza n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir, une moitié ayant été emportée par la force de l'explosion et la seconde, en voie de s'écraser sur la planète! Mais que s'était-il passé! Quelque chose n'allait plus du tout, mais Aciano était incapable de dire quoi. Il lui semblait simplement que la puissance qu'il avait attribuée à Cereja était hors de contrôle.

-Aciano, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demanda Prérim.

-Il faut partir, annonça Kilaru. Tout de suite.

-Oui, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre.

Kilaru s'apprêtait à fermer la capsule de Prérim lorsqu'Aciano le saisit par le poignet le projeta dans la capsule aux côtés de sa soeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites! cria Kilaru, abasourdi.

-Je sauve ta peau et te confie ma soeur. Prérim, ce scientifique est sage, tâche de l'écouter!

-Quoi! Mais Aciano, attends!

Mais Aciano n'attendit pas et referma la capsule avant que sa soeur ne puisse protester davantage. Aussitôt, l'engin se mit en marche et Aciano eut à peine le temps de faire un bond du côté avant que la capsule ne prenne son envol. Maintenant qu'il avait envoyé Prérim en sécurité loin de Freeza et entre les mains d'un des êtres les plus brillants de l'univers, Aciano respirait mieux. La promesse que son père lui avait arrachée était remplie, ou du moins en partie. Son père ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il abandonne Cereja au sadisme de leur pire ennemi!

La Saiyan en charge de l'opération d'évacuation l'appela, elle devait s'attendre à ce qu'il exécutes les ordres de son père et prenne la prochaine capsule d'évacuation. Comme c'était mal le connaître! Sans lui donner la moindre explication, Aciano s'élança dans les cieux. Si tous les Saiyans s'interrogeaient avec inquiétude sur les évènements qui avaient lieu sur le vaisseau de leur ennemi, lui avait bien l'intention d'en avoir le coeur net!

* * *

Bra ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, l'aura de Freeza s'était dédoublée. Mais c'était impossible! Son père lui avait pourtant bien dit que Freeza et ses hommes ignoraient comment contrôler leur énergie, alors la dédoublée aurait logiquement dû être hors de sa portée! Et pourtant, elle pouvait bien sentir deux Freeza se mouvoir autour d'elle, sans compter que la deuxième aura se rapprochait dangereusement de la sienne... L'idée qu'elle puisse avoir affaire à un deuxième adversaire ne lui vint à l'esprit que lorsqu'elle entrevit une silhouette du coin de l'oeil et même après avoir entre-aperçu le spectre, un doute subsista. Qui serait ce deuxième personnage, plus puissant que Freeza et quelles étaient ses intentions? Bien que cet individu ne l'ait pas encore attaquée, Bra n'aimait pas se savoir observée. Elle chercha de nouveau à apercevoir l'inconnu, mais au moment où elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, Freeza en profita pour passer de nouveau à l'offensive. 

Reléguant son second adversaire dans un coin reculé de son esprit, Bra para la boule d'énergie qui lui était réservée avant de foncer tête première vers Freeza et de fracasser son crâne contre le sien. Le choc fut tel que Bra vit les yeux de Freeza rouler dans leurs orbites. Il tibuta une seconde avant de se laisser choir.

Cet instant de faiblesse était tout ce qu'attendait Bra pour identifier l'individu qui rôdait près d'eux. Sans doute était-ce aussi l'occasion que son mystérieux espion attendait, car Freeza n'avait pas même touché le sol qu'il fondait sur elle. N'ayant pas deviné qu'elle pouvait sentir les auras, il crut la surprendre en l'attaquant par derrière, geste qui renseigna immédiatement Bra sur ses véritables intentions. De son poing jaillirent des flammes de pure énergie auxquelles elle n'échappa que de justesse. Dès qu'elle se crut hors de sa portée, Bra fit volte-face afin d'évaluer ce à quoi elle se mesurait pour rencontrer un regard glacial, un regard aussi sanglant que celui de Freeza…

Pendant une seconde, Bra crut que Freeza s'était véritablement dédoublé et ce moment de confusion faillit lui être fatal. Son nouvel opposant, contrairement à Freeza, avait perçu sa feinte et l'avait suivie sans effort. Il passa à un cheveu de l'atteindre à la gorge et Bra ne dût sa survie qu'à un réflexe qui lui fit rejeter la tête vers l'arrière. Ce geste lui permit de libérer son regard des prunelles de son ennemis et la ramena à la réalité. Aussitôt, les différences entre Freeza et cet inconnu lui sautèrent aux yeux. Moins imposant que Freeza dans sa troisième forme, il était plus élancé et d'un violet profond. Seule une touche de blanc ornant son visage, son torse, ses poignets et ses jambes marquait sa personne. Mais malgré ces différences physiques, la certitude qu'il était lié à Freeza ne s'estompait pas. Se voyant scruté par Bra, l'inconnu lévita à sa hauteur.

-Tu es bien rapide, pour une Saiyan! la complimenta-t-il, affable.

Bra ne fut pas dupe, la lueur de cruauté qu'elle voyait danser au fond de son regard de braise contredisait ces propos flatteurs. Maintenant qu'elle tenait l'inconnu sous ses yeux, sa présence ne l'inquiétait plus autant. En vérité, sa présence l'indifférait au plus haut point. Son but était d'éliminer Freeza afin de l'empêcher de détruire les Saiyans et non d'entrer en conflit avec l'univers. Anxieuse de reprendre son combat avec Freeza, elle s'adressa à l'inconnu sans chercher à cacher son agacement.

-Tu m'embêtes! Mon but c'est Freeza, pas toi alors débarrasse le plancher, tu veux!

Loin d'être impressionné par les prétentions de Bra, l'inconnu ne bougea pas.

-J'ignore comment tu as pu obtenir une si grande puissance à un si jeune âge, mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas la moindre chance contre Freeza!

-Donne-moi cinq minutes de plus en tête-à-tête avec lui et on s'en reparle, d'accord?

-J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir satisfaire ta demande.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Tout imbécile qu'il soit, Freeza reste tout de même mon frère et je ne peux pas te permettre de le tuer.

-Son frère! Tu es Kooler?

-Tu connais mon nom? Je serais très intéressé d'apprendre qui te l'a confié, seule une poignée de dignitaires connaissent mon existence! Freeza n'avait pas tord, tu es bel et bien intrigante, mais ne crois surtout pas que cela te sauvera!

Bra dut bien vite ravaler la stupeur que lui causait l'apparition du frère aîné de Freeza pour parer les coups qu'il fit pleuvoir sur elle. Au cours des derniers mois, son esprit avait été si accaparé par les plans de Freeza à l'égard des Saiyans qu'elle en avait complètement oublié sa famille. L'apparition de Kooler signifiait-elle que King Cold rôdait aussi dans les parages? Cette pensée lui glaça le sang et involontairement, Bra parcourut la salle du regard. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Bardock étendu de tout son long sur le plancher. Bardock! Dans sa colère, elle l'avait complètement oublié! Mais que faisait-il au sol, serait-il blessé ou pire, mort?

Bra fut vite tirée de ses déductions par une boule d'énergie qu'elle reçut en plein visage. Si l'attaque parvint à l'ébranler, elle ne fut pas aussi puissante que Bra l'avait anticipée et entama à peine sa peau. Kooler était pourtant très fort, cherchait-il à la tester? Bra n'eut pas besoin de se questionner très longtemps pour comprendre la raison de cette retenue : Freeza était derrière elle. Cet idiot s'était réveillé et n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne lui était pas nécessaire de voir ses ennemis pour les situer dans l'espace. Si Kooler ne l'avait pas attaquée à pleine puissance, c'était tout simplement par crainte de tuer son frère. Ce raisonnement lui paraissait si juste que Bra ne comprit pas pourquoi Kooler révéla la position de Freeza en s'adressant à lui.

-Mais c'est à un vrai petit monstre que nous avons affaire, Freeza. Je crois bien que si je ne n'étais pas arrivé, tu aurais eu des ennuis.

-Dans ce cas, je suppose que je devrais te remercier d'avoir accepté mon invitation.

-Comment aurais-je pu rater ce grand jour? Tu m'avais promis la destruction finale de ces horribles macaques!

Bra ne comprenait rien à leur stratagème, à quoi jouaient-ils? Peut-être cherchaient-ils à la provoquer… Ignorant l'air confus qu'elle promenait de l'un à l'autre, Kooler enchaîna :

-Je dois t'avouer que ce petit intermède était des plus intéressant, mais il me tarde d'arriver à la finale, dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as promis un spectacle grandiose?

-Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire la planète Végéta! s'écria Bra.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard de connivence et quelques paroles dans une langue incompréhensible aux oreilles de Bra. Elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de leur langue maternelle et cela ne fit qu'aiguiser sa colère. S'ils croyaient qu'elle les laisserait planifier leur prochain coup sans réagir, ils se trompaient lourdement! Bra tendit la paume vers Freeza et libéra une boule d'énergie. Sans même vérifier si son coup avait porté, elle chargea l'aîné. Kooler, loin de chercher à engager le combat avec elle, se déroba adroitement à chacune de ses attaques et Bra dû se résoudre à le pourchasser à travers la pièce. Peut-être croyait-il parvenir à l'étourdir en tournant en rond de la sorte, mais cette possibilité n'entama pas sa détermination.

Heureusement, tout indiquait que Freeza avait abandonné la partie, du moins pour l'instant. Il avait quitté les airs et se tenait à l'écart de leur combat. Si seulement Kooler pouvait arrêter de zigzaguer dans tous les sens et pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses! Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Kooler passa à une vitesse supérieure et apparut derrière elle. Seul son instinct lui permit de répliquer d'un coup de pied en pleine poitrine lorsqu'elle le sentit agripper sa queue. Il la relâcha immédiatement, mais il s'en était fallu de peu! Bien que Bra ait un peu désensibilisé sa queue, elle n'y était pas encore complètement parvenue et du coup, Kooler en avait pris conscience.

-Est-ce que la petite Saiyan aurait une faiblesse? Ricana-t-il.

Bra ne daigna pas répondre et ravala l'inquiétude qu'elle sentait poindre. Elle était Super Saiyan, rien ne lui faisait peur! S'accrochant à cette pensée, Bra s'apprêtait à attaquer Kooler de tous côtés lorsqu'un sombre pressentiment l'arrêta dans son élan. Bra n'eut pas à en chercher la cause très longtemps, l'énergie de Freeza augmentait dangereusement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers le sol et réalisa avec horreur ce qui se tramait : Kooler n'avait cherché qu'à la distraire afin que Freeza ait le temps d'accéder à sa phase finale!

Si elle n'avait aucun problème à soutenir le combat contre l'un ou l'autre des frères, les deux à la fois serait une tout autre histoire... Bra serra les dents, il lui fallait tuer Freeza et tout de suite, avant qu'elle n'ait de plus graves ennuis! Mais Kooler, qui avait devancé ses pensées, s'interposa entre son frère et elle. Comme Bra savait qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, elle s'employa à assaillir sans ménagement dans le but de le faire reculer, mais il lui rendit ses attaques coups pour coups. Enfin, Bra dû reconnaître l'évidence : l'aîné de Freeza savait ce qu'il faisait et depuis le début, il s'était bien gardé de lui dévoiler toute sa puissance. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle était prête! Bra puisa en elle toute la puissance qu'elle pu amasser et bondit derrière Kooler avant de le frapper à la nuque. Cette fois, son coup porta. Non seulement Kooler ne put-il pas s'échapper, mais il fut repoussé au sol.

Le soulagement de Bra ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, car au même moment, une gigantesque explosion émanant du corps de Freeza engloutit la salle entière. Si Bra ne fut pas emportée par la puissance de l'explosion avec la moitié du vaisseau, c'est qu'elle eut la présence d'esprit de former une aura protectrice autour de son corps. La lumière produite par l'explosion la fit grimacer, mais Bra s'efforça de maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde la silhouette de Freeza de vue, ne serait-ce qu'un instant! Puis, la lumière disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue et seule l'aura de Freeza subsista.

Plus impressionée qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'être par cette démonstration de force, Bra se rappela à l'ordre et découvrit avec une certaine curiosité la véritable apparence de Freeza. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, il était beaucoup moins impressionant que sous ses formes précédentes et ressemblait davantage à son frère. De plus, sa blancheur immaculée l'étonnait et la mettait mal à l'aise tout à la fois. Elle lui donnait un air si… innofensif et innocent alors que Bra savait qu'il n'en était rien!

Bra ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin car Kooler profita de son inattention pour la saisir à bras-le-corps et l'immobiliser dans les airs. À son contact, Bra laissa échapper une exclamation outragée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Alors que Bra entreprenait de se défaire de la poigne de fer qui la retenait en place, un éclat de blanc attira son regard et elle tourna la tête en direction de Freeza à l'instant où ce dernier la saisit à la gorge. Loin de chercher à l'étrangler comme Bra s'y attendait, il la libéra presque aussitôt, mais la sensation d'étranglement persista.

Kooler imita son frère et la relâcha, mais Bra s'en aperçut à peine tant un pincement lui brûlait la gorge. Animée d'un sentiment d'urgence, Bra porta la main à son cou et tâta la source de son mal pour découvrir les contours d'un épais collier de métal plaqué contre sa peau. Elle devina sans peine qu'il lui fallait l'arracher immédiatement, mais la sensation de brûlure se répandit alors dans toutes ses veines, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de panique. Elle se débattit fébrilement avec le collier, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de fermoir, ce qui était impossible! Alors que la douleur s'intensifiait, sa vision s'embrouilla et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Que lui arrivait-il? Bra avait l'impression qu'elle ne contrôlait plus son énergie!

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Murmura-t-elle

-Tu as perdu, Bra! lui annonça Freeza, triomphant.

Elle, perdue? Non, il se trompait et elle allait le lui prouver! Bra oublia l'inconfortable bijou et se concentra plutôt à amasser son énergie, ce qui s'avéra être une grave erreur. D'un seul coup, toute l'énergie qu'elle venait d'accumuler se retourna contre elle et plutôt que d'être libérée en direction de ses ennemis, elle traversa son corps tel un foudroyant choc électrique. Bra poussa un hurlement de douleur et sentit toute son énergie la quitter. Ses cheveux perdirent leur couleur dorée et retombèrent devant ses yeux, mais Bra ne s'en rendit pas compte. Drainée de toute force, elle combattit pour rester éveillée, mais bientôt sa faiblesse eut raison d'elle et l'obscurité l'engloutit.

**NA: Je sais que je vous avais promis que dans ce chapitre, Bra rentrerait chez elle, mais j'ai vraiment sous-estimé la quantité d'écriture qu'il serait nécessaire pour rendre justice à mon plan initial. En fait, ce chapitre était très long, trop long et j'ai dû le couper en deux. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre 24 est presque terminé, il ne me reste que 2 scènes à écrire et cette fois, c'est promis, Bra rentre chez elle.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

-Mais à quoi pensais-tu Freeza! Cette enfant aurait dû être éliminée il y a des mois de cela! As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu te faire si je n'avais pas été là! explosa Kooler dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans ses appartements.

Bien malgré lui Freeza se devait d'écouter le sermon bien mérité de son frère. Il détestait être repris de la sorte par son aîné et s'il y avait une chose qui lui était encore plus insupportable, c'était bien d'être forcé d'admettre ses erreurs… et Bra devait bien être l'une des plus grosses qu'il ait jamais faite! Mais comment était-il supposé savoir qu'elle possédait une si grande force cachée?

Heureusement, Zarbon avait eu la présence d'esprit de retrouver le collier qui avait fonctionné comme un charme! Pendant une seconde, il avait craint que la puissance de la fillette soit trop grande pour lui, mais son précieux bijou avait fini par avoir raison d'elle. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à craindre, Bra était sous contrôle et probablement toujours inconsciente dans l'un des cachots où les gardes l'avaient menée dès leur arrivée sur le vaisseau de Kooler.

Lorqu'elle s'était évanouie, Freeza aurait facilement pu choisir de la laisser sombrer avec son vaisseau vers la mort, mais après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir, il était hors de question qu'elle connaisse une mort aussi douce. Cette sale petite peste allait lui payer au centuple les blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées, sans parler de l'humiliation de devoir la vie à son frère!

Ses précieux Saiyans ne perdaient rien pour attendre! Ces sales vermines… Dès que Bra s'éveillerait, il se ferait un plaisir de faire voler en éclat la planète Végéta sous ses yeux. Cette vision mis un baume sur son orgueil blessé et Freeza put de nouveau prêter attention au discours de son frère.

-Il y a longtemps que père et moi te le répétons, les Saiyans doivent être éliminés! Tu vois où t'a conduit ton entêtement!

-Je sais tout ça, pas besoin de me le rappeler! maugréa Freeza.

Il tourna le dos à son frère afin de mieux contempler la planète Végéta. Ses habitants pouvaient-il encore ignorer les événements des dernières heures? Cela semblait improbable. Kooler, qui avait suivit le regard de son cadet, ajouta :

-Les Saiyans ont profité de ton combat pour évacuer une partie de leur population. J'aurais bien envoyé quelques-unes de mes troupes y mettre un terme, mais j'avais besoin d'eux pour sauver ta peau.

-Nous les retrouverons. L'univers n'est pas assez grand pour m'échapper. Je les tuerai jusqu'aux derniers, affirma tranquillement Freeza.

-Bien sûr, tu es conscient que cela inclut à la fois la demi-Saiyan _et_ le prince Végéta, n'est-ce pas?

Végéta! Avec tout cela, il l'avait presque oublié! Le petit prince devait justement être en train d'accomplir la mission qu'il lui avait confiée. Il en reviendrait vainqueur, Freeza n'en doutait pas un instant. Le tuer serait un tel gâchis! Sans parler de tous les plans qu'il avait élaborés pour lui tomberaient à l'eau. Il était si différent de la fillette, pouvait-il les mettre dans le même panier? D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer la menace qu'il représentait.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Kooler!

-Freeza, est-ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé des griffes d'une enfant saiyan de _cinq_ ans? Cette affaire me concerne, que cela te plaise ou non!

-Bra est une exception. Elle n'est pas comme les autres Saiyans et n'a certainement rien à voir avec Végéta!

-Une exception de trop! Ouvre les yeux enfin, nous avons eu affaire à une Super Saiyan!

-Quoi!

Bra, une Super Saiyan ? Mais c'était impossible, les Super Saiyans n'existaient que dans les légendes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru…

-Kooler, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est là l'explication à sa puissance ?

-Cette enfant a cinq ans. Cinq ans! appuya Kooler. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour te convaincre ?

-Personne n'a jamais vu de Super Saiyan.

-Le Saiyan que j'ai abattu sur ton vaisseau l'a reconnue pour ce qu'elle était et l'a confirmé à Zarbon. Je connais la réputation du prince Végéta, même s'il n'est encore qu'un enfant, il doit être éliminé avec le reste de son peuple. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de me retrouver face à un autre guerrier doré. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si nous avions eu affaire à un adulte!

Ces paroles trouvèrent un écho en Freeza qui, involontairement, se figea. Il se rappelait très bien des paroles de la fillette lors de leur première rencontre : « Mon père est des milliards de fois plus fort que toi ! ». Se pourrait-il que… Et lorsqu'elle lui avait remis ce satané dessin, n'avait-elle pas affirmé que son frère avait en réalité les cheveux lavande, mais qu'ils devenaient parfois blonds ? Blonds, ou plutôt dorés, comme elle aujourd'hui… Kooler, qui avait remarqué l'expression de son frère mit un terme à ses réflexions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle m'a dit… Elle n'est pas la seule! réalisa Freeza avec effroi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Elle n'est pas la seule quoi ?

-Super Saiyan! Son père et son frère le sont sûrement aussi!

-Son père et son frère! Freeza, tu nous a dit que cette enfant était orpheline! s'emporta Kooler. Dois-je comprendre que tu nous as menti ? D'où vient-elle et où sont ses parents ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais su!

-Vraiment Freeza, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend! Père nous a pourtant appris à être plus méticuleux dans ce genre de situation! Tu n'as donc pas interrogé cette enfant ?

-Bien sûr que si! se défendit Freeza

-On dirait plutôt que tu as bâclé la tâche.

Freeza serra les poings et n'ajouta rien. La perspective d'avoir affaire à deux autres guerriers encore plus puissants que Bra lui faisait ravaler sa colère à l'égard de son frère. Mais comment ces deux autres Saiyans avaient-ils pu parcourir l'univers sans qu'il en entende parler ? Ce genre de puissance ne passait pas inaperçue bien longtemps. Il leur fallait absolument débusquer la famille de la demi-Saiyan avant que ces derniers ne se décident à venir la chercher eux-mêmes. Mais seule Bra pouvait leur fournir les informations qui leur manquaient. Kooler devait être du même avis, car il convoqua l'un de ses gardes.

-La fillette s'est-elle réveillée ?

-Pas encore, messires.

-Emmenez-la nous dès qu'elle reprendra ses esprits. Si elle refuse de répondre à nos questions, la torture saura bien lui délier la langue!

* * *

Ce fut sa respiration suffocante qui tira Bra de sa léthargie. Prise d'une violente quinte de toux, elle s'efforça à prendre de lentes et profondes inspirations tout en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Lorsque la crise fut passée, elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière de la pièce. Où était-elle ? D'après ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir, elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce grise dépourvue de meubles. Cela lui rappelait… la pièce où on l'avait enfermée pendant des jours après sa capture sur la base de Freeza. Dès que le nom de son ennemi effleura son esprit, les souvenirs des récents événements déferlèrent sur sa conscience et Bra sentit son cœur s'emballer. Freeza… Où était-il? Elle se redressa d'un coup, mais tous les muscles de son corps protestèrent et Bra n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser retomber sur le froid plancher de sa cellule. Pourquoi ses mouvements étaient-ils si pénibles? Ni son père, ni son frère n'avaient jamais évoqué un tel inconfort après leur transformation. À moins que ce ne soit dû à autre chose… quelque chose que Freeza lui aurait fait. Le collier lui revient alors en mémoire. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit la cause de sa perte de contrôle? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net… Bra prit une profonde inspiration et augmenta légèrement son énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle fut soudainement privée de son énergie et un léger choc la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Plus de doute possible, ce collier était bien responsable de son échec.

Tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques, Bra prit appuie sur le mur et parvint à se mettre en position assise. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle trouve une solution. Si seulement elle avait écouté Bardock et tué Freeza lorsqu'elle le tenait en son pouvoir, elle n'en serait pas là! Bardock! Où était-il? Elle se souvenait vaguement l'avoir aperçu alors qu'elle combattait Kooler, mais elle ignorait s'il était mort ou blessé. Un élan de culpabilité l'étreignit. Pourquoi s'était-elle laisser emporter par son arrogance ? Elle était bien la fille de son père! C'était tellement bête! Elle qui avait caressé l'espoir de changer les choses, qu'avait-elle accompli?

Bra ramena ses genoux contre elle et y posa le menton. Son grand-père était mort, Bardock l'était sûrement aussi. Quant à la planète Végéta, elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu empêcher Freeza de mener à bien sa menace. Finalement, peut-être aurait-elle dû écouter son grand-père et rentrer chez elle lorsqu'il le lui avait ordonné. Chez elle… même si elle rentrait maintenant, elle ne serait pas d'une grande utilité à sa famille avec ce collier!

Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi Freeza ne l'avait pas tuée alors qu'il en avait la chance. Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens, pourquoi l'aurait-il épargnée? Plus Bra réfléchissait à la question et moins elle comprenait. Son père lui avait confié que les Super Saiyan incarnaient la terreur de Freeza, alors pourquoi était-elle toujours en vie?

L'angoisse commençait à prendre le dessus et Bra ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la panique. Si elle réfléchissait calmement, elle trouverait une solution. Mais la seule chose que Bra souhaitait vraiment, c'était rentrer chez elle et oublier ce cauchemar. Rentrer chez elle? Mais oui, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, réalisa Bra. Dire qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle tenait la clef de sa liberté au fond de sa poche! Mais si elle acceptait de s'enfuir de la sorte, cela faisait-il d'elle une lâche? Son débat intérieur ne dura pas longtemps ; au souvenir de la cruauté de Freeza, sa décision fut prise et Bra plongea la main dans sa poche… pour la découvrir vide. S'exhortant au calme, Bra fouilla ses poches l'une après l'autre, mais sans rien y trouver. Son médaillon et sa capsule avaient disparu! Elle devait les avoir perdus en combattant Freeza, constat-elle et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le passé, la panique s'empara de Bra. Sans sa capsule, elle était prisonnière de cette époque et n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'échapper! Pire, elle ne reverrait jamais sa famille! Non, elle ne devait pas penser ça, mais comment pourrait-elle échapper à Freeza maintenant? Il la tuerait, ça elle en était sûre! Prise d'une crise d'angoisse, Bra se mordit le poing afin de s'empêcher de laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'attaquer à Freeza et rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion!

* * *

Le réveil de Bra n'était pas passé inaperçu. Dans la salle de contrôle, les hommes de Kooler ainsi que Zarbon suivaient attentivement ses moindres gestes tout en discutant de ce qui leur semblait être la plus importante ennemie de leurs maîtres.

-C'est pas normal qu'elle soit aussi forte, même pour une Saiyan, commenta l'un d'eux.

-Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment Saiyan, elle ne ressemble à aucun de leurs gamins, ajouta un autre.

Un silence s'en suivit et chacun se plongea dans l'observation de la petite demi-Saiyan. En la voyant palper le collier, une seule pensée les unit : pourvu que le collier tienne le coup ! Maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté l'atmosphère de la planète, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si elle venait à se défaire du collier qui emprisonnait sa puissance.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils vont en faire ? souleva un nouveau garde. Ni Freeza, ni Kooler n'ont l'habitude de garder des prisonniers bien longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas, ils vont peut-être la vendre.

-Imbécile, à qui voudrais-tu qu'ils vendent une guerrière aussi puissante ?

-Tant qu'elle porte ce collier, elle n'est pas très dangereuse. Et puis, une enfant de cet âge… je parie qu'elle rapporterait un joli paquet d'argent sur le marché !

-Une chose est sûre, il n'est pas question que je joue les bonnes d'enfants, c'est pas dans mon contrat !

Cette déclaration déclencha l'hilarité parmi les hommes de Kooler, mais exaspéra Zarbon. Lui qui jusqu'alors avait gardé le silence ne put contenir son irritation davantage.

-Ils devraient la tuer, et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois encore à cette histoire de Super Saiyan !

-Ce n'est qu'une légende!

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! n'en démordit pas Zarbon.

Refusant de perdre son temps avec eux, Zarbon quitta la pièce. Les hommes de Kooler… Ils avaient beau être plus forts que lui, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de cervelle. Comment pouvaient-ils rire du danger que représentait Bra ? Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais côtoyé de Saiyans. Ils connaissaient leur réputation, mais ne les avaient jamais affrontés. Ils n'avaient pas idée de leur potentiel, ou de leur endurance.

Au moins, il pouvait se rassurer en sachant que Freeza n'était pas aussi naïf et quelque chose disait à Zarbon que son aîné ne se laisserait pas duper par l'apparence inoffensive de Bra. Bien que Zarbon n'aie jamais entendu parler de Kooler, il avait vécu tant de situations impossibles depuis le début de la soirée qu'il était disposé à tout accepter sans discuter. La puissance de ses patrons était tout de même bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Gare à ceux qui oseraient se mettre en travers de leur chemin, avec leur pouvoir combiné, ils ne tarderaient pas à avoir l'univers sous leur coupe. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous deux dans leurs formes finales…

Dire que l'idée de départ avait été d'impressionner Bra en se dévoilant à elle sous sa deuxième forme, jamais Freeza n'aurait cru devoir se battre ! Même Zarbon, qui s'était douté que la capture de la demi-Saiyan ne serait pas aisée, n'aurait pu prévoir la tournure des événements et la savoir prisonnière dans le donjon allégeait à peine son inquiétude. Bra était intelligente, beaucoup plus que la plupart des enfants de son âge et Zarbon savait qu'elle ne devait pas être sous-estimée. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il lui tardait d'en avoir terminé avec toute cette histoire. Une fois que Freeza aurait éliminé les Saiyans, _tous_ les Saiyans, il respirerait mieux. En fait, il n'expliquait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore détruit la planète. Sa seule hypothèse était que son maître avait sûrement l'intention de se livrer à un autre de ses célèbres actes de cruauté, en l'occurrence, détruire la planète devant la demi-Saiyan. Zarbon espérait secrètement que ce n'était pas là le plan de Freeza, il ne lui apparaissait pas très sage de provoquer Bra, qu'elle porte le collier ou non.

* * *

Kooler ressassait depuis la dernière heure le peu d'informations que Freeza était parvenu à recueillir sur Bra au cours des derniers mois, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose. Le seul point sur lequel ils revenaient sans cesse était la réaction incongrue du roi Végéta face à la mort imminente de la petite demi-Saiyan. Cela ne ressemblait tout simplement pas au comportement d'un Saiyan et aucun des deux frères n'arrivaient à y trouver une explication satisfaisante.

-Si ce n'était de sa puissance dérisoire, j'aurais été porté à croire qu'il était son père…

-Végéta? Impossible, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un insecte face à toi.

-Mais elle me rappelle quelqu'un! insista Freeza.

-Je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait être, elle ne ressemble à aucun Saiyan.

-Ce n'est pas dans son apparence, mais autre chose…

Avant que Freeza n'ait pu analyser plus avant cette impression, le capitaine de Kooler vint faire son rapport.

-Comme vous nous l'avez ordonné, nous avons détruit toutes les capsules et vaisseaux saiyans qui tentaient encore de s'échapper. J'ai cependant peur que nombre d'entre eux aient eu le temps de fuir avant notre intervention.

-Qu'importe. Envoyez un message à toutes les planètes et bases de l'empire. Qu'ils rapportent l'arrivée ou le passage de Saiyans sous peine d'être chargés de trahison, ordonna Kooler. Autre chose?

-Oui messires, la petite demi-Saiyan s'est réveillée.

-Excellent! Emmenez-la nous immédiatement.

-Et ses effets personnels? interrogea le soldat. Voulez-vous qu'ils vous soient remis ou devons-nous en disposer?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en sa possession?

-Oh, peu de choses, un médaillon et une babiole dont nous ignorons la fonction.

Freeza lança un coup d'œil à son frère qui comprit son message silencieux. Deux objets, aussi insignifiants qu'ils puissent paraître, étaient peut-être tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour se lancer sur la piste de la famille de Bra.

-Laissez l'enfant dans sa cellule et remettez-nous ces objets. Nous la verrons plus tard.

Le garde s'exécuta et sans un mot, Freeza rejoignit son frère afin de mieux juger leurs dernières trouvailles. Le premier objet n'était qu'un simple médaillon en or dont Freeza se désintéressa bien vite, laissant à Kooler le soin de l'examiner. Le second en revanche l'intriguait. En apparence, ce n'était qu'un petit cylindre en métal orné d'un logo qui ne lui était pas familier. Freeza s'en empara et le retourna sous toutes ses coutures. Si Bra avait pris la peine de le conserver, c'est qu'il devait bien avoir son utilité. En l'étudiant plus attentivement, Freeza remarqua que l'une des extrémités du cylindre ressemblait à un bouton.

-Freeza, je crois que tu devrais venir jeter un coup d'œil à ce médaillon, l'interrompit Kooler.

Malgré l'urgence qu'il perçut dans la voix de son aîné, Freeza leva à peine les yeux du petit objet et lui répondit distraitement :

-Tu as trouvé un indice?

-Oh oui, mais j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu en penseras, répliqua Kooler au moment même où Freeza prit la décision d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Sur le coup, rien ne se produisit. Puis, alors que Freeza était sur le point de laisser libre cours à sa frustration, l'objet lui explosa entre les mains. Par réflexe, il lâcha prise et recula précipitamment. Bien lui en prit, constata-t-il par la suite, car là il se tenait une seconde auparavant se dressait maintenant une machine telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue.

-Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à faire des découvertes inattendues! s'exclama Kooler en considérant la machine avec stupéfaction.

Non moins choqué par l'apparition de l'engin que son frère, Freeza enchaîna :

-Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle dissimuler une si grosse machine? Elle n'avait pas exagéré le génie de sa mère, quelle technologie! Je me demande ce que c'est…

Sans lui répondre, Kooler s'approcha de la machine, bientôt imité par Freeza. Ils en firent le tour à quelques reprises, en palpèrent la surface et en étudièrent l'intérieur avant de se prononcer.

-On dirait une sorte de vaisseau… Il n'a rien à voir avec aucun de nos modèles… conclut Kooler.

-Cette sale petite menteuse m'avait parlé d'une machine que sa mère aurait conçue, mais elle m'avait assuré qu'elle était restée chez elle. Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'elle pouvait l'avoir cachée sur elle!

Kooler s'arrêta devant le logo de Capsule Corporation et le scruta sans parvenir à le déchiffrer.

-Je crois que c'est de l'écriture, mais reste à savoir ce que cela signifie.

-Ton département de science pourra peut-être nous en dire plus, lui conseilla Freeza tout en poursuivant son inspection.

Son frère l'approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'apprêtait à appeler ses scientifiques lorsqu'un vacarme d'enfer provenant du couloir interrompit son geste.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie! siffla Kooler en colère.

-La fillette ne peut tout de même pas s'être échappée!

Mais lorsque les deux frères quittèrent leurs appartements pour trouver la source de ce raffut, ils découvrirent des gardes traînant un jeune Saiyan à leur suite, suivit de Zarbon.

-Lâchez-moi espèce de sales bâtards! vociférait l'enfant en se débattant en vain.

-Mais que faites-vous! tonna Kooler

Ses hommes, qui ne les avaient pas entendus approcher, s'inclinèrent jusqu'à terre, entraînant malgré lui le jeune Saiyan dans leur mouvement.

-Pardonnez cette intrusion, messires, mais nous venons de capturer ce Saiyan.

-Et qu'attendez-vous pour le tuer? s'impatienta Freeza que cette histoire ennuyait déjà au plus haut point.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Cereja, lâches! cria Aciano dès qu'il comprit à qui il avait affaire.

Il n'eut pas la chance de poursuivre davantage, Zarbon le bâillonna avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance d'insulter Freeza et Kooler tout son saoul.

-Cet enfant connaît notre petite peste? interrogea doucement Freeza tout en considérant Aciano avec un intérêt renouvelé.

-Non seulement il la connaît, mais il est son fiancé officiel, les renseigna Zarbon. Étant donné les circonstances, je pensais que cette information pourrait vous être utile.

-Son fiancé? Et il est venu jusqu'ici dans l'intention de la libérer? N'est-ce pas mignon! s'enthousiasma Kooler. Qu'en dis-tu Freeza?

Ce dernier fixa Aciano en silence pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité avant de le gratifier d'un sourire à lui glacer le sang.

-Il peut rester en vie… pour l'instant. Enfermez-le et veillez bien à ce que rien ne lui arrive, j'ai le pressentiment qu'il nous sera _très_ utile.

* * *

Bra fixait la caméra qui filmait le moindre de ses mouvements tout en tentant de cacher son angoisse. Peu importe ce que ces monstres avaient en tête, elle refusait de leur donner la satisfaction de la voir pleurer, du moins elle espérait en avoir la force.

Personne n'était venu la voir depuis son réveil et Bra n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était pour le mieux. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée dans cette cellule, ça elle l'ignorait, mais son estomac lui disait que cela faisait trop longtemps. Bien entendu, jamais elle n'aurait ouvert la bouche pour réclamer quoi que ce soit de ses geôliers, mais malheureusement, son estomac n'était pas du même avis. Et si Freeza avait décidé de la laisser mourir de faim? Non, Bra écarta vite cette idée. Peu importe le sort qu'il lui réservait, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser moisir dans ce donjon. Il était sûrement en train de lui préparer un sale coup.

Depuis qu'elle était parvenue à contrôler les tremblements de ses mains, Bra s'était appliquée à palper son collier à la recherche d'une faille dans le mécanisme. Ses efforts n'avaient pas été récompensés, Bra ne trouva rien lui permettant de le retirer. Tous ses espoirs n'étaient cependant pas perdus ; elle avait découvert que, si l'engin détectait la montée progressive de son énergie, il n'en allait pas de même pour celle qu'elle n'amassait que pour une fraction de secondes. C'était un peu le même défaut que leurs détecteurs d'énergie. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais Bra s'en contenterait. Elle pourrait utiliser cette information à son avantage lors de son évasion, car elle entendait bien sortir de là. Le collier ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, mais elle avait bon espoir de rouler ses gardiens. Contrairement à Freeza et Kooler, ils n'étaient pas très futés et commettraient facilement des erreurs. Pour l'instant, Bra préférait oublier qu'elle était prisonnière, non seulement du vaisseau de ses ennemis, mais du passé. Elle y penserait plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait en sécurité loin d'ici.

Bra en était à évaluer sa prison en prévision de sa fuite lorsque des voix dans le couloir se firent entendre. Venaient-ils pour elle ? Bra dressa l'oreille et reconnut la voix de Zarbon ainsi que celle… d'Aciano ?

-Tu vas te tenir tranquille à la fin ! Sale gosse, si Freeza ne te voulait pas en un seul morceau, je te ferais la peau !

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Cereja !

Glacée d'effroi, Bra n'osa pas intervenir. Comment Aciano pouvait-il être ici alors qu'elle le croyait sur la planète Végéta! Y avait-il d'autres Saiyans dans ce donjon? Elle l'entendit à nouveau proférer des menaces à l'encontre des gardes, ce qui déclencha leur hilarité et fit frémir Bra. Ne comprenait-il pas le danger dans lequel il se trouvait? De toute évidence, il s'en moquait car cela ne l'empêcha d'insulter copieusement les soldats qui le retenaient prisonnier. Heureusement, ces derniers se contentèrent de ricaner avant de le pousser dans la cellule attenante à celle de Bra. Dès le départ des gardes, Aciano manifesta son mécontentement d'un grand coup de pied porté à sa porte.

-Aciano? l'appela-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Sa gorge la brûlait toujours et Bra dut s'y reprendre à quelques reprises avant que son jeune compagnon d'infortune ne l'entende.

-Cereja! Je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas t'avoir tuée! Tu es blessée?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Aciano? Je croyais que tu étais allé voir le conseil!

Un long silence s'en suivit et mille images plus horrifiantes les unes que les autres traversèrent l'esprit de Bra. Freeza avait-il profité de son évanouissement pour passer sa colère sur les Saiyans?

-Aciano, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi! Comment es-tu arrivé ici? Et les autres… Freeza ne les a tout de même pas…

-Tués? Non, pas encore, mais il ne devrait plus tarder à le faire. J'ai été prévenir le conseil et si Freeza détruit la planète Végéta, les Saiyans ne disparaîtront pas.

-Ils ont eu le temps d'évacuer la planète?

-Pas au complet, mais en partie. La plupart des enfants ont eu le temps de partir avant que les hommes de Freeza pensent à descendre les capsules.

Bra poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains, les Saiyans avaient une chance d'échapper à Freeza. Cela n'expliquait cependant pas pourquoi celui-ci n'avait toujours pas détruit la planète. Lorsque Bra s'en ouvrit à Aciano, il lui répondit :

-Peut-être qu'il a trop peur de toi. Après ce qui s'est passé sur son vaisseau…

-Freeza? Peur de moi?

Bra eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus à ta place.

-Mais Cereja sur son vaisseau tu… Je sais que c'était toi! J'ai senti ta puissance, tu étais bien plus forte que Freeza, même s'il s'est transformé!

Se faire rappeler l'étendue de la puissance qu'elle possédait il n'y avait pas si longtemps ne fit qu'abattre le moral de Bra.

-Aciano, je ne peux plus me battre.

-Tu es blessée? Ne t'inquiète pas, avec un peu de chance, tu auras hérité de la vitalité des Saiyans. Une fois remise sur pied, tu seras encore plus puissante qu'avant et Freeza ne fera pas le poids.

Bra ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait? Il fallait pourtant lui dire quelque chose, Aciano ne devait pas compter sur elle pour se sortir de là.

-Tu ne comprends pas Aciano, j'ai gaffé, reprit doucement Bra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-J'aurais pu tuer Freeza et je… je ne l'ai pas fait et maintenant, ils m'ont mis un collier bizarre qui m'empêche de me battre.

-Tu n'as pas tué Freeza? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as pris en pitié!

-Non, c'est pire que ça! J'ai été trop orgueilleuse.

Avouer sa faute à Aciano enflamma les joues de Bra. Elle aurait pu lui éviter le sort que Freeza lui réservait si elle avait fait preuve d'un peu moins de fierté! Mais Bra se morfondait à tort car elle entendit distinctement Aciano s'esclaffer.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Cereja, la plupart des Saiyans succombent à leur fierté un jour où l'autre, c'est l'un de nos plus grands défauts, tu ne le savais pas? Tu es en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte. La prochaine fois, tu n'hésiteras pas.

-Mais Aciano, je suis coincée dans ce cachot! Et avec ce collier, je ne pourrai jamais battre Freeza!

-Cereja, si je suis venu jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour me faire tuer par Freeza, mais parce que je savais que tu aurais besoin de mon aide. Tu as peut-être un collier qui t'empêche de combattre, mais pas moi. On sortira d'ici, c'est juré!

Mais sortir des cachots de Kooler s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu. En effet, malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Aciano et l'imagination de Bra, les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun de leur plan ne se concrétise. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si leur cellule avait été munie d'un dispositif d'ouverture que Bra aurait facilement décodé, mais elles en étaient dépourvues. De toute évidence, Freeza était loin d'être un imbécile. Ils avaient aussi tenté d'attirer l'attention d'un garde assez bête pour ouvrir la porte de leur cellule, mais soit on leur avait interdit de leur répondre, soit ils ne les entendaient pas.

-C'était un plan stupide de toute façon, grommela Aciano après avoir déclaré forfait.

-Papa avait raison, des plans comme ça, ça fonctionna juste au cinéma, ajouta Bra dans un soupir.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer cette histoire de cinéma, c'est toujours pas clair. C'est une formation que vous donner aux agents secrets ?

Bra aurait peut-être trouvé la force d'esquisser un sourire à cette idée si elle n'avait pas senti plusieurs gardes approcher. Sans perdre un instant, elle prévint Aciano et tout deux se turent, dressant l'oreille à l'affût d'une parole pouvant les renseigner sur leurs intentions. Quelques murmures parvinrent à Bra, mais sans plus. Puis la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur Zarbon. Combattant tant bien que mal son instinct qui lui dictait de se réfugier au fond de sa cellule, Bra le dévisagea en silence. Étrangement, à cet instant elle était incapable de se souvenir pourquoi elle l'avait épargné lors de leur combat. Et de toute évidence, il ne lui en était pas reconnaissant. En effet, Zarbon avait tout l'air de vouloir la tuer sur place ; il ne devait pas avoir digéré sa défaite face à elle. Après l'avoir détaillée de la tête aux pieds, il laissa échapper un soupir impatienté.

-Viens ! lui ordonna-t-il sans préambule.

Mais Bra fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, laissant son regard dériver derrière lui. Cette crapule de Freeza semblait avoir prévu à toutes les éventualités, envoyant un véritable escadron la chercher. Se doutait-il du défaut de sa petite merveille ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je vienne te chercher ? reprit Zarbon.

Mais malgré le ton menaçant de Zarbon, Bra ne se laissa pas intimider. La menace ne viendrait pas de lui et elle le savait. Elle préféra laisser s'écouler quelques secondes, le temps nécessaire pour que Zarbon réalise qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas. Face à ce rejet de son autorité, celui-ci s'empourpra violemment et juste alors qu'il était sur le point de laisser libre cours à sa colère, Bra s'avança vers lui. Tête haute et affichant une indifférence qu'elle était loin de ressentir, elle quitta sa cellule et chercha à repérer Aciano que l'on avait aussi libéré. Ils échangèrent un regard et se comprirent sans qu'aucune parole ne soit nécessaire : ce n'était pas le moment d'agir, la situation n'était pas à leur avantage. Il est vrai que la plupart des hommes de Kooler n'étaient pas très forts, mais trois d'entre eux attirèrent l'attention de Bra. Après une rapide estimation, elle en vint à la conclusion qu'ils étaient du même acabit que le capitaine Guiny et donc des hommes auxquels il faudrait éviter de se frotter… pour l'instant. Sourdes aux insultes qui pleuvaient sur elle, Bra fit mine de vouloir rejoindre Aciano, lorsque Zarbon l'empoigna et la retint auprès de lui.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? siffla-t-il tout bas. N'imagine pas une seconde que je te laisserai une occasion de filer avec ton petit ami. Maintenant suis-moi sans faire d'histoire, sinon…

Bra ne broncha pas, mais fixa la main qui la retenait avant de relever la tête vers Zarbon.

-Ne me touche pas.

Et sur ce, elle se libéra de sa poigne. Comme Bra s'y attendait, son geste n'avait pas été détecté par son collier, mais à voir l'expression de Zarbon, elle avait réussi à ébranler sa confiance en l'appareil. Puis, la tension qu'elle avait établie fut rompue par les autres gardes qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur échange.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Zarbon ? Ne me dis pas que c'est la petite qui t'effraie !

-Tu ne devrais pas la sous-estimer, se défendit-il.

-Ne me fais pas rire, elle est aussi inoffensive qu'un chaton !

Et pour prouver ses dires, le garde repoussa Bra d'un coup de pied qui la fit tomber à genoux sous une avalanche de rires.

-Laissez-la tranquille ! s'emporta Aciano.

Mais aucun garde ne fit attention à lui. Bra serra les dents et se remit difficilement sur pied, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qu'avait ravivée le coup dans ses jambes.

-C'est ça la puissance d'un Super Saiyan ? Quelle farce ! les entendit-elle railler.

-J'espère que Kooler va nous laisser de nous amuser un peu avec elle avant de la tuer. J'aimerais bien pouvoir me vanter d'avoir eu le privilège de me battre contre le légendaire Super Saiyan !

-Une heure dans une salle d'entraînement avec elle et nous trouverons bien quelques nouveaux trucs à enseigner à ce singe.

Ces plaisanteries douteuses mirent Bra à bout. Refusant de se borner davantage au silence, elle leur répondit :

-Vous n'êtes que des lâches ! Même si vous le vouliez, vous n'arriveriez même pas à la cheville d'un guerrier saiyan, bande de clowns !

-Comment tu nous as appelés ?

Sous l'insulte, quelques gardes firent un pas menaçant dans sa direction, mais Zarbon les arrêta en s'interposant entre eux et Bra.

-Ça suffit. Ni Kooler, ni Freeza n'ont encore décidé du sort de la Saiyan. Voulez-vous vraiment risquer leur colère en la blessant inutilement ? Nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps, il serait stupide de mettre leur patience plus à l'épreuve !

* * *

Freeza n'avait encore jamais connu une situation pareille. Plus il rassemblait des informations sur Bra et moins il parvenait à saisir l'identité de son ennemie. Quant à Kooler, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il le devinait aussi perplexe que lui.

Tout en faisant glisser distraitement le médaillon entre ses doigts, Freeza ne perdait aucun geste de ses scientifiques alors que ces derniers s'affairaient autour de l'étrange machine qu'il avait découverte. Il avait enfin comprit comment Bra était arrivé à sa base, il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à découvrir d'où elle venait, car depuis que Kooler avait découvert cette fascinante photo dissimulée dans le médaillon, c'était la seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient. Le médaillon ne leur fournissait pas beaucoup d'indices sur sa planète d'origine, mais il renfermait des informations tout aussi importantes. Ainsi, comme Freeza le suspectait, la petite appartenait à la famille royale, mais à quelle branche, alors ça ils étaient bien incapables de le dire. En effet, Freeza avait toujours eu l'impression que les membres de la famille royale n'avaient qu'un héritier afin d'éviter tout litige lors de la succession, mais le père de Bra ressemblait tellement au roi qu'il ne savait plus que penser.

D'un geste impatient, Freeza ouvrit le médaillon et étudia à nouveau la photo, portant un intérêt particulier à l'adolescent qui y figurait. C'était sans doute le frère de Bra, un Saiyan de sang royale aux yeux bleus… cela se rapprochait dangereusement de la prophétie du Laïkzmen. Ni Kooler, ni lui n'avaient encore osé aborder la question, mais Freeza savait que son frère avait aussi fait le lien, c'était inévitable. Il leur fallait détruire cette famille le plus tôt possible et pour cela, il ne leur manquait qu'une coordonnée, qu'une toute petite coordonnée. Heureusement ils l'obtiendraient bientôt, songea Freeza en entendant Zarbon s'annoncer, très bientôt, se corrigea-t-il en accueillant Bra d'un sourire glacial.

Contrairement à Zarbon et les autres gardes qui s'inclinèrent devant son frère et lui, elle inspecta la pièce sans démontrer un grand intérêt. Son jeune fiancé, quant à lui, leur lança un regard terrible avant d'essayer en vain de capter l'attention de Bra. Freeza absorba tous ces menus détails et s'en réjouit avant de faire signe à Zarbon d'amener la petite auprès d'eux. Dans quelques instants, ils assisteraient à une délicieuse scène qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

* * *

Bra contempla le laboratoire où Zarbon les avait emmenés avec étonnement. S'il y avait bien un endroit où elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir Freeza, c'était bien dans un laboratoire! Sans compter que celui-ci était plutôt encombré par des mètres de câbles électriques ainsi que des pièces de métal autour desquelles un groupe de scientifiques s'extasiaient. Tout ce va-et-vient lui donnait une bonne raison pour ne pas immédiatement lever les yeux vers ses deux ennemis qui eux, elle ne le savait que trop, n'avaient d'œil que pour elle. Ce fut Zarbon qui interrompit son inspection de la pièce lorsqu'il la poussa au-devant des deux frères. Dans son élan, Bra enjamba un dernier câble et c'est alors que quelque chose accrocha son regard, un symbole qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : l'emblème de Capsule Corporation. Pendant un bref instant, Bra crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre, puis combattant un malaise, elle regarda plus attentivement le fouillis qui l'entourait et réalisa avec horreur que ce qu'elle avait prit pour un amoncellement de pièces détachées était en réalité sa machine à remonter le temps. Alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'accepter la réalité de ce qu'elle voyait, un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et Bra sentit ses mains devenir moites d'appréhension. Il lui fallut puiser jusqu'au fond d'elle-même pour rassembler le courage de regarder Freeza en face. Comme elle s'y attendait, il la surveillait d'un regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ce fut cependant son aîné qui prit la parole en premier.

-Nous t'attendions avec impatience, Bra.

-Comme tu peux le constater, nous avons été assez occupés pendant ton sommeil, continua aimablement Freeza.

Leur amabilité hypocrite dégoûta Bra. C'était leur moyen de lui faire sentir leur supériorité et elle ne les en détesta que davantage.

-Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur un peu plus tôt, reprit Kooler.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon petit présent ait un tel effet sur toi. J'ai cru que la décharge t'avais tuée, ce qui aurait été très ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas, Kooler? renchérit Freeza.

-Assurément! Qui pourrait nous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette technologie si tu étais morte? Car je suis forcé d'admettre que nous n'avons jamais vu un mécanisme aussi complexe dans nos laboratoires. Le chef de ma division avait très hâte de te rencontrer. Il espère, tout comme nous d'ailleurs, que tu lui livreras gentiment tous les secrets de cette machine, n'est-ce pas Dartie?

Un homme se détacha alors du groupe de scientifiques pour mieux détailler Bra sans chercher à dissimuler son enthousiasme.

-Oh oui, votre grandeur. Il me tarde tant de rencontrer votre mère, quel génie à en juger par son œuvre!

-Rencontrer ma mère? murmura faiblement Bra sans comprendre.

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, comment comptait-il la rencontrer maintenant qu'ils avaient réduit son unique moyen de rentrer chez elle en morceaux? Mais cela ne semblait pas préoccuper le scientifique outre mesure puisqu'il acquiesça joyeusement.

-Votre illustre mère sera un apport important pour l'empire. À la seconde où j'ai été témoin de votre spectaculaire et très utile mode de rangement, j'ai su-

-L'encapsulation? l'interrompit Bra quelque peu abasourdie.

-Encapsulation! s'exclama le scientifique. C'est tout simplement brillant! Tellement brillant d'ailleurs que personne n'avait jamais songé à développer une telle invention. C'est à cela que l'on reconnaît les vrais génies. Quand je pense au temps que vous nous avez fait perdre en cachant ces merveilles!

Bra lui aurait bien dit de se taire, mais tout aussi agacé qu'elle par ce flot de paroles, Kooler s'en chargea.

-Dartie, taisez-vous et reprenez le travail! le rabroua-t-il.

De peur de provoquer la célèbre colère de son employeur, le scientifique se tut et reprit position parmi ses collègues qui semblaient tout aussi emballés que lui par leurs découvertes.

-Assez discuter comme ça! Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Le fonctionnement de cette machine, quoique très complexe, je dois l'avouer, ne nous intéresse pas dans l'immédiat. Ce que nous cherchons et ce que tu vas nous donner, ce sont les coordonnées de tes origines.

-Quelles coordonnées? demanda stupidement Bra.

-Ne fais pas l'idiote! Nous savons ce qu'est cette machine et comment tu es atterrie ici grâce à elle. Maintenant donne-nous ces coordonnées sans faire d'histoires, exigea Freeza.

Face à cette révélation, Bra resta béate d'étonnement. Elle savait les scientifiques de leur empire brillants, mais pas au point de comprendre le fonctionnement d'une machine à remonter le temps en quelques heures à peine. En les voyant s'impatienter de son silence, Bra ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce détail et chercha plutôt à leur fournir une réponse qui pourrait satisfaire leurs exigences. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ignorait elle-même ce qu'ils lui demandaient. En effet, pendant toute la durée de son séjour sur la planète Végéta, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'étudier la machine de sa mère, sûre que le moment venu, elle saurait comment rentrer chez elle. De plus, elle n'avait pas voulu courir le risque d'être découverte par les Saiyans.

-Freeza, ton petit monstre n'est pas très coopératif, se renfrogna Kooler en réaction au silence prolongé de Bra.

-Un trait de caractère typiquement saiyan, j'en ai peur, lui répondit son frère. Ça finira par lui passer et la connaissant, ça lui passera très vite.

Freeza lui adressa alors un sourire mielleux avant de quitter les côtés de son frère et s'avancer vers Bra qui se raidit. Mais à sa grande surprise, le tyran passa à côté d'elle en se contentant d'effleurer ses cheveux et poursuivit sa route. Déconfite, Bra le suivit du regard et comprit enfin ses intentions : elle n'était pas sa cible, Aciano l'était!

-Laisse-le tranquille ! s'écria-t-elle, effrayée.

Mais Freeza ignora sa demande et tandis que deux gardes maintenaient Aciano en place, il se pencha vers lui.

-Voyons voir combien de temps ta petite fiancée tiendra avant de me dire ce que je veux savoir.

-Je ne connais pas les coordonnées ! s'empressa d'avouer Bra.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Aciano eut à peine le temps de serrer les dents avant que Freeza ne lui transperce la jambe d'un rayon de ki. Il ne poussa pas un cri, mais se courba en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Aussitôt, les gardes le redressèrent d'un coup si sec qu'ils lui déboîtèrent l'épaule droite.

-Faites un peu attention, les réprimanda Freeza. Vous allez me le tuer avant que j'aie obtenu ce que je veux !

-Laisse-le tranquille ! S'il te plaît, je ne les connais pas, je le jure ! supplia Bra

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Il se saisit alors des cheveux d'Aciano et lui renversa la tête vers l'arrière. Pointant son doigt vers sa gorge, Freeza se retourna vers Bra.

-C'est ta dernière chance de sauver le Saiyan. Dis-moi la vérité, sinon il mourra par ta faute.

-Je… Je-

-Ne lui dis rien Cereja ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, il me tuera de toute façon ! articula péniblement Aciano.

-Tu es courageux, gamin, mais de toute évidence complètement stupide, commenta froidement Freeza. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que j'ai le pouvoir de te tuer rapidement ou au contraire, _très_ lentement. Alors Bra, que décides-tu ?

Muette de terreur, Bra n'arrivait plus à réfléchir avec cohérence. Contre toute attente, ce fut Kooler qui intercéda en sa faveur.

-Freeza, quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne ment pas. Je ne crois pas qu'elle connaisse ces coordonnées. Ne tue pas le gamin, il nous sera utile plus tard.

Bra pria silencieusement pour que Freeza suive le conseil de son frère et lorsque enfin ce dernier relâcha Aciano, elle poussa un discret soupir de soulagement qui ne dura qu'un bref instant.

-Si ce que tu dis es vrai Kooler, alors nous avons un sérieux problème, lui rappela Freeza. Il nous faut ces coordonnées.

-Lord Freeza, si je puis me permettre, s'avança Zarbon, elle possède les informations que vous cherchez, elle a envoyé une esclave sur sa planète natale, j'en suis témoin.

-Eh bien petit, on peut dire que ta fiancée ne tient pas beaucoup à toi ! commenta Kooler.

-Je n'ai pas envoyé Lymnia à la maison ! Comment j'aurais pu de toute manière avec une capsule ! se défendit Bra.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa ce que Zarbon venait de dire et qu'elle se sentit pâlir. Il avait parlé d'une planète natale et non d'un espace-temps… ils ignoraient donc toujours d'où elle venait réellement. En jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle vit l'étonnement des scientifiques à sa réponse et les regards intrigués qu'échangèrent les soldats. Seuls les deux empereurs demeurèrent de glace face à cette bride d'information pour le moins inattendue. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence parfait avant que Kooler ne prenne son frère à part.

-Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas pu utiliser une capsule pour rentrer chez elle? Ça n'a aucun sens! raisonna-t-il.

-Sa planète natale ne peut pas être si éloignée que ça! Jamais un Saiyan n'aurait pu l'atteindre dans ce cas, ajouta Freeza.

-Tu crois qu'elle se moque de nous?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Sa réponse était trop spontanée pour être un mensonge. Nous pourrons sans doute trouver les coordonnées que nous cherchons lorsque tes scientifiques auront décodé son vaisseau. Pour l'instant, je crois que nous devrions nous concentrer sur son père.

Kooler approuva d'un hochement de tête de tout deux se retournèrent vers Bra qui attendait la suite avec anxiété.

-Bra, dis-nous plutôt ce qu'il en est de ton père.

-Mon père…?

-Oui, comment a-t-il pu parvenir jusqu'à ta planète natale si aucune de nos capsules n'en est capable?

Bra se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Aciano. Cette fois, si elle ne leur répondait pas, ils le tueraient et elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire une chose pareille. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration et choisit ses mots avec soin avant de répondre :

-Mon père… n'a pas eu besoin de capsules pour atteindre ma planète natale.

* * *

Aciano ne pouvait que prêter une oreille attentive à l'échange qui se déroulait entre Cereja et Freeza, c'était sa vie qui était en jeu après tout. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi rimait cet interrogatoire ni ce que les deux lézards cherchaient à découvrir, mais il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Non, se força-t-il à admettre, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était les réponses de Cereja. Elles le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de lui hurler de se taire, mais il savait bien qu'elle essayait de lui faire gagner un peu de temps, de trouver une solution pour les sauver tous les deux. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas comment ils sortiraient de cette situation. Dès que Freeza et son frère auraient obtenu tout ce qu'ils désiraient, ils les tueraient sans autre forme de procès. À moins qu'ils ne décident de garder Cereja en vie pendant quelque temps… D'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

Toute la concentration qu'exigeait la situation et la perte de sang que lui avait occasionné sa blessure lui donnaient le tournis. Ainsi, lorsque le garde resserra sa poigne autour de son épaule blessée, Aciano ne put réprimer un gémissement.

-La ferme ! lui murmura le garde, alarmé.

Aciano eut envie de lui rire en plein visage. S'il laissait échapper une exclamation de douleur, Cereja serait distraite et Freeza le leur ferait payer. Mais la douleur commençait vraiment à être insupportable. Aciano avait beau se rappeler qu'il avait sans doute connu pire sur les champs de bataille, cela ne faisait pas disparaître la douleur pour autant. C'est à peine s'il entendit Freeza interroger Cereja sur l'identité de son père. Que voulait-il savoir à la fin ? Et pourquoi Cereja ne leur disait-elle pas tout simplement que son père était Teoloe, presque tout le monde était au courant, à quoi bon le cacher plus longtemps ? Distrait par toutes ces pensées, Aciano n'entendit pas la réponse de Cereja, mais cette dernière causa un tel remous parmi les gardes qu'il fut tiré de sa rêverie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, comment s'appelle ton père ? l'interrogea à nouveau Kooler.

L'incrédulité de tous laissa Aciano perplexe, jusqu'à ce que Bra répète sa réponse d'une voix tremblotante.

-Le nom de mon père est Végéta.

Elle aurait pu annoncer que son père était un dieu et Aciano n'aurait pas été plus surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu encore inventer ? Freeza et Kooler ne croiraient jamais de telles sottises ! Pourquoi ne leur disait-elle pas la vérité ?

-Putain, alors le roi Végéta était son père après tout, murmura quelqu'un non loin de lui

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Aciano se sentit brûler de rage à cette idée. Le roi Végéta n'était pas son père, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'être, elle le lui aurait dit !

-Le roi n'est pas ton père ! À quoi tu joues, Cereja ! Dis leur qui il est, mais n'invente pas d'histoires, s'entendit-il hurler.

-Ton petit fiancé semble insinué que tu nous aurais menti. Dit-il la vérité, ou bien le roi est vraiment ton père ?

Aciano réussit à capter le regard de Cereja et y lit une infinie tristesse. Lentement, elle secoua la tête.

-Le roi… n'est pas mon père.

Mais… Aucun Saiyan n'avait le droit de porter le nom de leur planète, si ce n'était de roi et de son héritier, ce que Freeza et Kooler savaient probablement. Et si le roi n'était pas son père alors qui…

* * *

Dartie interrompit son travail quelques seconde pour contempler la scène qui se jouait pratiquement à côté de lui et secoua la tête, désapprobateur. Qu'est-ce que les enfants pouvaient être impertinents ! Personnellement, il ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Il était un scientifique après tout et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de pareils enfantillages. Et dire que tout ce qui l'empêchait de rencontrer l'un des plus grands esprits de leur ère était cette gamine entêtée… S'il en avait la force, il lui donnerait la raclée qu'elle méritait. Quand donc les gens comprendront-ils qu'il était préférable d'obéir à Freeza et Kooler ? Qu'y avait-il à gagner en s'opposant aux être les plus puissants de l'univers, sauf un allé direct vers l'au-delà ? Dartie, pour sa part, était très satisfait de sa position au sein de leur empire.

La petite était si peu coopérative que Dartie en vain à craindre pour sa vie. Il se fichait éperdument du sort de la demi-Saiyan, mais la mère de l'enfant ne serait sûrement pas du même avis et il aimerait tant qu'elle accepte de son propre gré de travailler dans son département. Ce serait dommage de l'y contraindre, cela brimerait à jamais son esprit créateur… Et quelle perte cela serait, pensa Dartie en se penchant vers le tableau de bord. Il en étudia les entrées et les sortis ainsi que l'enchevêtrement de fils qui le liait au reste du vaisseau. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était comment cette machine pouvait voyager dans l'espace ; il n'y avait aucun régénérateur d'oxygène et même s'il y avait un moteur, pas la moindre trace d'un projecteur… C'était pour le moins étrange. Oh, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il s'agisse d'un vaisseau, mais un vaisseau pour le moins étrange. Dartie se promit d'étudier tout cela en détail plus tard, il aurait amplement le temps de satisfaire sa curiosité. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait ses maîtres et il comptait bien faire honneur à son intellect légendaire en découvrant les coordonnées qu'ils désiraient tant.

Quelques secondes à étudier le tableau de bord le rassurèrent. Malgré la complexité du mécanisme de l'appareil, son fonctionnement était en réalité fort simple. Sûr de lui, Dartie choisit un bouton et fut récompensé de son audace lorsque divers symboles se mirent à clignoter dans les cadrans. Il ne comprenait peut-être pas le système de codification employé par la mère de la petite demi-Saiyan, mais il parvint à déduire que les coordonnées du haut correspondaient à celles du départ et celles du bas, d'arrivée. Il les interchangea donc. C'était un bon départ, mais il était encore trop tôt pour crier victoire et attirer l'attention sur sa découverte puisqu'il n'avait pas encore traduit lesdites coordonnées. Ce n'est qu'après avoir bien observé le réseau d'embranchement que Dartie choisit un autre bouton qu'il enfonça. Rien ne se produisit, comme il s'y attendait, d'ailleurs, mais il note tout de même le résultat dans son cahier. Une jeune recrut, qui avait suivi ses progrès s'approcha avec enthousiasme.

-Je crois que cela fonctionnerait mieux si ce fils était branché, proposa-t-il avant de s'exécuter.

-Imbécile, mais qu'est-ce-, glapit Dartie

Un grondement infernal couvrit le reste de sa phrase et avant que Dartie n'ait la présence d'esprit d'arracher le câble conducteur, une violente explosion se produisit, enveloppant la pièce d'une lumière aveuglante. Dartie ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais toute l'air de ses poumons fut aspirée. Puis, il sentit le sol se dérober sous lui et il plongea dans le vide. Tout c'était passé si vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir peur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une vague aussi brûlante que du feu déferla sur lui qu'il ferma les yeux et comprit qu'il allait mourir.

* * *

Le carrelage était dur et froid contre son front et c'est ce qui permit à Dartie de savoir qu'il n'était pas mort après tout. Son soulagement fut tel qu'il s'entendit pousser un petit rire hystérique. Autour de lui il entendait les grognements douloureux de ses collègues et plus inquiétant encore, le chapelet de jurons de ses maîtres. Cette gaffe monumentale lui coûterait cher, peut-être même la vie, pensa Dartie tout en entrouvrant les yeux. Le laboratoire était plongé dans une semi-obscurité et l'explosion avait fait des dommages considérables, remarqua-t-il en apercevant des morceaux de plâtres étalés au plancher. Mais pourquoi l'éclairage d'urgence ne s'enclenchait-il pas, s'interrogeait-il distraitement en se remettant sur pied. Ils étaient pourtant trop loin pour que le générateur ait été touché… Prenant appuie sur une table, il inspectait la pièce afin d'en évaluer l'étendue des dégâts lorsqu'il réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Lentement, il abaissa les yeux vers la table et l'étudia plus attentivement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas avant l'explosion… Et depuis quand leur vaisseau était-il fait de plâtre… ?

-Dartie !

La voix de Kooler claqua dans le silence anxieux de la pièce et le scientifique poussa gémissement effrayé en devinant la question qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser et à laquelle il ne saurait répondre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ! demanda Kooler tout en le transperçant du regard.

Dartie s'entendit bégayer une vague excuse qui ne fit qu'exacerber la fureur des deux tyrans. Au moment même où il sentait sa dernière heure arrivée, une voix calme s'éleva et le sauva.

-C'est le laboratoire de ma mère.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se rivèrent sur Bra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? glapit Freeza.

-Je suis rentrée à la maison, murmura-t-elle sans leur accorder un regard.

NA: Bon, voici le dernier chapitre de la deuxième partie de la Saga de Bra, j'espère que l'attente en a vallu la peine (beaucoup plus longue que prévu, mais les virus ont souvent cet effet). Comme je vous l'ai dit, la troisième partie ne devrait pas être beaucoup plus longue que la première. Merci de prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires, ils sont toujours très appréciés!


End file.
